A Different Shade of Steele
by missyloves2read
Summary: THIS IS A WHAT-IF TYPE OF STORY. Ana signs Christian's contract and she became his sub for 6 months, like the others, she wanted more. After she said those 3 little words to him one night, he terminated the contract, leaving her with a shattered heart.
1. Chapter 1: The new Steele

**SUMMARY: THIS IS A WHAT-IF TYPE OF STORY**. Ana signs Christian's contract and she became his sub for 6 months, like the others, she wanted more. After she said those 3 little words to him one night, he terminated the contract, leaving her with a shattered heart. She left everything in Seattle, traveled to Europe to heal and eventually she decided to stay in London to work for a small publishing house owned by an old woman named Sara Norwood. Sara saw potential in Ana and groomed her to be her successor, and a strong independent woman. After Sara's death she took over the publishing company, finding success and working her way up to become the owner of one of the fastest rising media & publishing company in UK.

**NOTE:** In this story, Ana became just like the other submissive; she was blinded by love and let Christian control her thinking that giving him everything and doing whatever he wanted, he will eventually love her. She lost herself in the process. The _Odyssey _(as i like to call it) and meeting Sara (one of a characters i added) helped her find herself again and her heartbreak helped her become a much stronger person. This Ana never met the Grey family, only Kate knows about her history with CG. I haven't been to London and search engines can only do as much so please bear with me. I am a first time writer and a fan of the fifty shades trilogy so reviews (bad or good) and inputs specially from the London readers is highly appreciated. I do not own the characters. :)

**A Different Shade of Steele**

**Chapter 1: The New Steele **

This is it… Ana thought as she walks into the beautiful living area overlooking a beautifully manicured garden, she never though this place even exists in the heart of her beautiful adopted home: London. This house is absolutely breathtaking. She thought her Realtor did an amazing job finding this gem: everything fit perfectly, from the wood trimmings down to every piece of furniture, designer as her Realtor emphasized for the nth time. The price however would've popped her eyes out but nowadays, price is nothing to her, just numbers. The thought made her smile and almost roll her eyes, who would've thought? 6 years ago, she didn't care about having anything expensive, hell she even loved a man who _had_ everything luxurious written all over it, this stopped her thoughts, 'I am not going there' she thought repeating this mantra as she toured the whole property, a beautiful seven bedrooms and 10 bath house in one of the exclusive neighborhoods in London. The house is beautifully renovated, a mixture of old and new London which Ana thought to be a lovely combination.

Ana walked out of the Hamilton Terrace with a smile on her face; she has finally found her place, a piece of Europe as she called it, well several pieces now she thought again with a smile, thinking of the cottage in the Cannes that she is currently renovating. She has put an offer to the property and it is only a matter of days until she moved in. She couldn't wait to tell Kate and her parents. She finally found a place big enough to have Kate, her parents and closest friends under one roof as well as a place for her security & assistance to stay in-house. As she walked into her about to be old apartment, an old 2 bedroom penthouse flat right across Norwood & Steele Media Corp., her baby, and her life for that past 5 years now. She still marveled on how everything in her life changed drastically ever since she decided to stay. Who knew, the mousy little Steele is actually good at business? Well, publishing & now media business that is. The little publishing company she reluctantly inherited from her old boss, mentor & friend Sara Norwood has turned out to be one of the fastest rising publishing house, now company in Europe ever since she decided to add media on the company's portfolio and is now on its way to the United States. The thought of branching out made her excited but the thought of having to go back to her home country still made her tremble: she wasn't nor does she think she will ever ready to go back, but her team led by Alex insisted it was time. They have made a move to purchase a media company based in New York and the deal is embargoed in a few more weeks.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her cellphone ringing. She smiled when the caller id revealed that it is Kate, God even the distance and Greenwich Time cannot keep their friendship apart.

_"You know, it's almost 1AM here Kate"_ Ana she said

_"Oh common, 'The Steele business Goddess' don't sleep last time I checked. I was calling to ask if you found yourself a place yet because I will be there to visit you in 2 weeks!"_ she screamed _"yes, I have an assignment in London and will stay there to be with my bestest friend!"_ she added

_"That's Great Kate! I miss you, you know that and yes, I finally found a property actually, I am confident that it will pass your standards" Ana said "By the way, what is your assignment about?"_ she asked guessing what the visit is about

_"Err… Steele, don't go all berserk on me okay but it's about you and your company. My boss, I mean dad wants an inside scoop on you since you practically shunned every media company and he knows that you know that you are part of our family"_ the thought of Kate stammering always made her smile as it's very rare. On the other hand she can see why, she made sure that her life will be hidden despite all the success. Made sure her parents are protected from the media and she used everything in her power to avoid publicity, hiring an ex MI-6 agent to oversee her security and privacy is one of them.

_"Aw Kate! I love you and your family, but you know I don't do that!"_ is all she can say

_"Steele, you can run across the pond in your office or on that new place, even on that cottage of yours but you can't hide! the business world wants to get to know you, I mean it's your fault everything you touch in the publishing world turns into gold and now media, are you kidding me?!"_ she said _"And if this rumor about Norwood & Steele buying out RHB networks in New York is true then say good-freaking-bye to your privacy girlfriend because you won't have it, everyone will be after you"_ she added

_"Kate, I am happy about the success of Norwood & Steele but I don't want the attention, you can talk to my PR team or to Alex if you want I'll make sure he gives you everything you need, just please not me"_ she pleaded.

_"Steele, if you're afraid of all the attention because a certain hermit from Escala might come and get you, well you're pounding on the pavement girlfriend, I am 100% sure he knows. Did you forget about his crazy stalker syndrome?"_ it had taken all of her control and her love for Ana and Elliot to stop herself from cutting Christians balls out and feeding them to the hyenas.

_"Kate stop, I am sure he does, and he won't get me I can assure you but I don't want to talk about him. When are you arriving?"_ she immediately changed the subject. She refused to talk anything about him.

Kate sighs and did not push the issue and said _"I'll email you my flight info, knowing you; you'll just send Frank to get me"_ she paused and then said _"at least think about the interview? I mean look at it like, you're just chatting with your best friend only it's about business, please?" _she said knowing full well that Ana won't resist her

_"Fine, I'll think about it"_ Ana finally surrendered. Kate is the only person she can never refuse and Kate knows it.

**Tosser or a Keeper?**


	2. Chapter 2: Reunions & Reminiscing

**NOTE: Keeper it is! **Thanks for all the amazing reviews! I really appreciate them. As always your reviews (good or bad), inputs and your suggestions are highly appreciated. For this chapter, I am introducing you to a few new characters, Alexander (Alex) Core, Franklin Rowe, and Martha King. The best way to describe Alex is to think of Stanley Tucci's character in _The Devil Wear's Prada_ movie (I hope you've seen it, otherwise Google will work). Ana isn't sure if he's gay or straight but she knows he's definitely a good friend, colleague and mentor like the great Sara Norwood (you'll meet her soon). Much like CG and Ros' business relationship, Alex is Ana's number 2; however, the difference is that with CG & Ros, its all business, Alex on the other hand, treats & sees Ana like the daughter he never had, in short he is Ana's most trusted business ally, like Kate he is a very loyal friend and he doesn't want in on Ana's pants. Then there's Franklin Rowe & Martha King, Ana's English counterparts for Christian's Taylor & Mrs. Jones, the difference is that Frank is Taylor, Welch and Barney bundled into one (take that CG!) and like Alex, he & his sister Martha treat Ana like family. Please forgive my business terms & I'm sure the horrible English accent (again London readers, please help me out!) J

**Chapter 2: Reunions & Reminiscing **

It has been a great week as usual for Ana. She has finally moved into Hamilton Terrace, her new home. She received several framed photographs from her dear friend Jose this morning, they are all beautiful as usual and he has promised to send her more. The renovations in the cottage are doing well, she had made arrangements for her and Kate to see it next week as a surprise, the new books from 3 of their bestselling authors have reached record success no doubt Hollywood producers will be clamoring for the film rights, they signed one of the most successful athlete in Europe for an autobiography, RBH Network is officially under Norwood & Steele and she will finally see Kate today after God knows how long, life is amazing she thought with a smile as she takes a sip of her favorite tea from her office overlooking the busy streets of London. One more meeting about New York she thought and she could finally be with Kate. Crossing her fingers and hoping that hurricane Alex will go easy on her as Lorry, her assistant opened the door to escort Alex and the rest of the PR team. Alex has been in New York the past week overseeing the takeover as well as the hiring and firing of personnel. She knew what Alex wanted and she has been doing everything to delay it.

_"I hate to be the arse to erase that lovely smile in your face but we need to talk"_ Alex getting to the point as always. Alex is like the English male version of Kate: smart, tenacious and he won't take shit from anyone. A short, middle aged man with round hazel eyes behind thick glasses. He has been with her from the very beginning; he helped develop Ana's ideas and built this 'little empire' as they both like to call it.

_"Good to see you too Alex, and yes we are talking. Did you not have fun in New York?"_ she asked innocently

_"Oh New York is fine enough, but it's not interested in me Ana, it wants you and you need to go there and introduce yourself! _Dropping several envelopes in the table in front of Ana "_This takeover or the entire branching out for that matter will not be successful without you in it, you know that don't you? _He said while he phased around the office, Ana kept her best poker face letting hurricane Alex pass before opening her mouth_ "The press is insisting on getting a glimpse of the bloody elusive 'CEO Goddess' as they like to call you now" _making the quote with his two hands_ "who now owns much of the top selling publishing houses in Europe, for New Yorkers that means the fashion magazines of course"_ he said with a chuckle shaking his almost bald head, taking a deep breath _"The New York writers association and the New York Chamber of commerce are throwing a welcome party and they want you to attend, I will not take no for an answer Ana, if I have to tie you up and drag you all the way to New York I bloody will" _Alex paused and then added _"Please? Do it for the 'little empire' Ana, I'm begging you, it's not a freaking magazine cover which of course I won't mind if you do and you know the other Ana in our little fashion magazine in New York would love to have you for a shoot & article" _at this Ana scowl_ "like I said, you don't have take that route, all you have to do is show up and let the glamour squad work on you like you're a walking editorial" _Alex finished changing tack, with the puppy dog look on his face holding his hands as if praying

Ana couldn't help but laugh _"It sounds like I don't have much choice on this matter do I?"_ letting him out of his misery

_"Halle-fucking-luya! You are going to New York in 12 days and the bloody glam squad will be waiting for you"_ Alex laughed knowing full well that Ana won't enjoy every bit of this part of the business.

_"Looking forward to it, in fact, I have them on speed dial" _Ana said sullenly rolling her eyes and then added _"Kate will be in town for 2 weeks, she'll take any excuse to shop."_

_"Ana, Ana, Ana… this going to sound like I am a bloody fashion police but this is where our little fashion magazine minions come in handy my dear. They will not let you wear of the rack clothes, they will come to your house and you will do all the fitting with Kate. It's called Haute couture my friend"_ Alex said exasperatingly.

_"Ah finally, the resources finally come in handy. By the way you sound very gay Alex"_ Ana said, this won't be so bad with Kate around she tells herself with a sigh, she hated shopping, she was never one of those girls who lived and breathe fashion. Even with all the money coming in her way, deep down she still like to think that she's still the same girl from Montesano, who would pick jeans and chucks over the designer suite and stilettos ensemble she considers uniform but vanity is part of the game and she has no choice but to do it. She groaned on the thought of Kate & the fashion minions dressing her up like a life size Barbie, not fun.

_"This is settled then; I will ask Lorry to put all the events in your calendar, she will come with you of course, coordinate with Frank for your security and make arrangements for your accommodations in New York. You will need to fly on a private plane Ana; you will not fly on a commercial plane as it does not suit you anymore."_ Alex said as he gets up he added _"I hear Madonna lives close to your neighborhood, have you seen her?"_ he added with a wink _"oh and send my regards to Kate will you? I might want to join you for the fitting; you know, to share my opinion on the matter of fashion" _he said swaying his hands like a fashion designer making Ana chuckle

Ana smiled and just shook her head. _"Yes I will, she's coming here in the hopes of getting an interview from me"_ rolled her eyes _"oh and by the way, will you send Frank & Lorry the guest list on each of the events?"_

_"Good, we can ask her to publish that interview in all of our magazines too!" _Alex said hopeful

_"Urgh! I said I'll think about it"_ Ana said exasperatingly

_"That sounds like a yes! had I known Ms. Katherine Kavanagh was your weakness, I would've invited her ages ago, saved me all the weeping"_ Alex laughed closing the door

_"How are the preparations for New York coming along?"_ Ana asked Frank Miller, her head of security, driver and protector. As they make their way to Heathrow to meet Kate.

_"Very good Ma'am. You will have full security; My team shall perform background check on each of the guest and entourage, photographers are only stationed outside the event, Lorry & I will be by your side the entire time"_ Frank assured her.

Ana groaned _"Great. I only plan on staying for an hour or so. That should be enough time to meet everyone right? Besides, Alex will be there" _Smile & shake hands, do I really have to do this, total waste of time she thought

_"Very good, Ma'am"_

_ "Thanks Frank and I know it makes you uncomfortable but I'd rather you called me Ana instead of Ma'am. It makes me feel old, you know"_ Ana smiled. It made her feel a bit silly for having to hire security but it was necessary. The endless hounding of the paparazzi and an encounter with Christian 4 years ago at a benefit gala in London convinced her to hire one even though she thought it was just a mere coincidence. _'Coincidence me ass'_ her subconscious hissed and then added _'stalker syndrome, remember?'_ Frank was perfect: Ex-MI6 agent, middle-aged father of 3 lovely teenagers. Courteous, Respectful and Taciturn, she reminded him so much of Ray. He along with Martha, her house assistant made London home away from home.

_"I know you detest being called Miss Steele, Ma'am. Will it be alright I called you Miss Ana instead?"_ he answered, ever the professional she thought.

_"If you think that's necessary Frank"_ she answered

_"Thank you Miss Ana"_ he smiled_. "Please wait here, I will fetch Ms. Kavanagh"_

30 minutes later, Ana spots Kate & Frank close behind with her luggage. After squealing, hugs and greetings they are off chatting and making plans for her stay as they made their way to Ana's new house. Ana decided she would prepare dinner for her old friend, just like old times. She made Kate's favorite lasagna the night before along with some bread, salad and wine that Martha picked up. As expected, Kate loved the house and it passed her standards with flying colors. After the grand tour they finally have dinner and catch up. Ana told her everything that had happened to her since they last saw each other, the new house and the vacation cottage in the Cannes, the few friends she made in London as well the very few men she dated most of them briefly, the new business deals in UK and the branching out business acquisitions in Italy, France and New York. She also told her about her upcoming visit in New York as we well as an official invitation to be her plus 1 on each of the events she will be attending which includes paid accommodations and the entire wardrobe they will be wearing much to Kate's delight.

Kate filled her in about everything back in Seattle, her Family, and job at Kavanagh media, and much to Ana's surprise, her relationship and now engagement to Elliot Grey, he proposed just before she flew to London. Ana is of course officially the Maid of Honor. Kate excitedly talked about the upcoming engagement party in a months' time, reminded Ana's mandatory attendance and of course the plans for her dream wedding next summer. She also talked about the Grey Family, Mia, Elliot's younger sister will be planning for the engagement & wedding and Grace and Carrick the adopted parents. Ana never got a chance to meet them as Christian never allowed it. She held on to Kate's every word, she realized two things: one, she really had no choice, she will have to face him and the other it used to hurt _a lot _if someone mentions that name, now it's just another name, amazing how 6 years can do to you she thought, but she still does not want to think about it. Her time with him have been the darkest and worst chapter in her life, it send shivers down her spine every time she thinks about what she had gone through, the physical and emotional pain all because of him. _'Stop! You see blood every time you think about it.'_ Her subconscious hissed

_"You okay Ana? I'm sorry I mentioned that name"_ Kate said worried, she obviously saw the look in Ana's face when she mentioned the name 'Grey' _"I can't help it, I'll be officially part of that family after the wedding and believe me, the thought of him becoming my brother-in-law is hard to swallow but I love Elliot and you'll have to meet him, he knows about you of course but he doesn't know you knew his brother." _Kate assured her

At this Ana chuckled _"Kate, since when did you learn how to apologize? Is this the Elliot effect? Now, I'm really excited to meet him." _She took her hand and added_ "Kate, you can never choose the person you'll fall in-love with, it just happens"_ she said _'yeah, you for example, falling in-love with a sadist bastard'_ her subconscious cackled.

Kate smiled _"I really am sorry –"but_ Ana stopped her by holding her hand

_"Kate, it's been 6 years, I am over it. It was a dark chapter in my life that I don't wish to dwell upon. I just prefer to not see or talk about him. I've been dating its not like i never dated after him or anything, but work is number 1 in my priority."_ That and the fact that you don't trust men and no one ever passed your standards she thought bitterly

_"Does that mean you won't mind seeing him?" _Kate asked 

_"Yes and No Kate, like I said, I prefer not to see or talk about him but Norwood & Steele is branching out in the US starting in New York, I want it to be a success so I'm going to have to attend those events and risk seeing him, and now I'm your maid of honor and he is about to be your brother-in law. I really don't have a choice do I? _She said

_"Steele, you're not just my best friend, you're like my sister and I care about you. I don't want you to be uncomfortable"_

_"Shh... Kate, you were there for me when I had no one. Nothing and I mean nothing will ever stop me from being there for you specially on the most important days in your life." _Looking at her best friend with a look of determination_ "If that means him & me in the same room, then so be It." _she said with a finality. _'Yes and you're better, stronger now Steele, you can handle anything'_ her subconscious agreed with pride. 6 years and all this money and power thanks to Sara helped a lot, to hell with Christian Grey she thought

_"It means a lot to me Ana, Thank you but I want to be absolutely sure that you're ready"_ Kate said

_"The fact that Elliot and the others don't know we had a history is good and I have to thank you for keeping that secret Kate" _she said of her loyalty. Ana trusted her implicitly and then added "_and_ _I won't be doing anything I'm not comfortable with, you know that. Besides, I don't think he'll even recognized me Kate, to him I was just a mousy college girl he deflowered for past time"_ with floggers, whips and canes she thought bitterly as she took the last swig of her wine and poured another glassful

_ "It was not your lost Ana, it's his. Look at you now"_ Kate said glowing with pride of how much Ana has accomplished

_"I have to say, I wouldn't be here if it weren't for him"_ it's true she thought

_"Some people think you're the female version of Christian Grey"_ Kate said while looking at her wine glass, remembering the New York post article she read

At this Ana had to laugh_ "I wasn't aware the interview has begun Kavanagh"_

_"Just stating the obvious Steele!"_ she teased and then added _"Personally no. I mean in a way, Yes, you both have money, you both started small and skyrocketed fast, & you both have goon squad" _she said sitting straighter "_but_ _he has a penthouse while you, well look at this place…" _she gushed _"this is home, its warm and inviting"_ she said, still genuinely touched by her friend cooking their favorite food like they were still living on her old apartment in Vancouver like she's not this successful entrepreneur. _"It's not cold and cynical. It's still very pricey, even more expensive than Escala for sure. But with all its luxury, its still feels like home… cheers!"_ she finished

_"Cheers… and I'm not domineering and controlling"_ she paused _"I'm glad you're here Kate, I have to admit, and I am happy to finally spend some time with you, it's been a long time coming"_ changing the subject yet again

_"Ana, it'll be fun! I, my friend am very much looking forward to Cannes & the dress fitting!"_

_"Cheers"_ Ana finished with a smirk; they both clink their glasses and squealed


	3. Chapter 3: The Calm before the Storm

**Note:** Thanks again for all the amazing reviews! I truly appreciate each and every input. For those with questions about the history, I will try to answer them via the coming chapters or by replying to your reviews or PM's, sound good? I have half a mind on creating a chapter purely about the whole history and Ana's Odyssey but I haven't decided on it yet as I prefer to just have glimpse of the past (And the Ana I created prefer it this way, she doesn't like to dwell on the past, remember?). Anyhow, you'll meet Rupert John Kent on this chapter (picture Chase Crawford. I would say Henry Cavil but I prefer him as CG, sorry for the Ian Somerhalder & Matt Bomber fans!) I will let Kate will meet and judge him for everyone. Hope you enjoy! ;)

**Chapter 3: The Calm before the Storm**

It has been an eventful week for both Ana and Kate: like honeymooners, they spent every bit of time together except for when Ana had to go to important meetings, to which Kate spent her time either talking to Elliot on the phone or walking around the streets of London and of course Shopping. They have spent the first half of her vacation in London doing all sorts of activities like watching their favorite bands in concert: Coldplay (Kate's favorite band) and Florence & the Machine (one of Ana's new favorites), a private tour around London, and lastly the dress fitting to which Kate along with Marsha Stevens, the London fashion editor for one of Norwood & Steele's fashion magazines had way too much fun dressing Ana: they made her try every bit of the latest haute couture dresses like a princess. Their day always ended with either feasting on Martha's amazing cooking or dinner in the best restaurants in town and if course, the Katherine Kavanagh inquisition.

They spent the next half of Kate's vacation in Cannes. Kate got a first look of the cottage that Ana has been remodeling for the past 3 months: a charming 4 bedroom & 5 baths. Ana of course invited her to stay along with Carla, Ray & Jose once the renovation is complete. She has graciously lent this retreat to Kate & Elliot along with paying for her entire honeymoon as her wedding gift. The shock and tears of joy on Kate's eyes was priceless. Much like London, they spent their days strolling around the French Riviera and shopping; Alex also made sure they meet with their company's French Fashion Editor, insisting that Ana needed as much outfit options for the upcoming business trip in New York as well as keeping Ana busy by setting up business meetings with their French & Italian editors or possible business partners. Kate got a glimpse the enormity of Ana's growing success not only in the european publishing industry but also in the fashion scene; various business men, editors, writers, even designers and Fashion houses practically clamoring to meet with her or at least for her consider looking at their latest products. She also learned that Ana now speak both the italian and french language. She marveled at the thought that Ana just looks at everything as just business; at how much she enjoyed what she is doing, the success while hating all the attention at the same time. Kate realized that, despite all the success, this is still and will always be her best friend, the grounded and thoughtful girl who still hated shopping but loved a good book, only this has more money and power.

The highlight of Kate's vacation is meeting Rupert John Kent, Ana's ex-boyfriend turned 'good' friend and business associate. Based in Monaco, He came from a prominent British family and is heir to a vast exporting and manufacturing company. Ana described him as smart, a gentleman and thoughtful. she discreetly agreed with Kate's assessment that quality wise, Rupert is very un-Christian as he is very courteous and sociable and that, with his dark brown hair, tall and lean physique, not to mention those ice blue eyes, he somehow looked like a prince charming or a hot GQ model depending on what he's wearing thus rivaling Christian in the looks department after meeting him over dinner.

_"Explain again why it never worked out between you and Mr. Prince Charming?" _Kate asked for nth time after last night's dinner. It was obvious that she liked him after passing the Kavanagh inquisition last night's dinner encounter.

Ana just rolled her eyes and said _"Because we were both busy and we both realized out we were better of as friends" _distractedly, it was true work is number 1 for both of them, she is based in London and he in Monaco. She dated him simply because she thought there was chemistry, and there was, at first.

_"Right, that means he's either boring or was never good in bed or both. Shame. I can't believe this vacation is almost over and you're still undecided on that interview!" _Kate grumbles as they finish their lunch at a restaurant overlooking the French Riviera. They are scheduled to fly back to London in a few hours after the three day tour in Cannes.

_"Well, we still have New York and then Seattle"_ Ana countered putting down her fork; she managed to prolong the interview by using all of her distraction techniques which almost always worked for Kate. _"Are you sure about your flight? I'm pretty sure Lorry can get you a better flight back to Seattle or we can just fly back to Seattle together?" _she asked distractedly while answering her work e-mails, Kate has decided to come back to Seattle before meeting her in New York, insisting that she she missed Elliot and she didn't need to fly back on a private plane

_"Yes and I know what you're doing Steele! Though your distraction techniques have been really good, you'd much rather have me interviewing you than my father or worst, some other reporter" _Kate grumbled and then added "_i miss Elliot and don't worry, for your protection, i will not tell anyone that The Anastasia Sterlr attend my engagement party"_

Ana chuckled _"True, though I will not grant any interviews Kate, to any other reporters, I assure you, you know me better than that, I am only doing this for you and your Dad"_ she said seriously feigning to be offended_ "Thanks Kate, i appreciate it. Frank is waiting for us, and we should go. I have to finish a few things tomorrow's his darn businee trip."_

_"Anytime Steele," _hugging her friend_ "By the way, New York and Seattle? I will look at this like an exclusive coverage on you Steele_" stuck her tongue like a child at her best friend.

_"There you have it!" _Ana giggled _"and it's not like you're not doing the interview because you've been grilling me every night. Don't even try denying it! you should have enough material to write a book actually, one that I'm sure Alex will be all too eager to publish"_ she said with a smirk as they make their way to the waiting SUV

One more day, Ana thought as she looked at the always dark gloomy London sky. Its almost night time, and most of the employees have left except for Alex and the PR team. they are finalizing all the preparations for tomorrows trip. She left Kate with Martha to finish packing. Martha has packed her luggage that with all the clothing they got from both the London and Cannes fitting, it looked like she's going away for a year rather than just 2-3 weeks. She rolled her eyes as she recalled Kate along with Gabriele and Marsha had way too much fun dressing her up like a life size Barbie, she had to admit everything looked fabulous but it's still not her thing. 'All part of the game Ana, besides if the inevitable happens you don't want him to see you wearing a rag' her subconscious preached. She took a deep, steadying breath and said 'I'm ready for this' reciting this mantra as Alex, Lorry and the rest of the team came in for the final meeting: finalizing the business appointments that they will meet during their stay is New York & Seattle. A list of companies that Alex has been insisting on meeting to conduct possible business mergers or even acquisitions.

_"Well, let's get this over with so we can set off to see the New World shall we?" _Alex began cheerfully as he gives her the list of "short listed" candidates.

_"Looks like a very long list as usual"_ Ana chuckled as she took the document and began looking through all the prospective companies, checked a few until she finds a familiar name and company which stops her cold on her tracks. Again, she took a deep steadying breath and crossed out the name and moved on, she gave the list back to Alex and stood up facing the London night sky. '_You know this day will come, you both do mergers and acquisitions now for crying out loud, just deal with it Ana'_ her subconscious prodded. Yes, she suspected as much the moment it hit the news that RBS network is now officially Norwood & Steele property. She knew that a lot of companies will be interested and will want to attach themselves to this brand but 'what the hell is he playing at' she thought? Is this his idea of a joke? This thought along with all the memories that come with the name infuriates her to the core. '_Plain and simple Ana: deal or no deal?'_ as her subconscious thought pacing. The warrior in her is ready to attack gun out blazing, while the strategist in her is blocking the warrior, urging it to calm down and think.

Alex looked at the paper and realized that she crossed out one of the most profitable if not the most profitable publishing house in the bunch at least on the west coast. He looked up to see Ana looking out of the window arms crossed. He recognized this mood instantly; she did this whenever she needed to make an important decision, or if something is troubling her, when she's upset or whenever she did not want anyone to know what she's thinking; on this case however, the answer is all of the above and more. As he looked at her closely, he realized she also looked: Angry, very angry. He only ever saw this look once, 4 years ago at a gala to which she refused to talk about the reason. She merely walked out, almost ran out of the event with the look of pure anger etched in those clear blue eyes. The next day, she asked for his help to find the best security they could find, a week later she hired Frank. He discreetly asked the team to leave the two of them alone to discuss this matter privately.

_"Alright Ana, out with it"_ he began as he closed the door and walked cautiously to face her.

She faced her dear friend and ally with a look of pure range and determination _"Alex" _she began, "_Its either we acquire Grey Publishing or nothing. The Norwood and Steele will never merge with Christian Grey and Grey Enterprise Holdings."_


	4. Chapter 4: New York, New York

**Notes: **Thanks again for all the reviews, follows & favorites! I meant to publish this chapter yesterday but somehow i forgot to (sorry). I realized a few mistakes mostly typo after re-reading the published chapters, sorry about that! I won't keep you guys hanging, no new characters on this chapter but some glimpse from the past. Again your reviews (good or bad), inputs and your suggestions are highly appreciated.

E.L James owns this amazing trilogy.

* * *

**Chapter 4: New York, New York**

_ 'I wish you were here Sara, I miss you every day'_ Ana thought trying to hold back the tears threatening to come out. She stood at all alone in the beautiful balcony while everyone inside enjoyed the food and wine, chatting about all sorts of things. She accompanied Alex to this gala to celebrate the rising success of their publishing house and the fact that Sara was fond of this particular event made it all the more important to her; her dear friend and mentor who succumbed to cancer just over a year ago. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening; someone must've has decided they'd had enough of the chatter or need to take a phone call. She decided finish the glass of champagne in her hand and find Alex; she's done for the night.

_"Miss Steele, what a pleasant surprise"_ a familiar voice said. It was automatic, her eyes shoot down to look at her feet, and she was frozen in place, almost standing up. _'No, no, no!'_ her subconscious roared.

_'Snap out of it Steele, do something'_ she thought frantically. She looked around only to find no one; it was just the two of them. After a long moment, she still couldn't find her brain or her voice. _"You look good, London suites you. Please look at me, I've missed you"_ he finally said after a moment of silence _'surely sensing your discomfort'_ her subconscious hissed.

_"You don't get to order me around anymore Mr. Grey"_ she said as she took a deep breath and looked at him straight in the eye. The shock was evident in his lovely features and those gray eyes until he masked it with a look of calm amusement.

_"True,"_ he answered but she cut him off

_"Cut to the chase Christian, what are you doing here?"_ She said

_"We need to talk, I –"_he began but she decided she doesn't want to hear it

_"There's nothing to talk about"_ she said as she stood. She can see that he is beginning to lose his temper; the calm façade is beginning to morph into something completely different.

_"Anastasia"_ he said sternly and she recognized this tone, his stance, he did this in the – _'Is he fucking serious?'_ her subconscious glared, crossing her arm.

_"Don't you dare 'Anastasia' me! Don't you dare use that tone and act as if you own me Grey!"_ she glared back. So many things she wanted to tell him, she wanted to hurt him and tell him how much pain she went through because he pushed her away but she couldn't because despite all the pain, she still felt it, she still loved him _'NO! Don't be stupid Ana! Don't you dare listen to what this prick has to say. Just run! For the love of all things holy, run!'_ her subconscious begged. She didn't wait for his response, she turned and ran.

_ "Ladies and Gentlemen, we will begin our descent into JFK in a few minutes, please fasten your seat belts _ Ana woke up to the sound of the pilot making his announcement. The flight from Heathrow to JFK was fast and comfortable thanks to the private plane that they have commissioned.

_"Are you awake Ana or shall I ask for some tea to wake you up a bit"_ Alex said.

_"Maybe later, thanks"_ she said groggily as Alex smiled. Looking out her window, she can see it through the clouds: New York, getting closer and closer.

_"Everything's going to be alright"_ he said _"Frank, Lorry & I will be there with you the entire time and so is Kate"_

_"Of course it will be Alex, don't be silly"_ She said rolling her eyes as they made their way to JFK

_"There's nothing to worry about, we're more than ready: for anything." _He said after finding out the real reason why Ana did not want to have ties with GEH.

_"Though I still want to meet him" _He said after a moment, Ana just looked at him blankly _"He is one of the most successful business men in the country and if he is interested in doing business with Norwood & Steele"_ he began and almost immediately back pedaled as Ana begins to scowl _"I will notify his assistant that I will be meeting him to talk about Grey Publishing's, he did not specifically requested to meet with you so we are not turning him down technically speaking, do not worry, I will be direct and courteous"_ he said

_"If you think that's necessary Alex" _she said looking out. Typical Alex she thought won't pass an opportunity to look at the other side of the field. _'Stop over thinking this Ana, you're not even sure if he even remembers you' _her subconscious said

_"Ana, as I said, he is one of the most successful entrepreneurs in this country, and we are in his turf technically speaking_" he said reasoning

With a sigh, she said _"I know, don't poke on the hornets' nest"_ giving up

_"I promise you Ana, everything's going to be alright"_ taking her hand

_"I know. I have you and Frank to thank for that_" she said as she looked at the thick executive file for the hundredth time that Frank provided. Like any other entrepreneur, she and Alex were good at doing their 'home works' and Frank's services have made them a force to be reckon with.

An hour later they are all checked into one of New York's finest hotel. Ana's room was ostentatious she thought as Alex made sure she was checked into the biggest suite, insisting that is for her security and that this will provide her some sort of an escape at the end of the day from her busy schedule. The suite was beautiful, with the word luxury written all over it, but it was the magnificent views spread all over the spacious room that made her admit that somehow, she loved it. As promised, Ana's schedule is packed the moment she walks into the Norwood & Steele, New York Office. She spent every working hour on meetings their magazine & book editor, media executives and would be business partners.

_"I have to say, Alex knows how to roll"_ Kate said as they get ready for the nights event in her suite. She arrived the morning of the event and she and Ana have spent the whole day doing all sorts of 'pampering & relaxation' in preparation for the event. Ana always hated her best friend's idea of girl time as it usually takes too long and most of the time it hurts.

_"Ostentatious"_ is all Ana could say while she carefully put on her dress

_"I agree, but it is beautiful and the view is priceless. Now hurry! I want to see that dress on you" _She said as the takes a sip of her champagne

A moment later, Ana walks out of her room wearing an emerald green silk chiffon gown; her tiny waist is accentuated with a golden buckled leather belt. She wore her hair down in loose waves with simple make-up

_"What do you think?"_ she asked tentatively

_"W-O-W!"_ Kate said annunciating every letter and then added "Steele, You very look hot!"

_"Thanks, but I was rooting for simple yet elegant"_ she said blushing

_"That too, I love the lace sleeves and that belt makes your waist look smaller. The men will be all over you girlfriend"_ she said laughing

Ana rolled her eyes _"No, they will be all over you Kate, good thing Frank brought in extra security"_ Kate is wearing her signature curve hugging crepe cape sleeve gown that emphasizes every curve of her body.

_"I'm serious Steele; all eyes will be on you. It's your night after all, now let's go" _she said with a wink

The New York Chamber of Commerce gala is being held at the Metropolitan Museum of Art. Ana has spent an entire hour listening to speech and the next hour meeting and greeting businessmen, politician, dignitaries and even a few actors. She and Kate are engaged on a conversation with the mayor and his wife when Alex walked in to join their conversation and to introduce her to yet again to another business man. As she turned, she noticed Kate glaring at the man behind her; she knew immediately who this is: _'the inevitable'_ as her subconscious rolled her eyes. Fighting the urge to run, she sighs and came face to face with those familiar gray eyes. Time has not changed his beauty; the hair, the face, the body and my God those eyes she thought as her heartbeat begins to race. Darn it, it's been six years! And he still manages to make her knees weak somehow just by looking she thought. _'Concentrate Steele and don't break eye contact, you're not going to lose on this'_ her subconscious coached

_"Ana, let me introduce you to Mr. Christian Grey, CEO of Grey Enterprise Holdings. Mr. Grey, Anastasia Steele, CEO of Norwood & Steele Corp."_ Alex said and then mouthed 'sorry' on Ana's direction

_"Please to see you, Ms. Steele"_ he said extending his hand

_"Mr. Grey"_ she nodded, momentarily looking at his hand before taking it

_"I didn't know you were coming Christian"_ Kate said glaring at his would-be brother in-law

_"Last minute business arrangement Katherine"_ he said tersely, still looking at Ana in the eye, still holding her hand and then added

_"Will you dance with me, Ms. Steele?"_

* * *

If you guys wanted to see what Ana is wearing, go to this link: p/Elie-Saab-Lattice-Chiffon-Gown-elie-saab-/prod148920313_/?icid=&searchType=MAIN&rte=% %253FN%253D0%2526Ntt%253Dellie%252Bsaab%2526_requestid%253D15748&eItemId=prod148920313&cmCat=search


	5. Chapter 5: The Dance

**Note: **I would like to thank ALL of you guys for reviewing, liking & following this story. I meant to reply personally on each of your reviews but as a first time user, I made a huge mistake by replying on each of the email notification I get on my email account, rather than clicking the URL or using the Fanfic site to reply: a major SMH moment, big lesson learned! No new characters on this chapter but another glimpse from the past. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as it is written in two different perspectives (I hope I did OK).

E.L James owns this amazing trilogy

**Chapter 5: The Dance**

Christian can only look as the woman that had haunted him in his dreams walk out of the room and walk out on him again as she did that night in London. After politely refusing to dance with him '_You're an idiot Grey_' he thought as he replayed everything that had happened in the past hour over again: from the time she walked into the room, the way she commanded everyone's attention by just smiling that dazzling smile. The confidence and grace she exuded, and those eyes, those innocent and enchantingly beautiful blue eyes that can turn even the coldest heart melt by just looking at them, no wonder she was able to conquer the publishing scene in Europe; anyone who looks at this goddess will give in to whatever she wants. Again he was mesmerized with her beauty as he replayed the part where they were 'officially' introduced, the smile, that shy smile that quickly disappeared when he asked her to dance, he couldn't understand the look in her eyes: anger that she immediately masked with amusement. And then it hit him, '_Fuck!_' he said running his hand through his hair as he realized she was thinking of the dance: the dance that night six years ago.

"Dance with me Ms. Steele" he said as he gets up he takes her hand and led her to the vast room overlooking Seattle.

"With Pleasure, Mr. Grey" she said, she wrap her hands around his neck as they begin to sway.

"Penny for your thoughts Miss Steele" he asked after a moment

"Your playful tonight Sir" she answered giggling. He loved it when she giggled like a school girl

"Do you now?" he responded dryly trying but failing to mask his amusement

"Yes Sir, I love it when Sir is playful. I—"she paused, contemplating

"What is it?" still smiling as he looks at her gorgeous face now biting her lower lip

"I love you" she said closing her eyes, he froze not knowing what to say. Elena always said love is for fools, the weak hearts and flowers type; she's a hearts and flowers type. He doesn't love. He knew that he made a mistake the moment he decided he wanted her, she was not in the circle, this lifestyle was never for her. 'You must rectify that mistake Grey' he thought as he said

"Playroom" calmly

"But Chri—"she began but he just glared at her and said

"Playroom, now!" he snarled.

The look of pain in her eyes that night, the same night he terminated the contract is one that he cannot forget. She had started to haunt his dreams after that night; he didn't get why and ignored it at first thinking at it will eventually stop but boy was he wrong. Night after night, he would wake up screaming and covered with sweat from the same dream along with the others that tormented him since childhood. He resisted until he couldn't take it anymore, he decided that maybe a proper closure will make the dreams stop but when he decided to talk to her, he was too late: she was already gone. Her performance in SIP now Grey Publishing has greatly deteriorated that the management has decided to part ways with her. She has sold everything he gave to her: the car, phone, laptop and all the clothes. In a desperate attempt to reach out to her, he attempted to ask her friend, Katherine Kavanagh only to get a furious lashing out. He never understood why his brother loved that woman so much that he decided to marry her. The closest he ever got to her is when he found out that she had been living in London. He decided to follow her in the hopes of getting a chance to talk to her but she refused which shocked and angered him. He is even more surprised when she walked away from him before he can even say anything. Now, the pain in her eyes along with the picture of her walking away from him that night in London haunted him in his dreams for the past 6 years. 'What is it with her?' he muttered as he followed Taylor to the waiting SUV

* * *

"Good morning sunshine" Kate said as Ana walked into the vast dining room of her suite to join her best friend for breakfast.

"Good morning yourself" she said eyeing the recorder on the table and added "I think we should at least have breakfast first before the interview" internally groaning as she remembered Kate & Alex bullying her into doing the interview.

"As you wish girlfriend, we have all day" Kate said a little too cheerfully. She had instructed Lorry that she will be working in her suite rather than going to the N & S office today for the interview and to spend more time with her best friend. "So, what do you think about last night?" Kate asked, no doubt beginning the Kavanagh inquisition about last night's encounter with Christian.

"I thought it went well" she said honestly while eating her breakfast. 'You looked him in the eye and not blink and you managed to turn him down politely instead of hitting him in the face when he asked you for a dance. You go girl!' her subconscious cheered

"Yeah, I enjoyed the dejected look on his face when you said there was no dance floor" Kate laughed and then added "and I went over the moon when you refused him to walk you out" managed in between her fit of giggles.

"Oh, I forgot about that" she said distractedly as she took a sip of her morning tea

"Seriously, the man is looking for an excuse to have some alone time with you Ana and the way he looked at you, I swear it's creepy" she noted

"I didn't notice; I was too busy avoiding the minefield. Now, let's not talk about him, please" she begged

"Fine. We can start the interview and don't worry I'll go easy on you. No personal stuff" Kate finished

"Fine" Ana said grumbling "I can't believe I agreed to this"

An hour later, they finished the interview; as promised, Kate only asked business related questions except for the last part where she asked her about her love life to which Ana just rolled her eyes and said they were talking about business. They decided to take a stroll around central park after the interview to enjoy the weather. Kate talked about the final plans for her upcoming engagement dinner, just his and her families at the Grey Manor in Bellevue. Ana is reluctant to join but Kate insisted that she did this so that Ana can keep her privacy, she practically considers her family, she's her maid of honor and that she won't take no for an answer. She also planned for a small reunion she called 'welcome back dinner for Ana' with just their closest friends Jose and his fiancé, Ethan & of course the perfect time to meet Elliot. They were talking about making plans for a quick visit to both Ana's parents as they walk into her suite and found Alex waiting for them. He is sitting comfortably on the flushed couch with a familiar look that Ana knows all too well: Hurricane Alex.

"Alright, how bad is it?" Ana asked, Alex didn't say anything but just grimaced. She couldn't help but laugh and answered her own question "That bad huh? I hate to tell you this but, I told you so" she said as Alex got up and started pacing.

"When I read about his nasty reputation in the papers, I thought the press just likes to exaggerate!" he said disbelievingly "the look in his face when I told him you weren't joining us" grimacing at the memory

"You met with Christian?" Kate asked him as she started giggling "Why?"

"Briefly, yes! About business what else? The look on his face when I told him Ana won't be joining the meeting—" he paused and then added "The man is a bloody prick, a total arse!" he finished rolling his eyes as Kate's giggles changed into full blown laughter

Ana looked sympathetically trying to hold her giggles she said "I guess you just poked the hornets' nest?" she said as Kate continued to laugh

Alex stopped his pacing and walked to Ana, takes both her hands and said apologetically "You know what this means do you?"

She shrugged and said "It means he's most likely attending the New York writer's association event tomorrow night to ask for another dance."

* * *

Christian is seething; his plan to meet with Norwood & Steele's reclusive CEO did not go too well as instead of meeting her, Alex Core, her number 2 showed up to tell him that Miss Steele is unavailable. He did not waist time or pleasantries and told him to get the CEO involved in this deal or nothing. 'Face it Grey, she knows you're not really planning on selling Grey Publishing' he thought as he entered the Villard ballroom at the Palace. The New York Writers Association Banquet is a relatively smaller event comparing to the New York Chamber of Commerce Gala where he almost had to drag Mr. Core just to get an introduction to the beautiful goddess that is Ms. Steele. He made a spur of the moment decision to join Jerry Roach, his managing director at Grey Publishing to this event to see if he can persuade Miss Steele to talk business 'are we a little too _desperate_ Grey?' he thought as he spots Roach already talking to the beautiful Ms. Steele and her side kick, Alex Core. As he approached, he realized that she is wearing a beautiful cocktail dress that made her look like she is wearing nothing but red lace wrapped around her beautiful body paired with sky high Christian Louboutin heels, she wore he hair in a simple bun with subtle make-up, overall the outfit screamed '_fuck me'_ he noted and he liked it, really, really liked it.

"Mr. Grey" Jerry Roach said as Ana and Alex turned to see him. Alex looked like he swallowed something unpleasant, no doubt remembering their meeting while the delectable Ms. Steele just smiled politely not giving anything away 'hmm it seems like Miss Steele has mastered her _poker face_' he observed

"Roach," he began eyeing him meaningfully before turning his attention to Miss Steele and Mr. Core "Ms. Steele, Mr. Core, it's nice to see you again" he said formally

"Mr. Grey, Its nice of you to join us" she said

"Mr. Grey, Ana if you'll excuse me, I just spotted one of our editors, i'll just come and say hello" Alex said

"It's a shame you were not able to join us in our meeting yesterday Miss Steele" he began as Roach and Mr. Core excused themselves leaving just the two of them in the table which is _'fan-fucking-tastic'_

"Unfortunately, I had other matters that I needed to attend to Mr. Grey" she said politely and added "Alex did told me it was eventful" she said smiling

"I suppose Mr. Core has relayed my message?" he asked

"Yes" she said simply

_What the hell_ the thought "And…?" he prodded 'what is she fucking playing at?'

"And nothing Mr. Grey; I don't see any reason why you refuse to talk to my chief operations officer about your business proposal. Mr. Core is a highly competent executive and I trust is him like you trust Ms. Ross Bailey" looking at him in the eye meaningfully_ 'she knows something Grey'_ he thought

"Good point Miss Steele, but I'd prefer dealing with someone on my level. CEO to CEO. I must say I applaud your research" making a mental note to call Welch

"You of all people know that information is the key to everything Mr. Grey"_ '_what the fuck?!easy grey, she's _bluffing_' he thought

"What does that supposed to mean?" he snapped

"It means that Grey publishing is one of the most profitable publishing house in the west coast. Let's face it, you and I know that you're not really interested to selling this company, Mr. Grey so cut to the chase, what do you want?" she said directly

'She Got you by the balls, Grey' he though as he smiled and said "You will find out if you agree to meet with me Miss Steel"

"I'm not interested" she said as a photographer approached them to ask if he can take a picture of them. Ana smiled and politely refused but he had other plans: before she can move, he took her by the waist and asked the photographer to take their picture that left her shocked and speechless

Gathering all his self-control not to take this woman in front of an audience he whispered "I can never forget your sweet scent and how soft you are to touch Ms. Steele" after the photographer left triumphant; the lucky bastard just scored a photo wiht two of the most private business executives in the game

"I forgot how persistent you can be Mr. Grey" she said glaring at him

"Ah Miss Steele, you are very right: I always get what I want" he smiled wickedly

"In that case, be ready to be disappointed" she said as she turned to leave

* * *

Link to Ana's dress: p/Marchesa-Couture-Lace-Cocktail-Dress-red-dress/prod149350213_/?icid=&searchType=MAIN&rte=% %253FN%253D0%2526Ntt%253Dred%252Bdress%2526_requestid%253D29571&eItemId=prod149350213&cmCat=search or Google the magic words: 'Marchesa Couture Red Lace Cocktail Dress'


	6. Chapter 6: Homecoming

**Note: **Again, thanks for all the amazing reviews, follows & favorites. Sorry it took me wee bit of time finishing this chapter, work and the thing called writer's block is a lethal combination. Sorry if this chapter is a bit off. Anyhoo, I hope you still like it, enjoy! :)

E.L James owns this amazing trilogy

**Chapter 6: Homecoming**

"Oh no, you don't" he said taking her hand as she tried to walk away from him "It's rude to walk away when we're not even finished talking Ms. Steele"

"It's rude to touch someone without their permission and then say inappropriate things. There's nothing to talk about Christian" she said glaring at him while scanning the room "now please let me go, we don't want to attract attention" she said through gritted teeth

"I will if you if you agree to take a walk with me" he said

"If you want to tell me something, you can tell me now Mr. Grey. We don't need to step outside" she said breaking his hold

"Do you enjoy defying me Anastasia" he said glaring now

"I have every right to refuse you or anyone for that matter and stop using that tone on me because it won't work, Christian" she bit back

"This is not the right place to talk Anastasia, please walk with me" he said calmly

"There you have it; this is not the right place to talk because there is nothing to talk about Christian" she began as she calmly walked closer to him and added "What happened in the past is the past Mr. Grey, I moved on and I'm pretty positive you did, really what is there to talk about?"

"There's much to discuss Ana, please…"

* * *

"Earth to Ana" Kate said snapping her fingers and snapping her out of her reverie.

"Oh, Sorry I guess I zoned out. What were you saying?" she said 'quit thinking about it' her subconscious said while reading her favorite magazine. She had been replaying their conversation over and over for days trying to figure out what is there to discuss; part of her wants to know what he has to say while the other just doesn't want to even to bother.

"I was asking if you're sure you don't want me to go with you? You know to visit Ray? I'll just call Elliot and of course my boss" Kate said as their plane prepare for take-off. They have spent two days in Georgia visiting Ana's mom Carla right after New York. Alex and Ana's assistant Lorry have flown back to London

"Kate you have work waiting for you and I'm pretty sure you miss Elliot" She said smiling fondly at her best friend

"You did the interview so I'm good and Elliot will survive for another day" she said while fumbling through the pages of the magazine she's holding, after a moment she added "Why do I feel like you're running away? Does this have something to do with that conversation with Mr. Moneybags or the photo? He looked like he is about to punch the table and you looked like your about to hit him so it's obvious it was pretty intense whatever it is that you were talking about. As for the photo, well you just gave the press a field day simply put and I hate to admit it, but you look good together" she finished babbling again showing a page of the magazine that has the now infamous picture of her and Christian Grey

"I'm not running away, I'm seeing Ray and no it's not about that conversation or him. Yes, the photo did made my trip back here a bit more interesting, I'm surprised Alex hasn't called to tease me about it" she said, after a moment she sighs and added "I have this feeling… but never mind, I suppose this trip will throw the reporters away at least for now"

"True; you are good at avoiding attention. What about this feeling? Spill it out Steele" Kate said, curious

"Nothing, it's just a nagging feeling. I just have to see Ray before the whole Seattle thing" she answered looking at her window 'you don't have to tell her everything and you don't want her to think your too cocky' her subconscious muttered now meditating

"Fine" she grumbled "I expect you to be there in time for our little reunion"

"I will Kate, don't worry and please don't go all out" rolling her eyes at her best friend

* * *

Christian's mood hasn't improved. The deal he has proposed with Norwood & Steele is taking too long; waiting is not in his forte, he has sent an offer to the COO, Alex Core and has promised he will reason with Ms. Steele who is refusing to talk or be left alone in the same room with him. _' You've done enough damage Grey and she fucking knows you're not selling Grey Publishing that why'_ he thought but he doesn't care, she is all he could think about which annoys the hell out of him. The one thing that is worse than waiting is finding out that Welch was not able to get Intel on Ms. Steele which only added fuel on his already sour mood. Both Welch and Taylor suspects that she's hired security and the fucking security is not just muscle to protect her. _'You of all people know that information is the key to everything Mr. Grey'_ she said and she is right '_turning the fucking table against you Grey'_ he thought and it's not fucking good as he looks at the magazine for nth time that has a picture of him and Ms. Steele in the cover with the caption that says: "The next power couple?" their picture has been circulating all over the papers for the past days and both Andrea and his PR team have been fielding calls asking for comments about the picture or his 'relationship' with Ms. Steele. Looking at their picture only reminds him of her sweet scent and the feel of her warm skin against his…

The ringing of his phone interrupted his daydreaming; he looked at the caller ID and rolled his eyes and answered "Grey"

"Yo Bro, I'm picking up Kate in an hour do you wanna come with me?"

"I'm busy Elliot and why the fuck should I pick up your fiancé?" he said he can never see eye to eye with his fiancé.

"Because Ana is with her and last time I checked your practically groping her in the papers" he said as he burst out laughing

"Fuck off Elliot" he said though he hates to admit it, the thought of surprising Ms. Steele appealed to him

"That sounds like a yes bro, I'm gonna be there in a few, laters" he said and hung up

_'I can't believe you sunk this low Grey'_ he thought an hour later as he and Elliot await Kate and Ana in the airport. _'She's just a fucking ex-sub Grey! Quit playing this silly game'_ he thought but he knows that try as he may, he can't; he is considering on telling Dr. Flynn about her but he won't she's just a girl _'a girl who starred in your dreams for 6 years now'_ he thought and made everything worst when they met as she is all he could think of '_Stop it Grey! She's driving you crazy and you haven't even fucked her for 6 years now'_ he told himself as Kate emerges from the plane. She smiled as she sees Elliot before noticing him, her eyes narrowed a bit before giving him a smug smile. He really doesn't get why Elliot is marrying this woman, he rolled his eyes and concentrated on awaiting Ms. Steele instead

"Sorry babe, Ana's not with me. She decided to visit her stepdad Ray, last minute" she said a little too loud, making sure she annunciated the part where Ana is not with her.

_What the fuck?! _He thought total fucking waste of time

"Aw man, I thought I get to meet Ana before the reunion" Elliot chuckled and turned to him and said "Sorry bro, your out of luck" smirking

"Fuck off Elliot" he said total fucking waste of time

"Don't worry babe, she'll be there for the reunion, you'll have plenty of time to get to know her" she said and added "she said she has this feeling, she won't tell me but I think I know now" she said wickedly 'Christ, she's revolting' he thought and just gave her a sour look

* * *

_'This is it Steele, you are officially in Grey land'_ her subconscious said as they drive pass the Seattle city limit. The 2 hour drive to Seattle has been physically exhausting, whole travelling _per se_ is exhausting but it's all worth it; she got to see and spend time with both her parents and she used the time to prepare herself mentally. She knows that once she is in Seattle, the chances of encounters with him are great. She doesn't get why he wants to talk to her _'There is so much to discuss…'_ she recalled his words from the gala in New York a couple of days ago and wondered what those words meant _'If you agree to meet with him, he gets what he wants Ergo he wins' _her subconscious said while doing her daily meditation _'maybe... ugh, Stop! Erase, erase, erase!' _she thought stopping herself for even considering to give into what he wants as Frank escorted her in the suite, a smaller much more subdued suite comparing to her previous suite in New York, but with breathtaking views of the sea. She was greeted by a beautiful flower bouquet set on the dining table. White roses and lilies set beautifully on a clear vase. She looked questioningly to Frank who just shrugged,_ 'hmm'_ her subconscious said brows raised with narrowed eyes.

_"Welcome back to Seattle Anastasia" –Christian._

She looked at the card blankly _'and so it begins'_ she thought as she turned to Frank who took the card and immediately froze

"It's alright Frank" she said

"Ms. Ana, I promised this would-"  
"Really Frank, I wouldn't be surprised if he is a silent partner to this hotel. Really its fine, we are in his turf so to speak so it's bound to happen" she said giving him a reassuring smile

"I'd like to get ready, Frank you've done so much this past week, thank you and don't worry about this little situation" she said after a moment of awkward silence

"It's my pleasure to help you Ms. Ana, and I'm sorry I won't let this happen again" he said

"Thanks Frank, I appreciate it. I'd like you to take the night off tonight, you need some rest" she said and added "I'd take a cab or drive by myself but I know you won't let me, so you can drop me off at Kate's and I'll just have her drop me off or I'll sleep over if her fiancé doesn't stay in" she said

"But Ms. Ana" he began  
"Really Frank, I insists. I'm telling you, it's going to be very boring night and yes, I will call you if I need anything" she said reassuringly

"Very good Ms. Ana" he said "I will leave you to get ready" turning to leave  
"Thanks" she said

An hour later, Ana is dressed in her favorite Jeans, a simple white blouse & blazer she paired with wedge heels ready to meet her friends. She is about to call Frank to tell him she was ready when her phone started to ring, rolling her eyes and answered

"Hey Alex" she knew he wouldn't pass the opportunity to let her meet with potential business partners

"I must say you two look good together" he said making her groan

"I would say 'thank you' but that would mean I'm lying" she said

"I know great publicity though. Listen, Grey Enterprise Holdings has sent me an official proposal about Grey Publishing and I must say it looks promising. You will need to meet with them since you're already in the area, you don't need to be in contact with any them I will do it for you, all you have to do is show up and negotiate"

"Take the next available flight to Seattle and _WE_ will meet with them" she snapped

"Ana, Ana, Ana" Alex began in a soothing tone "I love you like my daughter and you know I will do anything for you my dear but right now I can't, my hands are full and you know it. I'm working on the deal with the Germans, which reminds me, you need to review it the moment you get back here." he said pleading

"Alex please you know he's not serious with this deal" she said closing her eyes, trying not to panic '_He's got you, big time'_ her subconscious decided to make an annoying appearance

"Apparently he is, I just sent you the proposal, review it" he said as she looked at her laptop to review the documents

"I'm still not convinced" she said after a moment, looking through the documents

"Well go to the bloody meeting and we will find out once and for all if this bloody prick is serious" he began and then paused "look, whatever happened between you two is in the past. Do this so he can stop bugging you and we can all move on"

"We're talking about business here" she groaned hand on her forehead

"Yes we bloody are! If you think he is using this deal to talk personal crap with you then walk away. We will monopolize Seattle some other time, deal?" he said

_'He is right, just clear the air and get it over with Ana'_ her subconscious conceded "Fine. Have Lorry arrange the meeting" she said after a moment

"Good" Alex said and then added "My dear, don't hesitate to punch him in the nose if it gets too much"

"I'll keep that in mind" she said chuckling. Trust Alex to say something amusing on a serious situation

"Good. I'll let you go and enjoy the night with your friends my dear" he said

* * *

_'Forget about him and just enjoy the night Steele'_ she thought repeatedly as Frank dropped her in front of the apartment she used to share with Kate. The welcoming committee surprised and touched her: instead of picking up Kate to meet the rest of their friends in the restaurant, Jose and his Fiance Maria, Ethan and of course Elliot were already congregated in the apartment waiting to surprise her. After greetings and introductions they all shared the food Kate has ordered and started catching up and on Elliot's case, getting to know the man who snagged her best friends heart. She already knew how the lovers met and how their love blossomed but hearing it from Elliot made it all the more funny; she liked Elliot's funny and laid back character, she couldn't remember the last time she laughed so hard. She asked them about their lives in Seattle, Ethan now has his own psychology practice in the city, Jose and Maria are engaged and expecting, she thanked him for sending the pictures for her house and invited them to visit her when they get a chance. In return, they all took turns asking her about her life in London, her work, even the men she dated, the rumors about her in the papers and yes, even the picture with Christian Grey to which Kate gave Elliot a smack in the head after telling Ana that she is first girl his baby brother 'groped publicly' and that everyone in his family cannot wait to meet her.

They were finishing their dessert when Elliot excused himself, only to return a few moments later to announce that his brother has decided to join them. Christian walked in the apartment holding a bottle of champagne. He is still wearing his business suit clearly looking like he just got of work _'you know what this means'_ her subconscious hissed. Alex has clearly set up the meeting and he is there to celebrate. Elliot introduced him to everyone and as he turns to look at her, she took a deep breath _'don't let him rain on your parade'_ she thought as she smiled to greet him

"Mr. Grey" she said timidly

"Welcome back to Seattle Ms. Steele, I hope you're having a good time" he said quoting his message from the card he sent along with the flowers

"Christian, her name is Ana" Elliot muttered

"I am thank you" she said smiling at Elliot reminding herself that Elliot doesn't know a thing about their past._ 'You mean he doesn't know that his brother is into BDSM and that once upon a time he broke your heart?'_ her subconscious hissed

"Nice of you to join us" Kate said a bit too sarcastically

"I had a breakthrough on the business deal I was working on so I finished early and Elliot did invite me" he said not even bothering to look at Kate who just muttered "whatever" as she stormed to the kitchen to get champagne flutes

_'Yes, whatever Steele, just ignore him'_ she thought with a smile and returned to her previous conversation with Jose and Maria about their wedding plans. The conversation flowed; Elliot kept everyone entertained with his jokes and lively personality. She enjoyed every minute of it and grateful that Kate decided to host the dinner in her apartment instead of some restaurant. Ana ignored the fact the she is sitting across the man she used to love even though once or twice she found herself looking at his direction. She is thankful for the fact that he made no move to try to talk to her, he just watched her with those gray eyes. She concentrated on the fact that she is with her friends, she laughed, joked and talked until all too soon it's time to leave; everyone needs to work the next morning.

"Are you sure you don't want to sleep over?" Kate asked

"It's okay Kate, I can just call Frank or a cab" She said as she took her purse to look for her phone

"Don't bother, Christian will drop you off" Elliot said smirking at his brother who just rolled his eyes

"I'd be honored Ms. Steele" he said not bothering to hide the look of triumph emanating in his beautiful eyes

"That's very nice of you Mr. Grey, but it's okay I'll just call Frank" she said

"I insist Ana" he said

"Very well" as said she took a deep breath and came over to give both Elliot and finally Kate a hug who whispered 'I'm sorry' before heading out with the smirking Christian who whispered "I told you, I always get what I want"

she smiled and said "Don't get your hopes up, Mr. Grey"


	7. Chapter 7: Merger or Acquisition

**Note: **once again, THANK YOU for all the amazing reviews (good and bad), for liking this story enough to follow it and loving it enough to put it on your favorites list. I swear you guys always put a smile on my face every time I check my email. Sorry for the long wait, holidays, work, writer's block and a cranky hubby (you know, the works) Okay, **caution**: CG will be a complete $$ on this chapter (I don't blame him, he got side tracked) but it's for the better, so please bear with me; I promise he will make-up for this colossal screw up. The question is: will our female lead forgive him? Remember the title guys: this is _a different shade of Steele_, a more experienced and stronger Ana who _will_ give CG a run for his money. In the end, this is still CG & AS that we all loved, they will be together, but the question is how and when? I already have a few ideas but I am open for suggestions ;) crossing my fingers and hope that you guys will like this chapter!

E.L James owns this amazing trilogy

**Chapter 7: Merger or Acquisition**

"After you" he said smugly leading her to the waiting SUV

"Hey, Taylor nice to see you" she said smiling genuinely at the man who's seen it all at least.

"Ana, err Ms. Steele, good to see you" he smiled back as he looked at her from rearview mirror

"We will drop Ms. Steele at the Four Season's Taylor" Christian said coolly

"Thank you again for doing this Mr. Grey and oh yes, for the flowers. I rarely see Frank get caught off guard; I have to say it's a novelty" she said sardonically

"Yes, your security detail. I told you I have my ways Ms. Steele" he said impassively

"True. Your crazy stalker syndrome is probably on overdrive" she muttered not looking at him

"I told you, I always get what I want" he said smirking

"I don't see why you're getting what you want Mr. Grey, your only dropping me to the hotel" she said, _smug bastard_

"Good point, but I got you were I want you: in the car. alone. with. me" he said seductively annunciating every word

_'So, that's how you want play' _her subconscious said stretching her hands. She turned to look at his beautiful face smiled seductively as she said "Yes and No Mr. Grey: yes, I am alone in the back of your SUV with you but no, I'm not where you want me to be" deliberately bit her lower lip

"You're a sore looser" he said chuckling

"No, I'm not" she said giggling and began biting her lip seductively again and added "You see Mr. Grey; you are where I want you to be. I'm surprised you let your brother beat you to the punch when he volunteered you to take me back, you were clearly on the verge of asking but no matter: you bit the bait Mr. Grey which is very predictable" she smiling at the look of anger and desire written all over his pretty face. A _lethal combination_ she thought as her heart begins to race _'Carefully, Steele!'_ he subconscious warned. She looked away thanking the heavens it's just a short drive as they're now at the hotel. She is about to open her door when, his warm hand somehow made its way to her chin forcing her to look at him _uh-oh_ she thought and before she could resist, both hands are holding her steadily as the his grey eyes meets the blue.

"Is this where you want me to be, Anastasia" looking at her intently, his lips inches away

_'Think Ana!'_ he subconscious shouts alarmed now "Yes" she whispered her heart racing "and if you do what I think you're about to do Mr. Grey I swear, I will hit you" she said threateningly

"Do it baby, it will only make me want you even more" he said calling her bluff

"I will cancel the meeting tomorrow" she snapped holding her breath

"I'll walk you to your room" he said after a moment finally letting her go as her subconscious sagged in a couch

"You don't need to Mr. Grey" she said and immediately adding "I will cancel the meeting if you insist" before he can say anything

"Fine" he said clearly disappointed eyeing her shrewdly "you really do enjoy defying me, do you?" he said as he led her out of the car

"I told you Mr. Grey, get used to it" she said as she got out of the car

* * *

"Why don't we just re-schedule the meeting tonight?" he asked _'a little too desperate, Grey'_ he thought

She just smiled seductively and said "I don't think so"

_'One more and I will have to kidnap her'_ he thought as he said "Why not?" disappointed

"Because tonight was a special night for me; I got to see my friends, something I haven't done in the past 6 years. I'm not about to let the stress from work taint it Mr. Grey"

_'Hmm first she defies you, now your patience'_ he thought as he said "Fair point, I'll see you tomorrow then" and he takes her hand once again and kissed it "Goodnight Anastasia" her reaction was priceless; she froze and for a moment it looked like she was holding her breath until she composes herself and walked away.

_'Small victory, Grey'_ he thought as he watched her walk gracefully into the lobby before driving back to _Escala._ He found himself relieving the night; her laughter was genuine and infectious, and the way she interacted with her friends, he found it beautiful and mesmerizing. He found himself wanting to see the happy and genuine side of her even more of Anastasia. He realized he's never seen this side of her even when she was his _Sub _six years ago. She was always quiet and timid _'that's because you intimidated the shit out of her and you only want to fuck and punish her mindless every chance you get Grey'_ he thought. Gone is the naïve girl who interviewed him for her best friend now replaced by a fierce, cold and calculating but utterly attractive and equally sophisticated woman _'who got you by the balls again, Grey' _he thought as they finally arrive at his penthouse. 'Déjà-fucking-vu' he muttered remembering the first time they met and how he wanted to fuck her the moment she asked if he was gay and _'How you stalked her afterwards and took advantage of her inexperience, Grey'_ he stopped cringing at the thought as he made his way to his study.

"You got to be fucking kidding me!" he snarled at the phone. Welch has called to let him know of the status of his ongoing Intel request on Ms. Steele

"I'm sorry Sir, I could not get any more Intel her once she hired her head of Security, Franklin Rowe four years ago. I only got that name because of their employment records but even that was hard, I only got his full name because you were able to provide me his first name and there are only a handful of the names under Franklin on their employee roster in London"

"Oh for fucks sake!" he said running his hand on his hair, frustrated '_information is key to everything'_ he remembered her say that night "how can you be sure if this Franklin Rowe is her fucking head of security?" he said snarling

"I was able to get records on the rest of the employees with the name Franklin Sir, except for him. His records are sealed Sir which tells me that he is most likely worked or is still working for the government. As for which government, I don't know Sir"

"You mean she fucking hired a fucking CIA?" he said trying desperately to control his breathing

"My best guess, yes Sir or the British counterpart of the CIA. That means he has great access to almost everything" he said stammering

"Are they able to get Intel on me?" he said deathly calm

"I can't confirm Sir; right now it's best to assume they have and most likely they know that were trying to get Intel on them as well"

At this he could not control it anymore; he smashed his phone and threw the glass he was holding along with everything lying on his desk. _'This is not fucking good' _he thought as he looked at Taylor

"Sir, were not sure on that yet"

"Well, I will make sure and tell Welch to dig and find out everything. You may go" He said dismissing him. He has decided to take this matter into his own hands; he's decided to add this to his agenda tomorrow with Ms. Steele. He never thought there will come a day where he will face someone as cunning as him, _'Face it Grey, you met your match'_ he thought as he muttered "Ms. Steele, you're full of surprises. That's completely unexpected" as he opens his safe and takes a folder 'so much for an amicable reconciliation, time for some reminiscing with my dear Ms. Steele' he thought as he looked at the contents of the folder once again.

* * *

Anastasia walks into the GEH headquarters with Frank for her meeting with Grey. She remembers the last time she stepped in the building for the interview she did for Kate, how nervous, awkward and uncoordinated she was _'that was six years ago Steele, times changed'_ her subconscious said impatiently and twitching uncontrollably, she's not awkward and uncoordinated anymore but she is a bit nervous. Still doesn't know what is it that he really wants _'business; Just business Steele'_ she thought as they enter the lobby '_but why does it feel like this meeting is more personal rather than business?_' as they are greeted by the receptionist. It looked as if everyone knew she is here, they were expected: the receptionist greeted her by her name and did not bother to give her a name plate, even the press congregated in front of the building. Maybe she's wrong _'urgh! Stop over thinking it Steele'_ she thought, her brain is on overdrive. She knows that whatever it is, it will be a confrontation. _'You're here to find out once and for all what he wants'_ she said to herself as they walk into the lobby of the 20th floor, Taylor is already there along with his Assistant, Andrea Parker. Recognizing her as one of the blondes' years ago and of course the detailed background report that Frank ran on Christian Grey. She smiled genuinely at Taylor who smiled back and nodded.

"Nice to see you again Taylor" she said

"You too Ms. Steele, this Andrea Parker Mr. Grey's assistant and -" pointing at the woman who just walked out of Christian Grey's office

"Ros Bailey, please to meet you Thank you Taylor, you too Ms. Parker" she said smiling politely and wondered vaguely if Ms. Parker recognized her as the same girl who sat here nervously years ago as she offered her any refreshments which she politely refused.

"Ms. Steele an honor" Ros said politely

"Thank you Ms. Bailey, Ms. Parker, Taylor this is Franklin Rowe" turning to introduce her head of security. Both men just nodded at each other and she had to fight the urge to laugh. The assistant notifies Mr. Grey that she is here, they are 5 minutes early so they will have to wait for a bit. Déjà vu again as she sat on the waiting area only this time, Frank hovering right behind her. After a few moments, the door to his office opened and for a second she though the same guy who got greeted her the last time she sat on the very seat will appear to greet her again but she was wrong, it was Christian Grey who got out and walked to meet her

"Ms. Steele, very pleased to see you again" he said extending his hand

"Mr. Grey" she said taking his hand

"May I offer you something to drink?" eyeing Frank shrewdly

"No, thank you Mr. Grey" she said and added "This is Franklin Rowe, my head of security" she finished. Once again both men just nodded at each other making her smile _'good luck finding any Intel on him Grey_' he subconscious cackled with mirth

"Shall we?" he said leading her to his office and she just nodded as she followed him

The room is the same, modern and sophisticated furnishing with floor to ceiling windows with that impeccable art work set on simple white wall paint. She couldn't help but smile as again she remembered the last time she was in his big office, _Ana of clumsyville_, she chuckled involuntarily. He looked at her for a moment and smiled, surely remembering how they first met. _'Enough reminiscing Ana, what came after that meeting led you to the wrong way; BDSM way remember?' _he ever present subconscious reminded her

"Would you like to take a seat?" he asked leading her to the L-shape couch

"Thank you Mr. Grey" she said taking a seat and taking a folder on her purse before placing is right next her. She noticed there's another folder in the coffee table in front of him she looked at him, Grey eyes blazing and her heart missed one beat '_You've seen good looking men like him Steele'_ her subconscious said thought '_get used to it' _

"You look beautiful as always Ms. Steele" he began eyeing her intently. She's wearing a dove grey shift dress with simple black pumps

"Thank you Mr. Grey" is all she can say

"I'm sure you're wondering why the press are congregated outside" he said as he took a piece of newspaper and handed it to her. Another picture of the two of them this time from last night in front of the hotel: he was kissing her hand _'great, more publicity'_ she groaned internally

"Well, I didn't know they were that crafty" she said rolling her eyes and he just smiled

"My thoughts exactly, Taylor didn't see anyone and it's a shame you didn't have enough security"

"I don't need extra security Mr. Grey and Frank deserved the night off" she said

"Frank must be really good" he said

She had to smile "Yes, he is Mr. Grey. Must've given your security team a run for their money" enjoying the look in his beautiful face again _'gotcha' _she thought

"But he wasn't there that night in London" he said

"No he wasn't. Let's not talk about the reason why I hired security Mr. Grey, let's talk about the proposal you sent to Alex."

"Actually, I would like to get to know your security before anything else"

"Wow. That's like telling me Frank needs a raise" she said mockingly

"What did you find on my background check?" he said, cutting to the chase, his tone serious

"Nothing remotely interesting Mr. Grey" she answered coolly _'Yeah right, a thick folder that has nothing remotely interesting'_ her subconscious muttered "Everyone in the guest list on each of the events I attended in New York was subjected to a background check Mr. Grey, its procedure I'm sure you can understand, you do that everyone. Now, can we please talk about business? You must've done one hell of a persuading and timing I must say to make Alex consider using his best cards to involve me on this deal" she trying to change the subject yet again

"You're lying" he snapped. She can sense a bit of fear hidden beneath that angry façade

"Really Mr. Grey, what would a routine background check tell me about you?" she said innocently

"I think you know Ms. Steele" he growled _'surely referring to that sick lifestyle that he practiced on you' _she thought bitterly

"I know that you ordered multiple background checks on me the moment we met until very recently; I know that you tried to find me which of course you succeeded in London 4 years ago, you tried to monitor me as well as Norwood & Steele, you tried to get into the N&S corp by trying to merge under puppet companies to which you were a silent partner and oh yes, you tried to get into media by trying to outbid N&S for the acquisition of RHB Networks. Now, are we talking business or am I just wasting my time here?" she said evasively ignoring the look or pure anger in his face, refusing to talk about their past

"You're right, Mr. Rowe really deserves a raise" he said after a moment eying her impassively

"Great. Now let's move on to business, I applaud you for your efforts to persuade Alex into reconsider this deal and timing it when I'm in town and he's what a few thousand miles away in London at the moment"

"I told you, I always get what I want" he said simply and she recognized the rage in his tone

"Yes, if I remember correctly you wanted to speak to me. Now, Mr. Grey you got what you wanted all along, I let you win. Start talking, you've signed the NDA" she said eyeing him impassively as she quoted his words years ago

He smiled "Yes, the NDA. Your assistant refused to confirm any appointments until me and my team signed the damn document"

"A successful business man once told me that I shouldn't speak to anyone until they've signed an NDA. My lawyers insist on it and so is my security" she said smiling sweetly

"Wise man" he said regarding her intently, ferociously

"Indeed. Now, to business?" she said

"Have you been honoring our NDA, Ms. Steele?" he asked after a moment which surprised her

"What does that mean?"

"It means, have you told anyone about our arrangement 6 years ago?" he said leaning closer cocking his head on the side

She took a deep breath and thought about Kate, she only knew enough to hate the man seating across her when she said "I don't see what our past has to do with this proposal. I don't know what you're talking about for that matter; as far as I'm concern I kept my side of the agreement"

"Your best friend seems to hate me to the core" he said stating the obvious

She rolled her eyes "My best friend hated you the moment you two met on the photo shoot in Heathman. She hated the fact that you succeeded on making me crying every time" she paused glaring at him "Yes, every time. She simply cared about me Mr. Grey. Some people are very protective of the ones they care about" she said flatly looking at him "besides, you and I won't be here if I told her everything"

"What does that supposed to mean"

"It means it's going to get really ugly for you if she knew. Her relationship with your brother and family will be affected, as well as your relationship with your family will suffer if she knew. She will expose you and you know it" she said glaring at him "now can we talk business or are you just going to dig into this personal shit?"

"You and I know we cannot talk business until we've talked about this Anastasia"

"The past is past Mr. Grey, _over_. I moved on and you do you. There's nothing to talk about" she said raising her voice but he just ignored it

"That is your file: It has everything about you in it. Background check, receipts, everything. A reminder of what will happen should you chose to disregard that NDA you signed years ago" he said as he taking the folder and handing it to her.

"Why are you showing this to me?" she said bewildered

"Like I said a reminder. I wanted to talk to you about something else but, you sidetracked me" he said

"So I was right after all, this isn't about Grey publishing or anything business related. This has something to do with my past, you want to remind me of the unpleasant past I had to endure with you?" she said a little too loud as she took the folder and scanned to all of the documents. The NDA, receipts from the car, clothes, everything he's given her and lastly, 2 photographs of a young woman: naked, tied up and blindfolded in his playroom. She froze, all the memory she carefully tucked somewhere in her heart all came crashing. Her eyes are fixated on the pictures and everything just came to slap her in the face. She cried a silent cry willed her body not to betray her but the overwhelming pain is too much as tears managed to escape her eyes

* * *

_'Yet another small victory, Grey'_ he thought as he watched her with complete satisfaction as she took the folder and scanned to each of the documents and finally the pictures, _the insurance pictures_ as he liked to call them. He watched the shock and horror in her beautiful as she examined one of the photos and waited for her next move, waited to see what her smart mouth has to say. He's never seen anyone like her _'she's practically your female version, Grey: Smart, resourceful and powerful. The only difference is, she's doesn't have a fucked-up past'_ he thought as he stared at her frozen figure with awe. No one ever challenged nor surprised him the way she did. His momentary victory changed when he saw tears glistening down her still shocked face as she turned to look at him and there it is again, the same look in those clear blue eyes six years ago: the look of pure pain as she said

"Are you happy now?" wiping her tears she stood up

"Ana—" he started

"You really thrive on causing me pain. Reminding me of how low I sunk just to be with you and of the pain you caused when you just pushed me away like a rag doll, really classy Mr. Grey" she said tears running down her face

"I'm sorry Ana I —"but again she cut him off by giving him one hard slap in his face

"No, you're not sorry! You wasted my time and yours, there's nothing to talk about. The deal you were proposing to Mr. Core was a trick. Norwood & Steele will never merge nor deal with deceitful businessmen like you" she said as she stormed out of his office

_ 'Fuck!'_ he said inwardly kicking himself, running both his hands through his hair _'congratulations for the monumental screw up, Grey! You're really are good on hurting people!'_ he thought as both Andrea and Taylor came rushing into his office a look, it was then that he realized that he broke several things in his office. He shot a death glare on Andrea's direction and she immediately retreated leaving Taylor alone with him

"Call Flynn's office and tell them I need an emergency session" he said managing to collect the documents as well as the pictures

"Yes Sir. The car will be ready in 5 minutes"

"No 20 minutes. Find me something I can use to burn this" showing him the folder

"Very well Sir, I'll be back in a minute"

'Fucked up big time, Grey' he thought as he stared on the gloomy Seattle sky that almost always mirrored his mood.

* * *

What did Ana wear? p/Roland-Mouret-O-Hara-Dress-Dove Gray/prod133820020_cat14210753_/?icid=&searchType=EndecaDrivenCat&rte=% %253FitemId%253Dcat14210753%2526pageSize%253D120%2526No%253D480%2526refinements%253D&eItemId=prod133820020&cmCat=product or Google the magic words: Roland Mouret O'Hara Dress, Dove Gray


	8. Chapter 8: The help

**Note: **Once again,** A MILLION THANKS** for all the amazing reviews, for following this story & for putting this story favorite list! You guys make my day! I have had a couple of reviews asking if Ana got preggers six years ago. Why does she know a lot? And lastly, what is she hiding? And lastly, what the hell was CG thinking?! Here are some insights: _The preggers part is a no;_ remember CG was (and still is) the _ultimate control freak_ and she let him control her in all aspects (including the really personal stuff like birth control), something that our dear Ana now detest. _Why does she know a lot?_ She decided that she had enough of CG's crazy stalker tendencies; the London incident is way too much for our Ana, that's why she decided to hire security and in goes Frank. Frank's first assignment was to make sure CG doesn't stalk, surprise and basically not pull anymore of his crazy stalker tricks on her anymore, ergo Frank got all the info's about our dear megalomaniac CG to get ahead of him basically to beat him and his security team on their own game, that is why our Ana said _'information is key to everything'_ because she learned from it. So our CG got served, BIG TIME and obviously he didn't like it, went thermonuclear and pulled of that folder stunt. _Lastly, what the hell was CG thinking?!_ I know right? Like I said, he was sidetracked. He is supposed to clear the air between then and most likely work with her (if she agreed with the business proposal) but after the Intel on our dear old Frank, that all went to the bin. Why did he decide to show Ana the folder? Like what he said it's a reminder; he's threatened but he doesn't want to show it and believe it or not he actually thought Ana will just brush it off coolly and pull out her smart mouth on him (obviously, not). I hope this makes sense. Moving on, I'm not a shrink, I have never seen nor talk to one, I can only read as much and I am basing this on the other FF I've read that has Dr. Flynn's participation so please bear with me on this one, I hope I did okay. This is another longer chapter, as it tackles the emergency session with our favorite Charlatan. We will see a different side of CG; you can say vulnerable side (I think) because for once he's finally opening the door and not playing around with Dr. Flynn anymore (Spoiler: he's super confused!). Oh and please forgive my errors (If I have any which I'm positive I have) ;)

E.L James owns this amazing trilogy

**Chapter 7: The Help **

_'Grey, what the fuck have you done'_ he thought as he ran both his hands to his hair. He wanted closure and he wanted to work with her hoping that he can be closer to her but he let his pride and ego sidetrack him and now everything's a mess: _a total fucking mess_. He watched as Taylor and some men from the maintenance department come into his office with a heavy looking granite bowl on a trolley. They sat the thing right in front of him and left him except for Taylor who hands him a lighter

"Have you notified Flynn's office?" he said taking the lighter and started to burn the documents one by one, starting with the photos making sure everything turns into nothing but ashes

"Yes Sir, he will be available when we get there"

"Good. I'll be out in 5-7 minutes tops. Tell Andrea to cancel everything in my calendar today" he said dismissing him

"Yes Sir. I'll go get the car" Taylor said retreating as he opened the door, Ros and Barney walks in and stares at the messy office

"Oookay…" she said still staring at the room "I take it the deal with Norwood & Steele went south…" she finished while Barney looked like he wished he was nowhere near him, cowering behind Ros like a puppy

"No, it went to fucking North Pole!" He said giving them his patented death glare as he finished burning the contents of the folder "I'm leaving in a few minutes, either you tell me that you made progress or re-schedule this meeting, coordinate with Andrea" after a moment dismissing them

"We did, but we don't have enough time to discuss the progress. I'll coordinate with Andrea" Ros said as she turned to leave. He didn't say anything, he just watched as the folder gradually burned until it's all but ashes. _'Time to fess up, Grey. Christ, what will Flynn say?'_ he thought as he set out to meet with his long time therapist

* * *

"So let me get this straight…" Flynn began after listening to him prattle. He has told him everything for the past hour in utterly confused fashion and he feels like he's just getting started, he hasn't spoken to, nor talked none-stop to anyone about this; not even Elena. " You've been dreaming about this ex-submissive of yours for the past 6 years after she expressed her feelings openly to you and you just terminated the contract?"

"Yes, that among the others" he said phasing. He felt confused and overwhelmed. He feels like he's having breakdown, he can't breathe he wants her back he wants to talk to her to apologize but he doesn't know what to say, he's afraid that if he opens his mouth he might hurt her even more.

"By others, you mean the two other dreams you've been having since childhood?"

"Yes" he said still phasing

"Christian, why don't you sit down so we can talk about this" Flynn said interrupting his reverie. "Now..." the doctor began and his client takes the seat right in front of him "Tell me everything, start from the very beginning, and tell me about her"

"She's like the others: long brown hair, pale skin, blue eyes…" he said freezing for a moment _'those guileless blue eyes that always see right through me, grey focus' _until he continued "we met when she interviewed me for her best friend, she was a graduating student at WSU at the time" he said running his hand over his hair looking very frustrated but mostly confused

"I take it she never practiced your lifestyle?" Dr. Flynn prodded

"No… she was never in the circle, she was young and inexperienced and I actively pursued her. I found out everything about her, waited until she graduated before making my move" he paused, lost in his thoughts

"Making your move meaning, persuading her into becoming your submissive?"

"Yes" he said still lost in his thoughts

"She agreed?"

"Eventually yes… but not after telling me she was…" he paused, taking a deep breath and said "not after telling me that she was… a virgin" sighing heavily

"What did you feel about that?" eventually said after a moment

"Shocked… Angry. I knew she was inexperience but a virgin? It doesn't matter; I rectified the situation, her situation, I had my first vanilla sex afterwards"

At this, Flynn was floored; he stopped writing and looked at Christian and said "you mean you had intercourse without involving anything—"

"Yes, Dr. Flynn I had vanilla sex, no add-ons. No kinky shit!" he said impatiently

"Right, please continue"

"She signed the contract shortly after that. She was hesitant at first but when I told her it's the only relationship I know, she caved. She was my submissive for about 6 months" he said massaging his head

"How was your arrangement?" the doctor asked

"Similar to the others though I had to go easy on her because she was inexperienced: she was with me Wednesday night through Sunday night…" he pause as the doctor snapped his head and raised a brow on him "Yes, she's the only submissive I had with that kind of arrangement, I took her shopping, watched her cook and helped her clear the dishes, I slept in her room sometimes and I even acquired the company she worked for just to watch her and fired anyone who got near her something that I never done with the others, happy now?" he admitted sarcastically _'pompous ass'_ he thought

"Continue" he said now smirking at him

"She took everything I threw at her: the pain, pleasure and punishment. She never safe worded though sometimes I can see tears in her eyes. She was very good, I knew she was smart, she was always quiet, and timid, I can tell she was friendly; she got along with my staff Taylor and Mrs. Jones… She smiled genuinely at Taylor the other night" he continued

"How did it ended?" the doctor looked at him quizzically

"After dinner one night, she did so well after our session that I decided to reward her with a dance. I can tell she liked it when I'm being uncharacteristically nice" he paused and then muttered "Christ, I love the sound of her giggle—" pausing again, shaking his head and snapping out of his trance "anyway, I asked her what she was thinking" he stopped

"What did she say?"

"She said she loved me" he finished shaking his head

"What did you feel when she said those words?"

"Much like when she said she was a virgin. Shocked. Angry. Mostly shocked; it was the first time a sub told me those words. But love is for fools, the weak heart and flowers type. I'm not a hearts and flowers type; I do not love, I don't have a heart and I don't deserve it. She didn't deserve to love someone like me. All I did was to punish & intimidate the shit out of her for fuck's sake! So I took her back to the playroom and showed her what I do, what I'm really like: a monster. I punished her and then terminated the contract right after" he said leaning back to his chair. He put both his hands to cover his face "that's when I started having the dreams about her. The pain in those eyes…" he finished

"Is that everything?" the doctor responded

"No. she's back" he whispered

"I beg your pardon?"

Christian removed his hands and looked at the doctor for a moment and continued "It will take whole afternoon to finish this" he said sardonically

"Well, it's an emergency session. Besides, the more you tell me about this ex submissive of yours the more I'm intrigued" he smiled "now continue, we have all day"

"I terminated the contract, sent everything to her apartment and stopped all communications. She starred on my dreams every night until I couldn't take it anymore: I wanted to see her, I wanted to talk to her, I didn't know why but I just had to. By the time I went to look for her she already moved. I couldn't find her, she sold everything, changed her number. Four years ago I found out she was living in London and so went to see her, she was surprised and angry to see me, and she walked away before I can even say anything. I was livid, it was the very first time she ever defied me to make matters worse: I couldn't find her after that incident"

"So she disappeared… Again?" Flynn prodded

"More like gotten a hold of a fucking invincibility cloak" he said irate, glaring at his doctor who is now smirking at him again "look when I found her again, she was already starting to be a successful executive. The publishing company she owned is starting to grow, fast" he said rolling his eyes

At this Flynn furrows his brows, eyed him questioningly and said "I think now is the right time to tell me her name"

Christian just stared at him for a moment before saying "Anastasia"

"Anastasia" the good doctor echoed as he scribbled until his head snapped and gaped at Christian

"A— Steele? The Anastasia Steele, Norwood & Steele CEO. The woman you've been photographed with..." he said and for a moment the doctor looked like he was about to choke before he shook his head and muttered "Bloody hell" still gaping

Christian couldn't help but smirk, he rarely see his shrink get surprised like this "That's what I thought" he said dryly "moving forward, I've been trying my best to talk to her. She's been evading me and she's fucking excellent about it, defying me, testing my patience, challenging me, you name it" he said smiling bitterly "last night my head of security informed me that she hired security right after that night in London. The man she hired is fucking resourceful; she fucking ran a background check on me, to the point that she knew my every fucking move. She gave me no choice…" he said

"I don't think I follow you Christian, please elaborate"

He sucked in a deep breath, running his hand to his hair in frustration and continued "I arranged a meeting, a few hours ago in my office. I meant to talk to her about the past, to apologize for hurting her but I was… sidetracked by what Welch told me last night that I decided to confront her about her security detail. We had an argument, I urged her to tell me what she found in my background check but she was evasive as usual; emotionless, cold and calculating instead of coming clean she told me other things like she knew I ran repeated background checks and surveillance on her, she knew I tried to get into her company, that among other things, confirming my teams theory and basically telling me she got me by my fucking balls" he said pausing to glare at the smug look on Flynn's face

"Sounds like she did; let's face it Christian, you met your match. You said it yourself, she's smart. Must have learned from her experience with you" he said "A powerful CEO like you who happened to be your ex submissive, she knows you're every move because she's been with you. She knows how protective you are and how you operate. She's using the same tactics, hired better resources and beating you in your own game. You don't like that she ran a background check on you when you practically do that to everyone you meet. You're afraid of your own reflection; you feel threatened"

"She's not a competition; I did those things to get her attention" he said petulantly

"No Christian, you did it to exert control over her once again; has it ever occurred to you that she is no longer your submissive? That she is her own person now and that you're looking at the real Anastasia? That she only agreed to be you're submissive because she wanted to be with you in the hopes that maybe you'll love her eventually if she gave herself to you? Look, you tried to get her attention repeatedly, yet she just choose to ignore your many attempts and play it calmly and coolly when confronted" Dr. Flynn said

Christian is floored; he doesn't have an answer to that statement. After a moment he sighed heavily and said "And she will continue to do so after what I've done" running both his hands over his hair again

"Which is?" Dr. Flynn prodded

"I showed her a folder; her folder. It contains all her files when she was my sub: NDA, receipts and… pictures of her practically naked in my playroom" he finished bowing his head

"I see"

"Do you?" he snapped

"Yes" the doctor said "I take it you were startled by her reaction; you expected her to fight back but instead she's shown you _real_ emotion after your many encounters. Am I wrong to assume that you've seen the same look in her eyes?" he said and all Christian can do is nod "which is why you are here, you're confused, overwhelmed. You feel bad about what you've done, for reminding her of the pain you caused or seeing that same look that had haunted you?"

"All of the above. I feel like shit. I don't know what to do; all I want is to talk to her. To clear the air and erase the past, start over" he whispered, again bowing his head

"There you have it, your very first goal" Flynn said approvingly

Christian didn't answer; he just looked at his doctor impassively. After a moment he said "and?"

"Solution Focused Brief Therapy or SFBT for short. When you came to me, years ago, I offered you that same solution but you chose ignore it; you've kept this crucial information from me long enough but no matter: we don't dwell on the past, we focus on the future; on your goals and what you want to attain. Right now, you want to start over with Anastasia. Now that you've found a real goal Mr. Grey, I truly believe you are going to make real progress" he said

"What the fuck does that mean?"

" Isn't it obvious Christian? For a smart man, surely you should spot the difference: you deviated from your usual routine. You admitted yourself; she was different from your other submissive, you rewarded her when you never really do that with the others, you made observations about her when you only rely on their background checks and you did things that you never usually do like taking a risk for example: having a contractual relationship from Wednesday until Sunday and taking her shopping for example, risking the privacy you so carefully protected from everyone including your own family" The doctor responded with a smirk "You said that she's challenging, defying, and testing your patience am I wrong to assume that you like the fact that Ms. Steele challenging you?" Christian can only gape "knowing you, if you didn't like this you would've found a way to beat this competition but you said it yourself, you don't consider her to be your competition" again; Christian can only look at Dr. Flynn like a dear caught in the headlights so the doctor continued "you said you wanted to talk to her, to apologize - something that I think I've never seen you do. Clear the air and erase the past to start over, the way I see it, you want her, you want to be with her" the doctor observed

"I don't love, I fuck and hurt little brown girls who looked like the crack whore! I'm a fucking sadist!" he snapped and the good doctor just rolled his eyes on him

"Oh please, say it all you want Christian but that is bullshit and you know it. You feel something; you deviated from you're carefully planned routine not only now, but 6 years ago. You found her special, different. You never made an observation like that nor reward any of your previous submissive. You were fond of her and you let her go not because you don't feel the same way about her but because you don't think you deserve her love"

"You're just twisting my words!" he said unconvincingly standing up "Fucking wasted my time"

"You can deny all you want, Mr. Grey but the best way to appease her is to simply apologize, and on your case, profusely, there I said it. You cannot erase the past but you can always start over, I suggest that you start by destroying that folder" he said smirking as his client just rolled his eyes on him

"I did that right after she left" he said impassively

"Very good; I shall see you next week but you may call me should you need me as always, Christian. Good luck and I must say you two look really good together" he winked. Christian just smiled genuinely, shook his head and closes the door behind him.

* * *

"I'm so sorry Ana" Alex said apologizing yet again, his voice echoing in the living room of her suite. She ignored his calls until Alex called Frank and demanded to speak to her via speaker phone

"Don't apologize Alex; if anything you were right. I should have done this ages ago… saved both of us the time and resources" She said fighting the tears, taking deep breaths and willing herself to relax. She only told Alex a small part of the story, choosing to omit any part that has her agreement with Christian years ago. She was aware of the pictures of course; she just didn't expect him to actually use them _'he's an ass and he felt threatened'_ he subconscious hissed

"It's been a long day Alex, one that I would like to forget. Let's forget about that damn deal, let's move on" she said CEO mode

"You're right. We shall conquer the west coast some other time and in some other way. Listen Ana, for what it's worth: I think he's a sick unprofessional moron. Thank goodness you managed to hit him like I thought you would otherwise I will owe dear old Frank another one for having to ask him to do it for me" he said making her chuckle. She looked at Frank who is also fighting back a smirk "Seriously dear, are you alright?"

"Yes I am thanks. Hot bath, wine or tea and lots of sleep will do the trick" she said lying

"If you say so, but just to let you know Ana: I've known you long enough to know that you're only saying that to make me feel better and not worry about you" he said

She rolled her eyes "I'm fine Alex, seriously. I miss my home and I can't wait to go back" she said truthfully. She misses her home, her refuge

"That reminds me, are you sure you want to go to Kate's engagement dinner after that fiasco with her future brother in-law?"

"I gave her my word Alex and she's like a sister to me. I don't want to hurt her feelings"

"I'm sure she'll understand, I mean the man is a bloody arse" he said again making her chuckle

"I'm sure she will agree with you but its fine; that's the reason why I'm here in the first place" she said

"Alright, do not hesitate to hit him again if he goes anywhere near you and Ana…take care of yourself my dear" he said

"I will, see you soon" she said hanging up and giving the phone to Frank who gave him an apologetic look. She just smiled and said "that's hurricane Alex Frank, no one will stop him"

"Very good ma'am; would there be anything else I can get you?"

"Thanks Frank, I'm alright, I won't need your service for tonight. I'd like to be alone" she said

"Very good Ma'am, have a good night" he said

It only took a second after her head of security left and closed the door behind him when the tears that she's been suppressing the whole entire time all came out. The blood gates opened, she broke down, the pain ripping her from within. The past, _her past_ with Christian Grey captured perfectly on those photographs. The past that she worked so hard move away from, to forget, to not think. The past she carefully tucked in the back of her mind and heart for years she thought and it only took him 3 seconds and a set of photos to open the wounds like Pandora's Box. She cried and cried until her subconscious decided to make an appearance _'you're better than this Ana, you're giving him victory by crying and groveling over what he did. That was the past; he won't do that to you anymore, you won't let it happen again' _her subconscious said consoling her. She took deep breaths, wiped the tears and headed for the bathroom to wash away the painful memories she just encountered. A few hours later, a rejuvenated Ana is about to retire for the night when someone knocked on her door. There are only a few people allowed to see her, most of them are not in town. She suspected Frank possibly checking to see if she's alright but she is startled to see Kate looking very worried and holding 2 bottles of wine and a magazine tucked under her arms. She took a deep breath and opened the door

"Jesus! Steele, are you okay?" she said cannoning her way into her suite

"I'm fine Kate, what's wrong?" she said _'you know what's wrong?'_ her subconscious muttered

"Alex called and asked me to check on you. He sounded really worried, yes he told me everything!" she said answering her questioning look "Don't even lie to me, your puffy eyes says it all" she continued as she opened the wine "now, spill the beans" she finished as she gave her a glass full

"Bad business deal Kate; he wasted both of our time. He used Grey Publishing to bait Alex into convincing me to meet with him, so I did. It turned out to be the most catastrophic day thus far" she shrugged drinking her wine

"Fucking idiot" she muttered "What did he tell you?"

_'Here we go the Kavanagh inquisition'_ she thought as she finished her wine, poured some more "Nothing. Just reminded me of the past" she said choking back the tears threatening to come out yet again

"What about this?" she said pulling out the magazine and showing her the picture of them from the other night "What does this mean?" she said

"It means nothing. He took my hand, next thing I know he kissed it" she said while sipping her wine

"You should have hit him right there to begin with! But I'm glad you still managed to hit him. If I was there, I would've crushed his balls" she hissed "honestly Ana, are you alright?" concern written all over her face

"I am now Kate" she smiled "as much as I want to hate Alex for calling you, I'm glad you're here" she said reassuringly pouring more wine

"I'm staying with you tonight" Kate said

"Honestly, don't you have an engagement dinner to plan and a fiancé to attend to?" she said

"Yes but it's just you, family and a handful of friends. Elliot will survive the night without me" she said now looking at her phone "that reminds me, you don't have to do this you know. It's just a silly engagement thing, it's nothing that important" she said

"Are you uninviting me?" Ana teased pretending to be hurt

"Oh you know what I mean Steele! After today, that incident with that fucker, I'm worried. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable" she said rolling her eyes

"I'd be lying if I told you I didn't consider leaving today but I gave you my word Kate. Your my best friend, you're always there for me and I want to return the favor, I won't miss this for anything" she said "you know I won't do anything I'm uncomfortable with" she finished

"Good. Coz I'd be lying to you if I said I won't be sad or hurt if you're not there tomorrow" Kate said beaming mischievously and added "Now, let's find you something suitable to wear for tomorrow to show Mr. Money-fucking-bags what he's been missing" she said haughtily dragging her to the closet and picking several dresses she might wear

"You said it's just an ordinary dinner with family and closest friends, Kate" she said rolling her eyes

"Whatever. You have to look your best and I'm adding pampering on the list; we need to do something with those puffy eyes" she said as Ana groaned "Look, you don't want him to see that you've been crying and groveling over him right?" she said innocently "you want to tell him that you don't give a shit; that you're Ana-fucking-stacia Steele CEO of Norwood & Steele; the most powerful woman in the publishing industry. You're beautiful, hot and sexy!"

For once Ana and her subconscious are agreeing to do the Kavanagh pampering procedures. She only gawked at her best friend. Kate didn't need Ana's nod of approval; she can read her friend like a book. With a satisfied look she said "Now, I don't give a fuck if this is my engagement party. I will make sure the men, except my Elliot of course" she added as an afterthought "anyways, I will make sure the men, and particularly that fucker will salivate over you tomorrow night!"


	9. Chapter 9: Bellevue

**Note: Million Thanks for all the love!** For reviewing & sharing your inputs, for following this story & putting this story on your favorites list. _First off_, I am sorry for the late update! I finished the last chapter in less than a day because it doesn't have multiple scenarios: it's just CG & Dr. Flynn with Ana's perspective as a finishing touch (wish I can do that every time) but this next chapter has multiple scenarios/pieces that I wanted to include and I had lots of trouble putting them together. I apologize for the errors from the last chapter (i.e.: _Flood gates_ not Blood Gates! Urgh! SMH moment when I saw it; I might need someone to proof read the next chapters for me). Ana will be on the spotlight on this chapter (she would rather talk about Kate & Elliot's wedding but she's sort of a star, she can't avoid the attention). I hope you guys don't mind, the books didn't mention the names of Kate's parents so I invented them. Lastly, if you're wondering what will CG do? I won't spoil anything but I hope you guys enjoy this one. It's a longer chapter (probably the longest one) shout out to SussieCC: this is for you. It's not a 7000 word chapter but I think it's long enough and I am aiming for that ;)

E.L James owns this amazing trilogy

**Chapter 9: Bellevue**

"Don't you think were a bit overdressed for a simple dinner party?" Ana grumbled; She's wearing a cream colored sleeveless lace dress that fit her like a glove paired with black sky high pumps with gold detail on the heels that Kate picked for her the other night

"Nonsense. There's no such thing as being overdressed on my own engagement dinner party. You look good by the way, Simple yet elegant and very alluring!" she said grinning ear to ear "I have half a mind on asking Frank to guard you tonight. I'm pretty sure Mr. Moneybags won't be able to keep his eyes and hands away from you" she said wickedly

"Thanks" she said sullenly "and you look hot as always" she's wearing her signature red curve hugging paired with gold strappy platforms

"Hot bride, I'll take that" she said as they arrive on the beautifully manicured driveway of the Grey manor "we're here and it looks like everyone is here" looking at the parade of cars parked in the driveway

"That's because we're late" she grumbled disapprovingly

"Hey, I'm the bride! I'm allowed to be late. At least for my engagement party" she winked "Now let's go inside, I should warn you: Mia, their youngest sister is a big fan of yours" rolling her eyes "she's into fashion, You know the fashion side of your empire. She actually screamed when she found out that you're actually my best friend honors he your going to be here tonight" she giggled

"You're saying this because…"

"I'm warning you: she might ambush you and she can be tad overwhelming"

"Okay now I'm really scared" she said as she took in her surroundings. The property is a dream house, picturesque; a colonial-style mansion, everything about this place screamed classic and formal "this place is beautiful" she whispered

"It is, now let's go inside" Kate said as she took her hand and practically dragged her to the stairs

They are greeted by Elliot at the threshold; he gave Kate a salacious kiss before turning to give Ana a bear hug and said "Good to see you Ana"

"You too Elliot" she said

"You two look good! Now come on in, everyone's waiting for the two of you. Especially you Ana" winking at Ana "I don't know who's more excited to see you: my brother who's been twitching none-stop or maybe my baby sister, who apparently is a big fan of yours" he said smirking earning him a smack in the arm from Kate

The house is even more beautiful inside with its classic furnishings. They were greeted by Elliot's adopted parents: Dr. Grace Trevelyan Grey, a sandy-haired kind looking woman who is wearing a dark grey cocktail dress. Standing right beside her is Carrick Grey, a tall middle-aged blond with kind blue-eyes wearing a suit who is now smiling fondly at the three of them. Kate hugged both of them and went beside Ana to introduce her

"Grace, Carrick— this is my best friend Anastasia Steele. Ana, Dr. Grace Trevelyan Grey and Carrick Grey my in-laws" she said sweetly

"I'm delighted to finally meet you Anastasia" Grace said kindly shaking her hand and to her surprise, Grace pulled to give her a hug

"Ana, please. The pleasure is all mine Mrs. Grey" she said

"Please call me Grace, this is my husband, Carrick" Grace said turning to look at Carrick. Ana smiled and shook his outstretched arm

"Please to meet you Mr. Grey" she said

"It's a real pleasure as well as an honor to meet you Anastasia" he said smiling

"Please call me Ana, and thank you for having me, this is a lovely home" she said shyly

"Are they here?" someone screeched. Ana glanced at Kate and Elliot who both rolled their eyes and smiled apologetically to Ana

"That would be Mia" Elliot chuckled  
Right on cue, a tall, vivacious woman with a slick bob came running to join them. She looked at Ana for a moment and whispered "Oh. My. Gosh" she said gaping at Ana with wide-eyes

"Mia, this is Anastasia Steele" Kate said grinning

"Anastasia! I heard so much about you" hugging almost tackling her hard

"Hi Mia, it's nice to meet you please call me Ana" She murmured

"Mia" Grace admonishes

It wasn't until they turn to head for the living room when she finally noticed Christian leaning casually against the wall looking as if he's posing for a magazine editorial. He is silently looking at them with those piercing gray eyes that somehow looked different yet still the same. She couldn't pinpoint the change; gone is the overconfident, pompous bastard she met yesterday. The gorgeous man staring at her now looked _'worried, or maybe sorry?_' she thought still unsure until her subconscious rolled her eyes and snorted _'enough overthinking, just ignore him.' _He walked casually to meet them his gray eyes never leaving hers _'play it cool Ana, this is for Kate' _she told herself, fighting the urge to hit him repeatedly and make a run for it

"Ana, I'm sure you've met Christian" Grace said pointing at him who gave her a timid smile

"Anastasia" he said extending his long hand, looking abnormally _'wary? Apologetic even?'_ her subconscious screeched raising an eyebrow _'well he should be, after what he just did!' _her subconscious continued haughtily now looking at her perfectly manicured nails

"Hello Christian" she said extending her hand _'it'll be better if you slapped him again but that would be rude'_ her subconscious murmured

"That's it bro? You're not kissing her hand?!" Elliot guffawed shamelessly "You're last picture together was like scene from a movie" he continued chortling making Ana blush for the first time and earning his second smack in the arm from Kate while Grace just glared at him.

She was thankful that were already in the living room and their attention was diverted by Kate's family coming in to join them. Kate's parents, Robert & Denise Kavanagh hugged her fiercely after a swift bear hug and a kiss in the cheek by Ethan. Mrs. Kavanagh gushing on how beautiful she is and announcing to everyone that she is like a daughter to her as both Kate and Ana were inseparable back in collage even until now that they both live in two different continents. Ana was glad to see them, Kate's parents especially her mom was always nice and sweet to her; she truly treated her like her own daughter. They talked about the wedding while waiting for the dining table to be ready. Kate and Elliot announced that to make up for this _'simple engagement dinner,'_ They are intending to do an all-out party for both the rehearsal dinner which will be held two days before the wedding day at the mile high club courtesy of Christian's membership and generosity while the beautiful grounds of the Grey Manor will be the perfect location for the wedding ceremony and party; they both thanked Mia for planning and catering the events. Kate officially announced that Ana will be her Maid of Honor while Elliot's best man is of course Christian. Both are assigned to plan the bachelor & bachelorettes party; Ana made a mental note to check her schedule and talk sense to Kate about her poor party planning skills while Christian just rolled his eyes, glared at his brother and told him to _Fuck Off_

The conversation changed from the happy couple's wedding plans to Ana's life when a tearfully grateful Kate and a bashful Elliot thanked her for her gift which is lending her vacation home in Cannes as well as shouldering their entire honeymoon in France and the Mediterranean. This triggered a myriad of questions mostly coming from Kate's mom while the others, especially Christian who is sitting right across her listened intently. The questions were simple enough to answer at first like the real estate market in Europe and why she has not considered buying a property in the United States to which she answers politely even though she preferred to talk about something. The questions Mrs. Kavanagh asked her got even more personal when she asked her why she left Seattle so abruptly and why she never returned. She tried her best evasion techniques but unfortunately, the older Kavanagh cannot be deterred from her curiosity even with Kate's help

"Mom, Ana lost her job in Seattle so she decided to travel instead of looking for a new job. She went to Europe, decided to stay there and she got successful… plain and simple" Kate said trying her very best to cover for her best friend

"And I'm glad she did" looking at Ana with pride like a proud parent "But I'm still curious as to why so abruptly? Don't get me wrong Ana dear, it's probably the best decision you ever made and were all so proud of you but why Europe?" Mrs. Kavanagh said

she internally groaned and forgot where Kate got her Kavanagh inquisition. She eyed her best friend who is now shooting daggers on her own mom smiled as she took a deep breath and said "Kate is right Mrs. Kavanagh, it was particularly dark time for me that I just wanted to go away... to escape… Go somewhere and explore. I've always wanted to go to Europe so I gathered the very little resources I have and went backpacking" smiling politely and hoping the inquisition will stop there but they were only getting started

"Where did you go?"

She smiled bitterly remembering the old times was never her favorite, except for the part where she met Sara "I started in France then Italy until I found myself in a small café Cannes one afternoon talking to an old woman who convinced me to go to London. Why I didn't start in London in the first place, I don't know but eventually I did and it was the best decision I ever made. I found my second home there, a refuge so I decided to stay for good" she said _'good choice of words'_ her subconscious hissed noticing that everyone's attention in the table particularly Christian who is now starring at her gray eyes full of curiosity.

"Honey, why did you escape and who are you escaping from?" Mrs. Kavanagh said she knows her all too well "Spill it honey, Kate won't tell me" and for the second time in one night she blushed crimson

"Mom! You're embarrassing Ana" Kate said

"I'm sorry honey; I didn't mean to put you on the spotlight" Mrs. Kavanagh said sounding really anxious

"Its okay Kate… just don't put this on the article" she joked biting her lip and hoping that a hole will appear under her chair so she can disappear. Again she took a deep breath and said "this is going to sound silly and completely embarrassing but I… err… I dated this guy and it… ah…didn't work out… It felt like I lost everything, I got really depressed so I left… to forget and to start anew and I did after meeting that old woman in Cannes and eventually going to London" she finished and from the corner of her eye, she saw Christian bow his head

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry dear" a sorry looking Mrs. Kavanagh said hurrying to embrace Ana

"Its fine Mrs. Kavanagh; like I said, it's actually the best thing that ever happened to me" she said and shot a look at Christian's general direction who is now starring at her impassive

"Well whoever that guy is, he's an idiot and completely stupid for hurting you. It's gotta be killing him seeing you this successful" Mia said piping in making her giggle _'oh your brother can definitely hear you'_ her subconscious said giggling with her

"True. A really stupid idiot who's probably salivating with regret for hurting you and Im pretty sure its eating him alive right now. Cheers!" Kate said knowingly "now can we please talk about something else? Ana doesn't like talking about it. Ask her about the old lady in Cannes" she said winking at Ana who shot her a grateful look. She didn't like to talk about this particular part of her past even though she rather enjoyed seeing Christian's defeated expression.

She found herself recalling her backpacking days in Europe and eventually her life in London. The old lady she met in Cannes was Sara Norwood, the founder of Norwood publishing now Norwood & Steele media corp. Ana explained that it was Sara who found her in that cafe after a particularly low and tiring day. They talked about the French Riviera, their love for books, poetry and literature something that they both have in common, only Ana was unemployed while Sara has seen it all as she owned a modest publishing house in London. After hours of talking with such insightful & clever woman, she found herself following Sara to London where she eventually worked for her at Norwood Publishing. Sara was her mentor, she taught her everything about the business. She was her hero, she never thought she'd ever survived if it weren't for her. If she didn't found her at that café, she would've been lost. Above all, Sara was her friend, even though their time together was cut short, it was Sara who lead her out of the tunnel and patiently guided her into the light. She guided her until she lost her battle to cancer shortly after.

"She taught me everything I know; groomed me into the person that I am now" she said. It's always bittersweet for her to talk about Sara but she always found herself willing because her memories with Sara were ones that she is very fond of "she saw potential and she believed in me" she paused smiling sweetly "I owe it to her. Norwood & Steele will never be this successful if it weren't for that old hag" she finished with a chuckle recalling Sara's favorite phrase _'this old hag.'_ It never gets old: people always cried whenever she told them about Sara. She saw Kate's eyes glistened much like the first time she told her the story. "I don't want to ruin the happy mood with my melodramatic past; shall we talk about something else?" She said hopeful that the attention will shift to someone or something else but apparently, Mia isn't. True to Kate and Elliot's word, Mia questioned her about everything like fashion to which she sheepishly said that its just part of the business for her and she only cared about her editors flipping if they find out she went shopping for off-the rack clothes than making it to the 'best dressed list' much to everyone's amusement. The questions felt like she's being interviewed all over again by someone much worst that Kate and her mom plus Alex combined, Mia is a force of nature. Her last question made her wish Frank was in the room with them holding a tranquilizer to sedate the youngest Grey member

"Is it true you dated a prince?" She said point blank after asking her if it was true that Madonna was her neighbor

"Mia" Grace admonishing her daughter for the nth time, Carrick putting his hand on his forehead in embarrassment while Kate and Elliot just laughed

"Err nope... I don't think so" she said blushing crimson

"But you have a picture together" Mia said pouting

"We met at this event at the Buckingham. We were introduced actually, the press always followed their every move. The tabloids blew it out of proportion much like with the pictures with Christian taken from the other night" she said mumbling

"But my brother was kissing your hand which is romantic if you ask me. So much better that I mean that's better than the groping one" Elliot said mirthlessly

"Fuck off" Christian barked

"Boys!" Grace said "I'm sorry, they can be a bit embarrassing" she said glaring at them

"She did date a guy who looked like a prince. In fact, I call him Mr. Prince charming" Kate said "actually he sort of is, heir to one of the biggest exporting company in the world, he does have blue blood. I met him when I visited Ana, Rupert John Kent is such a gentleman" she finished musing while Ana just glared at her best friend who just winked at her while Christian choked out the wine he's drinking.

* * *

"Sounds like you have competition, bro! Oh I forgot you weren't there yet when Kate and the others grilled her about the guys she dated in London" Elliot said chortling yet again

Christian rolled his eyes and didn't say anything. _'face it Grey, you like it when people tease you about those pictures with Ana…'_ It never bothered him whenever he finds out that his sub finds a partner or ex-sub has found a new Dom and in some cases… a lover or whatever it is people call it. The thought of Ana in somebody else's arms is completely disgusting and infuriating. Disgusting enough that he spat whatever he was drinking much to Katherine's and Elliot's entertainment _'Christ, they're fucking annoying'_. Infuriating because he doesn't like sharing: for anything. _'But she's not yours Grey, not anymore and its doubtful if she'll ever be' _he thought remembering how extremely protective and jealous he was when she was his sub. He forbade her from interacting with anyone who has a dick, hiring security detail to guard her, a surveillance team to watch her whenever she's not with him and acquired SIP and fired every fucker who looked at her for a second too long. He punished her every single time she gets caught even if it's the Kavanagh boy who is eye-fucking her at the moment though he can't blame him she looks simply irresistible. _'This is got to be the best and worst night of his absolutely fucked up life' _he thought mentally calculating each of the best and worst information he was able to gather about her and wondering which ones he can use to his advantage

**_Best:_** She looked absolutely beautiful in that dress

**_Worst:_** Because he has to control the pain emanating in his middle. His cock has been on attention the moment she entered the house. The dress she's wearing is similar to that _'fuck me red lace dress'_ ensemble she wore in New York. The dress fit her every curve nicely and the only difference is the cream color made her look like she's not fucking wearing anything _'If her goal is to make you salivate Grey, she succeeded in spec-fucking-tacular fashion' _he thought as he simply cannot take his eyes off her.

**_Best:_** Seeing her blush crimson for the first time since Christ knows when

**_Worst:_** Finding out that he is the fucking reason why she left which makes him wonder if he will ever win her back. _'After the stunt you pulled yesterday, its highly doubtful Grey'_ he thought though Flynn said apologizing profusely will do the trick, _will it?_

**_Best:_** She lives in a place she calls Hamilton Terrace, St. John's is one of the most affluent neighborhood in London

**_Worst_****:** How to get there without her security finding out

**_Best:_** He will see her and maybe 'work' with her for the bachelor & bachelorette party. Hell, he will use the party planning thing to his advantage. And then there's rehearsal dinner and wedding. _'Best man and maid of honor work together right?'_ He thought

**_Worst:_** that's months away. He doesn't wait; he's not good at fucking waiting. If all things go according to plan, he will make time to visit her in London. Though his chances are grim

**_Worst:_** She might bring that Kent fucker as a date

**_Best:_** She's single though that Kent fucker post a threat

**_Worst:_** _'she absolutely loathes you Grey'_ he though which brings him back to the previous worst: how to win her back.

**_Best:_** she gave her security the night off again

**_Not- so-worst_****:** Kate is with her, easily sidetracked. He can wait for Elliot to volunteer his services again or simply ask her though again, the odds are completely against him.

**_Another Best:_** She looks like she's having a good time except for Mia's endless badgering, he can't blame Mia: Ana is an enigma. She answers each question politely though he can tell she's not comfortable and he is sure that if he asked her those questions, he would either get nothing or another slap in the face

**_Another Worst_**_:_ Realizing that she is only cold and calculating with him. _'Can you blame her? You fucked up big time six years ago and yesterday' _he thought but that is about to change. He will do everything to get her back

**_Another Worst:_** The night is almost fucking over and he still has not found a way to talk to her. He plans on giving her tour of the grounds but again the odds are against him. _'Enough thinking Grey, sooner or later she will need to excuse herself look for the bathroom and you will follow her'_ he thought as he continued listening to their conversation which now changed into the various charities they support.

She supports Cancer awareness organizations in honor of Sara Norwood as well as various organizations about literacy and education. His parents tells Ana about the various charities they support including _coping together_ and the annual charity gala they host. He is more than happy when his parents officially invite her to attend the coming gala in a months' time. His eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas day when she said that if her schedule allows it, she will attend and that she will support the organization regardless. Kate and Mia tells her that if she attends, all the single ladies must participate on the first dance auction. This gives him yet **_another best_** to add on his list: First dance auction means, he will not pass an opportunity the dance with her. She won't have a choice. Ana's answer immediately added **_another worst_** on his impossibly long list: She tells them she doesn't dance and he fucking knows why. She's remembering _that_ dance.

The opportunity to talk to her finally came when he found her in the patio with Kate and Elliot. Kate is talking non-stop and pointing at the grounds and garden clearly talking about the wedding crap. Shortly after joining their conversation Elliot, his too nosy of a brother dragged his overprotective fiancé inside to talk to Mia about her 'wedding concepts' giving him a look that clearly said: _'you owe me big time.'_ He is grateful that his brother's nosiness can be useful sometimes, he clearly knows that he's been dying to have an alone time with Ana _'or maybe your just too desperate or too obvious depending on the viewpoint Grey'_ he thought wondering what to say

"You look beautiful as always Anastasia" he began _'you look sexy as fuck'_ "I was hoping if we can talk" he said politely mentally adding _please_

"Its Saturday, don't you have a sub to attend to or something?" she muttered making him chuckle '_ignore the jab, Grey'_ She just glared at her for a moment and said "do I have a choice?"

"Of course…" he said and she immediately turned around _'not'_ "but I would really like to speak to you, if that's alright" he said abruptly grabbing her hand as she starts to walk away from him. The warmth soft touch of her skin sends sparks to his body particularly in the groin area _'focus Grey. If she hits you again, you might not be able to control yourself'_

"I thought you said I have choice?" she said letting go

"I was hoping you'd say yes… please" he said _'Christian Grey, what the fuck happened to you? Did you just say please?' _he thought

"Fine" she finally said crossing both her arms

"Will you walk with me?"

"No. say what you have to say Christian"

"Ana, I don't know where to start" he said but she only eyed her impassively "you only reserve that cold look on me do you?" he said sidetracked _'get it over with Grey'_

"I see blood when I see you Mr. Grey. I'm sure you can understand why"

"You knew what you were getting yourself into when you signed that contract" he whispered not wanting anyone to hear

"Oh so that's what you have to say? Are you going to continue reminding me about the biggest mistake I ever made? Do you have more pictures, maybe a video this time around?" she bit back

"Anastasia" he said a bit too loud

"Don't you dare 'Anastasia' me Grey!" she said balling her hands

'_Grey, relax. Don't ruin this opportunity_' he chanted taking a deep breath and said "I destroyed that folder after you left. I am sorry for doing that, for hurting you. Its very callous and a low blow. The meeting was supposed to be strictly business related but your security detail sidetracked me" he said

"Don't you dare blame Frank for doing this! You started it! You and your stalker tendencies" she said

"No you started it. I went to London to see you, to talk to you and what did you do? You ran away and you shunned all my attempts to talk to you. You gave me no choice" he said indignantly

"What is there to talk about? You pushed me away"

"Good point well-made Ms. Steele. Please accept my apologies" he said extending his hand

"Tell me what are you apologizing for Mr. Grey? Which bit: the stalker tendencies, for repeatedly spying on me, spying on Norwood & Steele, for using your Grey publishing to meet with me, for wasting my time, for—" but he cut her

"For using our past to hurt you, for torturing you physically and emotionally, for pushing you away oh the list is endless!" he said shouting, running both his hand over his hair "I am so sorry Anastasia, for everything. What I did to you was wrong, all of it. I don't know what I would do to make up for it, I'd like to try. Please give me a chance, let's start over"

She's speechless. She just looked at him with those wide guileless eyes

"What do you want me to do? I'll do anything to prove that I am sorry Ana, please say something"

"That was six years ago was over Mr. Grey, it's the past. I got over it. You wanted my forgiveness, you said it yourself; I knew what I was getting myself into when I agreed to that… arrangement. So clearly, there's nothing to apologize" she said but the impassive look on her beautiful face says he's really not forgiven

"Don't lie to me Ana; I can see it in your face"

"Forgiving doesn't necessarily mean I'm forgotten Christian" she finally said

"What do I have to do?" he said desperate

"I don't know" she mumbled

_'Shit'_ he thought "Ana… Please"

"I think it's time for me to leave" she said eventually

'_What the fuck?_' he thought "why are you always avoiding me? Do you loath me that much?"

"Don't you get it? I don't want to talk about it! I don't want to remember any of that shit" she cried "I have to go" she said walking passed him

"Please baby, one chance. Please" he begged

"I don't know Christian, I have to go please"

"Promise me you'll think about it"

"I can't promise you anything Christian; I don't know why you even bother. I live in London for crying out loud" she said exasperated

"The business proposition is real Ms. Steele. We can talk about it tomorrow if you agree" he said hopeful and mentally crossing his fingers _'Grey, you are not a 10 year old'_

"I leave for London tomorrow Mr. Grey and you had your chance yesterday but you chose to talk about my security team instead" she said glaring at him _'God, that's sexy'_

"Then I'll visit you in London" _I'll follow you anywhere baby_ he added as an afterthought

"you know I will not stop until you say yes Ms. Steele" he said

"Are you challenging me Mr. Grey?" she said tilting her head

_Yes_ he thought but he said "No Anastasia, I really want to start over. Please give me a chance" starring intently into those blue eyes

"We are talking about business Mr. Grey" she said

"That we are Ms. Steele. Look, here is my card; call me when you're ready to talk" he said handing her his card. _'Déjà vu again, Grey'_ he thought remembering the time he visited her at that hardware she used to work for

"What makes you think I'll call you this time?" she snorted as his face fell "look, I said I'll think about it. My people have your contact information"

_'Grey did you really think it's that easy?'_ he thought and reluctantly said "Fine"

"Good. Now, I'd like to go inside" she said and she turned and headed into the family room with him right behind her

The look on everyone's face surprised both of them. Everyone looked at the pair with wide eyes, almost gaping. Everyone's eyes followed Ana as she went to stand right beside Kate. He didn't care that everyone's eyes and attention are back to him. He only watched her reaction to whatever Kate is whispering. Her face morphed from curiosity to astonishment, horror even. Her eyes met his for infinitesimally before looking back to Kate who then announced that Ana is leaving but his nosy brother has other plans

"Not before telling us what's going on between you two" Elliot said blocking them

"What?" he snapped glaring at everyone who looked… dumbfounded except for Kate who is predictably glaring at him

"I really should get going. I have an early flight tomorrow" Anastasia said staring meaningfully at Kate

"Not until you tell us what's going on between you two" Elliot repeated

"Fuck off Elliot" CG said defensive now, running his hand through his hair

"Christian… How long have you known each other" Grace said but her voice sounded really low, shocked

"What the fuck" was his brilliant answer

"Chill Bro! We accidentally heard everything; it's not our fault someone left the patio door open and you look like your screaming on top of your lungs" he said

"So…? Have you known each other?" Mia said

He looked at Anastasia who looked more like a cornered animal and said "Fine. I'm the idiot fucker who broke her heart"

**P.S.: will you guys tell me your reaction after reading this? (Puppy dog look)**


	10. Chapter 10: The Morning After

**Note:****THANKS FOR ALL THE LOVE…REALLY!** I appreciate all your reviews,inputs and feedback. For following this story and for putting it on your favorites list. Please feel free to voice out any questions, if you have suggestions OR if you guys feel like guessing what'll happen next. Sorry for the late update, unfortunately my work sidetracked me this week. I hope this chapter won't bore you guys. It's the more like the hangover from the dinner party on mostly CG and wee bit of Ana's perspective. No new characters, but Rupert John Kent decides to make an appearance (briefly)Oh and err very brief sexual teasing alert ;) BIG Shout out to **_greytosteele_** for helping me edit this chapter and for convincing me to err… not pull any cliffhanger ;) please forgive my errors and I hope you enjoy this one!

E.L James owns this amazing trilogy

**Chapter 10: The Morning After**

"Good theatrics, Mr. Grey" Ana said as he walked her to the waiting SUV. How she managed to call her security detail during the fiasco he wasn't sure. He had hoped that he get a chance to drive her back to her hotel, allowing more time to talk. The shocked look on everyone's faces was completely predictable, no one had ever seen nor heard of him dating - ever. Until tonight, everyone thought he was gay. _'Well at least the gay theory is now laid to rest,'_ he thought to himself.

"You know I had no choice Ms. Steele, besides its true: we were in a relationship," he said smirking.

"A contractual relationship," she muttered.

"Just the same."

"No, it's not," she said stubbornly. "You admitted t dating me: you lied. You lied to your family, but then

again, you have been lying to them for years. They don't know you've been contracting women to whip

and flog the shit out of." She said bitterly.

"Anastasia, that's a low blow. I said the same lie that you told Kate"

"No Shit!"

"I admitted to hurting you."

"That doesn't change anything, Mr. Grey. You only admitted half the truth, Grey"

"It's still the truth Ana, I am sorry. I meant every word I said a while ago. I want to start over with you, if

you'll let me." He said with sincerity.

"I said I'll think about it."

"How about a breakfast meeting tomorrow?" He said hopefully.

"No, Kate and I have plans," she said. "I told you Christian, get used to the disappointment, especially from me. I am not your sub anymore and I am as resourceful and capable as you are. Which reminds me, you want prove that you're sincere with this starting over and being friends, or business partners for that matter? Instruct your team to stop monitoring me"

_'I won't settle to just being friends or business partners,'_ he thought. "I'll do that if you let me visit you tomorrow," he said.

"I said I already made plans with Kate," she said waiving to Kate who is still with her family.

"Fine. Your number then?" He snapped and she looked at him for a moment before she took his phone, dialed a number and handed the phone back to him.

_'Yes!'_ he thought, but just to be sure he said "how can I be sure that this is your number?"

"A little trust, Mr. Grey" she smiled deviously

"What are you two hissing about?" Said the very familiar voice of Kate while Elliot piped "exchanging numbers?"

Shaking her head at Elliot, "Were not hissing, were talking, Kate" she said "are you ready?"

"Yeah, let's go. Laters baby." Kate said, turning to kiss his brother goodnight

"Good night Mr. Grey," she said nodding at him and she immediately went inside the waiting car

Its tradition to stay the night with their parents after dinner, but somehow he didn't feel like sleeping in his old bedroom. He knew that though he and Ana succeeded on evading everyone's questions, the ambush waiting for him will be far worst. Mia and Elliot will stop at nothing to get some answers. He sighs as he turns to face his waiting family in the living room.

"I don't want to talk about it," he said turning around.

"Defensive" Elliot said

"Fuck off Elliot"

"Ignore him Son" Grace said. He never got why this woman had so much patience to tolerate him.

"But…" Mia began.

"Mia" Grace said eyeing her meaningfully before turning to face him once again, "You will not go home tonight Christian, your room is ready if you want to rest," she said authoritatively.

"Tell you what Bro, let's make a deal" Elliot said ignoring Grace and Carrick's glare.

"I'm not interested, I said I don't want to talk about it," he said turning around.

"Oh come on bro, hear me out and decide," he said wickedly smirking at him.

"30 Seconds." He glared at his rather annoying brother.

"I heard you invite Ana for breakfast and she turned you down because she has plans with Kate" he began, but he cut him of not wanting to hear any more of his brother's nosiness.

"Of course you fucking heard it!" He said bitterly running his hand through his hair in frustration.

"Hey! Will you let me finish?" Elliot said and he just glared at him. "Well, I happen to know what that appointment is," he finished.

"And your point?" He said sullenly

"The point is that Ana, Kate, Me and Mia are going to the Mile High Club to do some food & wine tasting for the wedding. We'll stay there until lunch thanks to you and the private room you commissioned for us. You can go with us if you want, but you'll have to spill the beans." Elliot said smugly.

He didn't say anything. He just looked at his brother, mentally calculating his next move. The thought of spending a few hours with Ana is completely appealing; though spending the whole time with his nosy brother, sister and Kate, is far from appealing. He knew she would never agree to go out or talk to him alone, not after that wretched meeting, _'and you want to see her before she leaves, Grey.'_

"Oh, you should also know that I'm meeting them in her suite at the Four Seasons tomorrow," Elliot said.

_'You don't want to look a little too desperate. Play it cool, Grey'_ he thought as he fought the urge to sit on the couch and answer each of their questions. '_NO! You are not sinking that low Grey_,' he told himself as he turned around and said"I'm not interested."

"Just in case you change your mind, call Taylor and ask him to bring the SUV ok? We'll leave shortly after breakfast" Elliot said, ignoring the fact that he is halfway up the stairs.

The morning after the dinner fiasco, Christian woke up screaming his wits out from the nightmares yet again. He played the piano to drown away his feelings, completely forgetting that he is not in Escala but in his parents' house. He doesn't remember why or how his mother made him stay the night, but somehow she did. He got up and decided to go walk by the boat house and wait for everyone to wake up. The one thing he hated the most is disappointing his mother, 'that's because that's all you did growing up, Grey.' He shuddered remembering his childhood and knew one sure fire way to disappoint Grace is by not joining them for breakfast on a Sunday. He entered the dining room with everyone waiting. Carrick was holding his morning paper, Mia was looking at her tablet, and Elliot was looking like he needed more sleep; while Grace stood up to kiss him and greeted him good morning.

"Good morning to you too, little Bro" Elliot said grinning like a fool.

"Drop it Elliot," he snapped.

"Can you blame us Christian? I mean you just admitted that you dated Anastasia Steele before she even became _The_ Anastasia Steele," Mia said making him groan.

"Mia" Grace said simply "Now dear, come and have breakfast with us," she said pointing to his usual spot on the dining table.

"Yeah, maybe once you have food in your stomach you'll finally can decide whether or not you want to deal with me," Elliot said snickering, stopping at the look that Grace and Carrick gave him.

"You don't have to tell us anything, Son." Carrick said.

He snorted. _'Guilt trip won't work,'_ he thought as he took his seat. The look on everyone's face was priceless; jaws dropped and he had to fight the urge laugh at their reactions. His family maintained their composure, knowing full well he would walk out or 'throw a tantrum' if they with urged him. The Kavanaghs are a different story. He knew they treated Ana like part of their family. Robert, like his parents, maintained civility, and chose not to say anything. Denise is much like her daughter; she didn't flinch when she wholeheartedly agreed with the '_idiot fucker'_ statement. Then there was Ethan. He waited until they were about to leave, when mainly told him that he is a 'fucking asshole' for hurting Ana and for taking her away from her friends.

"Please Christian," Mia said pleading breaking his reverie. His baby sister who is sporting her trademark puppy dog look making him chuckle; no one can ever resist that… except for him.

"Fine. What do you want to know?" He grumbled, not even bothering to look at the smug look each of the faces around him.

"I knew you wouldn't resist," Elliot laughed.

"Tell me everything!" Mia said.

"I can't tell you everything," he said rolling his eyes.

"Fine. How did you meet her?"

"She interviewed me for their school paper. Kate was sick."

"So you knew her before I met Kate?" Elliot barked in between bites of his breakfast.

"Yes Elliot," he barked back.

"Son, how long did you two date?" Grace asked, smiling fondly at him.

'_You know you didn't technically dated Grey. You only admitted to the part where you broke her heart'_ he thought, as he paused for a moment and said "Six months."

"Why did you break up?"

"I… can't tell you. You heard her… I pushed her away" he finally said. 'She said she loved me and I took her to my playroom to punish the shit out of her. I fucked up big time' shuddering at the thought.

"Six months and you didn't introduce her to us?!" Mia screeched "I wish you had introduced her to us," she said pouting.

"More like I wish you didn't fuck it up," Elliot said. "No wonder you're on Kate's 'shit list.' She loves Ana and she's very protective of her and after last night, you are officially on Denise's shit list as well."

"I don't give a fuck Elliot, they're you in-laws not mine. Can we please drop it?" he said sullenly.

"Fine! Just to let you know, I can help you," he said winking.

"I don't need your dating advice Elliot"

"Right. In a few hours, actually later today, she's going back to London possibly to meet with that 'prince charming' ex of hers. You asked if you can meet with her today, but she turned you down easily and you had to be spill the beans just so you can go with me to see her again. Yeah, you don't need my help," he said sarcastically.

"Fuck off Elliot!"

"Boys!" Grace said glaring at them.

"Sorry mom, just telling my little bro the facts. It's not my fault he's blowing a gasket or two," he chuckled mirthlessly.

"Kate is right, Rupert John Kent is kind of cute… very dreamy!" Mia giggled absentmindedly while looking at her tablet.

"Let's see, son of a British Dignitary and heir to one of Europe's biggest exporting corporation, he plays Polo, and is into cars, friends with monarchs and he is based in Monaco. It says here that he's single, no info on his relationship with Ana," she said closing her tablet and looks sweetly at him.

'_Christ, she can replace Welch,'_ he thought, running his hand through his hair in exasperation.

"So…"

"Kate said they meet every time Ana is in Cannes or whenever he's in London. Apparently they're very close and even did business together," Mia said smugly.

_'BINGO!_' he thought as he made a mental note to run a background check on this Kent fucker.

"That sounds like some competition," Elliot said guffawed.

He looked as if he was about to add more when his phone rang. "Oh it's my future wife, who by the way, is with Ana at the moment." He said, winking at them as he stood up to answer his phone.

They sat in considerable silence until him mom decided to ask him if there were more.

"What do you mean Mother?" he said stalling, he knew what she meant.

"I mean, where there other affairs or relationships that you didn't tell us about?" she asked wary of his reaction.

"No Mom, it was just Ana," he said after a moment. _'She's the only one I will admit on having a relationship with' _he added as an afterthought.

Grace smiled and said "You two look so good together son; I knew there was something going on when you let those photographers take a photo of you, though I wish you introduced her to us. She's a lovely young woman, powerful yet very grounded."

"I agree," Carrick said quietly.

His parents' statement floored him; he just looked at his mother who is smiling fondly at him. 'Well you don't have to worry about the family not liking her Grey' he thought. Elegant, friendly, smart, and sophisticated woman; what's not to love?

Elliot came in the room grinning like an idiot

"Yo Bro, you might want to get ready. We're leaving in a few."

"Don't forget me Elliot!" Mia said.

"Wouldn't dare baby sister; now get ready, you have less than an hour," he chuckled as Mia just stuck her tongue at him.

"I'm serious, go get ready," he said glancing sideways to Christian, who finally spoke.

"I know what you're doing," he said sullenly. 'Face it Grey, you need your brother on this one.'

"I know you do Bro. The question is: did you call Taylor? " he said smirking.

"He's already here," he answered impassively, getting up and ignoring Elliot's booming laughter.

* * *

"I don't know why your apologizing Steele," Kate said, as she dug into her fruit bowl. "If anything it was memorable. It's the night where Mr. Moneybags finally admitted he's an idiot fucker and my mom absolutely agreed with him," she said smirking.

"It should not be memorable for that Kate. I'm serious. I am really sorry," Ana said.

"And I am serious Steele! Its memorable coz everyone I love was there, excluding that idiot fucker. You were there Ana; you went even though that idiot fucker ruined your day. Then there's the honeymoon announcement, let's see… oh yes! The bit where Mia called the guy who broke your heart an idiot, not knowing it was her own brother," she snickered.

"Yeah, I thought you were going to do a happy dance. I have to admit, I enjoyed that part too," she said, giggling.

"Thank goodness I stuck to my plan with the strictly family thing; otherwise we would see you and that idiot fucker again in the Sunday paper."

"Yeah that's true, Alex would have a field day," she said.

"I can't believe you're leaving," Kate said pouting adorably.

"It's not like we won't see each other again," she said rolling her eyes.

"Right, I won't see you until when, the Coping Together gala?"

"If my schedule allows, which means it's most likely, and I'll be shuttling down from London to NYC."

"Exactly, it's not positive yet and if you don't make it to the Gala, I won't see you until my bachelorette party."

"That reminds me, do I really have to plan that? You know I suck at these things," she said warily.

"Mia would gladly help with that," Kate said sullenly.

"What do you want to do? I promise I will try, but I might end up asking her for help," she said.

"Something different."

"That means no Vegas?" she said smirking.

"Yeah definitely not Vegas," Kate giggled.

"Now let's go get ready," she said excitedly. "Elliot and Mia will be here in less than an hour. Don't be surprised if they dragged Mr. Moneybags along too. You know, Elliot loves his little brother and it looked as though the entire Grey family liked you, even before he made that announcement," she said.

"It's good that you warned me; don't be surprised if Frank sticks around while he's here. Oh, I was going to ask you, what did Ethan tell him last night? I saw him mutter something to him." She said curiously.

"Probably told him that he's a fucking asshole for keeping you away from us," she said bluntly. "Don't even try denying it, you froze every time he and Jose visited the apartment and you were gone most of the time. We only get to see you Sunday night through what, Tuesday morning?" she says huffing.

"Wednesday, actually." Ana replied shyly.

"I know, yet you guys were there when he…" she paused, Kate went to sit beside her and gave her quick hug.

"That's alright Steele; I wouldn't have it any other way. Now, go get ready. You're going to make me cry again and were wasting time. I want to have lunch with you before you leave and please don't wear those chucks!," she said making Ana giggle

A half an hour later, Ana was almost ready to go… She is wearing a simple pair of jeans and tight fitting cotton shirt & her black leather jacket. She walked out of her room barefoot looking for her chucks, that she remembered leaving by the console table. She was surprised when she found Elliot and Kate in living room. The reaction on both of their faces confused her: Kate was scowling, while Elliot was grinning from ear to ear. She immediately understood why Kate was scowling as she moved closer; Frank was in the room and Christian was standing right beside them, looking at her greedily 'hmm very predictable' her subconscious sneered and for a second she was thankful she gave him Frank's number instead of her own.

"Kate…" she said.

"Oh my gosh! You and Christian match!" Mia squealed sitting by the window. It was true, apart from the footwear, they were both wearing dark Jeans, a white shirt and leather jacket.

"Hey Ana, you won't mind if Christian joins us today, right?" Elliot asked innocently.

"Hello Anastasia"

"Err it's fine. The more the merrier I guess," she said politely.

"Excellent" Elliot said while Christian rolled his eyes

"We should talk about the bachelor & bachelorette parties," Mia piped in.

"You're also planning that?" She said, as part of her sighed with relief, while the other knew she was being set up. By the look on Kate's face, she has nothing to do with it.

"No silly!" Mia said. "But I don't mind helping, I want to fish out some ideas if you have any."

"Steele, can we talk for a sec?" Kate snapped.

"If you're looking for those chucks, I told you don't wear them and I already threw those away, wear black pumps," she said as she dragged her back into her room.

"Everything alright?" she said after Kate closed the door to her room.

"Steele —" she began looking at her intently "The Greys, all of them, not only Elliot obviously already like you after seeing the pictures together and after Mr. Moneybags' big revelation last night, lets just say that only intensified everything."

"I don't think so."

"Steele! Wake up and smell the fucking coffee! It's obvious what Moneybags is doing," she said holding her by the shoulder."He is trying to win you back"

"And…?" is all she can say.

"I'm worried Ana…"

"You think I'll let him?" she scoffed "Really"

"You let him charm you once," she whispered.

"Once, Kate. That was ages ago, I was naïve and inexperienced, I was a virgin for crying out loud!" she said disbelievingly. "I don't know why we are even talking about it, but I assure you, that will never happen again. This is why I chose to live in London; to put as much distance as I can away from him," she hissed.

"Ana, he was you first love. You gave him everything. I don't think I'll be able to control myself from cutting his balls off if he hurts you again."

"Relax Kate! That's far from happening," she giggled, squashing her anger.

"You don't have to go along with this, you know. It's my fault. I completely forgot about it and it doesn't help that my future husband is rallying to help his idiot of a brother at all costs," she grumbled.

"Hey, I survived your mom last night; trust me I can handle anything," she said.

"Mia?"

"Yeah, well I think she's done with the interrogation."P

"Your right… she'll just interrogate you and Mr. Moneybags."

"Shit!"

"Don't worry. Elliot promised she'll be on her best behavior."

"Right. Squealing about me and Christian have matching clothes is best behavior," she said while Kate laughs out loud opening the door.

* * *

_'Who knew, the elevator ride to the Mile high club could be fucking torturous'_ he thought as images of the beautiful and sexy as fuck woman standing right across him flood his mind. The tight jeans & pumps accentuated her long legs and tight ass, he could see the way that white t-shirt clinged to her small waist and those delectable round tits; even with that leather jacket wrapped around her. Fuck! That's probably the sexiest thing he's ever encountered, imagining those Louboutin's wrapped around his neck._ 'Damn it Grey! Think of something else,'_ he thought shutting his eyes, wanting to scream or bang his head repeatedly against the wall, 'or just fuck her right here' Gah! He thought as the pain emanating from his groin is fucking killing him. _'Torture Grey, sheer fucking torture'_ He thought as he gripped the rail handle for dear life, afraid that if he let go, he wouldn't be able to control himself from attacking her in this elevator, not caring if they had an audience.

"Yo bro, we're here too, you know. Stop eye-fucking Ana for crying out loud!" Elliot said breaking the malicious thoughts running around his fucked up head. Elliot, Kate and Mia were standing in between him and Ana.

"Fuck you Elliot!" he said realizing that he's holding his breath.

"Just stating the obvious" he guffawed as Kate gave him a smack in the arm, the first of the day.

"I'm so sorry Ana, these two can be a wee bit annoying," Mia said clearly embarrassed

Ana looked up and just grinned at Mia. "I noticed," she said as she chuckled before finally resting those beautiful blue eyes on him. Their eyes locked and for the first time, she smiled genuinely at him and unconsciously bit her lip and tilted her head.

_'Fuck me… this is maddening_' he thought as he finally loosened his tight hold on the rail to launch himself at her when the elevator halted and made an audible ring: they finally made it on the 76th floor.

_'Thank fuck'_ he thought and he realized she knew what he was doing, what he was thinking. 'She's goading you, Grey,' he thought to himself as he remembered that she looked anywhere but him the whole time. He sauntered close to her while they made their way into the club. She smirked as he stood right beside her.

"Ms. Steele, are you purposely teasing me?" he said seductively _'coz I can take you right here, right now'_ he thought.

"I wouldn't dare" she said biting her lip as she looked at his bulging pants for a second, whispered "down boy" and she walked away, walking straight to where Mia, Kate and Elliot are standing waiting for the maître'd

The tour and menu tasting was nothing but a bore. He tried to listen but he couldn't; all his attention was focused on the woman wearing the tight leather jacket and those pumps. He tried his best not to look nor talk to the sexy goddess, anymore statements like that and he might die of heart attack 'or explode'he thought mentally kicking himself. Lunch was a different matter Mia made it very clear that all the women would sit on one side while facing them. Ana continued her seductive assault,and his cock twitched every time she unconsciously bit her lip or worse, sucked her finger. _'Damn Grey, she's a monster and she knows it'_ he thought as he tried to concentrate on the topic of conversation: the bachelor & bachelorette parties. He rolled his eyes as his very predictable brother bellowed Vegas while Kate and Mia's eyes sparkled when Ana announced that she won't make it if its decided that the his and her party would be in Vegas because her editors won't let her miss Paris Fashion Week

"Fashion Week" she said with a groan. Most women, Mia probably number one, would do anything for a seat. Yet she just shrugged it off _'but she's not like any other woman Grey'_ he thought as she continued to speak. "Believe me, I'd rather spend the week sleeping or working with other book editors."

Kate & Mia just gaped at her.

"What?" she finally said, not understanding their reaction. Then it clicked. "Oh— how about we celebrate your bachelorette party in Paris?"

Right on cue, Kate and Mia shrieked and stood up jumping.

"Err… I'm guessing that's a yes?" she said looking at Elliot who was just smiling and shaking his head.

"Steele! That would be the best bachelorette party ever!" Kate said

"Okay, I'll call make some arrangements" she said reaching for her phone.

With that the fucking bachelorette party was settled: Her media connection efficiently secured seats for a maximum of 5 women: Ana, Kate, Mia, Denise Kavanagh, and Grace for each of the shows. They would also have the chance to meet some of the designers after the shows. _'Talk about working together for the bachelor & bachelorette party'_ he thought. He listened as she and the others mainly Kate talk to Ana's side kick, Alex Core via speaker phone. The worst part of their conversation was finding out that the Kent fucker is actually real. Alex Core mentioned that he ran into him at a deli café and said Rupert _"sends his regards and that he could not wait to see her back in London in time for the World Literacy Foundation Gala."_ The smug look on Kate's face made him want to vomit while Ana just eyed him impassively as she looked at her phone again and said:

"Frank is here; he's waiting for me downstairs. Its time," she said apologetically. They all stood up, Kate hugged best friend tightly and actually cried.

"I'll miss you Steele, call me when you get home okay?" she said.

"Yes Kavanagh, seriously you sound like your mom," she said giggling.

"Thank you for coming, Ana" Elliot gave her another bear hug and added "I hope you can join us at the Coping Together Gala."

"Thanks Elliot. I'll try, Kate will know and you guys should visit me in London soon, you too Mia" she said as she went to kiss Mia on the cheeks, who replied:

"Thanks Ana, I can't wait!" tackling her yet again. 'Grey don't just stand there, do something' he thought.

"I'll take you downstairs Ana" he said. 'I won't take no for an answer baby.'

"No thank you Christian, you guys enjoy the rest of your day," she said.

"I insist" he said, taking her hand and leading the way back to the elevator.

She rolled her eyes and muttered "of course you do."

74th floor: _'here we go again Grey, torture. Sheer fucking torture'_ he thought as a large group of tourist enters the elevator, all of them gossiping about whatever. The loud noise should irritate the hell out of him but he didn't care, he couldn't and would not take his eyes away from her. Like before they stood at each end of the elevator wall, she is standing comfortably looking like a Greek goddess or a super model working on her phone while he, like earlier, is griping the rails for dear life. The pain emanating from his groin absolutely torturing him _'think of something else Grey. Do what she's doing: play with your blackberry' _he thought, fishing out his blackberry to check his emails.

The ride seems to be taking so long, he concentrated to sending an email to arrange a meeting with Alex Core to re-discuss the business proposal not wanting to wait for her to decide whether or not she wants to talk business and knowing full well that to get to her, he will have to talk to her people. By the time they reach the twentieth floor when he noticed the loud chatter has died down, he looked up to see that it was just the two of them again in this enclosed space. She's fidgeting and looking at her phone _'she feels it too, Grey' _he thought feeling that same charge in the air, her sweet scent intoxicating him sending and whatever signal to his groin… again _'fuck!'_

"Are you just going to stare at your phone until we reach the lobby?" he said

She looks up innocently at him, those blue eyes mesmerizing him and he realized that he has let go of his hold on the railing to walk right in front of her

"What are you doing Mr. Grey?"

"I think you know Ms. Steele, in fact you were doing this a while ago" he said placing one hand to her chin "you my dear were purposely making fun of me"

"That's because you were funny Mr. Grey, now let go of me or —"

"Or what Ms. Steele, you'll hit me again? Because you know that's not going to help" he said enjoying her discomfort _'she's still not immune to your charms Grey, she's only good at hiding it'_

"How about kicking you're already sore balls, now let go of me" she said sharply as she struggled to pull out of his hold

"Don't leave yet, we still have a lot to talk about Ana"

"I have work waiting for me Mr. Grey and there is nothing to talk about"

"But what about…"

"I told you Mr. Grey, I will think about it and given that you already contacted Alex about re-discussing your business proposal, I'd say the 'talking' will come soon" she said "Yes, I was working not distracting myself with my phone like some sort of pervert who couldn't help himself, eye fucking the person standing in front of him" she finished correctly reading his mind and making him chuckle

"I can't help it baby" he said as the elevator finally opens to the lobby

"My hand Mr. Grey" she said and he realized he didn't exactly let her go

"Like I said Ms. Steele, I can't help myself. Now, I will escort you to your car" he said smirking and still not letting go of her hand. People stared, not that he gave a fuck to what they think. For the first time, he rather enjoyed the fact that he is holding the hand of a goddess and displaying it for everyone to see; the thought of telling the world that she is his is rather appealing. They walk in silence, as they reach the waiting SUV, her security detail standing and patiently waiting for her to board. After giving her security a quick nod, she turned to glare at him

"Since when did you like the attention Mr. Grey? You can let go of me now" she said acidly

"Since I got to see you again Ms. Steele, and I must say, I'm rather enjoying it especially after this—" he said and with that he pulled her close to him and gave her swift kissed in the lips._ 'Congratulation's Grey, you finally succeeded on surprising her'_ he thought relishing on her momentary frozen state, he said "I'll see you soon Anastasia" smiling as he letting her go


	11. Chapter 11: London Calling

**Note: Wow! 500+ reviews, 300+ followers, 100+ favorites… and counting. I'm stoked; super stoked THANKS TO YOU GUYS **and your continued support on this story. Your feedback suggestions and reviews, follows and favorites all put an enormous smile in my face every time I check my emails and see all the fanfic email notifications. This chapter is all Ana perspective, with a dash of CG's perspective in the end oh and uh _Bitch Troll alert_ (mind you it wasn't easy coz I hate her to the core but we need a sicko in this story as it can't all be cat and mouse). Speaking of CG, he got his _'small victory'_ from the last chapter with the _'stolen kiss'_ and our Ana isn't too thrilled about it (well, it's her fault, she teased him until he got cuckoo) but again remember the title guys; it's _a Different Shade of Steele_. She built walls over the years because of her experience with him so she won't take shit from anyone especially CG and she won't just give in and make it easy for our dear megalomaniac.

E.L James owns this amazing trilogy

**Chapter 11: London Calling**

Ana is upset: she cannot believe how many mistakes she made. She let him touch her - first by holding her hand, then the kiss; she should've seen it coming but she didn't and now she would have to face the after effects of that kiss: the press will have a field day! Their picture will once again be splattered all over the papers, photographers will follow, her PR team & assistants will be fielding calls for days and days, calls from her family, her mom and step-dad who've been hounding her about having to work too much and not having a boyfriend or even a fiancé just like Kate, her friends reaction about that latest stunt by Christian Grey that she doesn't even want to think of what sure is endless hounding by Kate most likely and worst of all is that she can't stop thinking about that kiss: a simple kiss in the lips for all to see. A kiss that almost awakened her inner goddess like sleeping beauty kissed by her prince charming: A simple kiss but as soon as he let her go, her inner goddess, who's been sleeping since who knows when, started to stir. Thankfully, her ever efficient subconscious got a fresh dose of sleeping potion and sedated the stirring inner goddess, put her in a box and locked her in a chamber. 'Yeah right, a quick one but enough to ruin the day' her subconscious hissed; glaring with horror and still panting with relief after the incident. But the damage is done; she cannot get that kiss out of her head.

In all these years, even after dating several men, she never felt that kind connection to anyone but him. _'Stop thinking about for fucks sake'_ he subconscious hissed extremely exasperated and bitterly upset. Bless Sara for honing her evasion techniques she thought as she remembered the elevator ride and sitting right in front of him over lunch, those piercing gray eyes greedily staring at her as if she's some sort of a feast. As sick and perverted as it looked, she rather enjoyed the tortured look in his face each time she did or said something she knows would make him combust and the worst part is staring at his bulging pants: the desire and memories that accompanies it. _Gah!_ That right there was enough to wake even the most heavily sedated inner goddess. Part of her knows that what she did was wrong and that she is being arrogant to him particularly. _'And you paid an incredibly high price for your actions. Now stop thinking about it!'_ her subconscious mocked, no doubt still furious about the incident. She can't ever risk letting her guard down again. She can't risk it: the walls that she so carefully built over the years will crumble. She doesn't want to be vulnerable again; she will not let him, or anyone else for that matter, hurt her ever again.

The nine hour flight from Seattle to Heathrow was terribly exhausting even with the comforts of a private jet but as soon as their plane touched down the always gray London morning, she couldn't help but be relieved: relieved and happy to be home at last. London is her home, her refuge, her happy place. The place that gave her nothing but peace, good memories, a life that she never thought she could ever achieve and a place free of Christian Grey. A place free from those piercing gray eyes, that tousled hair, the body, his touch and those lips - _'ENOUGH'_ her subconscious roared, covering her ears and shutting her eyes. She decided to drop by her office too catch up with Alex about pending business propositions that needed her involvement and to distract herself from thinking about the kiss and the inappropriate memories that came along with it; something that she is determined to forget. _'Work, work, work and some more distractions'_ her subconscious coached as she enters the lobby of her building with Frank right behind her. Dolores, the receptionist was startled to see her but nonetheless smiled and greeted her and Frank as they board the elevator to her office

"How long do you think till the news and pictures come out" she asked her ever reliable head of security. Frank was just as shocked as he was with Christian's action, he apologized to her non-stop the moment she boarded the car

"I wouldn't be surprised if it hit the news right away Ms. Ana. That's if there were photographers present, but I didn't see any" he said

"There's still hope that there was no photographers, right?"

"Yes Ma'am but we will need to make precautions and last time they were hidden behind some bush and there were civilians present when…" he said uncomfortably

"Right" she said as the elevator opens to the 17th floor.

_'Don't over think Ana, ignore the news and gossips like you ignore him'_ her ever present subconscious prodded and of course she's right. They stepped out of the elevator into her office. Again, she was so glad to be back, even with Alex already waiting for her in front of her office. He looked like he couldn't wait one minute to talk to her, which almost always means there is either a crisis or very good news. Lorry, her assistant, was sitting at her desk looking tired, but nonetheless, she greeted her and Frank enthusiastically. Taking a deep breath and praying to all the Gods that this is not about that 'incident', she walked closer to meet them.

"Welcome back Dear" he said giving her an embrace

"Awe… I missed you too Alex" she chuckled

"We need to talk" he said motioning to both Lorry and Frank

_'Oh dear'_ she thought and without a word, they went inside of her office. Surrounded by glass overlooking the London skyline, it is her second favorite place aside from her house. The only place where she can think clearly and the place that always gave her some sort of relief even with the most tiring and stressful work day

"Okay, you're scarring me. You only reserve that look if something really is wrong. I get the feeling that this is more personal than business?" she guessed. She knew that if this is about business, hurricane Alex would've greeted them right when the elevator opened

"You're right, personal and business: good on the business side, personal however, you decide. Why don't you Google your name right this moment" he said phasing

She and Frank exchanged a knowing look "I can just guess. Let's see: another picture of me and Christian Grey" she said dryly

"First of all, are you okay? And what the hell is going on between you two? I thought he's a private man? Why in the bloody hell would he grab and insist to take a photo of you in New York, don't get me wrong that seem reasonable, then he kisses your hand and now a full blown smack in the lips! I don't even want to think about what's next"

"Yes. A bit pissed off but okay and nothing. Nothing's going on between me and Christian Grey. He surprised both me and Frank. He took my hand and next thing I know he's kissing me, end of story. By the way, you know you kind of sound like my Dad" she said truthfully and realizing that this is the _'Fatherly Alex'_

"You know I treat you like my own, and frankly, you're all I've got my dear, you should get used it by now" he chuckled and continued.

"From the looks of it, this prick is infatuated with you, my dear. Anyway, your latest picture together has gone viral and is spreading like wildfire. The PR Team and Lorry here have been fielding calls since it broke; the press wants to find out the real score between you and Christian Grey. Thank goodness for underground parking, otherwise a pack of photographers are outside waiting to ambush you. Sooner or later, you will need to release a statement." he said.

"Ms. Ana, I've already called Martha to tell her not to take any phone calls. She said photographers are also outside your home and that you might want to get additional security" Lorry said reading from her notes and looking at Frank who looks like the task was already done

"Wow. You guys can rule the world. What would I do without you guys? I will not release any statement, the last time I checked I am not a celebrity nor a public figure and like I said, nothing's going on between me and Mr. Grey" she said as she turned to look at Frank who nodded "thank you Frank" she said as he left the three of them

"Lorry, can you re-schedule any appointments I may have for today"

"Not to worry Ms. Ana, I didn't schedule anything for you today except for tonight's Gala and uhm, Mr. Kent called confirming if he is still your escort for tonight" she said blushing

"Call him for me and tell him to meet me at my house around 7:30 tonight oh and please coordinate with Frank, anything else?" she said '_there goes perfect distraction!_' her subconscious cheered

"Err… You're parents, and Ms. Kate called to ask if you can please turn on your cell phone or at least call them a.s.a.p." she finished

She rolled her eyes and took out her phone, still off and gave it to her assistant "Can you please charge it for me? I don't want to take any phone calls while I'm meeting with Alex" she said dismissing her

"Right away Ms. Ana"

"Thanks again Lorry" she said as her assistant turned to close the door behind her leaving her with Alex.

She stood up to look at the gloomy sky of London and marveled at its beauty. The scenery always helped her relax and clear her mind from her worries. _'The best way to forget about it is to work Ana: it helped you for years and years so get on with it. Focus on your work'_ her subconscious said as she took a deep breath after a moment

"Let's talk business" she finally said

"Germany is almost done; I just need you to sign a few papers and it will be official. Documents will be ready first thing tomorrow. We probably will need to go back across the pond most likely next month or earlier, we're almost there in D.C. Mr. Thomson apparently would love to do business with us, the CMC deal in California however is getting a little complicated and then there's Seattle and a certain Christian Grey and Grey Enterprise Holdings" he said as she turned to look at him questioningly urging him to continue

"Sources tell me that GEH owns quite a few share in CMC after his efforts to acquire the majority shares in Kavanagh media were thwarted" he finished and gave her a knowing look. N&S successfully acquired Kavanagh media quietly a few years ago by buying majority of its stocks and mostly thanks to her almost familial relationship the Kavanaghs

"Yes, if he owns majority of the shares then that's a complication if he doesn't then let's start acquiring the majority of the shares, STAT and stealthily. I want Cal Media and if he finds out that's our next venture, he might beat us to the punch though he will have a hard time convincing shareholders with his reputation. Worst case scenario, he'll use it against us" she said in full CEO mode _'you mean he may or will use it to get to you'_ her subconscious said, also in deep thought

"I thought so, the team is right on it and the report should be ready in a day or two. Now, GEH: are we opening business negotiations? Because if you ask me, that's an excellent decision Ana"

"That was before the kiss Alex" she said sullenly

"Since when did you care about publicity?" he said

"That's the thing, after that completely unprofessional actions on our first meeting, then the dinner fiasco and the now this kissing, I am not in the mood to talk about anything concerning Mr. Grey" she snapped

"You know what Sara will say if she's here with us, don't make emotional decisions, it's bad for business" he said calmly.

Translation: don't make irrational decision simply because you're pissed off _'you are pissed off but you're not technically making an irrational decision, your just delaying it'_ she thought but her subconscious is not in agreement _'delaying it won't do anything but piss him off which is okay but that also means he's going to pay you a fucking visit! Rationalize that!' _her subconscious hissed

"I know, deal or no deal. Look, I told Mr. Grey I will consider it, not call him the moment I get back to London. I'm sure he will understand if I put him on the least priority list after this kissing incident" she said stubbornly

"Ana, sooner or later he will find out we're after CMC that's it, he will find out that Kavanagh chose you over him. It will be ugly, you said not to poke on the hornets' nest well you've been doing it" Alex said practically begging now

"Under its nose and it's not waking up" she said rolling her eyes "fine, open negotiations but you will spearhead this"

"You and I know that he would rather negotiate with you. You're very easy on the eyes dear" he said chuckling making her glower

"Well, he will need to learn compromise if he wants business with Norwood & Steele" she smiled sweetly "that is my condition; if he refuse then I'm sorry"

"Spoken like the great old hag" he said making them both chuckle "I'll get right on it"

* * *

Attending the world literacy foundation gala is not only self-fulfilling, as it's for its good cause, but also the best distraction one can ever have. The endless talking to all sorts of people was exhilarating. There were businessmen, dignitaries, and even celebrities. The fact that it was a Christian free event, and the fact that one of the very few people she considered her friend was standing right beside her making all sorts of funny comments was the biggest distraction one could ever have. It has been their yearly tradition to escort each other to this event; which was founded, organized and directed by Rupert's family. Rupert has always been the funny guy; though she swore she thought he was the biggest snob the first time they were introduced by Alex, at the same event years before. He would have been the best boyfriend or even husband any woman could find; they would have been great together, in fact they were perfect for each other, too perfect. Their similarities were both the foundation and the downfall of their romantic relationship: both heartbroken though she knows hers was far worse than his, both trying to move on, both with the same priorities and both business driven individuals. Their only difference is that she is based in London while he in Monaco. Too much in common in a relationship was never a good thing and a few hundred miles between them and it's the perfect ingredients to a doomed relationship. They both realized that throughout the course of their relationship. Business and their goals were always the biggest priority, while the thing they call 'romance and love' was the least priority_ 'that and the fact that you were better of as friend, you were fooling yourselves by pretending you loved each other when the truth is… your both were not in it and that Kate was spot on, he never satisfied you in bed'_ he subconscious snidely muttered. The end of their romantic relationship didn't mean the end of their friendship; in fact it's stronger than when they were when they were _'romantically involved.'_

"You know, you look like an idiot grinning all by yourself" he said "please tell me you're not thinking about that kiss with your American billionaire lover. That reminds me, I'm hurt, we're supposed to be friends and you never introduced him, you know at least let me appraise if he'll do"

"Way to ruin the night you cow!" she said smacking him in the arm with her clutch bag

"Ouch! Watch it, that thing looks like it weighs 20 pounds!" he said ducking and making her laugh

"Not really, around 15 pounds"

"Honestly, what are you thinking?" he said as he escorts her to the waiting limousine. Another one of their friendly tradition is after every gala, they always go to either one of their apartment to chat. It was agreed that since her place is new and that she just got back in town from a business trip, they would chat in her place over Martha's famous hot cocoa

"How good you are as a friend" she answered

"Ah, I'd rather you tell the ladies that I am good in bed than a good friend" he said jokingly as she burst out laughing yet again "honestly woman, your recommendation will be very helpful"

"You don't need that cow! Really women are mooning over you, yet you choose to hang out with a hag like me" she said

"For a hag, you my friend is easy on the eye and I like that the men are green with envy that you only hang out with me" he winked "Tell me about your recent trip? Did you have fun?"

"I guess" she shrugged

"That's it? You invited me for cocoa and chat and just say two words?" He rolled his eyes at her

"Oh Rupert, you are so like Kate!"

"Am I that frightening?" he said feigning offended and making her laugh out loud once again "Forget I said that. She might cut me into kibbles if she found out" he said in horror

"Your secret is safe with me" she said laughing uncontrollably

"So… common Ana… spill!" he prodded

"Urgh. What did I do? Well, there's New York—"she began but he cut her off

"I'm not interested on your business trip Ms. Steele, spill the beans of your personal vacation" he said

"Honestly, you're worse than Kate! Fine, I visited my mom in Georgia and Ray in Montesano; they both send their regards by the way. Then I went to Seattle, reunion with friends, met Kate's fiancé Elliot who is also Christian Grey's older brother – yes, the juicy huh?" she said sarcastically as Rupert's jaw dropped

"Yeah"

"You see how I cannot get away from him? I am maid of honor and he is best man on the wedding which reminds me, Kate said you are officially invited" she said trying to distract him

"Ana, the difference between me and Katherine is that, I will never be distracted" he said smugly

"I know, there's not harm in trying. She did say you are invited after announcing you are my ex" she chuckled

"I'll think I'll go, but I'll have to find me a gorgeous date" he said winking

"Are you flirting with me Sir Kent?" she said feigning shock "coz it's not going to work" she said and they both burst out laughing

* * *

It's only been a couple of days yet it feels like years since he last saw her. Since he last touched her, since he last felt her soft lips against his. "_Fuck"_ he muttered, there goes his mind drifting to Anastasia land again. Instead of concentrating on the report he's reading, he is salivating to see and get a chance to touch her again though he is pretty positive that she will not let that happen again anytime soon. He knew the consequences of his momentary lapse of control: the worst consequence is that she might pull the plug and refuse to ever speak to him again and there goes the possibility of working with her. Otherwise, the little things like press having a field day with that public display, Taylor tightening security in GEH & Escala, PR team and his Assistants fielding daily phone calls from reporters, Elliot's booming laughter while his fiancé glowered at both of them, and threatened to cut him piece by piece if he hurt her best friend, while the rest of his family didn't say or do anything but gape are least of his worries. He never gave a fuck of what people think of him for fucks sake, why worry now.

He is busy reviewing some reports when Taylor came in to tell him that Elena Lincoln is here to see him. He thought he knew all too well that Elena will come and check on him; it had been 6 months since his last sub Valerie. How he was able to survive that long without beating the shit and fucking someone mindless even he doesn't understand, but he is certain about a few things: for one, he doesn't want or need a sub. Second, he wants the sexy as fuck woman he was last seen kissing, the woman who starred in his mind and dreams for the last 6 years, who lives about 3 thousand miles away who is probably with the fucker Kent at this very moment, the woman who he can bet with all his fortune that she will not agree to what he originally wants; the woman he's been dying to see since the moment she left which is about 48 hours ago. _'You got it really bad Grey'_ he thought running his hand through his hair in frustration

"I'm busy Elena, what do you want" Christian said not bothering to look at her

"Can't a friend pay you a visit and say hello" she cooed

"I told you I don't have time for this shit" he said glaring at her

"Well I came to tell you that it's been months since what's her name again…" she paused "oh I forgot anyway given the parade you've been having lately with a certain and quite honestly alluring Anastasia Steele, I am guessing you need a new sub Christian" she said smiling fondly at him.

Even though she is the only person he could trust, Christian never told Elena about his previous submissive. She only knew quite a few and _thank_ _fuck Ana was not one of them_ he thought

"You made the wrong assumption Elena, I don't need a sub" he said bitterly _'I want my Anastasia'_ he added as an afterthought

"I know you of all people Christian, you have needs. Specific needs you need to address otherwise you explode like a ticking bomb. You don't want that to happen do you? Lose control?" She purred

"I am perfectly in control Elena, stay the fuck out" he snapped

"Right" she scoffed "I have a few prospects for you, they are all established sub—"she said but he cut her off

"I told you I don't fucking need one" he barked

"But you want Anastasia Steele to be your sub" she said tilting her head waiting for his answer

"No and its none of your fucking business Elena, I mean it!" he said after a moment

"Oh you deny all you want Christian, but it's very obvious that you want her" she chuckled "I'm just here to remind you that the reality is, she is as powerful as you are and that she will never agree to what you want and she is not in the circle and you are taking a huge risk with her. Unless of course, you're willing to go all hearts and flowers" she said

_'If that's what it fucking takes to get her back' _he thought as he just looked at Elena for a while and continued pouring over his work

"Oh my gosh" she said after a moment and from the corner of his eye he saw her lean back to her chair smirking at him

"So this is why you've been acting like a sullen teenager. You want to be with her, Hearts and Flowers but she's not here obviously" she said disbelievingly

"Not fucking funny Elena" he said banging his hand over his desk

"My goodness Christian, if you've been acting like this the whole time since she left then I feel bad for all of your staff. For Christ sake, do yourself a favor and get your plane to London as soon as possible. I'm your friend Christian; I'm both happy and worried for you. Happy because as sullen as you look right now, it's quite a novelty seeing you are actually attracted to someone and I am worried for you because you have specific needs, needs that not everyone can satisfy"

"I told you it's not your fucking business Elena"

She smiled and held her hands up in defeat

"If you say so Christian" she said as she stood up to leave "just be careful and if I were you, I would have my plane ready to be with Ms. Steele. I'm pretty sure she will be happy to see you" she said as she opened the door to leave, Taylor waiting for her right outside

He would've said _'she absolutely despises me'_ until he saw the latest email from Alex Core. The email he's been waiting for the past 48 fucking hours.


	12. Chapter 12: Welcome back to London

**Note: THANK YOU **for your continued support on this story. I'm sorry this chapter took forever for me to finish as I had to prepare for the endless holiday preparations, work and a severe case of writer's block. I'm sorry if this chapter if a bit off (maybe it's just the holiday), promise I WILL TRY to make it up to you guys. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter & let me know what you guys think. Your reviews, feedback and suggestions always make me smile and giggle (in other words, they make my day) ;). Please forgive my errors. Big shout-out & many thanks to _GreytoSteele_ for the inputs :)

E.L James owns this amazing trilogy

**Chapter 12: Welcome back to London**

Christian walks casually, confidently towards his long time therapist. The man smiled politely if not smugly at him, the last time they met, he was confused and overwhelmed; in other words, all over the place and all because of a certain Anastasia Steele. The woman who's been starring on his dreams for the last 6 years, the woman he can't stop thinking about, the woman who's been driving him crazy. _'What is it with her?'_ again he thought for the nth time and still hasn't got any luck on finding the answer

"Mr. Grey, how are you today?"

"Same old, same old Dr. Flynn" he said as he took his seat

"Which is?" he prodded

"Fucked up as usual; if you're asking about the nightmares, well they still fucking haunt me every night"

"Well if you ask me, I think your making progress" he smirked and took a newspaper below the coffee table and showed it to him.

Christian took the paper and examined it for a moment knowing exactly what Flynn is talking about. There it is… the picture of him kissing her. It had been a couple of days since the story broke, he had endured Elliot's none-stop jabber as well as his endless dating advice, the glower on Katherine's face and the threats that came with it, Mia's giggles, his parents never ending stare and even Elena's visit. He took a deep breath and just starred impassibly at his long time shrink who is patiently waiting for him say something

"What progress?" he said sullenly

"Why don't you tell me Christian?" he said "you know, I cannot help you unless you open your doors just like last time: talk. Tell me what you're thinking, what you're feeling. It is important for me to know everything even the slightest bit of detail you consider minor"

Again he took a deep breath and just starred _'don't do it Grey' _part of him thought while the other half of him thought_ 'If you didn't tell him about Ana last time, you wouldn't know how to approach her.'_

"I apologized… I followed your advice, if that's what you want to know and she said she'll think about it" he finally said sullenly _'happy now?'_

"About?"

"About everything; for my actions, for that fucking folder, about giving me another chance, about starting over" he said exasperated

"Well from the looks of things you look like you got your second chance" he smirked

"That's because I fucking took her by surprise"

"I beg your pardon?"

"She was teasing me all day. She was about to leave, she is so beautiful, fucking sexy that I couldn't help myself. I grabbed her hands and kissed her like a pervert" he said pretending to be bored

Flynn just chuckled and shook his head "Oh Christian… so your telling me that she said she will think about giving you a second chance and starting over but rather than waiting patiently for an answer, you went ahead and exerted your will over her. How did you feel after?"

Again Christian said nothing. Not wanting to admit that he is worried that he fucked up any chance he may have had, not wanting to admit that she is all he could think about, that his fucking world revolves around one name, one person who is in London at the moment. He didn't say anything and just looked at his therapist waiting for him to make his assumptions or work on his magic like he did last time.

After a moment, the good doctor finally said "well? We can finish the hour just like this, no words and nothing but silence Christian but judging by the look of things, I won't be seeing you until probably next week seeing you made adjustments to your regular sessions with me earlier than normal. My best guess is you're off to London" he finished smirking at his clients slight change of expression

"You know me well. Patience is not my forte Dr. Flynn, when I want something, I get it" he said impassively

"But Anastasia is not a thing Christian" he said "Given that you kissed her against her will, and judging by the look on your face, am I wrong to assume you're worried about her reaction?" he finished while his client narrowed his eyes

"I miss her" he finally whispered

"I beg your pardon?"

"She was leaving, I had to do something and yes, I said I fucking miss her. I want to see her. There I said it, happy now? Oh yes, I announced to everyone in my family and the Kavanaghs that I am the idiot fucker who broke her heart" he said proudly. To his surprise, Flynn gaped at him like a deep caught in the headlights and laughed disbelievingly

"The effect she has on you Christian. You admitted on having a relationship with her to your family. I must say I really must meet Ms. Steele" he said

"I had no choice"

"We always have a choice Mr. Grey" he said "Admit it, you want her; otherwise you wouldn't be doing the things you've been doing, public displays of your affection, admitting part of the past you shared with her to your family, basically throwing your carefully organized and rather private world of the window and now following her to London, the list is endless Christian"

He just gaped thinking if what his shrink is saying true _'but you don't have a heart grey'_ he thought.

"Do not tell me you don't have a heart and that you are not capable of loving Christian. You and I know that, that is boat load of crap" Dr. Flynn said correctly guessing what he is about to say

"I don't know what you're talking about; I'm going there for a fucking business trip" he said evasively

"Right. Business trip in London to negotiate a deal with Norwood & Steele, the perfect excuse to see Ms. Steele"

"I'm meeting her people not her. I'm surprised she even allowed this to happen"

"Forgiveness doesn't happen overnight. You need time and patience. You will need to rebuild trust and therefore you will need to wait, patiently. That will be your second goal and my second advice to you as both therapist and friend" he said

"What the fuck is that? I told you, patience is not my forte" he said running his hand over his always tousled copper hair

"First of all, there's no harm on admitting to the fact that you my friend, are in love with Anastasia, second, you have no choice but to wait. Wait until she is ready to forgive you. Wait until she's decided whether or not she wants to start over"

"Christ, you fucking sound like her. Patience doesn't erase the fact that she is with that Kent fucker at this moment" he snapped

"Patience doesn't mean you will isolate yourself from her and hide under a rock for a few lifetimes like a prisoner Christian. Patience means you will wait until she is ready to forgive and move on. What happened between you two years ago, the emotional pain she suffered is not easy to forget, and you of all people should know that"

"What the fuck do you want me to do?"

"Take it one step at a time. On your case, baby steps Christian"

He found himself recalling his last meeting with his therapist while sitting on his suite in London, a glass of wine in hand patiently waiting for the sun to rise and the clock to strike 11AM so he can finally see her _'Grey, not her, Alex Core. This is a fucking business trip'_ and Flynn is spot on of course, the perfect excuse to see her. It took a total of one week to finalize this renegotiation and three more days coordinate their schedules to make this 'business trip' possible. It's a miracle to even hear from her people after the kissing incident, not that he's sorry about that in fact, he would gladly and willingly do that again… over and over but he mustn't think about that '_one fucking step at a time Grey'_ the glee vanished when her side-kick Core told him Ms. Steele assigned him to spearhead the negotiations instead of her. On one note, its fucking ridiculous on the other she has a point and a good one, the thought of him and her in one room alone is enough to make his cock throb especially after that incident _'focus Grey.'_ A call from Welch interrupted his reveries. Welch has informed him that he has all the Intel on Rupert John Kent and that he should be getting the file shortly and sure enough, the file is sitting on top of his inbox

* * *

**_Rupert John Kent_**

** DOB: **January 30, 1984

** Current Address: **Penthouse,L' Atlantis 1 Ave Henri Dunant 98000 Monaco (Additional property details see pg. 2)

** Mobile No.: **(+377)97706401

** Financial Details: **See page 3

** Occupation: **Director, IT and Research & development - _EUREXPO Corp._

Entrepreneur (additional details, see pg. 4-5)

** Education: **AB Mathematics Major,University of Cambridge

** Father: **Lord Robert Alexander Kent (Father), _Minister of State for Trade & Investment_

** Mother:** Margaret Kent (Mother), CEO, EUREXPO & Chairwoman World Literacy Foundation

** Sibling: **Arabella Yvette Kent, Art History Student at the University of St. Andrews

** Political Affiliation: **Conservative

** Religious Affiliation: **Anglican

** Sexual Orientation: **Heterosexual

** Relationships: **See page 6

Son of a well-known dignitary, A good looking version of Barney who works for dear mommy, an entrepreneur like him, properties across Europe and straight as a stick. Katherine Kavanagh is right, he thought begrudgingly. Rupert John Kent could very well be Prince fucking charming, clean as a fucking sheet. _'Not unlike you Grey, you have too many skeletons in your fucking closet'_ he thought. Finding out what kind of monster he really was is never the option _'how can you be sure, she ran a background check on you' _he thought and the fact that she's seen what he really is in his Playroom makes a man like the Kent fucker into a much decent man than he is; A man worthy of a beautiful woman like Anastasia. She deserves a man who will love and respect her, someone who will protect her, someone who will make her happy, hearts and flowers, someone who won't hurt her: in other words, someone who is not him; someone who is not fucked up as he is. He knows he should steer clear of her, get out of her way and let her be happy but he just can't; the thought of her in the arms of another man is enough to make his blood boil; bile coursing through his throat, threatening to come out; that along with the overwhelming pain in his chest, like heart attack not that he ever had one.

Norwood and Steele Headquarters is a 17 story building that occupies one huge block; it is both classic and contemporary. The building itself is of classic architecture while the furnishings make up the contemporary part. The Norwood & Steele building could very well reflect its CEO's aura: warm, inviting; simple yet very elegant. Unlike all clinical and modern furnishings of Grey House that perfectly describes his cold and cynical personality _'not to mention how fucked up you really are Grey'_ he thought.

The Meeting with Alex Core went well, he realized that the man is actually decent and knows what he's doing; still, he would rather work with Anastasia. They met for two long hours at one of the company's board rooms on the 16th floor. Alex Core insisted on giving him a grand tour of the building. Floors 1-7 are for the finance, sales and marketing departments, 8&10 floors are for the N&S fashion magazine department, 11-13 publishing department, 14-16 is his office as well as IT, PR and research & development, 17th is the executive office. Everyone smiled and welcomed him politely; people didn't look like they're walking on eggshells _'Grey,_ _the total fucking opposite of Grey House' _he thought.

At fucking last, he is ushered in the 17th floor, the executive wing. The place he's been dying to see since he arrived in London. Again, the warm and inviting colors welcomed them in the lobby that looked like the great room of a house or the lobby of an elegantly styled hotel. Comfortable looking chairs on the waiting room on one side and another board room on the other. He recognized her assistant, Lorry who sitting on the desk close to the board room and a set of wooden double doors that surely leads to her office. Alex goes to her assistant and looked at a piece of paper, examined it for a moment and told her assistant to let Ana know that he and Mr. Grey are here for a courtesy. The assistant, Lorry he remembered, looked up and smiled politely at him though he could tell that she isn't comfortable with the idea but Alex Core could not be swayed. He knocked on the door and opened it after a moment, making the assistant jump out of her seat and followed Alex Core insides For some reason he feels nervous, he thought randomly if she felt like that the first time they met when she interviewed him 'yet another first Grey' he thought.

* * *

Ana is laughing uncontrollably. Even during a business meeting with Rupert, there is never a dull moment. She and Rupert are partners in a restaurant chain with locations in both France and Italy. They talk about how well the business is going, as well as about possible plans for expanding the chains, whenever they are together. As they are about to wrap up the meeting, they both hear a commotion outside her office. Ana ignores it until a knock on her door reveals that it's Alex, followed by Lorry. Alex looks so hyped that for a moment she wonders if he had too many shots of espresso combined with performance enhancers, while Lorry looks both worried and star-struck. She looked at them questioningly for a moment until a third person strutted in to join them. She felt her jaw drop at the sight of him.

"Ana, Rupert. I was just giving Mr. Grey a tour of the building." Alex said as he turned to greet Rupert who smiled.

"Good to see you Alex," he said.

"It's very nice to see you again, Ms. Steele." Christian said with his patented Christian Grey, full megawatt, and panty busting smile. No wonder Lorry looked star struck.

"Mr. Grey welcome to the Norwood & Steele headquarters. I honestly didn't know you were going to be here," she said eying Alex with a _'when did this happen?'_ look.

"Since I am spearheading the deal with GEH I didn't see any reason we shouldn't proceed with the deal as soon as possible, and Mr. Grey is in full agreement," Alex said enthusiastically while Christian just smiled.

"I see" she said_ 'you gave Alex the green light Ana, your mistake. Now he is literally going to be in your back'_ her subconscious hissed. "By the way, this is Rupert John Kent, a close friend and a business associate," she said smiling politely at Christian.

Both men appraised each other shrewdly. Christian giving him an icy stare while Rupert just smiled at him politely, using his best poker face; Ana had to fight the urge to laugh.

"A pleasure to meet you Mr. Grey, I understand you're negotiating business?" Rupert said smiling genuinely.

"Likewise, Mr. Kent. Yes, I look forward to working with Ms. Steele & Mr. Core."

"Ah, you're in capable hands. These two," he said, motioning to both Ana and Alex, "are the very best in the business, though I must say Ana's cooking is far better than Alex's,'" he said genuinely as Alex laughed while Ana just rolled her eyes.

"Really? So you work together and you are friends. How convenient," he said icily.

"Yes and yes. Very close friends and business partners. Ana and I own a few restaurants in France and

Italy," he stated proudly. "In fact, one of our restaurants serve Ana's special lasagna; though it was enhanced by the chefs, of course, but nothing beats the original." He winked at Ana.

"Oh please," she said rolling her eyes.

"Ah, I must try that, do you have a branch here in London?" Christian asked looking straight at her.

"That is actually why I am here; we we're talking about expanding the chain here in London." Rupert said gleefully and paused for a moment, looked at Ana and then smirked. She knew that look; it means an idea has popped out of nowhere. Normally Rupert comes up with the greatest ideas, but this going to be the one exemption. 'Oh dear, this is going to be bad' her subconscious muttered and sat on one corner and started praying. 'Christ, let this not be what I think it is' she thought.

"Why go to a restaurant when we have the original maker standing right in front of us? You won't mind if Mr. Grey and Alex join us tonight will you?" Rupert finally said making her groan internally while her subconscious is shooting off countless curses. For the first time, Christian's icy stare morphed into a victorious smile, again a panty busting, belly clenching smile.

"That sounds great" he said. "That is… If Ms. Steele doesn't mind," he said still smiling victoriously, while eyeing her questioningly.

"But… The…err… Paparazzi" is her flimsy excuse. 'Think Steele!' her subconscious glared "can you excuse us for a moment?" she finally said.

"Of course, well wait outside." Alex said while Christian just smirked but nonetheless nodded and followed Alex closing the door.

"What the fuck is that cow?" she said glaring

"Keep your friends close and your enemies even closer, Ana."

"He's not a bloody enemy, Rupert" she said.

"Good, then I don't have to kill him and ask Frank to help me dispose of his body after. Look, I want to get to know the arse who stole a kiss from my ex-girlfriend turned best friend," he winked.

"Why don't you invite him for tea in your place, why did you have to invite him on my place?" she screeched

"Oh come on, don't act like a real hag Ana. The man obviously flew a few thousand miles to see you Ana, not Alex's almost bald head. He looked like he was shooting daggers at me or perhaps plotting to either kill me or torture me into kibbles when we were introduced. Yet, when I invited him to dinner, he looked

like he wanted to give me raspberry kisses," he chuckled.

"I didn't know you wanted to be friends with him," she said sarcastically.

"I didn't say that. I just thought it might be fun to push some of his buttons, if you know what I mean."

He said mischievously.

"You owe me one hell of a favor Cow!" she said threateningly.

"You name it Hag!" he smirked as he opened the door.


	13. Chapter 13: Hamilton Terrace

**Note: Thanks again for the non-stop support for this story. **Your constant reviews, follows and favorites make my day as I always find myself smiling or giggling and they inspire me to write (as I don't want to let you guys down, awe!). I hope you guys enjoy this chapter oh and please forgive my typos or errors. As usual please let me know what you guys think; inputs and suggestions are always welcome.

E.L James owns this amazing trilogy

**Chapter 13: Hamilton Terrace **

_'What have I gotten myself into'_ she asked herself. Her subconscious is too mad to even say a single word. Her staff, Frank and Martha already knows there will be additional visitors one of which on the _'watch list'._ The lasagna is already in the oven cooking while she gets ready for the dinner. She had planned it as a simple dinner with Rupert just like old times, chat and laugh. She looked forward to it; she loved talking to Rupert simply because he is easy to talk to, no drama, just laughs. Instead she gets hurricane Alex and Christian Grey in one room, _'hurricane Alex is no biggie, Christian Grey is a different story'_ her subconscious hissed finally made an appearance after sulking on one corner that looked like the chamber where her inner goddess is locked up and holding a basket full of syringe.

Three swift knock on the door interrupted her musing. She opened the door to reveal Martha, who informs her that the first of the guests has arrived, Mr. Christian Grey and he is waiting in the formal living room. _'Oh great'_ her subconscious muttered sarcastically as she goes to meet him at the formal living room and found him examining one of the pictures that Jose sent to her shortly after moving into the property

"Mr. Grey, welcome. You're a bit early I'm afraid, the lasagna is still in the oven. Can I offer you something to drink?" she said fighting the urge to kick him out of her sanctuary

"No thank you Ms. Steele, I will wait for the others; and yes, it smells divine as usual" he said smiling his patented panty busting, Christian Grey smile and for a moment she isn't sure whether or not he is referring to the lasagna

"Thank you" she said blushing _'strike one Ana'_ her subconscious said cautiously reminding her not let him see her knowing full well that he will use it to his advantage

"This place is beautiful Ms. Steele, I'm impressed" he said a smirk playing around his pretty face. Her subconscious rolled her eyes

She sighed in relief. His mercurial nature sure has its advantage "thank you Mr. Grey, it is. This place is a gem. I'm very lucky to find it. This property was remodeled and re-furnished when I got it" she said looking around and smiling politely

"Impressive…" he said and again she isn't sure if he is referring to the property

"Though it's quite big for one person don't you agree?" he said cocking his head and starring her intently

She rolled her eyes and said "You have a penthouse all by yourself Mr. Grey, you of all people should be able to relate"

"But this is bigger than Escala"

"Yes it is and I love every inch of it. Real estate is a good investment, at least in Europe. Besides, I have friends and family and I'd rather they stay here with me than checking them in a hotel whenever they visit"

"Good point well made" he said after a moment "has anyone seen this place besides Katherine?"

"Kate was the first to see and stay here; Alex has been here and so is Rupert… several times" she said noticing him glare at the name ever so slightly. Choosing to ignore his jealousy, she added "as for my family; my mom, bob and Ray are planning to visit hopefully during the holiday" she said

"So, you really are _'friends'_ with Mr. Kent" he said and for a moment, another mercurial mood and she thought he said cunt instead of Kent

"Yes I am… jealous?" she blurted, cocking her head _'brain to mouth malfunction Ana, that's a strike two!'_ her subconscious said smacking her head. Thankfully they were interrupted by Frank escorting both Alex and Rupert who just arrived to join them.

Ana is bullied into giving Mr. Grey a tour of the whole upper ground floor where the formal Dining and living/entertainment areas are located; as well as an office that Frank uses as the main security office. Their dinner is served at the lower ground floor where the family room is located adjacent to the vast kitchen with French doors that lead to the beautifully manicured Garden and outdoor living/deck area. Martha served them the dinner that both she and Ana prepared; a selection of hors d'oeuvre and of course the Lasagna that Ana made, along with a bottle Chianti that compliments it perfectly

Rather that the laid back chatter she had been hoping for, the dinner conversation was all about business. Alex blabbering about business until Rupert decided to intervene as he started on tapping on Christians many buttons. Rupert easily managed to spot the best button to push which is the jealousy button. By mirthlessly and proudly telling him about his and Ana's history, Rupert relished each of his icy glares. These were especially evident every time he said or did something that involved Ana, such as holding her hands effortlessly or showing friendly gestures a little too affectionately or casually telling them about the places he and Ana have visited. Knowing full well how jealous Christian can be, Ana had to fight the urge to call Frank to intervene in case Christian patience thread snaps.

* * *

_ 'Patience Grey, patience'_ he chanted to himself as he continued to listen to Rupert John Kent's blatant mental assault that continually pushed him to the brink of hitting him repeatedly in the face. _'Christ, give me fucking patience'_ he thought as he continued touch her affectionately. He never thought he'd meet someone worse than his brother or his brothers' fiancée, Katherine Kavanagh but lo and behold, he just fucking did; a fucking cunt, Rupert John Kent.

He knew that this man is deliberately pushing his buttons like a fucking four year old. _'You mustn't lose it Grey. That would mean he fucking wins'_ he thought as he listened to him recounting his vacation in the French Alps with Ana. Again, the thought of Ana in the arms of another man, especially if the fucking man is sitting comfortably right in front of him makes him really sick. He is determined to get even with him, even though he literally owes the Kent fucker the opportunity to get a glimpse of Ana's home. Instead of getting up and beating the shit out of this punk, he concentrated of the fact that he is in Anastasia's house, on how happy he is like a fucking kid trapped in Disneyland that he gets to see her place. He also relished in the knowledge that he had tried her cooking, her lasagna, before anyone in this fucking room. Before Alex who is fucking oblivious of the mental game surrounding him and certainly before this fucking cunt.

After the satisfying dinner, Ana was again bullied into continuing the tour of her property. She had already shown the impressive formal living and dining area on the upper ground floor and the lower ground floor that houses the family living room with the vast kitchen and overlooking the garden. Lastly, she agreed to show them the basement which houses an impressive leisure room that includes an underground gym and a swimming pool that instantly gave him a hard on picturing him and Ana in the pool together. Lastly, adjustment to the leisure room is the media/playroom; smirking when she actually said the word _playroom_. Like the other rooms in the impressive property, the room resembles a VIP lounge with a homey appeal to it. Part of the room housed a small bar, walls decked with books and a pool table again giving him an instant hard on picturing Ana bending on the table, while the other part of the room is surrounded by comfortable looking chairs arranged around an impressive grand piano… the same piano he owns.

"Do you play?" he asked pretending to not know the answer and remembering that one night when he fucked her by the piano in his apartment

"No, I don't play; like I said, the piano came along with every piece of furniture in the house" she answered blushing and that moment he knew they are thinking of the same thing

"How about you Grey, Do you play?" Rupert asked him enthusiastically

"Since I was 6" he said staring intently at Ana, completely ignoring both men "In fact, I own the same model back home and I feel bad for this piano just sitting here like some piece of furniture and not getting touched… Will you let me play it?" he looked at her expectantly

"Suite yourself" she whispered

Giving her a relaxed and rather sexy smile, he went and sat on the chair, removed the lid and touched a few keys, testing if the piano is on tune. Satisfied that all seems to be in perfect tune, he started to play a song that was completely different from the classical and completely sad music that he knows she always hears him play in his apartment when she was… with him he thought. _'Christ, what happened to you Grey'_ now cringing at the very thought of her as his sub. '_She is more than that'_ he thought as he continued to play the song and imagine himself singing the lyrics in front of her and her alone. A song that perfectly described what he is really feeling, of what he wants to say and to do. He decided to morph into another song, a song that again best describes what he feels on a different, more literal level; a song that is somehow the perfect answer to the question _"what is it with her?"_ with one simple word: _gravity._

'_Something always brings me back to you… it never takes too long'_

He realized that he uttered the last line out laud when collective applause from his audience reached his ear. He looked up to see his audience smiling politely at him. Playing the piano always made him forget about his surroundings; his only means of conveying real emotions _'you mean of how fucked up you really are Grey' _he thought as he looked around and met those beautiful guileless blue eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes that always see right through him and for a moment they starred at each other forgetting everything else; as if it's just the two of them until she cleared her throat and said:

"I hate to say this gentlemen but it's getting late" clearly trying unsuccessfully to hide her emotions. The men nodded in agreement and they all walked back to the upper ground floor where the cars await.

Again, he felt a pang of jealousy when the Kent fucker leaned in to kiss her affectionately before leaving '_easy Grey, she not yours' _he said leaning in to rest his head as Taylor takes him back to him suite. A last minute decision hits him and before he knew it, he had already barked the instruction to Taylor who then hurriedly put the car on reverse and headed back to the beautiful house of the most beautiful woman he's ever known. He wasn't surprised that it was Frank who answered the door

"Mr. Grey, may I help you?" he asked politely

"I need to speak with Ms. Steele" he said urgently

"I'm afraid Ms. Steele has already retired for the night Mr. Grey"

"Tell her it's urgent and I am not leaving until – " he said stopping at the sight of her emerging from the stairs looking wearily at them

"Ana…" he said mesmerized at the sight of her wearing a long white silk robe her hair billowing around her, she looked like an angel

"Mr. Grey its late and I don't think is a good idea to—"she said but he cut her off

"Five minutes. Just give me five minutes please" he said desperately

She glared at him for a moment deliberating "I'm not going anywhere until you hear me out" he said threateningly

"Fine" she said as her security opened the door and ushered him into the formal living room. Neither of then took a seat; they stood facing each other. He stood nervously, not knowing how to start while she stood in front of him, a few steps away crossing her hands around herself. She looked at him expectantly with those clear blue eyes like orbs of light and he had to fight the urge to walk right in front of her and kiss her longingly.

"What do you want me to do?" he finally said "what will it take to win your trust back, to win you back. For you to give me another chance, tell me Anastasia and I'll do it"

She looked at him like a deer caught in the headlights for a moment and said "I don't know. Nothing, I guess. Don't do anything; do not chase me because what you're doing right now is suffocating. It feels like me... six years ago"

"I don't want to suffocate you Ana. That's not my intention. My intention is for you to forgive me for what I've done to you; for us to start anew. How are we supposed to work things out if you don't me to fucking do anything?"

"Time will tell Christian and trust that things will work out on its own" she shrugged

"No, no fucking way! I waited for six damn years, I've waited enough" he said stubbornly

"That's my condition. Take it or leave it. Honestly Christian, I don't know what you meant when you say _'start over'_ because again that brings me back to that part six years ago that I do not wish to remember for obvious reasons: the part where you want me to be your sub and you want nothing but to torture the living shit out of me. If that's what you want me to be then the door is fucking open and you can say good-fucking-bye to your business proposals" she said

"God you really are one difficult woman" he said exasperatingly brushing his hand over his tousled hair

"I told you; be ready to be disappointed. You didn't answer my question, Grey"

"No. I don't want that. You… don't deserve that" he said taking a deep breath and again brushing his hand through his hair struggling to find the right words to say. part of him thought _'your pride, __Grey. D__on't forget your pride '_ while the other half thought _'pride won't win her back so fuck it, Grey!'_ as he looked into her eyes and continued

"What I did to you six years ago was wrong. I was wrong for introducing you to my fucked up lifestyle, I was wrong for hurting you both physically and emotionally, and worst of it all, I was fucking wrong for pushing you away rather than giving you more Ana, you deserve more, you always have. Ending things between us and letting you walk away from me rather than giving you the love you deserve is the worst mistake I've ever made in my long and impossibly fucked up life. It's taken me six fucking years to figure the fuck out and to get another chance with you so please, give me a timeline. how long will it take? A week? A month? A year? Name it Anastasia" he said beseechingly but she just looked at him. _'Think Grey!'_ he thought as his own feet push him towards her

"Don't" she said as she took a step back

"Ana, why fight it? I know you feel it"

"The last time I took a fall, no one was there to catch me. So let's just say, I learned my lesson" she said bitterly

"Ana… please" he begged

"I should thank you Mr. Grey. I wasn't lying when I said that you leaving me was the best thing that ever happened to me. It got me here. So if you are asking me if I have forgiven you for what happened six years ago, my answer remains the same: I did. I knew you have issues, issues that needs sorting out, demons that needs vanquishing so yes of course I've forgiven you. But that doesn't mean I will forget the pain that easily. I am not talking about the physical shit I endured; you and I know bruises and scars come and go…"

"I know... believe me if I can take it all away I will find a way to do it Ana"

"So you agree with me when I say I need time to really consider what you want"

"I will if you give me a timeline"

"Things just don't occur overnight, Christian"

"You sound like my shrink" he said chuckling exasperatingly

"Good, you should listen to him. He obviously knows what he's doing" she said chuckling

"What I would do to that smart mouth of yours Ms. Steele" he said and she raised a questioning brow

"You don't want to play that game with me Mr. Grey. You don't want your pants to get sore again"

"You mean you don't want me to kiss you again Anastasia. Why? Because you are afraid that you might lose your control next time?" he whispered seductively

"Yes, your right. I might not be able to control myself from cracking your balls if you try again Christian" she said "now do we have an agreement?"

"Anastasia, I can't just do something without knowing the odds"

"Right, information is the key to everything for a man like you. That is how you've always operated, that's how you became successful" she said

"Stop stalling; only your best friend will fall for your evasive techniques Ana"

"I honestly don't know Christian. If you said those those words to me six years ago, there would've be a damn word to express what I would've felt. I would've been so elated. It would have been heaven here on earth for me, I know It sounds silly, corny even. I would've considered myself to be the luckiest girl alive. I would've slapped myself repeatedly to prove that I'm not dreaming... but you didn't" she said wistfully

"That is why I'm here: begging for you to let me make things right, for another chance Ana. I can't believe I'm saying this but… I am willing to take… baby steps" he said making her chuckle

"Yes. I am quoting my fucking shrink. Christ, you two are in the same page. For you I will take any step, anything for another chance"

"Good. Are we in agreement that the first step is to stop suffocating me and you will wait patiently things to work out between us?"

* * *

The songs that CG played were Adele version of a Bob Dylan classic_ "Make you feel my love"_ morphing it into Sara Bareilles' song _"Gravity." _I think that the meaning of these two songs best describes says it all. If you guys haven't heard of these two songs, Google or YouTube will work.


	14. Chapter 14: The Agreement

**Note: A MILLION THANK YOU! **for your patience and for all the reviews, follow & favorites. To show how much I appreciate each review, follow & favorite, my gift to you guys is a swift update. Some of you guys correctly guessed that the last chapter is a pivotal one. While I understand some of your frustrations about our Ana being a stubborn b! tch, can you blame her? Heartbreak is not easily mended and always remember the title guys. Anyhow, going back to the last chapter, our dear megalomaniac has finally fessed up (sans those 3 little words), this obviously changes things and were taking it to a whole new level. How you ask? Well, we're about to find out. Let me know what you guys think, you know I value each of your opinions. Please forgive my errors and i hope you enjoy this one. Happy holidays ;)

E.L James owns this amazing trilogy

**Chapter 14: The Agreement**

_"What I did to you six years ago was wrong. I was wrong for introducing you to my fucked up lifestyle, I was wrong for hurting you both physically and emotionally, and worst of it all, I was fucking wrong for pushing you away rather than giving you more Ana, you deserve more, you always have. Ending things between us and letting you walk away from me rather than giving you the love you deserve is the worst mistake I've ever made in my long and impossibly fucked up life. It's taken me six fucking years to figure the fuck out and to get another chance with you so please, give me a timeline. How long will it take? A week? A month? A year? Name it Anastasia" _

Those words were her undoing. The long sleeping inner goddess has woken up with a vengeance and no amount of sleeping potions or tranquilizers are enough to sedate her. _'Stop!'_ her subconscious roared, huddled in one corner covering her ears and shutting her eyes while her inner goddess just smiled. It had been weeks since their conversation and he is all she could think about. Even though he reluctantly agreed to what she wanted: space. That didn't stop him from sending her flowers every other day, even though he is already on the other side of the continent and as much as she hates the fact that he is sort of deviating from their agreement by constantly reminding her that he is waiting for her answer, she can't help but be genuinely appreciate his gesture. She is contemplating on emailing him, her inner goddess nodding vigorously, in full support of the idea while her subconscious just clucked her tongue and said _'control yourself Steele!'_ she is right of course, contacting him means that means she will deviate from her own request

"Ana, do you hear me… hello?" Rupert said snapping his fingers and snapping her from her reverie

"Huh?" she said confusingly "oh my gosh Rupert, I'm sorry what were you saying?" she said

"That's it! Out with it Ana, you haven't been you since that dinner with Grey and that was ages ago" he said

"We are talking about the options for the possible location for the new branch were opening" she guessed

"We already agreed on SoHo" he said patiently "we were talking about the timeline"

"We were? Shit. I'm so sorry Rupert" she said guiltily _'that would be the Christian Grey effect'_ her subconscious muttered while her inner goddess glared but nonetheless looked up giddily at the sound of the name

"It's alright Ana. Start spilling; this is about Christian Grey I just know it. It was pretty obvious something clicked when he played the piano" He said. Boy was he right, the piano… it was like something had woken up within her and then his words _'that was the third strike followed by a home run Ana. The thing that woken up is sitting right beside me'_ again her subconscious muttered and glared at the revitalized inner goddess who is studiously ignoring the snide comments

"The look on your face says that I am right about the piano and please don't make me guess" Rupert said, a smirk playing around his face

"Oh stop giving me that look cow! Nothing happened" she said annoyed

"Then start spilling hag!" he answered back

"It's nothing. Just a lot in my mind" she said evasively

"You mean Christian Grey. That's why you should tell me my friend. I'm a man; I'm pretty sure you figured that out by now, you've actually seen everything and I think you were pretty impressed" chuckling with the disgusted look on Ana's face "what I'm telling you is that, I would understand" he smirked making her laugh and roll her eyes

"Right, though I'm not that sure if it was that impressive so don't flatter yourself" she said

"Ouch! Watch it!" he said feigning hurt "Seriously Ana, tell me. You're confused, scared and something else… I haven't seen you like this, actually the only time I've seen you was when –"

"Yeah, I remember that" she said remembering their very first heart to heart conversation years ago; the night they decided they were better of as friends. One of the many things they have in common was they both have had similar experience about love. Both heart broken and both are trying desperately to move on. Both of them came from two different types of heartbreaks: Hers was that of rejection while his was that of lost.

"Wait, please tell me what I'm thinking is wrong" he said finally piecing everything together, the kiss, the jealousy and the possessive way he looked at her

Ana sighed in defeat and said "yes. He was that guy"

"The prick! And you weren't planning on telling me?" he said incredulously

"You know I hate talking about it. I made an exemption that night with you" she said

"Kate knows? What about Alex?"

"They know" she shrugged

"Okay, either you tell me everything right now or I will call dear Kate"

"You know everything; I already told you, I just omitted the name"

"You should've told me Ana. Had I known he's the bloody prick who broke you years ago, I would've done far worst that to just play with his bloody buttons" he said making him smile

"I know, and I did tell you. Technically"

"Whatever, he obviously wants you back?"

"Sort of. He went back to my house after the dinner and we sort of talked. He asked me to give him a chance… he said he's willing to take… baby steps, anything for a second chance" she said again

"And you're considering it"

"No"

"It's one thing to lie to your best looking ex-boyfriend turned very good friend, and it's another to lie to yourself, Ana" he said intently looking at her

"I'm torn, Rupert. A big part of me wanted to just run to him and say _finally_ while the other wants nothing to do with him. It took me so long to finally accept what happened between us six years ago, and up to now I'm still not sure if I ever got over it. But even with the many walls I put between us, he still manage to get in easily" she finally said. Rupert stood up sat beside her

"Shh…" he cooed enveloping her into his arms

"It's been six damn years and I still cry over him" she chuckles disbelievingly

"The only person who can fix us is the same damn person who broke us"

"Where did you get that?" she chuckled incredulously while she wiped her tears

"Read it somewhere… can't remember" he laughed ""Seriously Ana, you deserve to be happy; to be whole again"

She snorted "that's twisted. Are you on his side now too?"

"Not really, but I'll be happy to see you happy. If he is your happiness, then so be it"

"He only said he wants a second chance. I'm not even sure what kind of second choice is that"

"For someone so brilliant, you can be so darn stupid! If Sara were here, she would've smacked you in the head with whatever she's holding. It's pretty damn obvious Ana… the man is madly and googly in love with you" he said making her roll her eyes

"He said second chance. That's not exactly a love confession. I don't know cow, I'm scared"

"I'm on your side Ana. You're my best friend, I care and love you. You have a chance to be completely and blissfully happy and to be whole again. I don't. I lost that ages ago when I lost Olivia. If I can take her back, you know I'd give up everything I have to have Olivia back, but I can't" he lost the love of his life right about the same time Ana lost Christian. The only difference is that Olivia passed away

"This is different. Olivia never hurt you Rupert, what happened to you two was just sad and tragic" she said stubbornly

"God hag, it's the same thing"

"That doesn't help cow!" she said torn

"I say give it a try and if he hurt you again, he will have me, Alex, Frank and Kate to answer too. I'll help dispose of him" he said with a wink making her snort

"Right, now can we talk about something else? I'm going to have a headache"

He smiled "I know this hard to do Ana, but for once, forget logic… follow this" he said pointing to the spot in her chest where her heart is located. Her inner goddess nodded none-stop while her subconscious hissed_ 'right and then have it shattered again' _

"Thanks Rupert, you're a good friend" she smiled "oh by the way, have you thought about the invitation? You know you still owe me one hell of a favor" reminding him about the gala invitations she received

"Ah… as long as I get to dance you first, I wouldn't miss it for the world" he smirked

* * *

"The agreement is to neither talk nor try to contact her in any form or make any excuse to see her. In other words I'm fucked up" he told his long time therapist. It had been weeks since he last seen her, since they last spoken, since he agreed to take the baby fucking steps that includes waiting, the worst kind of torture for someone fucked up like him.

"It had only been a few weeks Christian" Dr. Flynn said patiently

"Twenty-two days give or take and it fucking feels like eternity" he growled making the good doctor chuckle

"Well, while you wait, why don't you humor me by answering a few questions we left out?"

"What would that be? I told you everything" he said sullenly. He had been in constant therapy session with the doctor twice or three times a weekly since returning from London

"Christian, you and I know you evade questions more than you answer them" he smirked while the other just looked at him impassively

"I would like to know what happened after she left or rather after terminating the contract with Anastasia"

"Christ, I already told you Dr. Flynn, I don't like repeating myself" he snapped

"You told me she starred in your dreams after Christian. What you haven't told me is how you felt after ending the contract, what you felt after she left"

He didn't say anything. Trying to recall how it felt to hurt her, how it felt when he first saw the pain in her eyes and knowing that it's not because of the physical pain he inflicted but because of the emotional pain.

"Tell me Christian, you know I cannot help you if you continue to shut your doors" the doctor said after a moment

"You said not to dwell on the past and focus on the future" he glared "I want my future to be with Anastasia. I want to see her, I want to be with her and what I want the most is to never part with her again. I already agreed to do this SFBT shit, why do you still want to dig on that shit. How the fuck are you going to help if you're just going to keep on digging this past shit?" he bellowed

"Yes I did say that, but that doesn't mean we can't talk about it. After all, isn't that why you're here? Not only because of Anastasia mainly but because of your past? Like what I've been telling you Christian, I cannot help you unless you open your doors. We are not digging on your childhood; we are only going back six years ago, when you let Anastasia go"

Christian only starred at his therapist, contemplating on whether or not to comply

"If you want a future with Anastasia, we will need to address what happened in the past. You will need to tell me what you felt when she left after you ended the contract" the good doctor urged

_'Don't do it, don't do it Grey'_ he thought as he finally sucked in a deep breath and said: "I saw the pain when I punished her that night. Tears fell in her eyes and I knew it wasn't because of the pain from the leather belt I used but I ignored it and just continued to punish her" he paused "I… I felt horrible but like I said, I ignored it. That's the same night when I started having dreams of her" he sighed

"How long did you continue to ignore the dreams?"

"I don't know, a month or so" he whispered

"When did you decide that you want to talk to her?"

"I already told you, she starred in my dreams every night, I couldn't stop thinking of her even though I tried to ignore it until I couldn't anymore. If you're asking how long, I don't know, I just snapped" he said brushing his hand over his tousled hair in exasperation

"Would you agree with me if I told you that what you felt was guilt?" the doctor said. He looked at him for a moment, took a deep breath and nodded

"I thought I owed her some kind of closure"

"You mean you needed some kind of closure to appease yourself" the doctor corrected

"Fine, call it guilt" he barked

"Good. Is that all you felt?"

"What do you mean?" he asked sullenly knowing full well what the doctor meant

"Christian, you've been with her six months, from Wednesday until Sunday, you said she was different from all your previous submissive; you did things together outside your playroom, and you said she was friendly, quiet but friendly. Surely you felt more than just guilt after she left" he said but Christian refused to acknowledge the fact that one of the reason why he felt the need to see her again after terminating the contract

"We can continue this discussion next week or we can talk about it right now, it's your choice Christian"

"I missed her. It just wasn't the same without her. None of it was the same after she left or rather after I pushed her away" he finally said

The doctor smiled sympathetically and said "You're making progress, Christian. To you it doesn't look like it, but trust me you are. Now let's continue, you acknowledge your guilt and the fact that you missed her, you decided to talk to her but she had already left"

"I told you I don't like to repeat myself" clearly disappointed

Changing tack, the doctor said "Right. What did you felt when you found out that she was gone?"

"I wondered where she is, searched everywhere. I had to find her; I had to talk to her but she disappeared. Tried every means I can to find her even swallowed the bile and talked to her friend who loathed me to the core but it was to no avail… she wouldn't tell me. It was out of control… I was out of control"

"And you had contractual relationships during those six years correct?

"Not while I was looking for her" he muttered, not wanting to admit

"And why is that?" the doctor prodded

He sucked in a deep breath and whispered "I… couldn't do it"

"You couldn't do it because… you were didn't want to or were you hoping you'll find Anastasia and have her back again?"

"Both, I didn't want anyone but Ana. Every time Elena tried to convince me to interview a new sub, I wouldn't do it" he said making the doctor smile

"We will need to talk about your friend, Elena and her influence on you influence on a separate session" the doctor said distractedly scribbling on his notes and continued "in the meantime, tell me what you felt two years later when you found out that she's been living in London"

"Relieved. I took the first flight I can schedule. It felt good to see her again, I wanted to convince her to come back to Seattle but she walked out before I can even say anything. I already told you how I felt when she did that so don't bother asking me again" he said bitterly

"Yes, and I take it you took on a new contractual relationship after that incident?" the doctor said matter-of-factly

"You know me well" he shrugged

"How many?"

"Does it matter?"

"Well it does and so is the reason why you take those contractual relationships. I can imagine that, that will be the first thing that Ms. Steele will ask you should she decide to give you another chance, Christian"

Christian looked at the doctor for a moment, contemplating on whether or not he will answer the question _'he is right Grey, she sure will try to find out if you had a sub or two after her'_

"One of the many things you need to have a lasting relationship with anyone is honesty, Christian. Besides, I don't think Ms. Steele will believe it when you said you did not take on a new submissive after her nor will it help your case if you didn't answer the question" the doctor smirked

"Christ, are you going to keep on using her name as your new found weapon?" he said brushing his hand through his hair, a sign of frustration

"You know me well, It's to help you" the doctor chuckled

"It's to fish out information" he glared

"Information I can use to help you"

"Five. I hated that she walked away from me, she defied me. I'm a fucker, not a saint for crying out loud. I knew I had to do something to relieve the tension" he finally said

"And taking a new submissive is your only means of coping or relieving your tension"

"A very effective coping mechanism"

"Is that so?" the doctor said skeptically

"What the fuck does that supposed to mean?" he snapped

"It goes back to honesty, Mr. Grey: so don't lie to me because it will not help and certainly don't lie to yourself. I suspect none of those relationships were gratifying enough or shall we say were not able to relieve your tension?"

"Fine, none of them lasted, happy now?"

"Satisfied; now why did they not last?"

"You already know the answer" he said sullenly

"Yes I think I do but I'd rather hear it coming from you"

"It's not… gratifying and I keep seeing… her" he said

"As I thought" the doctor said putting his notes down and starred at him intently "What I want you to see is that things or people change. It's part of our evolution and they are for the better. The changes happen to you when you met Anastasia. You must now recognize by now that Ms. Steele has had a profound effect on you from the very beginning as let's just say put your carefully organized life routine into a jumble" the doctor said

"It's fucking upside down at the moment" he said snorting

"Yet you like it"

"I don't know if I can agree to that Dr. Flynn"

"The fact that you don't know is a good thing Christian. Your coping mechanisms have changed, evolved. You are evolving and that is what we are trying to achieve with the SFBT"

"I thought I already agreed to that shit?"

"Yes… and the road ahead is quite long Mr. Grey and I am glad you are willing to take it. Trust me when I say that we are making progress, you might not see it; but I know you certainly are feeling it"

"How the fuck can you call this shit progress when she's not even with me?"

The doctor smirked "Patience. The fact that she hasn't told you to fuck off is a good sign, Christian. I am not a love guru but judging by the look of things I say that when a woman says _'she doesn't know'_ that usually means she's either conflicted or it simply means it's a _yes_" he said making him chuckle

"Honestly Christian, you claim you're pretty good at reading people but with Ms. Steele it seems like your judgment gets a bit clouded" the good doctor added

"Perhaps your right John" he said standing up and shaking his hand "You might get your chance to see Anastasia tonight. My brother claims she confirmed her attendance to the gala; I'm not fucking sure because I gave my fucking word not to fucking spy on her" making the doctor laugh

"I'm not sure if I'd be glad or shocked that you're keeping your word Mr. Grey"

"Me too, I'll see you tonight John" he said closing the door

* * *

"Chill Bro, she's going to be here. Kate said she might be late because they came all the way from Washington and just arrived literally the last minute" Elliot said patting him on the shoulder. Elliot's nosiness really does come in handy he thought as he phased around the greeting area uncontrollably and looked at his watch more often than usual

"Hey babe, I'm guessing you already told your brother?" Kate said to Elliot as she joined them

"Yep. Anything to make my little bro happy" he said proudly

"Don't get your hopes up. She said Rupert is escorting her" she said and she was rewarded by Christian's patented death glare

"That icy look doesn't have an effect on me Christian" she said

"Babe, you said she's only friends with him and that this Rupert dude is interested on the charity thing so technically everything is just friendly between them. Besides, my little bro deserves a second chance" Elliot reasoned

"A chance for what? With him and what make my best friend cry a fucking Nile river again?" she barked

"I'm only going to say this once Katherine" he began "I've apologized to Ana over and over about what happened between us years ago. She said she will consider accepting my apology and to giving me another chance to make things. If that ever happens, I swear I will not hurt her" he finished looking at her in the eye

"Whatever" she said glaring at him

"Come on babe, give him a shot" Elliot said grabbing her by the waist and kissed her in the lips. She glared at the two of them as she rummaged through her small purse producing her blackberry stared at it for a few moments before saying:

"She's running late; yes, Rupert is with her though but they're not arriving together. Apparently his flight got seriously delayed and might miss half of the festivities. This doesn't change the fact that you're still on my shit list Christian"

"Thank you" he smiled genuinely at her while Elliot thumped him on the shoulder and wished him good luck before walking away with Kate who is still glowering

They are all seated on their designated tables when finally; He felt himself gasp as she enters the room escorted by both his parents and her wing men Alex Core followed closely by Frank while the Kent fucker is nowhere in sight. She's wearing a beaded gray gown, her hair swept on the side with minimal make up. They stopped at almost every table as his parents introduced her to practically everyone in attendance. He fought the urge to get up and join them fearing that she might not appreciate the gesture _'in other words, hovering too much but can she blame you Grey'_ he thought. He never took his eyes away from her fearing that she might disappear or something _'You're crazy Grey'_ he thought as finally the beautiful guileless blue eyes met his and for the first time in what felt like a very long time, she smiled genuinely at him and in that moment he knew that she has decided to take the very first step with him.

* * *

Let play a little game: can you guess what'll happen next? ;)


	15. Chapter 15: Coping Together

**Note: As always, THANKS YOU** For your continued support on this story. I truly appreciate all your inputs, reviews, follows & favorites (the works). I hope you guys had a great Christmas (I did, though I wish I was able to post something for everyone, sorry I ran out of time and there is so much that I wanted to put on this chapter). I hope you guys enjoy this one, its longer and well... juicer (wink, i won't spoil it for y'all). Thank you for participating on the little game I threw on the last chapter. Yes, most of you guys guessed right; the coping together gala won't be complete without a little auction (another wink). I hope to be able to update again... really soon, oh and please forgive my errors ;)

E.L James owns this amazing trilogy

**Chapter 15: Coping Together**

His answering smile almost knocked her of her heels. She had to remind herself to look away from his gaze otherwise the original Ana from Clumsyville will make an appearance. Her inner goddess is practically bouncing with glee while her subconscious is on the bucket throwing her heart out. She was thankful that Christian hasn't decided on meeting them as she is still unsure what to say or do_ 'Okay, give him a second chance and then what?'_ her subconscious said while she wiped the bile from her face while her inner goddess screeched _'let the fuckathon begin!'_ making her belly and everything down south clench. _'Concentrate, Steele'_ she thought as Grace and Carrick introduced her and Alex to practically everyone stopping at every table before they reach their designated table close to the Grey's.

Kate is first to greet her as they reach their table. She walked almost ran to greet them followed closely by Elliot and Mia. She gave Alex a quick hug before turning to give Ana a squeal as well as an excited hug.

"So glad you're here Steele! I miss you!" she giggled

"Me too Kate, not sure about talking to everyone but Alex looks like he's having fun" she whispered

"I can imagine" Kate responded making her giggle as they both turn to see Alex already exchanging pleasantries with Kate's parents

"Good to see you Ana" Elliot said giving her a hug and a swift kiss in the cheek

"You too Elliot, Mia" she said as she let go of Elliot to give his little sister a hug as well

"Ana! Nice of you to come" Mia said excitedly making her nervous

"You know what this means Steele" Kate said smugly

"I don't know what you mean" she said as she looked around to find the familiar gray eyes boring into her making her heart skip a beat

"It means you'll participate of the first dance auction and no, you will not write a check you will participate" Kate said haughtily

"Aw Kate!" she said helplessly

"Not taking no for an answer" she said point blank and leaned in to whisper "Steele, I helped co-plann this, you have to help me. Think of it this way: it's for a freaking good cause"

"That's why I'm writing a check, Kate" she hissed

"I know you have money Steele, but you're not squandering your money away that easy, we'll have the men do that" she giggled making her scowl "Oh come on Steele, please do it for me?" she said making her best puppy dog look

"Fine, you owe me big time" she said in defeat making Kate and Mia squeal excitedly as the familiar gray eyes sauntered close to her making her heart beat erratically _'for fucks sake Ana!'_ he subconscious hissed while her inner goddess looks like she's about to expire

"Anastasia" he said leaning in to give her a feather light kiss in the cheeks

"Christian"

"I hate to break this cozy reunion but the program is about to start" Kate said as she grabbed Ana's hand and led her to her designated table with the rest of the Kavanagh's and Alex next to the Grey Family table

The program started out smoothly with Carrick and Grace talking briefly about how they started the charity and thanking everyone for their attendance and participation on the upcoming auctions. The Gifts and Property auctions from coping together donors started right after they finished the five-course meal where Alex competed and won a weekend trip to a property in Aspen owned by Christian. Ana wondered vaguely when is he going to use it and who will he taking with him, while Kate's father won a weeklong getaway to the Grey Family's property in Montana. As the applause for the last item died down, she felt Kate's hand around her shoulder _'oh dear'_ she thought knowing full well what it's about

"Let's go Steele, its time" she said brusquely

* * *

Christian can't hide the excitement he felt when he saw Ana stood up and followed Kate and sister onto the stage for the first dance auctions where a few more women have assembled.

"Gentlemen, the highlight of the evening" the MC said over the babble of voices "Gentlemen, gather round and take a look at what could be yours for the first dance. Eleven lovely ladies have all agreed to auctioned of their first dance to the highest bidder!" he finished

"Come on Bro, I know you wouldn't miss it for the world" Elliot said tugging his hand like a little kid who just spotted an ice cream truck

He obliged and let his brother lead the way even though he didn't feel the need to get out of his chair as his eyes never leave the beautiful woman wearing the grey dress who is now blushing and is embarrassed at the idea of being paraded like a piece of meat in the stage while his sister and her friend both took turns muttering something in her ear. She looked anywhere except for the men ogling them for a moment until their eyes meet. Again, it felt like it's just the two of them in this room full of people. '_She's mine'_ he thought determined to win her first dance and her heart. He stood waiting patiently for her name to be announced not taking his eyes of her.

The bidding war for the first dance started with the MC calling out most of his sisters friends first, mostly daughters of Seattle's elite; the next name called was his sister, who is won surprisingly by Kate's younger brother Ethan. It was no surprise that his brother had won his Fiancée for her first dance. What surprised him was that her father made sure Elliot coughed out every penny he's got for his daughter. Next came two more ladies that he doesn't recognize or care about, until finally the MC said:

"Last and definitely not the least Gentlemen, the last lady who agreed to auction of her first dance for the night, let me introduce you to the beautiful Ms. Anastasia Steele. You may recognize her as the beautiful face and owner of Norwood & Steele or in the covers of both fashion and business magazines—"

"Then Thousand" he said impatiently _'let's get this over with'_ he thought ignoring his Elliot's smirk

"Twenty Thousand… pounds" said a voice with a familiar British accent making his blood boil knowing full well who it is while everyone in the room gasps audibly

"Seems like we have high rollers in the house this evening" the MC said excitedly who beamed at him first before turning at the fucker who is standing by the stage and continued "Sir, I believe were only using the dollar as currency" the MC finished politely making everyone in the room chuckle

"Right… err twenty thousand dollars" he said with that British accent making Ana shake her head in embarrassment while he felt all eyes turn to his direction _'cool, don't lose your cool Grey' _he thought knowing full well that this fucker is only playing with his buttons. He took a deep breath and focused on the goddess on stage blushing furiously and looking mortified

"Fifty Thousand" he said and looks at the fuckers general direction

"One hundred thousand" the fucker said nodding back at him

_'You want a fucking challenge, fine!'_ he thought "one hundred and fifty" he said taking a deep calming breath

"Two hundred and fifty I would say pounds but the official currency is—" he said countering his offer and making him loose his patience as he cut the fucker off

"Five hundred thousand… on whatever currency! We can go all night Mr. Kent" he barked as everyone in the room gasps audibly_ 'so much for not losing your cool Grey' _he thought

"Very well Mr. Grey, I'll have to settle for the second dance" The Kent fucker just smiled widely and raised both his hands in defeat as everyone laughed audibly

"Five hundred thousand for the lovely Ms. Steele! Going once… twice" the MC said staring at the Kent fucker who just smiled and shook his head

"Sold!" the MC said

_'Eat dust fucker! She's mine'_ he thought as the deafening round of applause and cheering mostly from his brother, he stepped forward and reached out to take her hand victoriously. She smiled and rolled her eyes as they make their down the stage to join the rest of the winning pairs at the ballroom.

"Will you dance with me Ms. Steele?" he said amid all the babble the MC is saying.

She just smiled politely knowing full well what she's thinking before saying: "You paid a considerable amount of money Mr. Grey, of course I shall"

"I'd pay anything to erase that memory Ms. Steele" he said hoping she will feel his sincerity

"You can't erase it Mr. Grey, but you can always replace it" she said wrapping her hands around his neck as the beautiful melody and a woman's angelic voice starts to play and they begin to dance

"That I will baby" he said as he wrapped his hands around her waist internally groaning as he felt that familiar charge of electricity around them, around her. He concentrated on looking at those beautiful blue eyes and that beautiful face now smiling shyly at him as they move to the slow tempo of the music enveloping them. He recognized the song and realized its meaning is very fitting as he looked down at her.

_'I dare you to let me be, you're…_

_Your one and only_

_I promise I'm worth it_

_To hold in your arms_

_So come on_

_And give me a chance_

_To prove I am the one who can_

_Walk that mile_

_Until the end starts'_

They danced and danced, looked at each other's eyes and smile as if it's just the two of them in a room full of people; amid the babble of voices. A fitting way to seal his second chance with her, erase the horrible memory of their last dance together and replace it with a new, much sweeter one _'which is fucking perfect' _he thought as they continued to dance their first dance. The connection between them and their moment was spoilt when the music ended and the Kent fucker decided to claim her for the second dance. He begrudgingly obliged and went to return to his family's table and patiently waited until the song is done, not taking his eyes of her

"You got it real bad, bro" Elliot said as he and Kate sat on their table. He ignored his brother and continued to stare at the beautiful woman dancing now laughing at whatever the fucker is saying. She looked beautiful, young and carefree taking his breath away as always. _'Seems like that fucker has something you don't, Grey'_ he thought as she continued to smile and occasionally hitting the fucker in the chest while they danced

"Breath, bro your green" Elliot said smirking at him and he realized his nosy brother is right, seems like he was holding his breath, concentrating way too much on watching her and waiting for the music to end

"Ugh I can't believe I'm actually saying this" Kate muttered glaring her signature scowl at him as she took a deep breath "Ana and Rupert are just really good friends. Yes, they were together for about a year I think. It ended really amicably between them because they both realized they are both better of as friends so believe me, everything is just purely platonic between them so enough of that stupid scowl, you look like a fucking teenager" she finished

"Nice to know you're on my brother's side babe" Elliot said kissing her in the cheeks

"I didn't say that, I just hate that green eyed monster looking at my best friend" she muttered

He didn't say anything. He just looked at his brother's fiancée for a moment considering what she just said. He is just a friend: a friend she dated, a friend who makes her laugh, a friend who was there when he wasn't, and a friend she slept with… _'Argh_! Enough, Grey!' he thought as he realizes that an ex is still a fucking ex. He doesn't care if they are just friends. He wants her, nobody touches what is his. What he hates the most is the fucker's ability to make her laugh. He wants to be the one who can make her happy, and for a man of many accomplishments, he hasn't done that for anyone, including his family. He realizes that his new goal is to make her happy and carefree around him, he wants to make her blissfully happy… with him and Flynn will be over the moon on that. The song is over and he automatically stood up to take her away from the Kent fucker, deciding it's time for some alone time

"Walk with me?" he said urgently as went to stand on her side extending his hand completely ignoring her _'friend' _she looked at his hand for a moment before looking at her friend, the fucker, concern written all over her face

"It's fine Ana, I haven't spoken to a few people namely Alex and Kate" he said winking at her

"You sure?" she said

"Positive"

"Alright" she said taking his hand "I'll talk to you later Rupert" she said

"Yeah, Alex told me about breakfast" he said waiving his hand and giving him a meaningful look

They walked out of the tent in silence, just two people walking hand in hand. They walked until they reach his mother's beautiful rose garden. _'This is it Grey, time to talk'_ he thought as he stopped and turned to face her. She looked worried, scared even '_not what I'm aiming for'_ he thought for a moment comparing her happy and carefree reaction around that Kent fucker

"You look worried"

"Why would I be worried?" she said looking around before resting her beautiful eyes on him

"You're alone with me" he said shrugging _'let's face it, I'm pretty scary' _he added mentally

She smiled and bites her lip "not technically" she said and he realized that her security must've followed them "is there a particular reason why you brought me here Mr. Grey?" she said cocking her head

"Alone time with you and to get rid of Mr. Kent" he said smirking as she rolled her eyes

"I forgot how jealous you can be" she said

"That I am" leaning closer to her and raising a hand to rest on her chin "does this mean you're giving me a second chance Anastasia?" he said cutting to the chase looking intently at her, trying not to get lost in her beauty

"I still don't know what you meant when you say second chance Christian" she said almost inaudibly _'you still affect her, Grey' _he thought gleefully

"It's quite simple Ana" he said

"Be specific, Christian. If you meant the same arrangement we had before then you can go fuck yourself otherwise, explain" she said raising one delicate brow

"You are one exasperating woman" he said disbelievingly "isn't it obvious?" he said running his hand through his hair

"You haven't made your point Christian. All you talk about is asking for a second chance. I honestly don't know what you mean by that. Start over meaning what, we forget what happened start fresh, with what? The same arrangement as last time coz if that's what you want, like I said you can fuck off, do you want friendship, business, what is it?"

The words were out of his mouth before he could think "I. Want. A. Relationship. With. You." He said annunciating every word _'wow Grey, what just happened?_' he thought as she stared at him. She looked like a deer caught in the headlights and it looked as if she wasn't breathing either.

"Breath Ana" he said tucking the stray strands of her hair behind her ear as he waited for her to say something. She didn't say anything, he doesn't know whether or not she's trying to form a coherent answer or if she was just dumbfounded, as she just stared at him. _'Yes baby, you're ex Dom wants a relationship with you'_ he thought as he realized he just turned into a fucking heart and flowers romantic. He isn't sure if her inability to form a coherent answer is a good sign or not. Just when she is about to say something, the audible sound of the MC announcing that the fireworks display is about to start interrupted them "perfect timing" he muttered as he leads her to the best spot by the lake, a private spot away from most of the guest. She still looked stunned, not saying anything

"We'll talk about it later baby" he said as the tune of a classical music start, the sound of the rockets soaring into the air, exploding over the bay, the lights filled the dark sky. Everyone looked with awed expressions while he's eyes are only focused on the women beside him. He watched her face morph from shock to awe as she watched what was probably an impressive fireworks display; a smile on her face, marveling at the lights display around her. He couldn't take his eyes of her, realizing that perhaps his shrink was right as he continued to stare at her now smiling face. What he felt all along, especially now, was none other than love. He wanted to be with her, make her happy because he loves her, he thought as more rockets soared through the evening sky in various colors and the crowd erupted into a frantic and enthusiastic applause

"That was extraordinary… I just love fireworks" she gushed

"I love you… it" he whispered correcting himself as she abruptly looked at him, her blue eyes round as golf balls that he had to look away _'why are you embarrassed Grey? It's true'_ he thought scared at the fact that he might scare her away if he said those words this early

"Ana, it's time to go… I was wondering if I can take you back to your suite tonight" he said not sure why he's so fucking nervous

She blinked "err…" is all she can say clearly thinking

"I believe you still owe me an answer, Ms. Steele. I'm determined to get an answer from you tonight" he said internally praying that she agrees

* * *

"Err, Mr. Grey will take me back to the hotel, Frank will take you and Rupert back at the hotel" she told the Alex, Kate and Rupert. Alex and Kate both looked at her as if she'd grown two heads while Rupert smirked and said

"Good thing I'm 3 floors below you otherwise I'll need to down a bottle brandy or worst, look for a different hotel" laughing as she smacked him in the head

"You are such a cow! He just wants to talk" she said turning to face Alex and Kate who are still speechless

"Hey that hurt! No need to explain, I'm not your dad for crying out loud" he said

"I'll see you two tomorrow at breakfast" she said as she turned to hug and kiss the three of them goodnight

"Are you sure?" Rupert said as Ana just glared at him

"Yes Cow!" she said exasperated as Rupert laughs out loud and nodded at the man behind her

"Take care of her Grey" he said

"I fully intend to Mr. Kent" he said tersely as he nodded and muttered his goodbyes to both Kate and Alex.

_'Why am I here again? Right, he wants to talk… Just talk'_ she thought as he led her to the waiting SUV. Taylor who on the driver's side, smiled politely at her and she smiled back. Christian took his seat beside her, looked at her for a moment smiled and said:

"Four Seasons?" he said and she realized he had kept him promise not to use his stalker tricks on her

"Yes" she said

"Four Seasons, Taylor" he said looking at Taylor who is already of maneuvering the car out as they left the compounds of the Grey Manor

"I believe you owe me an answer Ms. Steele" he said looking at her intently

"I believe I do" she said "Let me get this straight: you want a relationship?"

"Yes" he said seriously gray eyes boring hers _oh dear_ she thought

"Relationship meaning, you want to date me?" she said questioningly.

He just looked intently, gray eyes scorching at her and nodded

_Whoa _she thought "But you never date, you said yourself, you have a particular taste" she said after a moment

"That changed when we met years ago but I ignored it. Like I said, it took me six years to realize it and to get another chance with you. Now I couldn't ignore it anymore… I want you" he said

"You have needs. I can't be what you want me to be"

"Fuck my needs, I need you more and I will do anything to have you back with me" he said urgently. She didn't say anything, she just bite her lip, contemplating. She heard him groan and next thing she knows, his hands are on her face and he's looking at her intently

"So what's it gonna be Ana?"

_Yes, yes, yes!_ Her inner goddess said bouncing with joy while subconscious just looked at her begging as she is unable to form a coherent word because she is bound and gagged by the gleeful inner goddess. _'Think, Ana' _she though frantically

"Err… you haven't even asked me out yet" she said making him chuckle. Her inner goddess is smiling ear to ear while her subconscious closed her eyes and started banging her head on the floor obviously not liking her answer

"Good point well-made Ms. Steele, would you like to go out, on a date with me?" he said smiling that panty busting smile at the same time she sensed his unease

She bit her lip once again and closed her eyes remembering Rupert's advice _'here goes'_ she thought as she said: "yes, I would love to… go out on a date with you"

He responds with his panty-busting smile and moves towards her. He takes her face between his hands and gently kisses her forehead. "Thank you" He looks into her eyes and moves his lips, peppering her face with soft kiss, all the while maintaining eye contact as he said between kisses.

"I. Promise. You. Will. Not. Regret. This. I. Will. Never. Hurt. You. Again." As he reaches her lips he looks up, silently asking for approval. She moves her lips closer to his and they kissed. Their kiss started off slowly, but quickly deepened. He gently bites her lower lip. Her moan in response spurs him on as his tongue seeks entrance to her mouth. They are engaging in a full-on make-out session as the car comes to an abrupt stop with Taylor announcing that they have arrived at the hotel. They are both breathless when they pull apart and she can feel his massive erection against her thigh, as he returns to his seat moaning in frustration at the interruption.

"I'll walk you to your room" he said brushing his hand over his perfectly tousled hair

"No Christian" she said shaking her head knowing full well what happens if she let him in her room

"Why not?" he said clearly disappointed

"Baby steps" she said simply

He took a deep breath and leaned closer to kiss her in the lips once again "yes baby steps, but I still want to walk you to your room Anastasia" as he let her go to open the door

She sighs and said "fine but you're not going inside my room"

"Whatever you say Baby" he said triumphantly as he took her hand and led her to the quiet lobby and towards the set of elevators. She is thankful as another couple joined them as they entered the elevator. He smiled his secret smile as she pushed the button that leads to her suite, and she took a step back as far away as she can as the electricity builds between them in this small space. She groaned internally as the doors open to the eight floor and the couple stepped out leaving the two of them alone once again. She felt his hand shake their way into her waist as he said

"Do you feel it?" he said as she bit her lip once again not able to answer. She heard him groan and before she knows it he had grabbed her, pushed her to the wall and kissed her hungrily once again. Pushing his tongue into her mouth '_this is too good'_ she thought as he kissed him back passionately, their tongues dancing and her hands knotting in his hair, pulling it hard. His hand made their way around her body, from her waist all the way down to her back side as he grabbed her behind. She doesn't know how they made it out of the elevator and in front of her suite tangled together but somehow they did. She let go and looked at him intently and said

"Where's your phone?" her fumbled to into his pockets, produced a blackberry and handed it to her

"Call me tomorrow" she said handing his blackberry back to her. She dialed her own number, saved it and gave the phone back to him

"You're not letting me in?" he said clearly disappointed

"Of course not, baby steps remember?" she said giggling at the disappointed look on his face and added

"You didn't think I'll make it that easy did you?" she teased smiling broadly as he groaned

"Are you sure? I can force my way inside baby" he said salaciously and almost begging

"Of course you can, but you won't. Baby steps, Christian" she said admonishingly

"Fine" he said kissing her once again

"Good, now go. I need to sleep and you…. Well…" she said breaking the kiss and swallowing as she looked down to see his impressive erection staring and begging her to let him in. Everything down south felt as if an earthquake followed by a flash flood just passed. She felt sort of wanton, '_Oh please, please, please'_ her inner goddess practically panting, begging and stomping her feet while her subconscious just shook her head she took a deep breath and said

"Mr. Grey, I think you need a cold shower" she finished concentrating on not biting her lip

"Christ, you are one maddening woman" he said holding her face with both his hands and kissed her fervently "are you sure?" he said groaning as he reluctantly let her go

"Yes, goodnight Christian" she said as she pushed him away to close her door

* * *

To see what Ana wore for the gala, please Google the magic words "Ellie Saab Beaded bodice gown" (yes, i love Ellie Saab, her dresses are gorgeous)

The song played on the first dance is Adele's song _'One and Only'_ i think the song is beautiful and it fits the theme ;) what do you think?

* * *

Special shout out to my cyber _BFF_ (you know who you are!) for helping me wrap myself around the juicy parts of this chapter :-)


	16. Chapter 16: Baby Steps

**Note: THANKS YOU!** For your continued support for this story! I wanted to start the year by giving you a guys a little treat (you already know by now I think), I posted a double header today (yay!) in other words two new (long) chapters today to tell you guys how much I appreciate your reviews, inputs, suggestions as well as following and putting this story on your favorites list. I hope you guys enjoy these two new additions, feel free to let me know what you think as always (you know how that makes my day) and please forgive my errors...

E.L James owns this amazing trilogy

**Chapter 16: Baby Steps**

_"I. Promise. You. Will. Not. Regret. This. I. Will. Never. Hurt. You. Again." he said as he kissed her_

_"Do you feel it?" he said as his hands make their way into her waist making her groan and once again_

_they kissed passionately_

_Fireworks… lots of fireworks as he said "I love you…it" unable to say a word he said "What's it gonna be_

_Ana?"_

Her eyes flew open to the bright Sunday morning. _'Dream… it's just a dream'_ she thought as rolled over her bed groaning as the effect of the many glasses of champagne and wine she had the night before took over as well as the after effect of that dream. She was dreaming of him… clearly remembering every single detail of that dream: His smile, their dance, the fireworks, his hands all over her, the kiss, and his erection. Damn! She groaned as she felt her undies moisten. She couldn't remember having such a torrent dream about him in fact; she couldn't remember the last time she had a dream about him period. She rolled her body lazily wondering what time it is and what is the commotion outside her bedroom. It looked as if flurries of people are walking in and out, trying unsuccessfully to be stealthy.

The commotion outside her room, the living room of her suite gets her attention, she knew that the whoever it is outside are definitely not Alex, Kate or Rupert because if they were, they would've barged in unannounced not caring whether or not she's wearing anything. It must be Frank she thought lazily though she wondered why he would let some people walk in and out without at least telling her the night before

The sound of her phone buzzing reminded her about joining her friends, Alex and Rupert for breakfast says that it's time to get out of bed. After stretching and groaning she lazily got up deciding on brushing her teeth first before finding out what is happening outside her bedroom. Walking lazily and wrapping her favorite silk white robe around her not wanting to startle or shock Frank or whoever is outside her bedroom and mentally reminding herself that she needs to take some Advil or something for her massive headache she opened her door to find Frank stationed right outside her bedroom door.

She found it weird that her head of security looked a little apprehensive as he greeted her good morning; she nodded and muttered her good morning to him as she looked around to find the last of the servers pushing some of the serving trolleys away and leaving her suite. She looked at the retreating figures for a moment, resting her eyes on the door closing before she looked around. The first things she saw are the beautiful flower arrangements in clear white vases spread all around the room; next is the dining table… filled with food: breakfast food and then she sees him, smiling his signature panty busting smile on her. He is there, sitting gloriously on one of the chairs, waiting for her.

And then it hit her: it felt like a bucket full of ice was thrown into her. She realized everything that had happened the night before was not a dream, it was real… all of it was real… _'Oh crap'_ she thought as her inner goddess smacked her lips and said 'yup!' emphasizing the p while her subconscious, still bound and gagged looking tired just nodded, unable to say a word. To anyone looking, she looked like a sleepy deer caught in the headlights, unable to say a word and just looked at the gorgeous Adonis now walking towards her stopping as he got a chance to look at her. For a moment she thought she was naked as he eyed her hungrily until she realized she is still wearing her sleep clothes, a cream colored camisole with matching silk shorts and her favorite silk robe wrapped around her

"Good Morning" he said smiling

Again, she didn't, couldn't say anything. _'Think, think, think! Steele. Why is it so damn hard to think around him?'_ she thought as she just looked at Frank who shrugged and said: "he's been here for more than 30 minutes Ms. Ana; he's not in the list but he is very insistent"

"I see; Thanks Frank" she whispered thankfully and smiled as she realized Frank is also honoring his promise to her stepdad. The man just nodded and moved towards the main door

"Good Morning… err… _wha–_… What are you doing here?" she said as she turned to face the gorgeous man still smiling at her

"Well, we were too busy to talk last night that we forgot to talk about our date" he said still eyeing her hungrily "so I figured, I… should come over and serve you breakfast in bed but apparently, I'm not on the list" he said glaring in Franks direction obviously not liking the fact that things didn't go as planned

_'Thank goodness you weren't'_ she thought thanking the heavens that she has Frank.

"So you figured it would be cute to barge into my suite unannounced and bring breakfast?" she said sullenly. "First of all, I made plans for breakfast and you could've just called if last night really happened then you have my number by now"

"I wanted to see you" he said shrugging rendering her speechless as his words reeked with sincerity and for some reason she thought of the fireworks display from the gala, the part where he said _'I love you…it.' _She shook her head at the memory _'he meant the fireworks silly!'_ she thought

"So… last night… everything really happened?" she said as she let him take her hand to lead her to the dining table

"If you're talking about the gala last night, where I had to bid half a million to get to dance with you, you agreeing to go on a date with me, the kiss – actually kisses and me almost spending the night here with

you until you decided to send me home to get a cold shower, then yes: It all happened" he said smirking happily

_'Wow… that's so cute'_ she thought as she just nodded staring into space 'it really happened' she thought

As her inner goddess sat seductively on a lounge chair while her subconscious barked incoherent words at her, the sound of which looked like she's cursing non-stop. She hasn't realized he walked closer to her until his hand rest on her chin tilting her head to at his beautiful face

"Do you need a proof?" he purred smiling seductively as he peppered her with feather light kisses

"Breath Ana" he said as he continued to shower her with kisses completely forgetting about the food

_'Oh for fucks sake Ana, wake the hell up!'_ he subconscious roared as she broke free from her bindings

"Okay, that's enough proof Mr. Grey, I appreciate you bringing me breakfast, but unfortunately, I made plans" she said a little groggily but none the less regaining a bit of composure

"Cancel them" he said looking at her intently

"I won't do that just because you're here" she said narrowing her eyes

"What I would do to that smart mouth of yours" he said with a mixture of amusement and fury

"I told you get used to it" she said tilting her head

"Trust me I am trying" he said sullenly

"Try harder" she bit back

"Come on madam, breakfast…" ignoring her and leading her to one of the chairs

She narrowed her eyes, looked at the food in the table… too much food and it occur to her "Frank, will you tell Alex and Rupert that breakfast will be served here in my suite instead of the restaurant downstairs?"

"Yes, Ms. Ana"

"Thanks" she smiled at Frank

"You really enjoy defying me don't you?" he says as Frank steps out of her room

"It's called compromise Grey. I told you I already made plans, you're already here and you brought all this food that I don't want to go to waste if I decide to kick you out of my room so might as well bring my friends over here"

"Christ, you're a challenge" he said running his hand through his hair

"I told you get used it. Look, I'm not a sub; I'm not your sub" she said wincing at the word

"I thought I made it absolutely clear that I wanted a relationship with you" he said now glaring

"Exactly, relationships consist of compromise Grey, you obviously haven't been in one so that's lesson number one: learn how to compromise" she said raising a brow

"Fair point well-made as ever Ms. Steele. Your right; I don't know anything about relationships but I am willing, very willing to try" he said as he sauntered back to her un-tugging her hands around her waist and placed both her hands around his waist

"Good. I need to change into something more appropriate" she said breathlessly as his erection dug into her belly

"Yes. I don't want Mr. Kent ogling you" he said

"FYI, He's seen it all – but we haven't been intimate for some time" she said as she turned towards her bedroom door leaving him shocked.

Alex and Rupert had arrived by the time Ana walked out of her bedroom, changed into comfortable dark jeans and a maroon sweater. Her friends chat animatedly while Christian just watched with an unreadable expression on his face answering in clip sentences to whatever questions they (mostly from Alex) ask him. Rupert began his jabbering the moment she joined them, first asking if he stayed the night and sniffed around when she rolled her eyes and said no, stating that sex has a particular smell. Christian looked as if he was about to say something or charge but he stopped himself when she got up and smacked Rupert in the head herself. Alex on the other hand ignored Rupert's innuendos and proceeded on talking about nothing but business. Alex talking business made everyone relieved and bored at the same time. She knew he is only acting like this because one of America's successful businessmen is sitting in front of him. He tried to talk about their upcoming deal but Ana just scowled looked at Alex meaningfully who instantly stopped and muttered "right" while Christian looked like he didn't mind but Rupert interjected by saying:

"She hates talking about business especially on a weekend so take notes Grey." Rupert smirked at Christian who just nodded. She noticed him looking pensively and there's more, he looked upset.

By the time they finished their breakfast and both her friends have left to go about their day, Alex of to play golf while Rupert prepared to leave back to Monaco which instantly changed Christian's mood upon finding out. Christian stayed with her for a little while, trying to convince her to join him for the day but she flat out refused stating that she needs a breather and that Kate wouldn't be too excited if she called to cancel their plans. They made plans to spend the rest of the day after their business meeting in GEH to finalize their business partnership. The excitement emanating from him was infectious, as he told her he has a few more surprises for their first official date. She found it rather adorable and completely different from the Christian Grey that she had known before.

* * *

A new work week, he thought looking at the busy Monday traffic outside his fortress GEH. Today is one of the most important days in his fucked up life. He is finally getting what he's always wanted, what he's been waiting years for, six years he thought as he awaits the arrival of the Norwood & Steele team to finalize their business relationship, most importantly his date with Ana after the meeting. He gets to spend the rest of the day and hopefully the night with her. He's planned it carefully; Charlie Tango is waiting at the helipad, a private dining room at the Heathman, then they fly back to Escala, drink some more wine and then who knows… he thought about it over and over making sure every detail is nothing but absolute perfection but somehow something is missing and he can't fucking put a finger on it. His assistant finally tells him that N&S executives have arrived, on time as usual he thought glancing at his watch as he made his way out his office to greet her, them he thought mentally correcting himself. She's wearing a beautiful fitted dress that is perfect for both business and their date after with simple black heels, he smiled as he imagined those heels around his neck 'focus, Grey' he thought as they exchanged pleasantries and they were lead to one of the board meeting rooms where most of his team awaited

The meeting lasted longer than he would've preferred 'at least for you, Grey' he thought. He had to stop himself from firing all of men in his team, including Barney, who gawked and almost drooled the moment she entered the room. As soon as the meeting began, he was introduced to the CEO and who is without a doubt the most fascinating, enthralling and sexy as fuck business goddess. She sat listening intently on the discussion as both his and her team took turns talking. To an ordinary eye, she looked like she's a stylish model, a sexy as fuck assistant listening or simply put a doll, placed there as an eye candy sitting in between a bunch of Harvard and Yale graduates trying unsuccessfully to blend in that is until she opens her mouth. Confident, Efficient, Direct, straight to the point flat out smart and her inquisitiveness paying precise attention to every bit of detail made her like a true and blue experienced CEO. That combined with her beauty and spitting good image is a fucking lethal combination _'in other words, sexy as fuck Grey'_ he thought

"Where are we going?" she said noticing that he pushed the button that leads to the rooftop

"Outta here with Charlie Tango" he said excitedly as he held her close to him and whispered "Hi"

"Hello" she chuckled smiling shyly as the elevator opened to the rooftop. He opened the door out to the breezy Seattle afternoon. A man in his fifties waited and greeted them. Right behind him is a helicopter.

He looked at her and smiled excitedly.

"This is Charlie Tango"

"Okay?" she said looking flustered

"Well fly around the Seattle skyline for a moment then well go to Portland if you don't mind"

"Err… just the two of us?" she said

"Yes. I've been a pilot for about 10 years now, your safe with me Anastasia" he said putting a hand on her chin, tugging her lower lip free

"I'm not afraid, I'm just shocked… of course" she said smiling

"Good, let's get going" he said taking her hand as he led her to one of the seats

"I remember you said you liked flying" she said as he concentrated on strapping her seatbelt

"You have a long memory Ms. Steele" he answered smiling and mentally kicking himself as images of her strapped in his playroom invade him

"I know what you're thinking Mr. Grey" she said and he can imagine her beautiful face glaring at him

"That you're the first to ride with Charlie Tango?" he lied casually as he went on the pilot seat strapped his seatbelts and prepared for take-off 'smooth Grey' he thought mentally tapping himself in the back

They fly around the Seattle skyline catching the sunset as they went on their way to their destination,

Portland, where he set the helicopter down on the helipad atop of what looked like an executive building

"You're quite good at this, Mr. Grey"

"Flattery Ms. Steele. Did you enjoy it?" he answered _'I'm a man of many talents'_ he thought

"Yes, Thank you" she said politely

"Let's get going" he smiled as he holds out his hands to lead her out of the helicopter

* * *

As the SUV came to a halt, Ana looked around to see that they have arrived in front of a very familiar place, The Heathman Hotel. She remembered this place all too well; this is where they did that photo shoot with him years ago. She didn't know whether or not she should be insulted at this. This place contained memories 'not too painful ones!' her inner goddess whined while her subconscious just glared begrudgingly agreeing. She sighed and thought 'right, stop over thinking' as she took his outstretched hand and they walked into the beautifully decorated lobby.

They were welcomed by what looked like the hotel's general manager who led them to a private dining room. The room is filled with glittering tea lights strategically spread throughout the room; a magnificent chandelier is hanging on the center of the room right below it sat a small dining table. Soft and relaxing symphony music playing, she couldn't help but be mesmerized

"This is beautiful" she said as he led her to the waiting table completely ignoring the over excited manager

"I'm glad you like it" he smiled his panty busting smile and added "I hope you don't mind, I already ordered."

"I'm sure whatever you ordered is good Mr. Grey" she said

They have seafood themed three course meal complete with wine pairings. They talked casually about his family and a bit about her life and work in London. After their dinner, he got up and asked her for another dance in their private dining room which she willingly obliged. Like their dance in the gala, they enjoyed the music while they looked into each other's eyes and smiled, laughing and kissing every now and then. Overall, she thought that for a man with no dating experience, he can be quite the romantic smiling as they made their way back to where Charlie Tango is parked

"Did you have a good time?" he asked while doing the preflight checks, flipping various switches as she wore her headphones, the rotors speeding up and making a deafening sound

"Yes I did, thank you" she beamed truthfully

"I'm glad you did baby" he said his voice echoing though the headphones

They rode in silence as they made their way back in the pitch dark sky talking occasionally as she asks him about flying and him explaining some of the specifics. She is mesmerized as they approached the beauty of the Seattle night sky, the light glimmering from afar and growing bigger, defining shapes and outlines of the building as they drew closer. He named some of the buildings they passed as they drew even closer now flying in between taller buildings. She felt the wind leave her body and he pointed to the direction of one of the buildings to tell her that it was GEH and they are about to land on a different building. She felt an overwhelming fear and panic surge through and within her as she realized they have landed in his apartment building. Escala.

* * *

Anastasia looked shocked when he pointed to the direction of GEH. They have landed atop his apartment building Escala for the last stop of their first date. She had looked surprised and happy at their first two stops: Charlie Tango, flying around the Seattle skyline and then the Heathman. For the first time throughout the course of the night, he felt uneasy 'something's missing' he thought as her shaking voice interrupted his reverie

"Where are we?" she said sounding as if she already knew the answer but wanted him to confirm her suspicion

"We're on top of my apartment building, Escala" he said. Her answering glare had finally put the last piece of the puzzle together. Escala. _'Fuck!'_ he thought mentally kicking himself as he realized what his apartment probably meant to her 'a fucking hell, Grey' he thought frantically. Her eyes flared and for a moment it looked as if she wanted to hurt someone 'that would be you Grey' he thought until he took a deep steadying breath and said

"I'd like to go back to the hotel please" she said deathly coldly

"Why?" he said again mentally kicking himself as he already knows the answer to his stupid question

"Are you fucking kidding me?" She said almost shouting, he stood there rooted in place

"Ana, I- " he began but she cut him off

"Baby steps… now you're forcing me to go back in your apartment and relieve those memories?"

"You're overreacting…"

"Then I'll get a cab" she said glaring as she turned around. He felt his feet as she said those words. He took her hands and forced her to look at him

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, you're right: I'll take you back" he said

"Thank you, now please let me go" she said coldly she hit the call button

She is typing furiously on her phone by the time they boarded the elevator up to their drive back to The Four Seasons. He doesn't remember his record for how many times he apologized in one night _'that would be zero, Grey. Face it, this is another first' _he thought as she repeatedly said "it's fine" while she continued to ignore him by typing none-stop on her phone. He refused to let her go for the night without knowing she had forgiven him insisting on once again walking her back to her room. As they reached her suite, she turned to him and said

"Alex and I are leaving tomorrow"

"Why?"

"Business meetings in California"

"Bullshit Ana, this because of Escala"

She took a deep breath, shook her head and said "It's part of it. We were scheduled to leave tomorrow evening but I decided to bump it in the morning"

"Look, I'm sorry I screwed up Ana, please" he said

"Like I said, I forgive you Christian, it's okay… really" she said smiling politely

"Don't go. I'd like to work things out between us" he said cupping her head and looking at her intently practically begging

"I have to work, remember? We have the same line of work, I'm sure you can understand" she said pausing and taking a deep breath as she continued "I realized tonight that our past was too complicated to make things work between us and even if we get past that, there are still other barriers: work and then the distance. We are on two different continents, that's a lot of miles apart" she said sadly and he felt his face fall.

"We'll make it work" he said insistent 'this can't be fucking happening' he thought frantically

"How?"

"We'll figure it out."

"Your right, How about we both try find a way to figure this out, to make it work, call me when you find a solution" she said sadly "I have to go, I have early flight tomorrow."

Fighting the tears threatening to come out _'yet another first Grey'_ he thought as he kissed her forehead and said "Okay and baby, there's always a way."

* * *

**Additional NOTE:** I know, I know this is probably annoying for most of you guys (sorry) but first dates can't always be successful right? I want it to feel real and let's face it, this is CG, he doesn't date and he's new to this.


	17. Chapter 17: New Memories

**Note: **I enjoyed writing this one even though watching_ Les Miserable_ almost ruined it for me, no one can write a happy chapter after watching such a dramatic movi. ugh cried my heart out and my husband had to remind me that it's just a frigging movie. Thank goodness some of my favorite FF stories were updated (Phoebe's Babies & Late Night Thoughts Twenty Years Later) and again thanks to my cyber BFF for listening to my endless groveling (sort of) otherwise i don't think i would've finished this one as I found myself writing a different and more depressing story (if I decide to publish it, you guys know where i got my inspiration)**.** Anyways, if the last chapter somewhat annoyed the hell out of you guys (i'm the writer and i was annoyed), here is the remedy, please forgive my errors as usual

E.L James owns this amazing trilogy

**Chapter 17: New Memories**

It's Friday afternoon in the city by the bay, San Francisco. After an eventful and rather exhausting work day, Ana lay her head resting on the plush couch in her overly grandiose suite in the Ritz Carlton at the heart of the financial district, all courtesy of Alex. She never understood why he always insisted on getting her a room with so much space. As she looked around, she knew that her room is most likely the biggest in the she can't complain, each room he arranged for her wasmagnificent, flushed with everything luxurious and privacy onlymoney can buy, but her favorite part is always the view. She thought Alex outdid himself this time as the presidential suite he arranged for her leads to a beautiful balcony overlooking the city's financial district. She and Alex were able to wrap up their business meetings at some of the publishing's houses in San Francisco as well as a possible partnership with Nor Cal's biggest media house. They both feel good that they've accomplished so much in record time, the thought made her smile as she reached out for her afternoon tea, noticing the flower arrangements Christian has sent to her just assortments of long stem roses, lilies, star gazers and more in a clear crystal vase lay on the coffee table in front of her.

She hasn't seen him in days, since their disastrous date inSeattle, though he's been in touch; sending her flowers, emailing her and occasionally calling. Again, she groaned as she thought of how their 'first date' ended. It would've been perfect:helicopter ride, private dinner at the Heathman hotel in Portland, how the private room was decked with flowers and tea light candles that made her forget about her earlier woes, memories about the photo-shoot flooding her head. She didn't mind that, those memories where okay, innocent. The memories in Escala however, are a totally different story. The fact that he had the audacity to take her there somewhat infuriated her. She knewshe probably overreacted, but she made her point. He apologized over and over telling her he didn't mean to and that he never thought of it that way. She'd forgiven him; the look of worry on his gorgeous face alone was enough to convince her that he really didn't think about what Escala, his own little sanctuary,meant to her. But his mistake, however, made her see the whole picture: their past was way too complicated, and though theylikely can get past that in time and with his efforts to 'make things right' will surely make things workable. But two other things present a more difficult challenge: the distance, and then their schedules. They are on two different continents, a few thousand miles apart and in their line of work, time is everything. For the first time, both her inner goddess and subconscious are rendered speechless, unable to say a word; silent … how will it work out between them? '_It will, eventually' _her inner goddess eventually said unconvincingly with a small voice while her subconscious raised an eye brow and said _'will it? This sound very familiar to Ana, defending and understanding him like you did before. Remember where that put you? In a fucking ditch and almost to your deathbed!'_

A knock on the door interrupted her musing. Who could that be she thought, it can't be Alex or Frank, as they both have access into her room. Thinking it's probably just room service, she got up and opened the door. Standing in front of her, in all his gorgeous glory, holding yet another bouquet of flowers, is none other than Christian Grey, smiling his adorable and rather sexy boyish smile at her. She felt her jaw drop, making him smile wider as his other hand held her face tugging her lower lip out of her teeth.

"Hi" he said.

"Hey..." She said with a puzzled look in her face, shaking her head as she continued, "what are you doing here?"

"Making it work for us" he said as he pulled her and kissed heron the forehead, making her melt._ 'Oh please'_ her subconscious rolled her eyes and muttered 'and another one bites the dust' while her inner goddess lay in her lounge chair fanning herself,obviously expiring at his words. She couldn't say a word. She stood rooted in place, absorbing him; his scent, the feel of his lips as he peppered her with kisses. Her subconscious had to throw a bunch of pots on the floor to wake her up from his spell, his captivating spell

* * *

Seeing her, after what felt like forever, finally made Christian relax. He's home at last. They stood on the threshold of her suite for a moment until he reluctantly broke his hold on her to say:

"Will you let me in?" He said cocking his head. She looked as if she just woke up from a spell, he totally gets it, he feels the same way.

"Of course, how silly of me" she said opening the door to let him in her suite. She is staying in the biggest suite in the building, next to his suite which is right across the hall though she doesn't know it yet he thought as he looked around the impressive room leading to a balcony. He had to fight the urge to stay at a different hotel, as he is not used to the idea of someone topping what he has, but this is Anastasia; her name alone is the answer and he would gladly take a step down if it means he gets to stay in the same proximity as her_ 'in this caseyou're on the same floor, hopefully in the same room, but don't get your hopes up just yet'_ he thought as he remembered their first date fiasco and the reason why he followed her in the first place: to make sure they are okay, that she's forgiven him, to make things right and make new, lasting memories. '_Wow Grey, could that be anymore corny or what? Must be the Anastasia effect'_ he thought.

"These are for you by the way" he said almost forgetting that he brought more flowers for her. Her face lit up as she smirked at him.

"Thank you. I may have to ask room service for a vase" she said giggling, hmmm that sound...

"You don't like them?" He said feigning worry, no woman can refuse flowers it's in their genes, he thought arrogantly'Anastasia is different, Grey'

"I do Mr. Grey, thank you really, but I think sending them almost every day is a bit too much, don't you agree?" She said tilting her head

"No, you deserve more of everything Ana" he said shrugging. It's true, she deserves the world and he can afford it, so he would certainly get it for her. Ever since he realized he is in love with her and that somehow he had become a fucking hearts and flowers romantic, he had sworn he would shower her with all the flowers money can buy just to prove his point 'but you haven't given her you heart yet Grey, because you don't have one'mentally cringing at that particular thought. A fucked up person like him doesn't have a heart - though Flynn said he has one and he is capable of such thing... of loving. Anastasia is the proof _'but she doesn't know it... Yet... Oh enough of the fucking thinking, focus Grey'_ he thought, noticing a grand piano situated on one corner of the room. He thought of playing to clear away his worries, but again he had to stop himself afraid of what she might think.

"I'll take that... As a compliment" she said uncertainly.

"It is Ana" he said "I would ask you out for dinner but this room is too beautiful and they do have one of the best chefs in town,so do you mind if we have dinner here?" he said watching herand weary of her reaction. She just looked at him, thinking "or we can just go to my room or to their restaurant downstairs-" he continued

"Room? Your room? You have a room here?" She blurted out

"Yes... Right across the hall" he responded

"Oh" she said "no, this is fine... I was thinking how big this room is and how Alex outdid himself again until you knockedon the door so yes, dinner here is fine" she said

Breathing a huge sigh of relief he said "Perfect"

They have dinner in her suite, prime rib is the house specialty served with the best Bordeaux. He made sure that the best chefs in the house prepared it for them in her suite. He promised to himself after the fiasco of their first date that no one, including him will ever fuck up again. They danced under the glittery starry night of San Francisco and kissed until their lips are swollen not daring to take a step too far as he can feel her unease every time he touched her a little too aggressively. He knows she's not ready to go '_there_' yet and he understands, as he himself is unsure of how to do it. The only time he ever had vanilla sex was with her, the night he deflowered her and even he can't call that vanilla, more like hard fuck. He flinched at the word _'virgin territory_' as he is literally in one, it described his sexual woes. _'Enough musing Grey'_ he thought as the breeze had become a bit too cold for both of them and they decided to go back inside.

He found himself sitting at the piano with her. He starts to play with the keys first, testing if it's on key until he decides to play music, sensing her infectious smile and excitement. She sat beside him, putting her head on his shoulder as he played the piano, a gorgeous tone and then abruptly he stops, realizing that he made a couple of plans with her in mind tomorrow but he hasn't fucking told her yet.

"Do you have plans for tomorrow?" he said praying that she doesn't have anything planned.

"Not that I know of, why?" She said startled.

"I'm wondering if you would like to spend the day with metomorrow." He said.

"Where are we going?" she said

"A surprise" he shrugged. _'I won't tell you baby_' he thought as she gave him her best scowl.

"Okay... The last time you said that..." She said shaking her head

"Baby, This is a neutral territory, no bad memories... It's the perfect place to make new, good memories... I hope" he said.

"Good point" she said liking the idea "okay, I like that idea..."

"Great" he said standing up "I need you bright and really early tomorrow" he finished kissing her fully on the lips

"Okay, around what time?"

"Really early baby, I suggest you wear comfortable clothes and get a good night sleep" leaning closer as he whispered seductively "trust me, you'll need it."

"Comfortable and lots of rest, got it" she repeated, a little dazed as she walked him out.

He kissed her once again and said "goodnight baby."

* * *

She closed the door and for the first time she felt giddy, herinner goddess in agreement, while her subconscious just tutted. He is right, this is a new ground, away from Seattle, away from the memories of their complicated past. She looked forward towhat he had planned and spent the night twisting and turning as sleep couldn't find her. By the time sleep had come it was already too late. She dreamed of his happy gray eyes staring lovingly at her while he played his piano singing and declaring his love for her.

Warm hands holding her shoulder, lips on her cheeks and she heard a voice, an all too familiar voice, his voice as he said "Baby... Wake up."

"What the...!" she said jolting awake and she found herself face to face with the man who just starred in her dream "what are you doing here? How did you get in here?" She said covering herself as he chuckled.

"Frank let me in, don't worry he's by the door watching and making sure I won't take advantage of you." He is sitting close to her holding out a single white long stem rose as he continued "Anastasia, I love you in this camisole… it brings out the blue in your eyes" he said as he traces the lace along the top of her camisole with the tip of the flower, stirring her inner goddess awake.

"It's too early. I want to sleep some more," she complained.

"Oh no, you don't" he said as he took her pillow and the duvet covering her. He continued to switch all the lights on while she lazed comfortably in her bed not caring for his attempts to make her get up.

She felt her face and his hands making their way to her back as he said "if you don't get up, I swear to God I will bath you myself Ana. So help me I will" he growled.

"Fine" she said

"Good. You have 30 minutes to get ready, if you're not out of this room by that time, Frank gave me a pass to check on you" he said smirking

"Get out of my room and let me get ready before I beat the shit out of you... And Frank" she growled back shocking him "now, Mr. Grey" she said as she got up and he got a full view of what she's wearing. She turned to glare at him once again, as he stood gaping and looking hungrily at her almost naked self, making her blush

"You're a fine sight" he purrs and she can see his erection greeting her good morning

"Seriously, out!" She said '_before I launch myself at you_' her inner goddess screeched

She was able to shower and get ready in record time. She walked out of her room wearing comfortable clothes, her favorite jeans, a light loose sweater, her white tank top peakingout and riding boots. He is about to barge in her door when she walk out, he's wearing his dark jeans almost matching hers,though his hang perfectly on his hips, and black cable sweeter.

"Perfect timing" he said kissing her in the cheek and nuzzling her neck.

"Shall we?" She said.

"Right, we shall" he said.

Its early dawn and the sky is beautiful, the air chilly, with a bit of fog as they drove around the Marina and onto the golden gate at sunrise. She marveled at the beauty surrounding them as he continued to drive to whatever destination he had planned refusing to answer her as she continued to ask him where they are going. Trees and beautiful landscape surrounding them as he finally parked in what looked like a deserted field with a small barn or office surrounded rounded by tents

They are welcomed by a man in his fifties introducing himself as Geoffrey Freeman, their guide and pilot for the day, giving her a glimpse of what he planned. Christian took her hand excitedly and introduced her. Mr. Freeman was startled at first, before he cleared his throat and led them inside the office for what he called their '_pre-dawn check-in_'; serving them coffee, an assortment of teas and pastries, whole fruits and fresh fruit juice while he briefed them for their activity. After their pilot orientation, Mr. Freeman opened the door that led to the launch site.

Mr. Freeman led them to the open field or what he called the launch site where they are greeted by a bustle of activity. The hum of the inflator fans, the lively colors of the state-of-the-art balloons and the roar of the burners. Dozens of hot air balloons greeted them all of which were beautiful and colorful. She stared, mesmerized at the gigantic balloons surrounding them,smiling at him as they held hands, and kissed occasionally.

"This is beautiful" she said excitedly.

"You're far more beautiful... Come" he said.

"Where are we going?" She said incredulously

"Sightseeing" he said as he led her to one of the bigger balloons, Mr. Freeman waiting for them.

She heard the Burners roar and then silence. Gently, the balloon lifts into the early morning breeze that peacefully carries them above the corridors of grapes and between the mountains of one of the most magnificent valleys on Earth. As they drift along,she feels no wind for they have become the wind. From tree tops to magnificent panoramic views, their experienced and knowledgeable pilot, Mr. Freeman acted as their guide as he pointed out local points of interest and the Valley's extraordinary beauty.

"This is breathtaking, thank you " she said after finding out that they will land atop one of the valleys highest peaks.

"Your very welcome baby" he said kissing her.

They stop atop of a beautiful mountain where a small white tent and an SUV driven by Taylor waited for them. Once earthbound again, they celebrated their flight with Valley's finest sparkling wine as well as snacks served in the tent.

They drove down the mountain and around the Valley, talking and making out until they reached their next destination: A private estate owned by the family of one of her biggest sellingauthors. they were welcomed graciously and were given a tour followed up by a private lunch paired with the estates highestpriced wines, a selection of vintage Bordeaux a top one of the Valley's highest peaks, the Spring Mountain and by the estates renowned tree, a lone pine tree surrounded by rows and rows of grapevines

By the time they head to their next destination, it felt like they had already made memories that will surely last a lifetime. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this happy. Their next destination is owned by one of his business partners. Like the previous estate, the view from this estate is simply breathtaking, rows and rows of grape vines surrounding the private property. As they are once again given a tour of the facility, the estates signature wine on hand as their tour guide showed them around the impressive facility. The buildings are impeccably designed with Asian contemporary design influence. The place is both serene and peaceful, and she loves it.

"Did you have fun?" He asked after they have their dinner. He made this day perfect in every way. After a day filled with excitement and wines flowing freely from the moment they landed from the beautiful balloon ride, they get back in the city and to her suite. The suite is filled once again with tea light candles and flowers and a light snack awaiting them once they get back. Too exhausted to do anything, they lay cuddling on theplush couch holding each other. Her head once again on his shoulder

"It was more than fun. Everything is just…" she said out of words

"It's perfect" he finished

"Hmmm thank you" she said sleepily closing her eyes. The last thing she felt were his lips in her head.

* * *

She fell asleep on his shoulder. He carried her to the bedroom and gently laid her in the bed. The sight of her lying in bed, innocently sleeping is as captivating as watching her enjoy the scenery around her while they were up in the air. As he is about to leave her sleeping figure, he heard her utter the word.

"Stay" she whispered clearly sleeping as she rolled on the opposite side of the bed.

'_She's sleeping but she invited you to stay so technically_' he thought reasoning with himself contemplating on whether or not he would stay. '_Fuck it' _he thought as he closed the door and joined her in bed, not knowing if he should hold her on not. What she did next both surprised and startled him. She rolled to face him and placed her hands on his chest. The move would've normally caused a major panic attack, followed by someone getting hurt, physically hurt. He felt his heart beating faster and faster as he continued to stare at the hand still on his chest. Fighting to keep his composure, he looked at her sleeping figure once again; focusing on her beauty '_she won't hurt you, she won't hurt you'_ he thought repeatedly taking deep breathes. After what felt like forever, he found her touch to be somewhat comforting, her warm hands still on his chest holding him as if she doesn't want him to go anywhere. Smiling at the thought, he finally closed his eyes.

He's the first to wake in the morning and again he felt good, light and realized he had a good night sleep. Something that is very hard to accomplish for him. He looked to see the reason behind his dreamless sleep, Ana. She looked beautiful and innocent sleeping; her head and one hand both on his chest. Again instead of panicking or feeling the pain, he felt warm inside; deciding it's probably because he loves her. She stirs and rolled on her side. He decides that he wants to hold and snuggle with her '_who knew you liked snuggling Grey, Flynn will have a heart attack if you told him' _he thought, realizing that both her touching him, at least while she sleeps, is acceptable and how he liked the snuggling, both '_firsts_'

'_God I love her_' he thought as he wrapped his hands greedily around her sleeping body and before he knows it he is once again sleeping.

He woke up to find her out of the bed looked at the clock and he realized he slept through most of the morning. He got up and he found her freshly showered, her hair wrapped in a bun sipping her morning tea, paper in hand. He couldn't resist it, he wrapped his hands around her and nuzzled her exposed neck, inhaling her sweet scent

"Good morning" he said.

"Good morning Mr. Grey, breakfast?" she giggled.

"Sleep alright?" he said taking his seat.

"Yes thank you, you?" she said smiling adorably.

"Yes, same here maybe even better" he smirked 'haven't slept like that baby, it's another first' he thought.

"I can tell. I almost had to call Frank to release me from you, but I managed to, you didn't wake up even when I had to take my shower" she said playfully.

"I can't believe I missed that bit" he said feeling the growing tension in between his thighs.

"Uh huh" she said smiling wickedly.

He took a deep breath _'if she continues this I will have to take her in the dining room'_ the thought "when are flying back to London?" he finally asked.

"Tonight" she said sadly.

Somehow it felt like agony, after a perfect day, reality sets in. The distance and their schedules finally kicking in, '_How to survive without her?' _He wondered after a day like yesterday, after waking up to find her beside him, after a dreamless, most peaceful sleep he's had in years. 'You'll make it work Grey' he thought as he sighed and said "it'll be alright, if I can follow you here I can follow you anywhere woman."

She smiles, her beautiful eyes glistening as she said "Would you like to visit me in London?"

"I would love to" he said leaning closer to kiss her.

They both looked up as they hear Alex' voice as he enters to jointhem in her suite.

"Good morning lovebirds, I hate to interrupt your coddling, but please, I'm starving" he said

"Good morning Alex" she said rolling her eyes.

"Good morning Ana" he said tapping her shoulder as he turns to look at him "Mr. Grey, from the looks of things and judging by Franks reaction, it looked as if you had a wonderful date" he finished.

"Alex" she interrupted rolling her eyes.

"I speak for myself, Frank, Kate and everyone who loves Ana, but if you hurt her again, I swear I will help Frank skin you alive" he said before sipping his tea.

"I think I made it clear that, that won't be happening again" he answered as he squeezed her hand.

"Good. I trust you'll visit her soon. You might want to look for a place of your own" he said smirking as he turned to Ana and said "you really should look for property in Seattle or New Yorkat least" as she just rolled her eyes.

"That I will" he said stopping himself from telling her that she can always stay with him in Escala.

They continue their chat until he had to excuse himself to get ready for his flight back. They rode back to the airport together talking and making plans for his visit to London in a couple of weeks, but mostly just making out. They arrived at the airport and the agony he felt threatened to overwhelm him as he walks her to her jet, her staff, Frank and Alex studiously ignored them as they boarded the jet leaving the two of them, holding hand in hand.

"I had a wonderful time Christian, thank you" she said squeezing his hand.

"Me too. You're very welcome Anastasia" he said.

"I'll see you soon" she said as she leans in to kiss him goodbye.

He stood rooted in place kissing her back. _'That's it, Grey. Just a kiss?'_ he thought as he watched her turn around to board her jet.'_Come on Grey, you can't just watch her leave' _he thought as hepulled her back one last time for a hug, kissing her one last time and he found himself hearing the words escape his mouth as he said:

"I love you."

* * *

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**_

I hope you guys enjoyed this one! If you guys are curious as to where they went in _'The Valley'_ or just wanted to see picture as to _'how magical_' the places they've been to, please Google the magics words: Newton Vineyards & then Kenzo Estate (if you've been to either of these vineyards, then hopefully you agree with me)


	18. Chapter 18: Hearts and Flowers

**Note: **Thank you again for the reviews, follow and favorites. I'm sorry for the late update, life and work got in the way the past few days, my best excuse is that i did posted 2 chapters last week. To make up for the delay, this is by far, is the longest chapter I was able to come up with so I hope that you enjoy this one. It took me forever to finish it but I'm so glad I did and I want to thank my cyber bff for helping me get through the err… yummy scenes. As usual your input, suggestions and reviews are always welcome and please forgive my errors ;)

E.L James owns this amazing trilogy

**Chapter 18: Hearts and Flowers**

_'I love you'_

The words are in her head once again for what seems like the millionth no zillionth time for the past week. Those three words followed instantly by his lips crushing into hers as he never waited for her to answer, the memory alone is enough to brighten her day 'focus Steele! You're at work for crying out loud!' her subconscious said while her inner goddess just ignored her and smiled sweetly. Gone is the gloomy sky, boring though productive work days and annoying Alex. Everything seems bright and happy with a new routine: she would wake up with a message from him, eat breakfast while on a video conversation with him, and then the none-stop email exchange and though found this routine both entertaining and distracting, there's no denying that this new routine has put a smile on her face.

As she waited for her next appointment, she browsed through her emails and search for the very first email he sent after she reluctantly left his arms. Smiling as she found it, she opened the email and read it again even though she had already memorized each and every word:

* * *

**SUBJECT: Just letting you know…**

From: Christian Grey

Sent: Friday September 1, 2017 1:55 PM (PST)

To: Anastasia Steele

That I meant every word

I love you Anastasia. I think maybe I always have.

X

Christian Grey

In-love CEO, Grey Enterprise Holdings

* * *

She heard herself giggle again after re-reading his email_. 'Oh the Christian Grey effect, can you please concentrate?'_ her subconscious muttered as her inner goddess melted at those words again. Taking a deep breath and focused on her next appointment, an update on the latest side project with Rupert, she hurriedly typed an email

* * *

**SUBJECT: Counting the days**

From: Anastasia Steele

Sent: Friday, September 8, 2017 3:44 PM (GMT)

To: Christian Grey

Till I get to see you again and I can't wait…

Oh and yes, I love you too :)

-Ana

Anastasia Steele

CEO, Norwood & Steele Media

* * *

Still smiling after she sent the email she looked up to see lorry's head peaking and gaping at how silly she must look smiling all to herself. She hurriedly composed herself and gave her assistant a questioning look

"Err Miss Ana, Mr. Kent is here to see you" she said

"Thanks Lorry please let him in" she said standing up to meet her friend and business partner

"There she is" he said as they hug "how are you?"

"I'm good" she answered bleakly hugging him back

"Just good? Damn woman, can no man please you in bed?" he said as he let her go

"Great to see you too Rupert" she said rolling her eyes

"Oh come on! You two have been caught snogging a couple of times now!" he said referring to the papers, making her eyes roll for the second consecutive time. Her inner goddess scowled, he's right; all they've done so far is to freaking make out. Determined to get some action, her inner goddess stood up and left the room only to return wearing skimpy lingerie with _red fuck me Loubutin's_, her subconscious can only gape.

"I don't care about the press Rupert, you know me better than that. I don't get why the press suddenly finds my personal life interesting, it's private for crying out loud. Its none of everyone's business" she said sullenly

"You haven't answered my question woman! Well, it quite obvious anyways, the sex glow" he said smirking. At this, she took a deep steadying breath and then proceeded to smack him in the head as she said "no!" while her inner goddess winked and mouthed 'soon'

"Ouch! Watch it! Fine, no more intimate questions but come one now! You two are not bloody babies for crying out loud. I have half a mind on calling him to tell him what he should do but I get the feeling that he knows his way around you and that he might finally beat into kibbles… if he can reach me" he said still smiling

"Oh Rupert! Please?"

"Alright, alright" he finally conceded taking her hand one again as he continued "but just to let you know, I'm happy for you, you deserve to be happy"

"Thanks" she said smiling back

"Are we breaking our little traditions now that you finally have a lover boy?"

"Of course not" she scoffed

"Good. Because you're pretty much stuck with me until I find myself a soul mate, which pretty much means forever" he joked. Rupert has closed his heart to anyone after Olivia's passing

"Rupert, you'll find one if you open your mind and heart into the idea. Olivia would want nothing but your happiness" she said sincerely

"She is my happiness Ana" he said shaking his head as he steered the subject back to business. They talk about the progress their current project; he has found the right contractor and that the construction will start as soon as they are done with the necessary paperwork and permit his team is currently working on. Once they finalized with the budget, Rupert brought one last subject to her before they end their meeting: a possible business partner in the US. He tells Ana about this business woman he met at the Gala at the Grey's, Elena Lincoln. They've exchanged business cards during their introductions and Ms. Lincoln has contacted him shortly after he returned to Monaco.

The name sounded very familiar, and she remembers Grace introducing her and the woman said something about her being good friends with the Greys and the oddest part is she gave her a once over and a meaningful look, she remembers her as the proprietor of a chain of salons, ESCLAVA. The name hit her like a pack of raging bulls: she remembers Christian taking her there at the early days of their dom/ sub relationship.

"Hey…" Rupert snapping his fingers and snapping her out of her reverie "please don't tell me you're picturing your first night together in front of me"

Again she smacks him in the head and said "No! Sorry, I just remembered something"

"Are you okay Ana? You look weird, you know I'm just kidding" he said tense worried that he might have said something completely rude

"I'm fine Rupert; it's just the name… Elena Lincoln" she paused looking at him intently "you're telling me she is interested on investing with the restaurant chain? You didn't tell her I'm part owner did you?"

"No, of course not: I don't want to risk you suing my sorry arse do I?" he said making her chuckle shaking her head

"I find her weird" she confessed unsure if 'weird' is the correct word to describe it

"Me too; more like a cougar. I mean she's hot but… no thanks" he said shuddering. She knows he's probably imagining himself with her but the idea is quite repulsive for him

"Good because as a friend, she's way too old for you and she's not your type. I say just shag some model you meet in Monaco or in Paris" she says

"Good idea" he said smirking

"Yes, though I think you shagged most of them anyways" she smirked back at him, she sigh and continued "U.S is a good market I'm open with that idea, I just feel weird about letting someone in just because they are interested and that they know the people we know, on my case the Grey's. If she has been in contact with you I say tell her people or tell her that you'll consider it or flat out refuse her"

"I agree, we both think she's weird and I honestly don't want anyone in on our little partnership but why tell her well consider it?"

"It's your choice Rupert, but I'm interested on why she finds a chain of European restaurants interesting when her line of business is completely different"

"Hmmm I asked her about that, she said she's all for exploring new things and she enjoys pushing her limits" he says shuddering again

"Interesting choice of words" she says remembering Christian said almost the exact words years ago to her _'I'm all for pushing the limits'_

"The look on your face says that this Elena Lincoln draws a lot of flags Ana… are you letting the dogs out do some sniffing?" he said suspicious

"Maybe" she said pensively. '_Always trust you instincts' _is one of Sara's greatest advice and so far it's been very effective as her instincts has put N&S to where it is

"The looks say it all, my dear" he says as he stood up "listen; let me know what you find out about her alright. In the meantime, I will let her know in the best way I can that I respectfully decline her offer and that I do not wish to work with someone who looks like she's ready to pounce" he finished bowing dramatically making her laugh as she also stood up to walk her friend out. After the say their goodbye's, she walks back to her office and sees Lorry, her assistant who smiles at her

"Lorry, will you call Frank and tell him I need a word?" she said on her way back to her office _'time to unleash the dogs'_ her subconscious said

"Sure. He will be with you shortly Ms. Ana" she said already on the task

She sat back to her desk checking her email. Answering a few emails from her executives as well as waiting for his reply and scowled when there was none and wondering what he's doing when she hears three quick knock on her door, a pause until finally she sees Frank opening the door and closing it behind him

"You needed me Ms. Ana?"

"Yes Frank, I want to ask you if you can look into someone from me" she said pensively. She knows the easy way is to simply ask Christian about it but somehow, she feels like Christian won't provide thorough information she needs _'curiosity & Instinct, Steele; it's all about following your instincts and satisfying your curiosity'_ her subconscious muttered equally curious

"She was in the _Coping Together Gala_, her name is Elena Lincoln" she said _'you know the woman who gave me a funny look and proceeded to give me a once'_ she thought mentally

"A detailed background check?" he said

"Treat it like your first assignment. I need the Intel ASAP" she said as Frank nodded

"Is she a threat?" he said seriously

"I don't know yet Frank, but I have a feeling" unable to put a word on what she felt. She never met this woman ever, she doesn't remember seeing her when Christian took her to the salon, ESCLAVA, or Slave in Spanish she thought _'could it be…'_ she thought _'we'll find out soon enough'_ her subconscious said

"I will look into it Ana" he said. Frank rarely called her by her name, when he does, he sounded like Ray is with her. A reassurance that he will keep her safe, a promise he'd given to Ray when they first met.

* * *

As the plane landed smoothly at Heathrow airport, Christian hurriedly deactivated the airplane mode on his cellphone. His inbox is flooded with email messages once the phone received the much needed network signal; ignoring the many messages most of which from Ros and GEH executives, he searched for the name and smiled as he finally found it, the email from her. He hurriedly opened the email and smiled goofily as he read it

* * *

**SUBJECT: Counting the days**

From: Anastasia Steele

Sent: September 8, 2017 3:44 PM

To: Christian Grey

Till I get to see you again and I can't wait…

Oh and yes, I love you too :)

-Ana

Anastasia Steele

CEO, Norwood & Steele Media

* * *

"Baby, you have no idea" he said smiling as he hit _'reply'_. The plan is set, he will stay in the hotel until it's almost time to call her to say goodnight as it's technically almost midnight in Seattle. He and Taylor will be waiting in front of her house, he had to beg Frank to give him a pass without telling his boss and he went over the moon when Frank told him she always gave them the day off on her birthday. He will stay with her pending her invitation, Taylor will take the night off once he's inside. His only hope is that she doesn't notice his awfully late reply

* * *

**SUBJECT: Counting the days**

From: Christian Grey

Sent: September 9, 2017 11:09 PM (PST)

To: Anastasia Steele

Sorry for the late reply baby. I can't wait to see you either. Can't wait to be _with_ you…It won't be too much longer

I love you, Ana

Christian Grey

Excited as hell CEO, Grey Enterprise Holdings

**P.S.: I hope you've been using your work out machines or that massive swimming pool of yours to build your stamina ;)**

* * *

She replies almost instantaneously

* * *

**SUBJECT: Stamina…**

From: Anastasia Steele

Sent: September 9, 2017 4:12 PM (GMT)

To: Christian Grey

Won't be an issue Mr. Grey, I take lapse and run almost every day. The question is, is _YOUR_ stamina up to par?

I Love You

-A

Anastasia Steele

Energetic & Physically Active CEO, Norwood & Steele Media

* * *

He smiled wickedly at her email and immediately hit _'reply'_ making sure that he tweaks the time difference to make her think he's still back home in Seattle

* * *

**SUBJECT: Careful what you ask for**

From: Christian Grey

Sent: September 9, 2017 11:20 PM (PST)

To: Anastasia Steele

Ah you don't know who you're up against Ms. Steele. It's good to know you do morning lapse on the pool, I'd like to join you sometime, teach you how to dive… properly and more

I love you too,

Christian Grey

In Love CEO & Dive Master, Grey Enterprise Holdings

* * *

Smiling as he hit _'send.'_ He only had to wait a few moments before her reply

* * *

**SUBJECT: Expertise**

From: Anastasia Steele

Sent: September 9, 2017 4:29 PM (GMT)

To: Christian Grey

I am fully aware of your many talents Mr. Grey.

I look forward on diving with you at the pool and seeing you in action ;)

ILY

Anastasia Steele

MORE than Excited CEO, Norwood & Steele Media

* * *

Her reply made the tension building in his pants throb and groan as he horridly typed his reply and making sure he covers his tracks

* * *

**SUBJECT: It's a date**

From: Christian Grey

Sent: September 9, 2017 11:23 PM (PST)

To: Anastasia Steele

Oh Ms. Steele, you know how much I like you wet baby ;)

Christian Grey

REALLY EXCITED IN-LOVE CEO & Dive Master, Grey Enterprise Holdings

* * *

They've been like this ever since they parted ways in San Francisco: Phone Calls, Video Calls and Emails – None stop emails. Time difference is a challenge, she is 8 hours ahead but he makes it work, they make it work. He knows that she deliberately asked for him to visit her a few days after her birthday for unknown reason. He agreed to make her think that he doesn't know but of course he does 'Grey you freaking memorized her info, of course you do.' He can't wait to see her again, spend time with her. She invited him into her home and though he's not sure if they're sleeping together, images of them in the swimming pool and the pool table, her room and in the shower attack him as he feels the growing tension in his pants. Shaking his head from the dirty thoughts, he took a small robin egg blue box from his jacket pocket and examined his birthday gift once again. He wrestled with his mind to find the 'ideal gift' to her without triggering any memories from their past to avoid another fiasco 'that and the fact that you can't fuck it up again Grey' he thought as he had to swallow his pride to ask Katherine to help him pick up a gift for Ana thinking that the safest way it to ask the ones close to her.

Katherine was surprisingly helpful while keeping her bluntness and animosity towards him. Though she agreed to keep this their little secret, she also made sure to remind him that she will chop his balls out should she see Ana in tears over him again. Kate made sure to steer him the right direction by telling him that her best friend might kill him if she sees the red leather Cartier box when they met in front of the store insisting she can still remember her best friend back in the days and that the memories alone are enough to urge her into plotting homicide against him. Tiffany's or another source would be a safer alternative. They spent hours looking through various pieces and most of the time not agreeing with each other which is perfectly normal because two control freaks in one room is always a bad idea. He insisted on giving her something extravagant while Kate insisted that 'Ana doesn't need extravagant, she prefers understated.' The associate served as both the referee and peacemaker as he tried to keep up with both his and Kate's demands and preference, they finally settled with the theme simple and elegant but with a price to booth which basically means simple but I don't give a fuck about the price. The associate finally breathe a sigh of relief and excused himself by saying he has the perfect piece. The returned shortly with a selection of diamond and platinum earring, necklaces, bracelet even engagement rings and for the very first time, he and Kate zeroed in on a pair of diamond earrings set in platinum. It is beautiful, simple yet elegant and understated with a fucking price to booth. Though they agreed the earrings are indeed beautiful and priceless, Kate worried that the price might be a bit too much knowing her best friend but he ignored her by telling her that Ana is worth more than that and more, the earring suited her as she is both beautiful and priceless. The statement earned his appreciative applause from the associate as well as a rare smile from Kate.

The ringing of his phone interrupted his musings. The caller ID revealed that it's Elena; she's been calling him for days and he's been ignoring. He doesn't get why she can't get the fucking message: he doesn't have time nor in the mood to talk to her. Sighing and thinking it's probably best to this over with, he answered his phone

"What do you want Elena?" he said as his plane finally come to a complete stop

"Christian, I've been trying to reach you" she purred

"Cut to the chase Elena, what do you want?" he snapped

"Can't a friend say Hi?" she said sweetly

"Well you already did and I said hello" he said

"Oh Christian you can be quite funny sometimes. I was calling to see if you would like to have dinner with me, we haven't done that in ages and I'm beginning to think you forgot about me already" she purred

"I told you I'm busy. I'm on a business trip"

"Oh Christian, you mean you on Anastasia business trip?" she said chuckling "we met briefly in the gala you know, Grace introduced us. She's very popular and so is her friend, Rupert. I got a chance to speak to him; he is really nice I must say Anastasia has good taste"

"It's none of your fucking business Elena"

"Hold your horses Christian, is that how you treat you friend?"

"No I reserve that for the people who can't keep their noses out of the ground" he snapped

"Oh please Christian, you and Ms. Steele are practically on every front page" she laughed. She's right of course, the news spread like wildfire. Reporters have been calling nonstop his PR team and his assistants have been fielding calls almost every day "Besides, who needs the tabloids when I can get the real juice from the source" she purred

"None of your business Elena" he said after a pause

"Really Christian, you really think I wouldn't know? Grace told me the other day over lunch. Turns out, you're very fond of Ana and that you knew each other even before she moved to London, does this mean…"

"I told you Elena, it's none of your fucking business"

"Answer the questions Christian. What she one of your previous—"

"No. She interviewed me for their student paper and I tried to pursue her but it didn't work out" he said calmly

"You can lie to everyone but not to me Christian" she said amused

"Why the fuck would I?" he snapped

"Look, I am happy about you don't get me wrong but as your friend, I want you happy and satisfied. You have needs and —" but he cuts her off losing his temper

"It's none of your fucking business about my needs or wants Elena, if you really are happy for me, stay the fuck out!" hanging up and almost throwing his phone but quickly stopped himself. Taking a deep breath to steady himself, he checked his email once again to see if there is an email from her and smiled as her name appeared on top of the unread emails awaiting his attention

* * *

**SUBJECT: We're both excited…**

From: Anastasia Steele

Sent: September 9, 2017 5:09 PM (GMT)

To: Christian Grey

But even excited people must try to get some sleep.

We both need it ;)

Sleep tight baby, ILY

_-A_

Anastasia Steele

CEO, Norwood & Steele Media

* * *

The Anastasia effect makes him forget about everything, including his range. Deciding its best to call her once he is in front of her house, he boarded on the waiting SUV and instructed Taylor to hit the gas not wanting a spare minute wasted onto his plan. _'Check into the hotel, wait for a moment them to her house Grey' _he thought exhaling as they set of

Ana is cooking… it's her little tradition to celebrate her birthday alone. She stopped celebrating her birthdays after she moved out of Seattle. She didn't see the need to celebrate when most of her loved once are away. She would sometimes cave in on Rupert or Alex' endless badgering about celebrating but most of the time she just declined, preferring to spend the night curled up around the TV or in her study with whatever she decides to cook. She gave both Frank and Martha day off. Now she's left alone in the huge house she owns. Frank had insisted on getting additional security patrolling in his absence for her safety and that he is and his sister are both one call just in case, she waved them off thinking that no one will dare do anything harmful to her except for the pesky paparazzi lurking everywhere but even they can't go near her property.

She also used her alone time to think, cooking can be therapeutic at times. Frank is able to get the Intel on this Elena Lincoln in record time and what she found puzzled her. She came from a broken family, her parents divorced when she was young; judging by the medical records Frank was able to dig up, it looked as if she was abused at a young age by her father, she married young at the age of 22 to the CEO of Lincoln Timber and she divorced after the one incident where he physically abused her _'who wouldn't? She was beaten into kibbles'_ her subconscious muttered reading while scanning the medical records. It is no surprised that she is friends with the Greys, to Grace in particular but what puzzled her even more is that she owned the ESCLAVA chain at least on paper but the bank records say otherwise, the chain is financially backed by a company associated with Christian and even his personal bank account _'fishy, really fishy Steele'_ her subconscious thought in agreement.

She heard her phone ringing as she was taking the ramekins out of the oven, the smell of chocolate around the air and she couldn't wait to eat the dessert she made, chocolate lava cake with vanilla bean ice cream on the side. She hurried to see who's calling and is surprised to see his name appear on the caller ID, looking at the clock as she answered

"As much as I love hearing your voice Christian, you really need to sleep" she said smiling as she imagined him lying on his bed while they speak

"It's okay baby, I'm not at home at the moment, I'm outside thinking of you and I wanted to hear your voice"

"Oh, that's sweet of you"

"I miss you Ms. Steele"

_'You should've told him'_ her inner goddess murmured, she sighed and said "me too"

"I want to see you" he said

Taking a deep breath she said "me too, couple of more days to go Mr. Grey"

"I can't wait" he said and she could sense him smiling, the thought made her suspicious, very suspicious

"Where exactly are you Christian?"

"Outside" he said simply paused and added "what are you doing?"

She sigh "cooking… I made dessert" she said while she let the ramekins cool down and took a dessert plate out and a spoon, she paused, rewinding his previous words as they slowly sink in "what do you mean outside?" she said and she felt her heart beating faster

She heard him sigh and said "I'm with Taylor, outside, in front of a beautiful house"

She felt herself gasp and found herself abandoning her dessert. She found herself running up the stairs and into the upper ground floor towards the main entrance. Peeking through the door scope, she sees two men wearing suits,

"Christian?" she said as she tried to catch her breath from running

"I'm here baby" he said as one of the men turn around facing the door. Smiling his panty busting smile even through the freaking door scope her inner goddess rant into the bathroom and took shower, her most prices lingerie out and ready to be worn while her subconscious just looked around and continued reading her latest favorite book

She opened the door and there he is, smiling happily with Taylor right behind him. She took one step forward completely surprise and unable to believe that he's really here. The thought not having to wait for a few more days completely pleased her. She can't believe he's here, 'it's Christian Grey' both her subconscious and inner goddess said shrugging

"Hi" He said beaming

"Hey" is all she could say

He cocked his head and said "You didn't think I'd forget about your birthday did you?" and he enveloped her shocked face into an embrace "good surprise?" he said as he nuzzled her hair

"Ah… yes of course" she said finally finding her bearings. He takes her in his arms for an embrace only to let her go to give her a chaste kiss

"Come in" she said opening the door to let him and Taylor who is carrying the bags

"I was hoping you'd say that" he smirked as Taylor placed the bags close to the stairs

"Will that be all Mr. Grey?" Taylor said

"Yes, thank you Taylor" Christian said without looking at him

"Sir" he said as he turned to leave

"Where is he going?"

"I gave him the night off" he said as he sauntered closer to her and placed both his hands on her waist kissing her sweetly

"Oh…if you say so... Are you hungry?" she said finally after the broke apart panting from the kiss

"Hungry for you" he said, his eyes hooded with desire

"I meant food, I'm cooking" she said shaking her head

"We can eat later" nuzzling her neck and nipping her by the ear

"I'm hungry and I wanted to talk to you about something first" she said almost moaning her eyes closed. Her inner goddess is blowing kisses while she lounged in her chair while her subconscious retreated to her study to work

"Fine" he said groaning as he let her lead him down to the kitchen, he helped her finish her dessert chatting and flirting while they eat. He watches her as she expertly put the dirty dishes on to the dishwasher. He's leaning on the kitchen island as she walks right in front of him, he put both his hands to her waist and pulled her for yet another kiss, the kiss deepens, their tongues dancing, both moaning and abruptly she lets go. Looking at him, the sight of him, grey eyes hooded with nothing but intense desire made her feel wanton as she said

"Would you like to swim with me?"

He stared intently at her not saying a word and just nodded

Her inner goddess already stripped down, wanting almost begging but the thought of some action in the pool appealed to her as she eagerly nodded and ran to her basement

"I'll meet you there" she said breathlessly biting her lip as she got up and walked to her bedroom

* * *

He ran upstairs to where his luggage is and took it to the changing room in the basement in almost in lightning speed; he stripped and changed into his swimming shorts record time. His cock has been on attention all night, throbbing and waiting _'relax Grey'_ he thought as he walked around the heated pool contemplating on whether or he should wait for her or take a dive in the water first to relax his nerves. Deciding on the later, he took the plunge and feeling the heater water as his head hit the surface and swam until he hit the other side of the pool, sitting there and looking at the door waiting for her to emerge.

She walks in wearing a rob and sees him already lounging on edge of the pool, he feels himself gasp as she walks closer placing two towels on one of the lounge chairs and smiles at him seductively biting her lip, that lip while she tugs the sash on her robe revealing her almost naked body, wearing nothing but those deep red almost _there-you-can-fucking-see-everything-kind-of-bikini_. She stood opposite where is still smiling at him and cocking her head

"Enjoying the view?" she said innocently

"Anastasia… wow" he heard himself say breathless. She just smiles as she removes the robe completely sat on the pool, her legs into the water. She lowers herself in the pool, just her bikini top showing, and her perfectly round tits getting sloshed and wetter and wetter as she walks closer to him. She moved with deliberate slowness driving him crazy _'you mean driving your cock crazy Grey'_ he thought as he rose to meet her. They both gasped as their bodies connected, their breathing raged as they looked into each other's eyes, gray to blue

"You are so beautiful" he said holding her chin and pulled her face towards his kissing her. His one hand cupping her face while the other traveled from her back and all the way down to her behind. She placed both her hands on his shoulders holding him closer and then to his now wet hair, their tongues dancing their bodies moving towards the edge of the pool, the warm water splashing around them.

One by one, he untied the strings of her bikini, starting on the one on her neck, her back and all the way down her bikini bottoms. As they strip each other in the pool, he swiftly carries her to the steps, never breaking contact with her mouth. She straddles his lap, as he caresses her breasts and tugs her nipples. She moves her hands from his hair and massages his arms and then she let's go to take his shaft in her hands, she thrusts her hand up and down and he is barely able to control himself. His hand traveled down her body and into her sex, holding and feeling, he used his finger to slowly circle around her, she moaned in response crying in pleasure as he thrust his finger inside her

"Oh please, Christian" she whimpered begging for release. He continued his assault on her, circling and palming her until she cries out his name like prayer enjoying the look of sheer pleasure and she took steadying breaths to ride her first orgasm.

He kissed her hungrily "I forgot how responsive you are" he said and he remembered something that made him panic

"Ana...what about birth control? Are we safe?" he said urgently

"Hmmm. Yeeees. I got the shot after San Francisco" she said. He gently pulls away and raises a questioning brow at her. Before he can speak she says "You know, in case someone fabulous came along, I wanted to be prepared."

"Hmmm", he says as he nibbles her ear. "Do I qualify as someone fabulous, Ms. Steele?"

"You are more than qualified, Mr. Grey." That was all he needed to hear. He kissed her passionately, as he caressed her smooth behind and lowered her onto him, their eyes locked on one another as he slowly bury himself in her.

"You. Feel. So. Damn. Amazing" he said in between thrust "No. One. Has. Ever. Compared. To. You." He said annunciating every word making her moan in pleasure

"Oh please" she once again moaning in pleasure her eyes closing

"Fuck baby, you feel so good" he hissed as he moved faster relishing the feel of her around him. She tilted her head back moaning in pleasure and he could feel her legs stiffen. He cupped her head looked into her eyes and kissed her ravenously absorbing her moans as he feels her stiffen

"Come for me baby" he said and watched as she cries out in pleasure tipping her head back, mouth open her eyes still closed and he followed letting go as he exploded inside her calling her name

After their rather memorable first in the swimming pool, he cradled her out the pool and wrapped her robe around her, both soaked from head to toe and both grinning from the memory '_another first'_ he thought as he leaned closer to her needing to hold her and never let her go. She smiled and giggled before taking his hand to lead him on the first floor and into her room

_'Damn Grey, you need to do some serious house hunting'_ he thought after finding out that the first floor is devoted entirely for the master suite. Hues of cream and light brown greeted him as she led him inside her room. There is also a grand chandelier that occupied the small area's vaulted ceiling. A comfortable looking bed greeted him on the side while the other side contained a lounge area. Ana led him into the vast bathroom that housed his and her area where he can put his things. She left to him there to get his things settled and she went on her own into the bathroom to shower. He put his things in the walk in closet and hurried to follow her into the shower. He watched her for a while, drinking the sight of her naked body and let himself get lost in her scent, the smell of tuberose and jasmine in the air until he couldn't resist her anymore. 'Time for the next round Grey' he thought as he walked silently to join her, snaking his hands around her waist first, then moving one hand towards her breasts while the other headed down south. Her answering moan made his cock throb, begging for round two.

_Jet lag has its few advantages_ he thought as he watches her sleep. Her beautiful face sleeping peacefully thinking that he is one lucky son of a bitch for having someone as beautiful as her. He continued to watch her chest rise and fall, her steady breath, her face surrounded by her silky hair like a halo, her mouth slightly parted and those full luscious lips for what seems like hours '_Christ, she's beautiful and she's all mine'_ he thought as he watched her trying to copy her breathing and hoping sleep would finally come. Abruptly she steered and the blue orbs greeted him as she smiled at him

"Hey… what's wrong?" she said sleepily

He just stared at her for a moment and smiled as he moved closer to her; the feel of silk on her intoxicates him "Happy Birthday Ms. Steele, I love you" relishing on the feel of her warm skin and her sweet scent

She giggled "And I you Mr. Grey, sleep" she said kissing him sweetly in the lips, the contact made him groan and without a word, he just kiss her deeper plunging his tongue into her mouth and just like that, they start again

* * *

_'I could get used to this'_ she thought as she opened her eyes and found this gorgeous man sleeping next to her. His beautiful face sleeping peacefully after last night's excursion. She giggled as she remembered everything in perfect detail noticing that the sound had woken up the angel sleeping right next to him. His eyes fluttered and he blinked sees her, smiles and kisses her chastely as he greets her good morning. She just smiles thinking that who knew this day would come

"What?"

"I love you" she said smiling at him

His eyes flew open. He smiles and takes her in his arms and said "I love you too, baby"

"Stay in bed I have something for you" he got up and walked into the bathroom comfortably naked

She giggles as she watches her man walk around her room completely naked. He returned after a moment with a small box. She instantly recognizes the box and heard herself gasp

He kisses her said "happy birthday baby" eyed her wearily as he handed his gift. He looked as if he's mentally crossing his fingers like a little kid and praying that she will like his gift

She opens the boxes to find a pair of diamond studded earrings she looked at them in amazement and said "they're beautiful"

"Kate helped me pick them. She thought their a bit too much but I disagree, it's just a price tag and yes they are beautiful but they are nothing compare to you… You. Are. Priceless." he said eyes intently looking at her

She felt the sincerity of his words and felt tears escape her eyes unable to say a word. He wiped away her tears and kissed her chastely in the lips making her smile and say "I love them, thank you"

He sighs in relief "You very welcome baby" he said making her giggle

"I want to wear them" she said excitedly and asked if he could help her wear them. Feeling the weight of the diamonds around her ears, she took her favorite hair clip on her night stand and wrapped her hair in a bun to see them.

"How do I look?" she asked him. He growled and grabbed her and kisses her hungrily.

"Fucking beautiful baby" he said as he starts to move kissing her on her neck, she giggles and she hears him growl as he pushes her down and hurriedly undress her

* * *

"I'd like to go to Brompton and then go for a walk around Kensington and Hyde" she said answering his question: "what do you want to do today".

They're at the dining area and Martha is serving them breakfast. She and Frank have returned a bit earlier than expected to greet her a happy birthday. Both are not surprised to see her visitor as Christian has apparently begged Frank to not tell her about his surprise

"Oh. Why?" he said

Smiling as she and Frank exchanged a knowing look she said "because it's my birthday and I'd like to walk around the park like a normal person sometimes"

"Okay" he said puzzled

An hour and a half later, they parked in front of the old gates of Brompton Cemetery. Christian never asked her what they were doing in the cemetery, correctly guessing why they were there as they walk towards the main avenue close to a chapel, passing rows of old monuments and graves with Frank and Taylor discreetly walking right behind them. They stopped in front of a grave, the grave of her friend and mentor Sara Norwood. She laid the flowers they bought and lit a candle smiling as she let the memories of her friend flood through her. Warm hand envelope her as she realized that Christian is right beside her, comforting her

"She passed the day after my birthday" she said

"I'm sorry baby" he said kissing her forehead

She chuckled "don't be, she would've kicked your ass if she's still here"

He just smirked and shakes his head

After visiting Sara's grave, they were dropped of the Hyde Park to walk where they talk about her life in London and her family, her parents particularly. She reluctantly agreed to let him meet her parents when they visit. They talk about the upcoming bachelorette party and the wedding that the bride and groom abruptly moved from summer to winter wedding giving Mia a panic attack. She laughed as he described his little sister's reaction after Elliot announced it over dinner at their home. The good mood disappeared when a group of photographers suddenly burst in to take pictures of them holding hands, laughing. His team as well as Frank hurriedly took them back to her place. After a quick shower together and light snacks courtesy of Martha, they lounged at the entertainment area where he played the piano while her head rested in his broad shoulders enjoying the music together abruptly her head snapped as she remembered something. Right on cure, he stopped playing and looked at her questioningly

"I'd like to talk to you about something" she said cautiously

"What is it baby?" he said

"Not what" she said "more like who"

"Okay… who?" he said questioningly

"This woman in the gala, she contacted Rupert about the restaurant chain we owned together"

"Okay? Who is it?" he said narrowing his eyes

"Elena Lincoln" she said as she watched his reaction


	19. Chapter 19: Happy Birthday

**Note: **Thank you again for the reviews, follow and favorites! I hope you enjoy this one. The concept is to introduce the 'CEO Ana' as CG likes to call her or the 'smart ass Ana' as I like to call her by dissecting the bitch troll's past (again I hope you like it). As always your input and suggestion are always welcome oh and please forgive any errors ;)

E.L James owns this amazing trilogy

**Chapter 19: Happy Birthday**

Christian is sitting in a beautiful office with hues of cream and brown, walls of books and wooden shelves on the wall behind him and the most beautiful woman sitting behind the glass desk patiently waiting for him to say something, as he plowed over the stacks of documents in the desk. He looked over the executive summary again and wondered why in all the years he's known this person, the only person aside from the beautiful goddess sitting in front of him he could really call friend, he never thought of running a background check on her. Especially considering he practically runs one on anyone he meets, including the beautiful woman sitting in front on him. Her face stayed unreadable; the perfect poker face. Taking a deep breath, he looked through the other documents in amazement. He doesn't know whether he should be impressed or concerned about it, part of him is amazed by how her security team has come up with so much information in less than 24 hours _'and I thought Welch is the best' _while the other part of him is waiving all the red flags concerned about another thing: what did she find on his background report and why hasn't she kicked him out of her property, the thought alone is completely depressing. He sucked in a deep breath and scanned through the executive summary again and looked at Ana, who is waiting patiently for him to say something.

"Tell me again why you didn't just ask me about Elena?" he said incredulously. The truth is, he would've done the same thing, run a background report to anyone he thinks is suspicious.

She shrugged "I told you I find her weird"

"So you just ran a full report on her?" he smirked _'so like you Grey'_

"What would you have done?" she challenged

"Good point" he smirked making her giggle. In all the years that he's known Elena, he never thought of getting a background report on her when he pretty much get one on each and every person he meets. He and Elena never talk about her past, he never pried but now that he thinks about it, she knows almost everything about him. Elena knows him better than anyone and he doesn't know all that much about her; except for the fact that she into the same lifestyle. In fact, she is the one who introduced BDSM to him and then she also supplied him with the brunettes he could flog and fuck; the thought made him grimace. Most of all, Elena helped him start his business by providing the money he needed; he reciprocated by backing her on her business ventures. The love of his life still sits waiting for him to say something.

"If we want this relationship to work, we can't keep any secrets Christian" she implored. The background report said nothing about their lifestyle but she is right and she has the right to know _'you can't escape the past; sooner or later you'll have to tell her she has the right to know even though the truth might cost you a lot, losing Anastasia for example' _the thought is completely unsettling

"Do we have to talk about this now?"

"Yes, why not now?"

"Baby I don't want to ruin your day, it's your birthday" he reasoned. _'I don't want you getting upset at me baby and I don't want you to run'_ he thought

"You make it sound like Elena Lincoln is bad news" she said '_you have no idea'_ he thought

"I'd rather we talk about it some other time"

"I've seen the documents; I don't want to make the wrong assumptions over and over. I say we talk about it now" she sighed. Her reaction amused him and made him curious

"When I ask for a background check, it's usually just a few pages, tell me what does this tell you?" he said trying to divert her attention while trying to figure out what the right words to say. He found it interesting what she thinks about the background report '_maybe get a better insight on what she thought when she reviewed yours, Grey_' he thought

"You really want me to tell you what I think? What these documents tell me about Elena?"

"Tell me what you think Ms. Steele" he said amused and challenged but deep inside he's worried

"I'd rather you tell me" she said pouting adorably

"I will baby, I promise to tell you everything. I just like to see the analytical side of you, it's sexy" She rolls her eyes, he growls

"I know what you're thinking Mr. Grey" she sighs "though the growling is kind of sexy"

They looked at each other's eyes and smiled. He took the thick folder and placed in front of her and said: "Let's see what you got Ms. Steele"

"Alright" she takes the folders towards her "this?" points to the first page the executive summary "her info or the executive summary is usually the roadmap; tells me where to start" she said concentrating "well, when I read the report, my first question is why did she keep Lincoln; she's been divorced for quite some time now" takes is down and shuffles through the documents

"Great way to start" He said _'Elena liked the status no less; Linc's name provided it'_ he thought smirking as he watch the beautiful woman shuffle the papers

"Of course Lincoln is a very influential name and name is everything in society, so I suppose she didn't want to lose it" she said distractedly looking at another file and moves on "she's happily married to him until one day Mr. Lincoln just beats the shit out of her and nearly killed her, that's a flag" she said pulling out another file examining it "damn, whatever she did must be really personal or extremely upset him for him to do this to her" she said distractedly and looked at him "do you want me to continue?" she asked, eyeing him curiously

"Yes baby please continue, it's sexy… what you're doing I mean" he said trying unsuccessfully to hide his smile. Her answering grimace made him laugh while she rolled her eyes

"Alright, she didn't file any charges; typical for someone who is avoiding a scandal that can ruin both their names, again high society. She filed for divorce and the settlement" she said pulling out another paper "is pretty hefty. Mr. Lincoln either feels bad for what he did or he's re-paying her for not filing any charges and ruining his reputation. I say the latter"

"Conclusion?" he said

"You really want to know?" she said cautiously and he can feel that what she will say is most likely accurate if not the real deal

He nods licking his lips and tilting his head

"She cheated on him with someone he knows that's why he beat her like a punching bag. He wouldn't react like that if it was a random guy. He must know this person she cheated with; maybe a business partner or possibly a close friend" she said. _'Bingo'_ he thought. He is about to praise her for her detective skills and tell her everything but then she continues by looking to another folder, a thicker file of papers with various flags on most of the pages. He recognized as bank statements and said

"I'm surprised he doesn't know about her other transgressions" she said distractedly. What she said completely floored him. '_What the fuck?'_ he thought

"What?" she said scanning the statements once again and opening the once with flags on it

"What do you mean other transgression?"

"She's been cheating on him. Not only with one guy, several"

"How do you know about this?"

"Really, Christian" she said disbelievingly "Bank statements and credit card statements will answer a lot of questions and then some" handing him the statements. The statements have several different colored flags on almost all of the pages

"Are you going to tell me or do you still want me to proceed?" she said again

Deep breath trying to calm himself "proceed"

"I'd say there were a couple, maybe 3. She… well she err" paused looking at him uncomfortably. She took a deep breath, stands up and sits next to him "this club right here, this isn't an ordinary club" points to one line on the statement

"How did you know?" he said dryly, though he was alarmed now

"Google" she shrugged and she gave him a knowing look that tells him she figured out 1+1. "They are BDSM clubs in Seattle and Boston. She's a regular at the club in Seattle. I don't know what happened in Boston, but she used to go there at least twice a month and then she stopped all together" she said puzzled _'no reason for her to go back to Boston because I dropped out of school_' he thought

"Err… this one" she said taking one of the older statements, flipped through pages again until she found a particular flag and said "this was, actually still is, your bank account where she wired one hundred thousand to your account before she got beaten by her ex and then these" she said taking another stack of paper with flags and showed it to him "they were personal bank accounts from the other… err men" she said uncomfortably "do you still want me to continue?" she said again, imploring him to speak

"I promise you no secrets, baby. I'm going to tell you. I just love it when you're all CEO mode, or in this case, detective mode" he said as he pulled her onto his lap

"Were you one of the three?" she proceeded point blank

_Oh Shit_, jackpot he thought

* * *

Ana waited with baited breath for his answer; she already knows the answer of course, but she would rather hear him say it to her. She wanted him to communicate with her. She wanted for him to confide to her, something that they never had before. She looked at his beautiful face and waited. He seemed to be thinking of the best way to tell her

"Do you trust me?" he said

"Yes I do. You wouldn't be here if I didn't" she said truthfully

"Fair enough; will you keep an open mind?" he said and she rolls her eyes as she said

"I think giving us a second chance pretty much answers that question don't you think?"

"Another point well-made as always Ms. Steele" he said smirking

"Just spill the beans Grey, your parents obviously don't know"

"Why would you say that?"

"If you weren't one of the three or however many men she slept with, you would've reacted and said no. Your parents don't know either, because if they did, she wouldn't be at the gala and Grace wouldn't introduce her as her _'dear friend'_ to me"

"Another point well-made Ms. Steele, you're right my parents didn't know and they won't know. Elena was my Dom. The one hundred thousand she transferred on my account was to help me start my business" he looks intently at her gauging her reaction

"O-kay… correct me if I'm wrong; but you were what, 21 when you had an affair with her? I didn't know you liked _'cougars'_, blonde cougars" she said making him laugh again

"Actually I was 21 when Linc found out, it started when I was 15"

Ana is stunned into silence, lost in her own thoughts and unable to utter an immediate reply to Christian's startling revelation_. 'Fifteen, he was a fucking fifteen year old boy when this molester took advantage of him. He was a child! No wonder he is so fucked up, damaged, dark because of this… this fucking pedophile. Instead of reasoning, she taught him BDSM: taught him how to beat the shit out of women, she is the reason he thought he wasn't worthy or capable of love. This fucking bitch troll of a pedophile belongs in a jail cell rotting. Everything that happened to us, to me, six years ago is her fucking fault!'_ she thought, both her inner goddess and subconscious are in agreement

"Say something" he implored. Concern in his eyes

"She… she" she said unable to form coherent words. She closed her eyes for a moment and opened them as she said "Fifteen? Christian, you were a child. That woman didn't save you, she molested you. How can you not see that?"

He didn't say a word. He just looked at her for a moment, a look of concern written all over his beautiful face

"So she… she is the one who"

"She introduced me to my lifestyle, yes" he said, his tone clipped

"She took advantage of you"

"No, she helped me; I was out of control as a teenager, you've seen the report. I got into a lot of fights, got expelled because of those fights, my parents didn't know what to do with me"

"I don't see how she helped you Christian; she took advantage of you. Oh gosh and you're still friends with her?"

"Believe it or not she did help me. She understood me and she was there for me, if it weren't for her I would either be dead or in a jail cell right now" he said through gritted teeth trying to his best to stay calm "can we please not talk about this now? It's your birthday baby; I don't want to ruin it. I promise to tell you everything but not today, let's talk about something else"

"What do you expect me to say? Thank her? Be grateful she did this to you? Have you ever thought that maybe if she didn't introduce you to her lifestyle that maybe we would be at home in Seattle right now not having this conversation? That maybe we would be even happier together than we are now? That we wouldn't have separated for six fucking years? We can't just leave it there Christian; for crying out loud she gave me a once over and a knowing look at the Gala, tried to seduce my friend and now she's trying to indirectly get to me… that is saying a lot of things Christian" she said a little too loud

"She doesn't know about you" he said

"I don't care whether she knows it or not Christian, that's beside the point. How can you be so sure? You took me to her salons! I'm surprised you didn't introduce me to her" she said sarcastically as she stood up and started pacing.

"Anastasia" he said. The tone and the expression on his face means he's on the brink of losing his patience but she doesn't care

"Don't you start Christian" she said glaring back at him. Taking a deep breath, he stood up and walked to her, untangling her arms and pulling her to him

"This is why I don't want to talk about her right now. I don't want you getting upset over my past, its old news and it's over. Were here, were together, that's the important part. Listen, if it matters I will talk to her -" he said but she cut him of

"No, you will not talk to her" she said unable to control the anger she felt "We lost six year because of this vile woman" she whispered, calming herself "you're right, the past is the past; we can't change it. What do you want to talk about?" she finally conceded, distracting herself from the many possibilities of getting back to that… '_Bitch troll'_ both her subconscious and inner goddess spit angrily

"Good…" he said with a sigh of relief as he leaned closer and nuzzled her neck "now…my background check" as he planted kisses on her neck

"What about it?" she said

"Why?" he said nuzzling her neck

"Hmmm…Because you followed me to London" she said breathlessly

"Is that why you hired Frank?" he said pulling back to look at her intently

"Yes and no; N&S was growing, I needed a head of security and yes, I hired him partly because you showed up in London" she said

"So you ran a background check on me?" he said tilting his head

"Actually no, I just… didn't want you to snoop or stalk me" she said truthfully

"Very effective" he said chuckling as he pulled her to him once again, his lips crushing into hers.

"Yes very effective. I didn't care about your background check until you started to try to work with N&S"

"Really?" he said incredulously

"Yes really" she said as her hands moved towards his now bulging pants. He moaned as she caressed his growing erection

"And what did my bank statements say about me?" He whispered seductively his hands now under her shirt, removing it ever so slowly

"You really want to know?" she said panting as his touch practically made her convulse. His hands were on her almost bare back holding her in place as the other snaked its way into the lock of her bra, unlocking it to release her breasts

"Yes," he said as he removed her bra and looked at her hungrily licking his lips

"Hmmm you…" she said but she gasped as his lips made contact with one breast while his other hand played with her nipple

"Yes baby?" His hand now moving down to her pants and before she could blink he's already carried her to sit on top of her desk and his hand on her waist pulled her pants down

"Christian" she admonished

"I want you" he said as he peeled her favorite pair of jeans and undies off her leaving her completely naked on top of her glass desk

"Your birthday suit suites you Ms. Steele" he said licking his lips as he stared hungrily at her

"I don't think walking around with my birthday suit would be a good idea Mr. Grey" she said dryly

"You're right" she said as walked towards her, placing his hand in between her legs "for my eyes only" he said seductively making her convulse on the inside and everything down south wet. He smiled wickedly as he started kissing her in her thighs moving up until his tongue reaches its destination: her sex as he the power or his tongue onto her kissing and circling her to point of insanity and almost instantaneously he slams into her making her cry in pleasure moving at a slow, deliberate pace at first until he starts to really move, relentlessly, a pounding rhythm sending her to the brink of complete euphoria.

"You still didn't answer my question" he said while picking up the clothes they discarded on the floor

"That's because you distracted me with your sexpertise" she said as she hurried to put her shirt on "and I want you to be the one tell me Christian. Communication; I want us to communicate and be honest with each other"

"Just one question" he said as he put his hands on her waist

She sighs as she turned to face him and said "Okay, one"

"What did my bank statements say about me?"

"That you're a richer" she said sullenly

"You know what I mean"

"Fine. Twenty one, I think; I'm number 16 and there were about 5 others after me" she said impassively. It killed her the first time she found out, but all of it was in the past and he did contact that sub a few weeks after their incident in London. He looks as if he's expecting her to be upset

"If you're expecting for me to be all thermonuclear, that's not going to happen" she said

"Oh?" tilting his head

"Yes, I'm not upset" she said sullenly

"Why?"

"That's another question Grey" she said raising one delicate eyebrow

"Answer me" he demanded

"Don't boss me" she bit back

They glare at each other for a moment until he groans in exasperation, grab her hand and kisses her again;

"Your one challenging woman and I fucking love it" he said, kissing her again. Abruptly letting her go he said"Please?" looking intently at her

She giggles, "Fine. I'm not upset because we're sort of equals. You had your subs, I dated. Plain and simple"

"_What the fuck_! So Elliot wasn't kidding when he said your friends grilled you about you're dating – "

"You said it's my day and you don't want to ruin it so let's not talk about something that would make us upset?"

"Fine, we're not done with that dating conversation… I want to know –" he said glaring at first and then shuddering

"I know; you want to know who aside from Rupert of course, how many, etc." she said unable to hide her giggles at his reaction "and we're not done with Mrs. Robinson" she said seriously

"Deal" he said "now what else do you want to do today?"

"Err… Do you want to go to Cannes?" she said remembering her newly renovated little cottage in the French Riviera. Her schedule had been way too packed that she hasn't found a time to see it and she found it fitting to see it on her day with someone she found special

"Okay… When do you want to go?"

"Anytime… well, we only have a few days until you have to go back to Seattle and I have to go to New York so I'm thinking tonight or tomorrow? Besides, when Kate visited it was still under construction; it's all done now, you'll be the first to see it completely renovated"

"I like firsts" he said kissing the tip of her nose

"Good; I'll ask Frank to make arrangements"

"He'll work with Taylor. Let them figure things out. Well use my Jet"

She rolls her eyes "fine"

* * *

Luck is on their side, as it only took both Taylor and Frank a record 3 hours to get them a flight scheduled and additional two hours to get to Cannes. It's already past dinner time when they land. _'Grey, you really need to contact your Realtor' _he thought at they arrived at the beautiful gated cottage a top the hill overlooking the beautiful city of Cannes. The house is as beautiful as its owner; the property sits on top of the hill overlooking the bright city lights, as well as the Bay of Cannes and below the majestic Esterel Mountains. As she gives him a tour of the property, the house or _cottage_ as she likes to call it, is the exact opposite of her property in London. The London property provided comfort and a homey design, whereas this vacation home is far more contemporary and modern, but the size makes it intimate and homey. Two things that both her properties have in common are that both have lush and beautifully manicured gardens and both properties have swimming pool, only the pool on this property is outside. He smiled at the memory of their first _'dive'_ in her pool in London.

Dinner is already waiting after a quick tour and they talked more about the property. He hated the idea that Rupert helped her with mostly everything; from finding the place down to the construction. He could feel the jealousy build every time she mentions the fucker's name as well as the other fuckers she dated while during the six years they were separated. He also wondered about what she had said about Elena; if Ana is right, he wouldn't worry or think about any fuckers if he wasn't so fucked up. If he didn't practice that lifestyle, they would be happy together in Seattle _'if Elena didn't help you, you would be in a jail cell or six feet under Grey, quit thinking about it'_ he thought

"He's just a friend" she said eyeing him wearily

"He was your ex, Ana" he said

"Yes he was; but we aren't together, not anymore" she said rolling her eyes

"I still don't like it" he said sullenly

"He convinced me to take chances"

"You're telling me I owe that fucker?"

"Yes. I value his advice and his friendship I would appreciate it if you ease up on him otherwise he will continue to push your buttons and I don't want you two fighting" she said

He didn't say anything; his answering glare was enough. Without a word, she stood up and moved onto his lap, smiling at him reassuringly as she kissed him.

"You. Are. Mine" he said as he stared into her blue eyes

"Yes. Yours" she answered smiling seductively, her eyes hooded with lust, making his cock throb. She stood up, took his hand and led him to the vast living room. She placed both of her hands onto his shoulders and pulled him to her to kiss him once again. As their kiss deepened, he felt her finger tips caressing his hair and his hands greedily touching every single inch of her body and before he can blink, he felt himself falling onto the couch while the goddess that is Anastasia looked at him intently biting her lips as she slowly removed her clothes, starting on her shirt, her shoes and her pants not breaking eye contact until only her under garments remain, cream lace lingerie _'fucking sexy'_ he thought as he tried to pull her to him, but she only slapped his hand making him growl

"Patience Mr. Grey" she teased smiling seductively as walked slowly towards him

"I can't help it Ms. Steele, you're a fine sight" he said not taking his eyes of her.

"Your still fully dressed Mr. Grey" she said sweetly batting her lashes

"What are you going to do about that Ms. Steele?" he said innocently. Without a word, she kneeled down and one by one he removed his shoes, socks throwing them behind him.

"Stand up please" she said sweetly biting her lower lip, and still not breaking eye contact. Without a word he immediately stood up and her hands made their way to his waist unlocking the button, the contact made him moan as her hand pulled the zipper of his jeans over his now throbbing erection. Ever so slowly she peeled his jeans and boxers, breaking their eye contact to look at his cock, in full attention. She bit her lower lip again and looked at him through her long lashes, she slowly takes his shaft in her hands started trusting her hand up and down making him close his eyes and groan '_Oh fuck'_ he thought she leaned closer and licked him. His breathing hitched as she continued her oral assault, taking him fully into her mouth and sucking hard

"Fuck Ana" he said gritting his teeth. He cupped her head and she pushed him deeper as she sucked as tightly as she can

"Ahh baby that feels so good" he said

"Hmmm" she said looking at him, her eyes smiling as she took him deeper

Closing his eyes and willing himself to relax but unable to as she continued her oral assault _'do something Grey or this will be over before it even starts'_ he thought and he quickly bent over and grasped her shoulders making her giggle as she licked her lips

"You taste good Mr. Grey now sit" she said slapping his hand as he tried to hold her by the waist.

"As I said before, you're a mighty fine site Ms. Steele" he said as he complied, sitting gracefully on the couch. She smiled as she walked to him and bent to kiss him, their tongues dancing erotically. His hand made its way to her sex, cupping and making small circles around her making her moan in sheer pleasure and crying his name out as he thrust his fingers into her. Unable to control himself any longer, he grabbed her and made her sit on top of him kissing her hungrily absorbing her cries and he thrust into her, feeling her folds as he started to move making her groan loudly

"oh please" she said and he moved faster as her cries got louder and louder and knowing that they were both close, he cupped her head, kissed her and whispered

"Come for me, baby" and she cried in pleasure tipping her head back like on their first night and he immediately followed exploding into her as he cried her name in sheer bliss

"Can I ask you one thing?" she said her head on his chest as they try to control their breathing after the love making. She's still on top of him and he's holding her so close, it's as if his life depended on it

"Of course"

"You always tied me up and you never let me touch you before, I wonder why… that is?" she said eyeing him intently. He doesn't say anything and she continued her observation "and you let me touch you now though you freeze a bit when I accidentally touch you here" pointing to his chest but not touching it

"Is something in my background check about my childhood?" he said

She sighed and looked at him, her hand touching his face as she said "I want you to be the one to tell me Christian"

"I know, tell me and I'll fill you in on the details" he said

"Grace is the doctor who attended to you when they found you"

"Yes. I thought she was an Angel" he began and sucked in a deep breath and looked into her eyes _'here we go'_ he thought as he continued "My mother, or rather the woman who brought me into this world, was a crack whore Ana; I had a rough upbringing" he said making her gasp in horror

"Christian, I'm so —" she said

"Hush. It's the past baby, I'm fine now. Anyway, her pimps used to hurt me"

"Did she hurt you?"

"Not that I can remember. She was neglectful. She killed herself or maybe overdosed; I was four years old at the time and it took four days for someone to discover her body"

"That's so fucked up" she said, tear glistening out of her beautiful eyes

"Fifty shades baby… don't cry its over" he said wiping her tears away and kissing the V in her forehead. After a moment, he stood up and carried her to the bed and said

"We should sleep baby, we have a long day tomorrow" he said kissing her again and holding her in his arms, her back on his chest

They spent the two next days in Cannes enjoying each other's company and they vowed not to talk about Elena, his past nor her past relationships. They spent the day doing all sorts of activities like walking around the city, she took him to the same café where she met Sara Norwood; the café that she now co-owned with Rupert, as her business partner. She wisely did not make time to meet with her ex and Christian isn't sure if he could tolerate his endless innuendos. They also visited museums, swam at the beach and visited the casinos. They spent the majority of their nights christening every possible room in her vacation house, in addition to the outdoor swimming pool. All too soon, it's time for them to go back to reality. He needs to fly back to Seattle, while she has to go to New York to meet with editors, as well as other meetings the Alex has set up for her; mostly for new possible ventures.

* * *

"I swear he has more money than sense Steele, actually you both do. In a way you deserve each other" Kate's voice roared through speaker phone as she tells Ana about her day with Christian. Ana sat in her office in New York listening to her best friend go through every detail on how they finally agreed on the ridiculously expensive earrings she's been wearing for the past few days after telling her about the change of dates for their upcoming wedding, it would now be held the last week of December; which is only a few months away, instead of waiting for two more seasons.

"He told me that" she said distractedly as she thought of Christian and the time they spent in her house, Cannes and the many times they made love

"I'm not completely won over but If a guy surprises me by showing up the night before my birthday and gives me a gift that costs more than what I would make in a few lifetimes, I'd say moneybags is completely smitten" she said snorting "my gosh, you two combined… the press will have a field day. I mean you two are like the Brangelina of the business world"

"For that, I'm thankful that I have you as my best friend Kate. My personal life is none of everyone's business" she said rolling her eyes

"I know" Kate whined "I just wished you could at least release a joint statement" she said hopefully

"Like I said, not happening" she said making Kate groan on the other line

"Fine, tell me how are you two coping with the living situation?" Kate said

"We try Kate" she said sighing "this won't be a permanent fix of course, but were only getting started so I don't want to think about that yet"

"I can't blame you, I love your house in London and Cannes" she giggled

"Me too, that's why I don't want to think about that yet. I just want to enjoy this right now" she said

"Sounds like your missing someone Steele" she teased

"Ugh, you know me well" she said making Kate laugh

"Well technically you have Maid of Honor duties" she said and she can imagine her best friends face when an idea forms in her head

"What do you mean?" she said sullenly

"Steele, not everyone can attend the bachelorette party you're throwing for me so I had to improvise a bit, no big deal just dinner with the some college friends and co-workers and I need to go shopping. I need to find the best outfits to wear for the events" she said excitedly

"Okay… you're saying this because?"

"Steele, I'm giving you the excuse to fly to Seattle!" she screeched

"Oh" she said

"Yes oh" Kate said

"He's busy, I'm busy… I don't think he will have time for a visit"

"For crying out loud Steele, the man will drop everything to see you. Imagine his surprise if you show up in GEH unannounced and since it's a surprise no one except me will know. And if he has no time for you which I'm sure he will, you can go shop with me. I mean it's technically a few days before Paris so…" she said letting the thought trail

"I'll think about it Kate" she said smiling for some reason

"I'll see you soon Steele" Kate said excitedly

_'Tit for tat'_ her inner goddess reasoned while her subconscious looked through her schedule and shook her head, but in the end pointed at an opening on her calendar as well as the perfect excuse: Grey Publishing.

* * *

The tedium and the endless chatter of a workday isn't enough to fill the void in Christian's head. It had only been 2 days and roughly 6 hours since he returned from the very memorable visit to London and it already feels like it's been years rather than merely days. The moment he stepped back into his office, his work schedule has hounded him nonstop that it had taken him the full two days to get settled and finally make time to meet with his realtor. He sighed as he tried to concentrate on the many properties the Realtor has prepared for this meeting; they have been in his office for what felt like hours discussing his preference, what his requirements were for this new property. He looked at his phone to see if there are new emails from Ana but nothing; he assumed that the long flight back to London from New York probably tired her and that she's most likely sleeping comfortably on her bed, in her beautiful room wearing silk... _'enough fucking day dreaming Grey, focus' _he thought sighing as he looked at the clock that looked like it hasn't moved a bit

"One last thing Mr. Grey" Olga Kelly said tentatively

"What is it?" he said impassively

"With all due respect Mr. Grey, you have a lot of preferences on a property I am just wondering if you have set a price range"

"No price range Miss Kelly" he said cutting her off

"Very well Mr. Grey, I will be in contact with you once I find a property that suite your requirements" she said

"Thank you Miss Kelly, the sooner the better"

"Duly noted Mr. Grey, I will be in contact" she said

His team entered his office as soon as Miss Kelly left. He looked at his team who all looked nervous, cowering in their seats except for Ros who is studiously ignoring them and giving him her best smirk. He knew the look in her face of course, he's seen the news clippings courtesy of Mia, seen the photos of them in London and most recently in Cannes and he's fully aware that his assistants and the PR team have been receiving a lot more calls mostly from reporters than usual but frankly _'who gives a fuck?'_ he thought as he took a deep breath 'admit it grey, you like the photos, especially the ones where she's smiling happily' he thought as he looked at his laptop, minimized the boxes to reveal his favorite picture of them together: walking in the Park on her birthday, holding hands. She wearing the earrings he's given her, her beautiful face smiling happily at him.

"What?" he said sharply making Barney jump at his tone as if electrocuted

"First of all, the deal with Norwood and Steele has been finalized and Grey Publishing is now officially N&S Publishing. I think her team is already there to make a few changes" Ros started annunciating the magic word, 'Steele,' that instantly makes his features relax, as once again he looked at the screen saver in his laptop. "Secondly, will you relax Christian and let's just talk about the solar energy project" she finished still smirking

"Fine" he barked. They all hear three knocks on the door followed by Andrea opening the door with an unreadable expression on her usually icy face

"Sir, I'm sorry to interrupt but you have a visitor" she said urgently getting inside and closing the door behind her

"We just started here Andrea, I thought I told you not to bother unless it's extremely urgent" he demanded as his long time PA blushed

"Sir, your visitor is on your top priority list and you specifically —" Andrea stammered

He stared at his assistant for a moment, digesting her words until it hit him; the only top priority on his list is, well should be, in London curled up in her bed at the moment '_you're forgetting the fact that she also has a jet, Grey_' he thought as he rose from his seat, leaving everyone gaping as he hurriedly stepped out of his office. He looked at the chairs in the waiting area where she likes to sit, but it's empty and then he hears distinct cough and looked up to see Frank who gestured in the direction of the windows, towards a woman gazing at the clear Seattle skyline. She's wearing white dress that accentuated her curves to perfection, with grey pumps and her hair is beautifully swept on one side over her shoulder to show one of her diamond earrings.

He felt himself smile like a kid trapped in Disneyland; he knew the words _'missing her'_ are complete understatement on how much he longed to be with her. Standing before him is the woman he cannot live without. He realized in that moment, that her presence made him whole, complete


	20. Chapter 20: The Emotional Roller Coaster

**Note**: Thank you again for the reviews, follows and favorites. I hope you guys are ready to take a ride… a two part ride. Normally, I prefer to put everything on one chapter but this one required me to split it in allaying introducing a new character: Henry Carlisle (yes picture Henry Cavil). As always, I appreciate your feed backs and please forgive my errors.

I hope you enjoy this... Ride as I had fun writing it... Happy reading! :)

E.L James owns this amazing trilogy

**Chapter 20: Emotional Rollercoaster**

'You are a freaking CEO, Ana; not the student who came here years ago to do an interview. Can you please stop fidgeting?'her subconscious glared, while her inner goddess chimed'you're with him now and you've been doing all sorts of stuff together so no need to be nervous; if anything you should be excited' she said while she lounged on her favorite chair wearing her lingerie. Who would have thought, her inner goddess and subconscious said, finally on one page, when did this happen?She wondered as she looked at the Seattle sky. She can't help but feel mixed emotions; first she's tired from her trip: last minutes trips are always a bitch, then she felt excited and giddy like a school girl for doing this and lastly, anxious. She doesn't know what he will feel or how he will react to her showing up unannounced 'you're about to find out Steele' she thought as she continued to gaze at the somewhat peaceful Seattle afternoon. His assistant, as well as Taylor, are both startled to see her; Andrea and the other assistant looked as if a bucket of ice was thrown into them while Taylor was well, Taylor, but surprised. He just greeted them politely and nodded to Frank. Again she wondered if their reactions were a good sign. She felt his presence before she even heard him say a word 'here goes' she thought.

His hands are on her waist before she could even turn around; his lips nuzzling her exposed neck, inhaling as he said

"Ms. Steele what a pleasant surprise" he said and just like that, the anxiety she felt disappeared.

"I was in the area… I figured I should say 'hi?' she said smiling as she turned around to face him. The look on his face is enough to make anyone melt… in a good way. He smiled his shy smile, her favorite, and suddenly nothing else mattered but the two of them in that moment. She knew without a doubt she had made the right decision. He just held her for a moment, both hands on her face and pulled her into a kiss.

"What?" he said as she pulled away remembering that he is at work

"We're at your office and people are staring" she said blushing beet red as she noticed his employees gawking at them. Andrea looked as if she's about to melt while the other assistant looked like she is about to cry

"I don't give a fuck" he said and he held her tighter

"I do" she whispered as she looked at their audience and urged him to look "We seem to have quite an audience, Mr. Grey. I'm sorry if I interrupted something important, though we seem to be providing quite a floor show at the moment." He turned to realize the entire group he had been meeting with was there, gaping at them, except for Ros who wore a toothy grin

He smirked at her and turned around to face his staff. Still holding her by the waist, he turned so they were both facing their audience. He didn't say anything; he just gave his staff his impassive look, a look that screamed 'what the fuck are you staring at?' and right on cue, like a bunch of people waking up from being stupefied, they all blinked and looked anywhere but at them, except for Ros, who is grinning from ear to ear. Christian's death stare is obviously ineffective to his right hand man, or woman she thought, which she found amusing.

"Ms. Steele, welcome back" Ros said smiling politely at her and gave Christian an amused look, which he studiously ignored

"Ms. Bailey, good to see you" she said letting go of Christian's grip to shake Ros' hand "I'm sorry to interrupt, I was in the area and I was just dropping by to say hello" she said, looking back to Christian who gave her an incredulous look

"Don't be silly Ana" he said and turned to Ros who just shrugged

"I'll ask Andrea to re-schedule Christian, no worries, it'll give Barney some time to relax his nerves a bit" she said chuckling as she gestured for the rest of the team to leave

"Thanks" he said dryly as he took her hand and led her into his office while telling his assistants that they are not to be disturbed.

As soon as the door closed, he grabbed her and kissed her hungrily as if his life depended on it. His hands traveled from her back and rested on her behind cupping it while her hands brushed his perfectly tousled copper hair

"Hi" he said smiling his panty busting smile

"Hi yourself" she said breathless

"You really are here" he said, a hand holding her face as he showered her with feather light kisses

"hmmmm yes and I missed you too" she giggled

"Missing is a complete understatement baby, I'm so glad you're here" he said

"I have too many excuses to be here: you of course the biggest excuse, an errant bride who reminded me of my maid of honor duties and then work" she said giggling at the joy etched on his gorgeous face

"How long are you going to be here?"

"Three days till Paris/Bachelorette party. I'm flying with the bride and the rest of the party" she smiled

"Good. We should do something" he said salaciously leading her to sit on his couch not beside him but on his lap

"Well apart from an impromptu meeting with Roach and other editors shortly and a dinner party with most of Kate's friends tonight, my schedule is pretty much open Mr. Grey. You know, just in case someone fabulous has last minute plans for me" she said batting her lashes

"Good" he said nuzzling her neck "I'll tell Mrs. Jones to prepare dinner for us" he said making her freeze. Christian sensed her discomfort gently let go of her and gave her a questioning look

"Christian… I… can't… not there" she said

"Why not? You let me stay in your place"

"That's different, London is neutral ground" she reasoned'sooner or later you'll have to do it Ana' her subconscious said shaking with fear while her inner goddess hurried to retrieve a blanket

"This is ridiculous, I thought we were past that?" he said glaring now

"We are past the part where I gave you a second chance" she said standing up to sit opposite him

"It's the same fucking thing Ana" he said almost shouting

"No its not" she shot back closing her eyes and willing herself to relax

"Tell me why it's not" he said deadly cold

"I'm not ready to see that place" she said trying to form a coherent thought as memories of that night threatened to overwhelm her "If I go there… I might end up… doing something completely irrational Christian, I hope you can understand" she said just as cold. The warm reunion has lasted two minutes 'You knew it wouldn't be easy, the past can be a real bitch sometimes.'

"You're leaving?" he said mixture of alarm and anger in his face

"I have an appointment" she said

"Were not even through this discussion and you decide to run like you always do" he said mockingly

"Don't you dare use that tone on me Christian. No, I'm not leaving; I have an appointment. I came here first thinking that you would be glad to see me, tit for tat. You were happy, I'm happy were both happy at least at first then you bring up the one place that brought me nightmares for six fucking years and then tell me I'm being ridiculous, that it's the same fucking thing?" she said 'don't lose it, do not lose it' she thought gritting her teeth, she sighed "I have an appointment. We can talk about this more later, when we're both calm" she said more to herself than to him

"Don't go" he said

"I have to, I…" she said sighing as he reached out and wrapped her in his arms. 'Hot and cold' her subconscious muttered 'oh fifty' her inner goddess sobbed

"The idea was to surprise you but I do have a few appointments and an errant bride to attend to." she said with finality. She looked into his eyes and said "I know you're still upset Christian, I don't want to fight. I want you to understand that in spite of everything, I'm still having trouble getting past those memories. Yes we're together, yes I've forgiven you and you made my dreams come true when you said you love me… you made me happy… really blissfully happy and the last thing I want to do is go back to the place that made me feel the exact opposite six years ago… I don't know what I'll do"

"But"

"I'm running late… I will be meeting with Mr. Roach and the editors at SIP, or rather, Grey Publishing. I really should go. I just…" she said biting her lips "I wanted to surprise you by saying hi before anything else obviously I messed up" she said

"No, I did this; I ruined it" he muttered sheepishly

"Were both at fault Christian, let's talk about this later I'm really running late" she said looking at her watch

"Why do I feel like you're running?" he said

"I'm not running Christian, I really have an appointment. I thought it would be fun to say Hi to my gorgeous man before meeting with the people who laid me off years ago which is already awkward at least for me besides, you are busy, you were in the middle of a meeting when I came and I don't want to distract you" she said trying to defuse the situation

"You're not a distraction baby" he said standing up and closing the distance between them "I'll walk you out"

"I was hoping you would say that" she said as she opened her purse, produced a card and handed it to him "I'm staying in the same suite" she finished before he opened the door

* * *

The Meeting with the Grey Publishing editors and staff and dinner party with Kate and her friends went by in a blur. As she suspected, the meeting with the editors of the only company she worked for was completely awkward, though eventful as she got to see familiar people she used to hang out with like Claire, who is still the receptionist. She greeted her with the same enthusiasm like she normally did when she worked there. The editors, as well as Mr. Roach, and most specially the HR people, were a different story. They all looked at her and team with nothing but fear; they all looked like a bunch of people walking on a delicate eggshell. They all assumed that the meeting with her is about vengeance; that the meeting is about her handing them their pink slip when it's merely an introduction, as well a welcome gesture, something that she liked to do whenever she acquired a new company.

Kate's girl's only pre-bachelorette dinner party with both collage and work friends was just as awkward as telling her former employer that she now owns the company. The only person she knew out of everyone in the group was the bride, the rest are complete strangers. They spent the evening gawking at her and as much as she hated to admit it, as soon as she joined them, most of the ladies, particularly the ones who worked with Kate, started to act as if they either are walking on eggshells because she was technically their boss as she owns majority share in Kavanagh media or, as Kate liked to describe it, they started 'licking her ass.' She decided not to join them after dinner by telling Kate that she was too exhausted and she had an early conference call, to which the errant bride called her a party pooper, but nevertheless conceded. The truth is; she wasn't in the mood to socialize or to work.

The whole night she was replaying her conversation with Christian. She was upset that he would dare bring up the idea of her staying with him at Escala; that the way she's acting is completely ridiculous, followed by his anger and the worried almost alarmed look on his face when she left. 'You need to get past the history situation if you want to make this relationshipwork, Ana. You said it yourself compromise and tit for tat; he stayed in your place now it's time to reciprocate. No one said it'll be easy but the fact that you tried by surprising him today was a testament' her subconscious reasoned 'think of it this way… you're making new memories. Erase the awful ones and replace them new good ones' her inner goddess chimed though she's still visibly alarmed; Escala is the reason why she was is a slumber for six years. She is outside of her suite and about to open the door when her phone began to buzz again for what seemed like the hundredth time

"Hey" she said as she opened the door. She yelped and dropped her phone is surprise as she found him inside her suite, still wearing his work clothes

"Surprise?" he said taking a bouquet of flowers resting on the table

"Yeah" she said still clutching her chest

Smirking as he walked closer, he said "I hope it's a good surprise" taking the hand on her chest and pulling her into his arms. Both her inner goddess and subconscious melt while everything down south clenched as she felt their sweet reunion looming in the air

"Of course" she breathed

"Good" he said as he pulled away to kiss her. The kiss is sweet and gentle yet sensual as every time their tongues caress, currents of electricity shoot in the air like lightning waking every nerve in her body

"Hmmm very" she murmured relishing each of his touch, each kiss

"How was the dinner?" he said in between kisses making her giggle

"What?" he said feeling her smile as he continues to kiss her neck, slowly working on kissing his way down south.

"You're not really good at casual conversation and Frank saw you" she chuckled biting her lip as he stopped to look at her "Your car is pretty ostentatious, but don't worry, I'm not upset" she smirked as he gave her his best smile yet… the shy boyish smile that melted her on the inside. She reaches out to touch his face, and whispered "you gave me the perfect excuse to abandon my maid of honor duties"

"Yet you're surprised to see me here?" he said salaciously

"I thought you went home" she answered truthfully

"I did; I'm home now. I'm sorry for today baby. It was callous… what I said I mean" he said holding her close

"You're also not good at apologizing" she chuckled letting him go to look at those gray eyes and smile "first it doesn't suit you, and second we're both at fault; you, well you were being you; the way you said it was direct and it… it just caught me off guard I suppose; I reacted… I'm not sure if I'm ready. I'm scared, but then I realized I wasn't being fair, I said no point blank when I should've explained my worries. I told you to learn compromise when here I am acting completely stubborn" she chuckled "I realized giving you, no, giving us a second chance means I should let go of the bad memories of our past and focus on what's ahead of us" she said still looking at those gray eyes. She is about to say something when she felt herself being hoisted from the ground

* * *

He carried her into her room and gently laid her onto the bed. He stared at her for a while, drinking the sight of her, blue eyes staring at him with shock at first that immediately changed into one of wonder.'You are one lucky son of a bitch Grey, quite screwing it up' he thought as he stared in the beautiful woman lying in the bed and said

"I love your outfit Ms. Steele, love it enough to want to peel it from you" he said as he started removing his many layers of clothing starting with his shirt jacket

"We need to talk Christian" she said unconvincingly

"Now is not the right time for chit chat Ms. Steele; you made your point as did I and I believe we are both in the same page" he said as he started removing his shoes and socks

"What page are we in?" she said raising one beautiful brow

"What I would do to that smart mouth of yours" he said as he sauntered towards her and placed his cuff links onto the night stand "I believe we are on the apology page Ms. Steele now I'd like to proceed with the reunion; I would very much love to peel that dress out of you" he said seductively not taking his eyes of her as he climbs on top of her. His hands on made their way on the hem of her dress and slowly he peeled the dress out of her leaving nothing but the pair of grey pumps and her cream sheer bra and matching thong. His already hard cock throbbed just by looking at her

"Like what you see?" She said innocently biting her lip making him groan

"You have no idea" he said as he dove on top of her, ravaging her neck his hands all over her, touching every inch of her perfect body trailing kisses from her neck to her breasts. She moaned in pleasure as his lips made contact with her nipples, her back arched, eyes closed and teeth sinking into her perfect bottom lip 'a fucking sight to see. Grey, you are one lucky SOB!' he thought as ripped the lace undergarments of her and continued to tease her. Kissing and licking her breast while his hand traveled greedily to cup her sex, groaning as he felt her arousal

"You are so ready baby" he said

"Yes and you still have clothes on" she said smirking

"Good point" he said and he hurriedly remove his shirt and pants while she watch with baited anticipation, her lovely face eliminated by just the dim glow of the lamp "like what you see?" he teased

"Always" she said fascinated

Slowly he climbed back to the bed to hover over her spreading her legs apart and trailing kisses along the way while she writhes and groan with pleasure until he reached her sweet spot. Kissing, licking her sweet, sweet spots he continued his lascivious assault until

"Ah… Christian please… I want you" she said

He stopped his ministration to look at her, her eyes are closed, back still arched, one hand grabbing the sheets while the other brushed his hair "oh with pleasure baby" he said smiling salaciously as he positioned himself towards her and slowly he buried himself to her 'fuck this is home' he thought as they both groan in sheer pleasure. The feeling is indescribable, exquisite. He watches her in fascination as he started to move from a slow phase to a pounding rhythm, hands gripping the sheets as if her life depended on it, her eyes shut while she bit her lip; the sight of her is absolutely breathtaking, simply magnificent. Grasping her head, he held her in place and kissed her hungrily until he felt her legs stiffen beneath him

"That's it baby, come for me" he whispered and with that she cries out his name, arching her head mouth open. The sight of her sent him over edge as he followed her lead and exploded magnificently around her

Christian woke up with a start; his arms are wrapped around a plush pillow instead of the warm and exquisite woman he slept with. The clock in front of him said it early morning and like wonderland, he slept through the night peacefully without the nightmares that haunted him since he was a child'Anastasia effect, Grey' he thought as he got up and realized he will be late for work and he doesn't have work clothes, he shrugged 'who the fuck cares? I'm the CEO; I can do whatever the fuck I want' he thought as he decided to give his assistant a call to tell her to cancel his morning appointments.

Just like the very first night they spent the night together in San Francisco, he found her sitting on the dining room table, one hand on her breakfast tea, the other holding a paper and just like the first morning, he couldn't resist it: he leaned closer and nuzzled her neck

"I thought you're not a morning person?" he said kissing her cheek as he whispered "good morning"

She giggled "Well it's a good thing because Taylor's been calling you but you're still very asleep so he rang Frank and you know… anyway he dropped your work clothes and he's waiting for you in the lobby. Oh and Good morning to you too…" she said as she handed him a piece of paper

"Hmmm I love that giggle and yes, I tend to forget things when I'm with you" he said as he took the paper and eyed her questioningly

"We made the paper again Mr. Grey… I thought you'd want to read it, it's very tasteful. Seattle tribune has a whole page dedicated for us" she said rolling her eyes. Smirking, he opened the paper and started reading

* * *

**Seattle power couple's whirlwind romance**

_Fireworks exploded and cupid struck his bow when the most eligible bachelor in America, Christian Grey first laid his beautiful gray eyes on the equally stunning not to mention equally rich and beautiful bachelorette, Anastasia Steele at the New York Chamber of Commerce gala held to welcome her back to the country after conquering the publishing in Europe by storm months ago. Sources say that Mr. Grey was instantly smitten the moment they were introduced, smitten enough to attend the next event: New York Writer's Association Welcome Dinner for another glimpse of the beautiful Ms. Steele. The ever elusive bachelor has since shed out some of his elusiveness (shall we say camera shy self) and allowed the media a glimpse of his romantic side. The elusive couple has since been photographed several times together most of which has most likely broken a lot of hearts everywhere and though they have not confirmed it, their body language says it all: you know what they say, a picture says a thousand words, then here are the pictures of the power couple's whirlwind romance so far and we'll let you be the judge_

Below the article are their many pictures taken mostly by sharks and taken mostly under their nose. Their first picture together in New York writers association gala; the one where he forced her to take the picture with him 'the first time you ever touched her again after six years' he thought. The second was taken in Seattle; the night he joined her with her friends for a reunion dinner. Again he smiled as he remembered their banter at the back of his car and her reaction when he kissed her hand 'it's also the night before you made the most stupid thing you could have done, Grey. The first time you almost screwed things up" the thought made him grimace although if he hadn't screwed up like that, Flynn wouldn't know and his shrink helped him make progress. Taking a deep breath he moved on to the next picture

"Ah the first kiss" he chuckled. The grainy picture of them at the lobby of mile high club, the day she was about to leave for London, the day after he announced to his family that he was the idiot who broke her heart '_a very eventful night'_ he thought

"More like the stolen kiss" she said smirking

"I must say, I like these pictures, specially these last ones" he said showing her the picture taken while they walked around the Hyde Park on her birthday as well as a picture of them walking out of Ana's favorite café in Cannes

"Touché" she said grinning while she sipped her tea

He didn't plan on reading the entire article but as he is about the fold the paper, the last words of the writer caught his attention:

_…well people, the fireworks have sparked, cupids bow hit a bulls-eye; we've seen the pictures and the pictures have made the statements in spite of the couple's continued silence… wonder what their next picture will be? Maybe the bit where she's wearing a little sparkler on her finger?_

'_It's not a half bad idea Grey_' he thought as the idea of Anastasia wearing a ring on her wedding finger invades his mind. Anastasia Rose Grey sounds perfect, the thought intoxicate him

"Whatever you're high on Mr. Grey, I want some too" she said eyeing him with fascination

"You" he said simply 'too soon Grey' he thought shaking his head

"I wonder who their source is" she said

"Katherine?" he shrugged

"I don't think so… Kavanagh media won't do such thing" she said confidently

"They don't want the major stockholder and chairman to blow a gasket do they" he challenged looking at her

"You knew?" she said

He snorted "of course"

"I'm surprise you're not upset" she said tilting her head

"Baby, I knew there's a possibility, you're close to the Kavanagh family. When Robert declined my offer and the company remained afloat and it went easily back to generating profit I knew you worked you magic on it" he shrugged

"Thanks for not blowing a gasket" she said smirking

He smirked and shakes his head as they continue to eat their breakfast. He noticed her looking at him for a while as if contemplating on whether or not to say something

"I'm sure there is something brewing in that amazing head of yours Ms. Steele so just spit it out" he said

"Kate will be here any moment with a bad hangover and a 'hurry the fuck up we have some shopping to do' attitude so I'll spend the whole day with her and afterwards I was wondering if your dinner invitation still stands… in Escala I mean" she said

"Baby, I don't want to force you on something you don't want to do, took me a while to get it but I know now what you feel about Escala and I'm thinking of selling it actually"

"I realized that it's the past Christian, your right we can try to erase the bad memories and replace them with new ones that's why I want to go. Why do you want to sell it?" she said

"Honestly baby, your house in London made my apartment look like a basement" he smirked and added "I've been thinking of getting a new place anyway and it's the perfect time" he said making her smile and shakes her head

"Are you sure?" he said

"Yes and I haven't seen Gail since" she said thoughtfully

"Alright then, I'll ask her to prepare dinner for tonight" he said kissing her forehead

* * *

Kate arrived shortly after Ana and Christian finished a one hot shower session. True to Ana's word, Kate arrived with a bad hangover as well as her cranky attitude. She was not at all surprised to see Christian in her suite, what surprised Ana is that for the first time, Kate greeted Christian with utmost civility until she warned him about chopping his balls out if he ever hurt again to which Christian just smirked and told them to have accompanied the errant bride and best friend to the spa first for a quick massage before heading out for lunch inside theNiemen Marcus department store as Kate insisted that they eat something first before they do any shopping. They talked about what happened after she left and how much fun she missed though she understood; Ana didn't know anyone except for some of the girls they used to hang out in college. Of course they talked about the upcoming trip, Kate thanked her for the nth time for doing this and how her bachelorette party is one to remember

Shopping is not one of Ana's expertise; the fashion team in her company supplied her with everything she needed and everyone in that team particularly the editor in Chief Marsha has acted as her personal stylist. All of them ensured that she wore the latest trends and style ergo; she didn't need to take herself to a department store. Niemen Marcus provided high quality and everything luxurious where they busied themselves in picking the best shoes to the best going away ensemble they find. Kate picked up a lot of items to try and left her to wait in the lounge reading her emails when someone approached her

"Anastasia Steele?" the woman's voice said. She looked up to see an attractive woman on her late forties or early fifties with a halo of blonde hair cut perfectly on a sleek bob. She's wearing a black dress that accentuated her tone physique, five inch blackloubotin heels that elongate her legs to perfection but what got her attention the most is the woman's jewelry: heart shape padlock earrings, pendant with matching chains and a bangle with the same charm, all covered in diamonds. She froze 'yeah, yeah small world now get over it and wake up Steele' her subconscious muttered and she looked up to see the woman smiling she recognized as Elena Lincoln smiling at her with that weird _'I know your secret' _kind of look, the same look she gave her that night at the Gala. The 'bitch troll' both her inner goddess and subconscious screeched. She smiled politely and from the corner of her eye, she saw Frank who is hovering at the corner on high alert.

"I'm sorry" she answered with a questioning look

"Elena Lincoln. We me met at coping together gala. I'm good friend with the Grey family" she said politely and subtly emphasizing the name Grey

"Yes… I recognize you. Please to see you" she said politely 'oh I know bitch' she thought

"Oh the pleasure is all mine Ms. Steele, are you here with someone?" she said coolly, appraisingly

"Yes actually, I'm with my friend Katherine"

"Kavanagh yes, I know her mother as well. Have you known each other a while?"

"Since college Ms. Lincoln" she said

"Please call me Elena" she said

"Elena" she said coolly

"I understand she's getting married to Elliot soon" she said

"Indeed" she said politely

"You and Christian are maid of honor and best man I believe. Grace told me, I'm quite close to them actually to her and" she started but she couldn't help anymore, the anger she felt toward this woman who called herself close friends with Grace when all the while she molested Christian

"Christian" she cut her bitterly and eyed Elena with nothing but pure anger and disgust "I know Elena; Christian told me everything" she finished annunciating the last word

The look on her face was absolutely priceless; Elena looked at her as if she's been bitch slapped several times. She gaped at her unable to say a word

"I honestly don't get why you call yourself a close friend of Grace when you literally went behind her back and molested her son for six fucking years Ms. Lincoln" she hissed

The bitch troll just smiled politely and regained her calm composure as she looked fondly at her and said "it's good that Christian has confided in you my dear but obviously don't know everything. Please know that I am happy for both of you and you have my best wishes. I'm happy to see him happy with you having said that, I would like to remind you that Christian is a special person, I'm sure you know that having known him for quite some time now" she purred making her snort "if you can fulfill his needs my dear then I congratulate you. Truthfully as his friend, I am happy to see him happy but if you ever hurt him I swear to God I will"

"You will what?" she hissed raising her brow and hand to tell Frank not to intervene "whip me? I'd like to see try" she said challengingly

"I have my ways Ms. Steele" she said menacingly making her laugh out loud

"The last time I checked Elena, not that I'm a proud person, you own a few of salons in Seattle financially backed by my man after you squandered your divorce settlement to various BDSM clubs and male subs. You're lucky you're not rotting away in a jail cell because for some reason the child you molested for six years thought of you as a friend rather than a pedophile. Having said that, make no mistake Ms. Lincoln if you challenge me I will make sure you go rot in hell where you belong now if you'll excuse me" she said calmly as she stood gracefully leaving her stunned. Ana closed her eyes and trued to rein her anger as she joined her best friend inside the fitting room

"You okay Steele?" Kate said

"Yeah, I saw Mrs. Lincoln" she shrugged

"Oh that old bitch… she's friends with Grace" she said

"I know… she told me"

"Of course she did" Kate muttered "what do you think?" she said showcasing the beautiful emerald sheath dress she is currently trying on

Ana blinked and said "it's beautiful on you of course"

* * *

Christian can see that Ana is visibly upset about something: he can see it in her eyes the moment he picked her up from her hotel and it didn't help that she insisted that Frank should go with them as well 'that means she making sure she has a backup plan the moment she steps in Escala, Grey' he thought as he looked at her once again trying to read the ferocious look etched into her blue eyes

"Can you please tell me what going on? I'm dying here" he said anxiously

"I saw Elena in the store" she said her tone clipped

"Oh" he said

"Yes, oh. We spoke" she said her eyes narrowing

"I imagine I was the subject" he said evenly

"Predictable" she muttered

"Ana, please tell me what happened. I want to know" he said beseechingly

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them again, the ferocious intensity has changed into something else, soft and tender as she said "She called herself a friend of your mother and yourself something that I don't agree on. You cannot call someone a friend when all you did was to betray her trust. I just found it… I don't know what to call it" she said shaking her eyes

"Is that all" he said. She looked at him for a moment and answered his question

"Let's see…" she said taking a deep breath "She said she's happy for you, reminded me that you're a special person with special needs that If want this relationship to work, I will have to satisfy your special needs" she said narrowing her eyes as she continued "and that if I ever hurt you she will probably hunt me down with her whip" she said the ferocious look in her eyes is back

He is both relieved and angry. Relieved that what she felt was not because they are going back to Escala and Angry because Elena just can't fucking get the message, he will have to talk to her

"You will not talk to her Christian" she said correctly reading his mind

"I have to, it's not her fucking business and I don't like that she threatened you" he said

"I'm not afraid of her. If anything, she should be afraid of me" her features have changed from a ferocious and still sexy as fuck CEO into one of calm but deadly "let's not talk about her" she finished, her hand to his face

"Fine" he said as he leans in to kiss her "are you sure about this?"

"Absolutely" she said as the elevator door opened and they step into the foyer

"Baby, we can always go if it gets too much" he said tentatively and she nods in agreement as he took her hand to lead her into the great room. There is fear in her eyes, her free hand in her chest and she tried to breathe evenly as she looked around, the blue eyes focused on one spot, the empty space by the kitchen counter, by the stools. He knew she was remembering the dance as he looked at her now eyes closed, biting her lip

"We don't have to do this you know" he said extremely worried of her reaction 'don't run, please don't run' he prayed

"I have to do this" she said opening her and unseeingly stepping towards the great room "Sara told me that in order to get past your fear, you have to face them. That's what I'm doing and I'm hoping new memories will replace the horrible ones, just like the dance" she said

"Sara" he said 'that woman had a profound effect on her' he thought

"Don't thank her" she said eying him playfully and trying to defuse the tension he's sure "I wasn't kidding when I said she would beat the shit out of you if she's still here"

"Ana?" the voice of Mrs. Jones said and right on cue, Ana turned around looked

"Gail" she said and approached. It's no surprise that she gave Mrs. Jones an affectionate hug "It's been so long" she said

"I'm glad to see you again Ms. Steele" she said

"Oh not you too" she complained

"I'm just doing my job" she said politely and she looked at him "Mr. Grey" she nodded

"Mrs. Jones, is dinner ready?" he said

"Yes Mr. Grey dinner is ready, I hope you don't mind I put it on the dining table rather than the counter" she said

"Thank you Gail" they both said and she smiled and retreated

He led her onto the vast dining table where the dinner is already waiting. Mrs. Jones went all out on the dinner preparing her best dishes that came with the matching wine. He is thankful that Ana seemed to have relaxed after seeing Mrs. Jones, the worry in her eyes was replaced with ease as he continued to distract her by talking none-stop about anything; anything to make her forget about what his apartment did to her in the past. She told him about the upcoming event in Paris with the ladies and how excited the bride is, laughing at him when he expressed his disappointment when he told her he was expecting for them to plan the bachelor and bachelorette party together and how completely overrated Vegas that it is no fun for him but he had no choice but, his tasteless brother would rather go to Vegas and pay strippers rather than to go to Monaco and hopefully follow them in Paris

Instead of asking her for a dance, he asked her if she wanted a grand tour of his apartment. Something that she contemplated and eventually agreed after he said "let's pretend that it's your first time"

He gives her a tour of his apartment, showing the ma rooms on the first floor. The TV room, Library, Taylor's Office, his study they both smirked at the many erotic memories they shared in his study, a utility room, his impressive wine cellar and his bedroom. He sees he visibly relax and smile as he led her into his bedroom. He can tell that she was remembering the night she lost her virginity in the very same bed.

The tour on the second floor is the exact opposite. After showing the maid quarters, he can sense her growing anxiety as they go up to each of second floor bedrooms starting.

"Are you okay?" he asked for what felt like the hundredth time. They are standing in front of the last guestroom. The room he used to call the 'sub' room; the room she used to stay in when she was his sub

"Yes" she said more to herself than to him. She walked in and stared around like what she did the moment she walked into the great room. She sucked in a deep breath and continued to walk around until she sat on the bed, looked at him and said:

"I hoped every night that you would sleep with me, like you did the first night in your bedroom. At first I was disappointed but then you warned me so…" she said reminiscently and then smiled wistfully "but then one night, I felt you right behind me, you held me and it's like a dream come true… that's the reason why I kept coming back… you said you never slept with anyone yet you did with me" takes a deep breath and shakes her head

"I didn't know it at the time and that time I was too stupid" he said

She stood up and walked to face him. Without a word, she pulled to kiss him softly then pulls out and whispered "next room"

"You sure?" he said leaning his forehead to hers

"Yes" she said and he took his hand to lead her to the last room. They stood in front of the double doors for a moment, not looking at each other. Again he can sense her growing discomfort 'this is it Grey. Last warning" he thought

"I don't remember the last time I've been here" he said as they stand in front of the playroom

"Why" she said, her eyes still glued to the door

"Look at my bank statements baby, you'll probably see the answer" he smirks

She smirks back "maybe I will"

"We really don't have to do this baby, I… I want to throw everything away and restore is back to a normal bedroom before I sell it" he said sheepishly

"Just open the door Christian" She looks at the room impassively

"Alright" he said as he took the key and opened it. Like the sub room, she walked in and looked around.

"What are you thinking?" he said anxiously while silently praying that she won't be too overwhelmed enough to run and leave him

"A lot of things: the first time you tied me to that cross, and then to the bed post, the bed, the first time you punished me as well as the last" tears now rolling down her face "It was never the physical pain I had to come up with all sorts of excuses so Kate won't suspect. I admit it hurt every time you err… punished me but that's the idea right? I… hated myself after for sinking low, for demeaning myself but then I kept coming back simply because I was so in love with you and I kept hoping and hoping that one day you'll say you love me too" she paused "then one night it all disappeared" she said unseeingly tears streaming from her eyes "it was more of what happened after you know. Everything was just a haze, like a dream well I called it a nightmare… like I was living in a nightmare. I couldn't get past the fact that you left me so I tried and tried and tried to contact you but I couldn't reach you. I had to lose my job and one hell of an intervention with my friends for me to finally see the picture"

"I understand why they all hate me. The Kavanagh siblings particularly"

"Yes… Kate was there the whole time. She partly blamed herself you know. If it hadn't been for the Flu I wouldn't meet you, then I won't be that miserable that I would be happy and normal; but then if it weren't for that Flu, I wouldn't be who I am right now" she chuckles wiping her tears "anyway, Ethan is a shrink and her gave me one hell of an advice and I think it worked because the next morning I woke up with a horriblehangover and for the first time I've seen how cluttered the apartment was and I wanted to clean, that's when I should get rid of everything. Kate said we should at least sell everything rather than throwing the designer stuff on the trash so she took pictures and we sold every single thing except for the lingerie, I burned those" they both chuckle "the profit, the severance pay from you and SIP was enough to pay my student loans and buy myself a ticket somewhere"

"Why did you leave?"

"I sold everything that reminded me of you yet I still can't get you off my mind. I still missed you; I still loved you despite the fact that I also hated you. I saw your face everywhere, it's so overwhelming. I had to go somewhere where I won't see anything that will remind me of you"

"I'm sorry"

"Stop apologizing. I found myself in Paris, the first place that we talked about… how completely mental of me and I beat myself when I realized it but then I only remembered you because of that one little detail. The place, the area, the shops none of it reminded me of you and for the first time; it didn't hurt. It was a breath of fresh air. I was completely occupied by the attractions and the maps that I had no time to think of you;where you are and what you're doing, nothing. It was liberating so I continued, I took the train to Italy and visited most of its cities Rome, Naples, Venice, Milan and Florence until I foundmyself back in France in the city Cannes, the café there for some reason served blueberry muffins and for the first time since I leftSeattle, I remembered you and then the pain" she closed her eyes

"Then you met Sara"

"She saw right through me… called me a drifter… I thought she was nosy old woman and that it was none of her business. But then like you, she has this amazing gift of knowing what goes on inside my head… you already know the story... She convinced me to go to London gave me her card said that she has a room for me if I decided to go there. I took it and went back to my hotel room as if nothing happened, as if I didn't sit and cry my as in a corner thinking of you; as if Sara and I didn't talk, but the card was there... staring at me while I sit and plan where to go next. I didn't know where else to go and frankly, I'm running out of resources so there I was, sitting in my room consideringher offer and then I remembered that conversation we had aboutParis, I remembered I told you"

"You prefer to go to London"

"Yes. I realized that when I fell in-love with you; I lost myself in the process. I was so focused on pleasing you that I completely forgot about me, what I wanted, what I wanted to become; what I wanted to do. So I followed Sara because that was the first time I saw light at the end of the darkness, she showed me the way back to me, back to my old self and then some… the rest is history I suppose"

"Why did you stay?"

* * *

"Same reason why I didn't want to go here: why I didn't want to see you or anything that will remind me of you but then here I am how… completely ironic" she said bitterly 'it's called love Ana, you never got over it' her subconscious pointed

"I…" he began

"Christian… Stop apologizing" she said cutting him off

"I… saw the pain in your eyes that night. I knew I hurt you but I didn't realize it at the time and I… I ignored it" bowing his head he sighed she can see him trying to fight the tears

"Hey… it's all in the past remember, it's behind us now"

"Baby I'm so sorry" to her surprise he cried. Tears flowing down his beautiful eyes

"Hush. I think we should get out of this room. It's not theappropriate place to talk" she says trying to defuse the situation

"Okay" he chuckled and he takes her hand and led her back downstairs and into his room. They sat there holding each other for a while "don't leave me" he pleaded

"I won't" she said "I don't think I can" she said truthfully as he held her even closer

"Good" he said wiping his tears away as he whispered "I don't think I can live without you" hugging her even tighter. They lay in his bed for what felt like forever until both of them have fallen asleep

She woke up with a jolt. She could feel Christian beside him tossing and turning until he lets out a hair rising scream that is enough to wake everyone around him 'what the fuck' her subconscious and inner goddess both said. Alarmed, she sat up and started waking him

"Christian" she said holding him by the shoulder and shaking him awake. He tried to struggle as she tried to shake him awake until he opened his eyes. Wild and vacant as he looked around before resting his scared gray eyes into hers

"Ana" he said

"It's me" she said and without a word he grabbed her into his arms

"You're here, oh thank God" he said

"Yes I'm here; I'm not going anywhere" She said comfortinghim "do you want to tell me about it?"

"Childhood dream" he said nuzzling her neck "One of the pimps hurting me then it changed…" he said shaking his head and swallowed "changed to that night in the playroom… your eyes… filled with tears" he finally finished holding her closer.

"shhh… I'm here, I'm not going anywhere Christian… let's go back sleep" she said cooing him

* * *

Christian woke up to the smell of bacon and the sound of women talking. Again, he found himself waking up alone and holding one of his pillows again while the love of his life happily walked down the dining table waiting for him to come out. He got up and walked down the hall to find her sitting on the counter and happily catching up with Mrs. Jones. As he approached, both women stopped talking and looked at him, both smiling

"Good morning" he said kissing her lightly in the lips

She smiled "Good morning how are you today?" she said while sipping her tea

"Good" he said taking a seat beside her 'relieved to find you still here' he thought

She leaned closer and whispered "I told you I'm not going" again correctly reading his thoughts

"Good" he said as he took the coffee that Mrs. Jones handed to him and continued "I decided that I want to sell this apartment. I want to buy a new house, this place held too many memories that I don't want to even think about" he said looking around

She smiled affectionately and said "I'm with you… whatever you decide"

"I happen to like your taste on real estate Ms. Steele, I'd like for you to help me" he said smirking

"It would my pleasure Mr. Grey" she said mirroring his smirkinstantly giving him a hard on

"Hmmm pleasure…." He said salaciously

"Were leaving for Paris tomorrow… we have all day" she winked

* * *

Fashion week in Paris Ladies in Paris is a parade of collection from the top tier design houses in the world. The biggest names in fashion, most of which Ana had a hard time pronouncing gathered in the Carrousel du Louvre as well as other venues throughout the beautiful city of Paris to showcase their latest collections in runway shows for the buyers and the media to take a look at the latest trends. The latest innovations in dress designs are showcased by renowned fashion designers during these events and all of these collections are covered by magazines that are currently predominantly owned by Norwood and Ana acquired the fashion magazine, she was never mandated to attend these events though her editors insisted she wore the latest dresses or whatever they send to her wardrobe but her ever growing influence in publishing and media as well as the fascination to her not by most of the designers and fashion houses in Europe has made her attendance a mandatory to establish possible business relationship to her ever expanding empire according at least according to Alex

The reporters and paparazzi swarm Ana the moment they arrived to their hotel most of which asking her to comment about her relationship with Christian Grey much to her disappointment. As always, Alex as well as the fashion minions made sure to arrange the best suite for her as well as her companions: Kate, Mia, Grace and Denise all of which occupied the Empire suite that Alex has called the bridal suite and of course Ana stayed on the biggest suite one floor above them. The warm tranquil concept of her room as well as the beautiful views that Ana always loved made her forget about her packed schedule not to mention the activities that await them

They started the bachelorette celebration by having a sumptuousdinner on their first night on Ana's suite which has a balcony that allowed them a breathtaking view of the city. They thenindulge on very girly activities like spa, to which the lounged at the pool sipping champagne and lastly they were pampered with massage and facial in preparation for the upcoming events they are scheduled to attend.

They attended the very first event the next day to which Ana's fashion minion came into her suite and insisted on styling and dressing her to the dresses that the designer has sent to her as a gift and appreciation for her attendance. They are greeted by reported and paparazzi at the event, something that Ana did not enjoy one bit as again they continued to hound her of questions about her relationship with Christian. Ana visibly relaxed the moment they were led to their designated seats to which Kate took the opportunity to ask her that if she ever changed her mind about going public on her relationship, she wants to be the one to announce it. Ana just rolled her eyes but never the less agreed much to Kate's delight.

The very first collection they attended is one of Ana's favorite designers. Fashion is never her thing but somehow this designer made Ana enjoy being dresses by her minions as the clothes he made always brought out the romantic in her. She always loved wearing his dresses and her editors know it. The collection he presented did not disappoint; the dressed he presented are by farthe most beautiful and ethereal gowns a girl can find. The one thing that would rival the joy of watching a parade of beautiful women wearing beautiful gowns is the after show to which you get to mingle with the press and people in attendance, more importantly, meeting the man who created the collection; something that Kate as well as the others very much looked forward to.

They continued the routine for the next two days: spending a lot of girl time together, spa, shopping, and most specially attending the events with Ana, sitting mostly in the front row as expected, all of them including Ana who always found these shows a boreenjoyed attending the events for the first time. Kate, Mia and their mothers Denise and Grace got to meet famous people as well as the designers that they loved. Kate hugged and kissed her best friend countless of times for the opportunity. On their third night, they attended the event of the oldest fashion house in France, where they showcased the best designs by far: a collection of beautiful dresses, evening gowns, ready to wear clothes for both men and woman where they included two of the biggest and most beautiful celebrity endorser picked to open and close the show according to one of her editors who gave her a knowing look. She is about to say ask her who it is when the lights dim; the show has started.

The silhouette of a man and a woman appeared and as the light flowed, she recognized them as the most profitable runway model, Giselle wearing a beautiful pale blue gown that fit her to perfection and the man beside her is Henry Carlisle, Britain's most successful actor and most eligible bachelor 'oh dear' her subconscious muttered, blushing beet red while her inner goddess just looked questioningly. Shocked, she looked around at her companions who all looked dazzled her fashion editor who just shrugged and winked while the rest, Kate, Mia even the mothers looked like they are about to grab him of the runway and eat him alive. She can't blame them: Henry really is a stunner, especially when he's wearing a tailored suite 'of course he's dazzling' her subconscious said sheepishly making her inner goddess suspicious and scandalized as she got up and reminded her that she is with Christian Grey. Biting her lip, she took a deep breath and willed herself focused on the show.

Kate and everyone are excited for the after show and Ana knows why. They couldn't get over the man or 'Zeus incarnated' as Denise called him. She could feel the anticipation as they entered the backstage and reporters, the usual reporters hounded then, Ana especially with the usual questions that she always ignored. Like the other shows, they mingled with almost everyone in attendance though this time around her party could not wait to meet the man who opened and closed the show wearing a dapper suite something that she dreaded to do. She busied herself by talking to the executives who are also in attendance as well as the designer himself, introducing Kate and Mia who tailed her when a man, the man who opened the collection approached them and surprised everyone in the group except for her the handsome man stood in front of her and proceeded to give her a hug and kisses Ana on both cheeks

"You look beautiful as always Ana" the gorgeous man saiddazzlingly still holding her affectionately by the waist

"You don't look half bad yourself Henry" she said politely "these are my friends Katherine Kavanagh, and Mia Grey"

"Please to meet you Katherine, Mia" he said extending a hand and smiled his dazzling smile to both Kate and Mia who Ana was sure both melted. She can't blame them; Henry is a total stunner 'shame he's an actor… oh well he's still yummy' her subconscious said while her inner goddess stared dumbstruck, obviously wondering why she wasn't awake when Henry was with her. Kate and Mia bot didn't say a word but just smiled at Henry which almost made Ana laugh. Kate and Mia speechless and acting completely star struck is a first

"This is Henry" Ana said fighting the urge to smack her best friend in the face and remind her that she's about to get married

"Her ex-boyfriend" Henry stated proudly that made Ana roll her eyes while Kate and Mia's jaws dropped


	21. Part two, Emotional Roller coaster Paris

**Missy's Notes: **Thanks again for the review's, follows and favorites. Sorry for the delay: life, work and now the flu unfortunately got in the way this week. I hope you like this next ride. As always your reviews and inputs are always appreciated and please forgive my errors ;) enjoy and happy reading!

EL James owns this amazing trilogy

**Chapter 21: Part two, Emotional Roller coaster - Paris**

"Steele, I swear to God if you don't spill this moment I will…" Kate said the moment Ana walked into their suite to join her, Denise and Grace for breakfast. It's the morning after the show where Henry approached them and proceeded to announce their relationship years before. She knew that the Kavanagh inquisition or in this case, interrogation would come the moment they left the event; which it so happened Rupert also attended, so she excused herself for a last minute meeting with the executives of the fashion house which was a very effective delay tactic. Of course, it wasn't true, as she spent the entire time talking on the phone with Christian from her suite, who was already bored to death at Elliot's bachelor party in Vegas.

"Good morning to you too Kate, meeting went well last night and yes I slept well" she said after kissing both Denise and Grace on the cheeks, as both smiled fondly at her.

"Spare me the smart mouth Steele, I want to know, actually we all want to know, about your '_ex-boyfriend_' Henry" she roared, annunciating the word 'ex-boyfriend' earning her an eye rolling from Ana

"I second that my dear" Denise chimed while Grace just smiled and shook her head

"Where's Mia?" Ana said distractedly

"Left early; Breakfast date and I think I know who it is" Kate said. Ana and Grace who both grimaced

"Oh" Ana said, thankful that her distraction technique worked miraculously but Denise, the much older and wiser Kavanagh arched her eyebrow and said

"Ana Dear, don't think I'll bite on your bait that soon; I want to know how and where did you find the handsome young man who proudly called you his ex-girlfriend"

"Good save Mom" Kate chimed and both looked expectantly at Ana who groaned

"Damn" she muttered

"Yes, damn so now speak up and I will not stop until you say something Steele so please" Kate said pleading now and her best puppy dog look "spill…"

"Oh my gosh Kate! Fine: What do you want to know?" she said sullenly

"EVERYTHING!" she screeched

"Henry and I met just after I took over Norwood Publishing. He lived in a loft right across the street from my old apartment; he was already a model and starting his acting career. We would bump into each other every morning. He is a nice guy, friendly, confident, good looking" she admitted

"And…" Kate said expectantly

"What else do you want to know?" she answered evasively. Her subconscious blushed beet red unable to say a word while her inner goddess mirrored Kate's look

"Oh for crying out loud Steele, the man, the most gorgeous man on the planet, apart from your current boyfriend, just proudly called himself your ex and you neglected to tell me when I visited you on our reunion!" Kate roared exasperatedly "Does Christian know?"

"Nope" she said "he asked about the guys I dated but I told him I didn't want to talk about something that would upset both of us, I mean, he couldn't believe that I dated so" she said letting the thought trail

"Well expect him to go berserk when he sees your picture with dear Henry who by the way sort of looks like him" she said showing the picture of her and Henry from the after party "anyway, continue Steele, tell me more about Henry and I won't take no for an answer. If you dated a hot guy like Henry Carlisle, your best friend has to know every single detail" she said laughing mirthlessly at Ana's reaction

"Oh Kate" she said blushing again "He asked me out and we went out on a couple of dates… he's the first guy I dated after… you know" she said blushing again

"I see" Kate said smiling proudly "That is one hot rebound" she said chuckling

"He was not a rebound" she muttered. Her sub-conscience looked miserable while the inner goddess laughed at her uncontrollably

"Yeah right, though I must say took you long enough to date again after him…" Kate scoffed and continued "how long did you date?"

"A couple of months… we decided to break it off when he got his first break, the big project he had and he had to move to Hollywood"

"Ana dear, why are you blushing?" Denise said but before Ana could answer. They all hear the door open and they all turned to look at Mia accompanied by Rupert both looking like they just had heaven for breakfast

"Hi everyone, why is Ana blushing?" Mia said as they joined them. Rupert greeted everyone and gave Ana his best smirk

"Cow…" Ana started arching an eye brow

"I can't call you hag anymore can I?" he smirked "so Kate, are you interrogating Ana about dear old Henry?" he said mirthlessly

"How did you know?" Kate said

"Well, she never blushed like that on anyone but Henry… no offense to Christian" he said taking a seat "but I only ever saw her blush and act like that when it had something to do with Henry" he finished winking at Ana who just rolled her eyes

"Ana's right, you really are a cow!" Kate said laughing "yeah, I was asking her about Henry but she won't spill" she finished annoyed

"Ana… yes, my brother is good looking, but Henry…" Mia piped "is something else… I would blush if someone asked me about him too" she said sighing

"Yeah a painfully good looking bloke who gets paid to look at the mirror all day long" Rupert muttered rolling his eyes

"Don't get jealous"

"Not jealous my dear" Rupert snorted "I didn't see the show, I'm sure everyone is mooning over him and he's still mooning over you, Ana I saw the pictures… goodness Hag, what did you do to the guy? Bewitch him or something?" he smirked "did she tell you lot that he almost quit his acting career to be a certified house husband for Ana?" he finished laughing

"No!" everyone said gaping at Ana who just rolled her eyes

"Don't believe him… he's just exaggerating" she said sipping her tea

"Steele if you don't tell me the whole story I swear I will ask him" Kate said pointing at Rupert who just laughed

"And I'm too afraid for her to refuse" Rupert said raising both his hands

"We dated for a couple of months, when he got his big break he asked if I want to go to Hollywood with me, I said no, I have Norwood and Steele to take care of" she said sighing as she continued "he didn't want to leave, he asked me if I wanted him to stay instead, of course I did, but it wasn't my decision to make and I wanted him to follow his dreams. He almost didn't accept the role, but ultimately he did and he became really successful because of it. End of Story" she finished

"Did you sleep with him?" Denise said point blank

"Oh my goodness" Ana groaned while Rupert burst out laughing

"Well Christian will ask you… eventually" Kate said "so… did you?"

"I think the better question is: was he good?" Rupert chimed

"You are technically disturbing a bachelorette party Cow, stop acting like a girl and leave" she said

"He's with me…" Mia whispered

"Get used to the banter Mia; its Ana's way of saying she's having fun. Shame I can't call her hag anymore" Rupert said affectionately

"So? Steele…" Kate said impatiently

"Yes and I'm not going to answer whether he's good or not" she said dejectedly making everyone, including the mothers, squeal

"I can't blame you dear, though my son probably won't like that answer" Grace finally said amidst the squealing

"Err… Ana, I think you should see this" Mia said handing her the tablet "Let's just pray

Christian doesn't see this, otherwise expect him to be here tonight or maybe first thing tomorrow" she said

Ana took the tablet and saw the news clipping; the image of two known American reporters standing behind a big screen. Ana touched the _'play'_ and the video started playing

* * *

-oooOooo-

"Welcome back to the fashion week edition of Lifestyle Channel" both reporters said in a sing song voice "We've seen and talked about the ins and the outs of fashion, now let's talk about the people" the man, who looked really gay, said and turned to his partner who continued "we mean power couples. We're not talking about the royal couples or powerful celebrity couples, those are all yesterday's news or as we like to call it in fashion, out. We're talking about the newest power couple: the hottest CEO in America, Christian Grey hooking up with Europe's hottest media mogul, Anastasia Steele" she said and the picture of Ana and Christian walking in the park is shown once again.

The reporter looked at her partner and said "we've seen the pictures and just like what the Seattle tribune has said when they dedicated the whole lifestyle and entertainment page to them, the pictures say a thousand words and since we all can't get enough of this incredibly good looking, and not to mention Über rich couple, we've decided to dedicate our own little segment to them. Only this time, instead of parading their many pictures and many PDA moment's all around the world, we will give you guys a break down of their Über rich and Über colorful life which we will divide into six different categories. Just how juicy is their story?… You are about to find out" the female reporter said as the camera changed angle and the male reporter took over

"Here is the breakdown of their life. We are comparing everything from their bank accounts to their love lives plus amazing tidbits… you'd be surprised at how long these two have known each other" the man winked annoyingly and the screen changed to reveal both reporters while the picture of Ana and Christian displayed on the big screen behind them

"Let's start on the first category: **_Education_**. Ms. Steele is an English Literature graduate from WSUV, while Mr. Grey is known to be one of the world's most successful Harvard dropped outs. But here is our very first tidbit: did you know that he conferred on her graduation ceremony and handed out her diploma! Hmmm…. Could it be? Anyway, we'll give the advantage to Ms. Steele since she has a diploma" the woman said suspiciously and theatrically pouting her glossy lips

The camera changed angles once again to reveal the male reporter who also looked suspicious, but never the less smirked, as he said **"**Possible… but wait till you hear the next tidbit we have, but before that, let's go to the next category: **_Employment History._** Mr. Grey has no employment history on his part; he dropped out of college and started his business that quickly became one of the biggest in the country, he's into communication and technology; he is currently rated as one of the richest bachelors in America.

Ms. Steele, however, started as an assistant editor which brings us to our second tidbit and probably the most interesting one. The Media and publishing industry's Lady Midas' first job was working as an assistant editor to SIP, which later became Grey Publishing, and very recently, N&S publishing…. Coincidence? Moving on, after getting laid-off, how awkward is that by the way?" the reporter said whispering theatrically and continued "Ms. Steele moved to London to hone her business skills, which she obviously very much mastered, as she's currently the owner one of the biggest publishing houses in Europe and the US. In addition, she has added Media under her belt, acquiring network companies in the US and becoming, you guessed it, Lady Midas. Though I think Goddess is better suited for her, don't you think? Anyway we'll give the advantage to Mr. Grey" he said looking at his partner

"Yes, King and Queen Midas for their business skills, or Adonis and Aphrodite either one works for them."

"These two make one incredible couple. Moving on, we talked about their somehow connected past and work history, let's move on the more interesting bits shall we?" The female reporter said as she turned to face the camera on a different angle

"Third category will be his and her **_Net worth_**. Hmmm according the Forbes… right now at least, his bank account has slightly has more zeroes because his company has been in the game longer than hers but don't be fooled, with all the media and publishing houses she currently owns scattered around Europe and here in the United States, she is very close. However, for now, slight advantage to Mr. Grey"

"Let's talk about** _Properties._ **Well, we'll have to hand this on to our Lady Goddess, Ms. Steele. Her London property alone is equivalent to his penthouse in Seattle, apartment in New York and his vacation home in Aspen. She also has this newly renovated property in Cannes and yes, he's seen the impressive property as the two reportedly celebrated her birthday in Cannes. I must say, Ms. Steele has excellent taste in real estate" as pictures of both Ana's properties in London and Cannes are displayed on the screen

"Next category in our list is about who you know in society and the endless time you spend with them on these events: **_Charities and Friends_**. We'll have to split it between them for this category: Mr. Grey gets the **_charity_** part because he is known for his philanthropy; he supports third world countries as well as child abuse charities but there is not nearly as much on his, shall we say, social life. Mr. Grey, as he prefers everyone to address him, is known to be a private person and mostly enjoys the company of his family; even though he's in attendance at a lot of social gatherings. On the other hand, Ms. Steele is also a known philanthropist, but not as well known in that arena as he is. She is known to support cancer research foundations to help spread awareness, as well as research, for a possible cure. True to her love of books, she supports the world literacy foundation, which brings us to her **_friends_**. She is good friends with the Kent family; Mrs. Kent is the chairwoman of the world literacy foundation as well as CEO of EUREXPO. Let's also note that Ms. Steele is friends with the Kavanagh family, best friends and college roommate of Katherine Kavanagh, daughter of Mr. Kavanagh, who is also one of our news correspondents. Katherine is currently with Ms. Steele in Paris attending the many festivities of Paris Fashion week with her mother, and get this, Mia Grey and Grace Trevelyan-Grey. How juicy is that? Maybe the lady Greys are getting to know his _first love?" _the reporter said and continued "Last tidbit: Sources at his parent's gala say the two were very cozy from the moment she walked in up to the end of the festivities and he paid a reported one million just to dance with her. Her good friend turned ex, Model and European export heir Rupert Kent, was also in attendance, which brings us to the last category and by far the juiciest one" both reporters winked excitedly

**_"Love Life!"_** they squealed excitedly "We all know that both Ms. Steele and Mr. Grey value their privacy so much that both refuse to let their PR team announce anything and both might try to sue us if they ever watch this (let's hope not) but hell, it's all for entertainment. Now, we said she is his _'first love'__,_ why? To anyone who doesn't know, then you my friends, must be living under a rock or something. Mr. Grey is Forbes' most eligible bachelor since well since ever. He's young, hot, filthy rich! There were rumors that he may be, you know, in the closet, because he's never pictured with anyone except for…. Ms. Steele. He's been photographed with her in New York, Seattle and all around Europe. Obviously the 'closet' thing is absolutely false; just take a look at these hot and rather intimate pictures of the very private couple.

As for Ms. Steele's love life…. We can't say for sure if Mr. Grey is her _first love _but we can guarantee you that her love life is far more colorful and anything but gray - no pun intended. Ms. Steele, even though she values her privacy, is in-fact a favorite of paparazzi's in Europe, not only because of her beauty and money, but because of her rather colorful list of suitors. Her name has been linked to many elite, extremely gorgeous and hot men, mostly in Europe. The notable hotties Ms. Steele was known to have dated were Eurexpo heir Rupert John Kent who turned out to be very good friends even after they ended things between them. In fact, sources say that he flew to Seattle just to escort her to the Charity Gala at the Grey Manor and went on a bidding war against Mr. Grey. But perhaps Ms. Steele's most notable _ex_ is none other than the famous British actor,not to mention Hollywood's hottest bachelor, Henry Carlisle. He was reportedly so smitten with Ms. Steele he almost turned down his first big break in Hollywood. In an interview with GQ magazine last year, Henry Carlisle called Ms. Steele and I quote '_the most beautiful woman he's ever met_' and that _'her beauty resonates from the inside. I don't think anyone could ever surpass her __in my book'_ end of quote. He also gushed on how supportive they were on their careers and Henry loved her so much, he said he would easily leave everything behind for another chance with Ms. Steele. But unfortunately he said and I quote again: '_the fame of Hollywood and the distance killed it and it was over before I knew it'_ end of quote. They remained friends and he reportedly kept tabs on her even when things did not work out between them. Well, he certainly did, look at these very recent pictures taken at an after party in Paris. Before you blow a gasket Mr. Grey, if you're watching, He opened and closed the Lanvin show with supermodel Giselle and guess what? She sat in the first row. A mere coincidence? Who can say for sure.

-oooOooo-

* * *

Christian can only gape at the large television in their suite at the Bellagio. They are all sitting in the living room of this massive suite waiting for Elliot, when Ethan accidentally came across the news report being replayed on a lifestyle channel. They are all glued to the news report like a bunch of gossiping girls unable to take their eyes off the TV. Part of him wants to smirk at the rather clever way of comparing their lives, while the other part was impressed on how much digging the reporters have done just to get the small snippets for the sake of gossip, like conferring degrees at her graduation ceremony to SIP and even the price of her house in London _'note to self Grey: pressure your realtor for a better property'_ he thought as pictures of her properties were displayed on the screen while everyone from Elliot's friends to his family and the Kavanaugh's included, whistled to express just how impressed they were _'yeah, __she's mine fuckers!'_ he thought

The last part however, the part where they displayed her past dating relationships, was not the least bit entertaining. The Kent fucker and this new Henry Fucker have all but blurred his vision. Everything was red and he probably is the color of red chili or a steam engine about to explode, depending on a person's view point. He felt like a bull about to charge on a red flag being thrown around by a fucking matador. It's one thing to display her pictures years ago with either one of the fuckers; it's another to hear a statement from one of them, though he can't blame the fucker. Ana is the most beautiful woman out there, no doubt about that. _'__What the fuck did he mean__ about no one __surpassing __her in his book' _he thought as he stood up and started pacing. He can feel everyone's eyes glued to him but he didn't give a fuck, anyone who tried to go near him will get hurt for sure. They talked all night last night and she forgot, no neglected, to say anything about running across the fucker who was in her pants years ago and they fucking have a picture together: his hands on her fucking waist all smiles. _'__Relax Grey'_ he thought as he heard glass breaking and felt hands on him, the hands of his brother, who for the first time looked… worried

"Relax bro, It's just news. It's most likely false report" Elliot said with a tentative smile and he realized the glass of water he was holding is now in the floor, shattered into pieces. He just stared and looked at his brother who let him go and reached for his phone

"Did she mention the name of that fucker?" he said deadly calm

"Actually no but I remember Kate said about an actor but —"

"Elliot you're not helping" Carrick said exasperated while everyone including the Kavanaugh father and son looked at them like they were watching a tennis match

"Oops" Elliot said unable to control his mirth. He is about to say something but Christian decided he's doesn't want any of his brothers jabs

"Don't" he said cutting him of as he scanned the room and made eye contact with Taylor who nodded and said

"I'll try Mr. Grey" he said producing his phone and called someone

"Stat, Taylor. I want to be out of here as soon as possible" he said deathly calm though his eyes revealed otherwise

"Christian, son please relax… where are you going?" Carrick said as Christian went to his room while his father and brother followed

"Come on Bro, will you relax it's just a picture for crying out loud! Look Ana is beautiful, attractive, really friendly, get used to it. It doesn't help that you two have been mum about the real score between you two so naturally a lot of bees will swarm around her"

"Elliot!" his father admonished as he noticed Christian's temper get worst

"Okay wrong analogy… look bro, what I'm saying is you're both public figures. She has a very approachable image while you, well you're the opposite. She's the face of her company who is into publishing and media, of course a lot of people will pose with her, ex or not. The good news is you two are together, that's what's important, right?" Elliot said

"For fucks sake Elliot will you please fuck off?" He said pinching the bridge of his nose and willing himself to relax "I'm moving this party to Paris" he said as he opened his eyes and starred at his brother and father who both looked at him like he's grown two heads

"Are you kidding? Can you just call Ana? Kate will probably kill you -" Elliot protested but he cut him off

"I don't give a fuck about your fiancé Elliot! I told you, Monte Carlo, but you'd rather spend your bachelor party in this overrated city!" He barked and looked at Taylor who followed them in his room possibly to restrain him in case he lost it

"Stephan has been informed sir, he will be on standby, the next flight is in 45 minutes, we'll stop in New York to refuel and we'll be there late afternoon to early evening Paris time. Andrea is already arranging lodging"

"Four seasons or the hotel right beside it. Let's get going" he said turning to face his brother "are you going or not?"

"Kate will kill us" he said laughing nervously

"If your fiancé posed for a picture with a male model and showed it for the world to see what would you do?" He said point blank

"Kill the fucker" Elliot answered smirking at his little brother "you got it bad bro" he finished as he turned to his friends "who wants to go with us?"

In the end, only family members, Elliot, Carrick and the two Kavanaghs, Robert and Ethan, agreed to go with Christian. He and his team were able to file a flight plan in record time, all while keeping the groom's friends entertained in Vegas for the duration of their up stay in sin city. _'Yeah you must__ have it real bad, Grey_' he thought an hour later as the plane started to taxi around the airport preparing to depart. All his companions looked at him like he had lost his mind, but he didn't give a damn.

* * *

Ana is skeptical about Christian watching the news clip, he never watch TV, but none the less, she's worried that she hasn't heard nor seen any message from him the past night as well as the morning. She decided he's probably busy spending time with the guys in sin city or working '_or_ _putting_ _h__undred__ bills_ _on_ _strippers'_ her subconscious muttered while her inner goddess disagreed completely. She decided to let him be and went about her day, meeting with her editors, prepping with the bride and the party and attending one of the last, and probably biggest,shows from the most popular fashion house in the world, as well as the after party, where once again the reporters hounded her with personal questions. They were introduced to the designer, who bluntly asked her if she was interested on posing for the brand, Alex looked at her pleadingly as she said she will consider it.

She decided to bow out of the event, as Henry who was not supposed to attend, decided to show up. She only ever saw Henry during the events, and when they talked, she made sure there were no photographers around. 'H_e is flirting_' her inner goddess observed while her subconscious was MIA. She tried her best to simply ignore him, but Henry had other plans. He followed her throughout the reception area like a dog, asking her about another chance to rekindle their relationship. When she politely refused, he proceeded to ask her questions about Christian, something that she preferred not to discuss. After deciding that she had enough, she called the ever reliable Frank and asked him to take her back to the hotel. Overall, she couldn't wait for this week to end, to have some normalcy where she could just go home and have Martha's home cooking.

She was surprised to find Taylor in the lobby. Mia warned them that if Christian saw the video or the picture with Henry for that matter, he would be on a plane to Paris and knowing Christian, that is probably an understatement. '_Either_ _he's seen the news clipping or the pictures or worst, both_!' Her inner goddess said while her subconscious just shrugged and said '_Henry is the past. Oh yeah, __don't forget, he's the king of overreaction.'_ Taking a deep breath, she approached the now tired, haggard and extremely worried looking Taylor

"I guess he saw that news clipping?" She said raising her eyebrow

"Yes Ms. Steele and it didn't help that they are playing it over and over here" he said

"How is he?" She said after shaking her head

"Well, If I were Mr. Carlisle, I'd probably watch my back for a couple of years" he said making her chuckle

"Where is he?"

"In your room Ma'am" he said nodding at Frank who probably is behind her

"Thanks and please get some rest Taylor"

Taylor nodded and she and Frank took the next available elevator to her suite. Explains why she hasn't heard back from him the whole night and well into the morning she thought as the elevator opened to the eight floor and Frank led her to her room

She cautiously opened the door and scanned the room until she found him admiring the view from her balcony. He knows she's there but he doesn't look at her, he's still admiring the view of the Eiffel Tower. He's wearing dark jeans that hang perfectly off his hips, a white shirt and a black jacket. She knows a storm is brewing inside his head because of the pictures and the fact that she did not tell him when they spoke on the phone. She didn't tell him because she knew he would follow her and that his jealous nature would most likely lead them to fight... Either way, he will follow, she thought as she patiently waited for him to turn around and face her.

She looked at him for a moment deciding to keep her distance. She's not afraid of him, though she know he's probably in full thermonuclear mode at the moment, as his body language is betraying him, he's taking deep breaths and she can tell his hands are balled into fists. She decided to not say anything and wait for him to calm. She sat on one of the chairs and waited for him

"Henry Carlisle" he finally said after what felt like hours, though he still didn't turn around to face her

"I missed you too, I'm glad your here" she said rolling her eyes_ 'don't taunt the beast, Steele'_ her inner goddess cautioned '_its alright, your not afraid of him... Your not his sub anymore' _her subconscious coached

"I'm not in the mood for your smart mouth Ana" he began

"What? You're here just to ask me about Henry? You didn't miss me?" she said

He didn't say anything, he simply glared, though she can tell he's trying his best to hide his humor. He closed his eyes, brushed his hand over his perfectly tousled hair and said "Henry Carlisle" for the second time

"What about him?" She said taking deep breath and closed her eyes

"You really want to go there?" He said as he opened her eyes to find him already facing her

"I thought we were not going to talk about anything that would upset either one of us?" She said glued to her seat

He took a sharp breath and walk towards her "not until that fucking news report and the fucking pictures!" he finally retorted

"I didn't know you watched TV now, I thought you hated it" she muttered

"That's beside the point"

"Then what's your point? You could've just called you know"

He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes trying to control the anger that is surely emanating from him and said "the point is... He still wants you. He wants what's mine" his gray eyes full of intensity

"I forgot how extremely jealous you are" she said, eyeing him intently as she continued "six years ago I would've cringed at your reaction and prayed to the heavens that you wouldn't use the cat on me" she finished glaring back at him '_good Steele, it's time for him to see the picture: he can't boss you'_ her subconscious said hiding behind her couch

"I would've spanked the living shit out of you" he retorted

"Well, that was the past, this is the present. You can't do that to me anymore and if I remember correctly, I warned you: be ready to be disappointed"

"Oh you think I'm just disappointed?" He snorted

"No, your in full thermonuclear overdrive mode right now, not because of my past, but because I did not tell you about Henry. i didn't tell you simply because I did not want you to over react like you normally do, obviously I was wrong and it didn't help that you saw that video"

"And pictures" he glared "I'm fucking upset because you let the fucker grope you!" He roared

She gaped at him unable to say a word '_this is insane_' she thought as she shook her head and stood up "it was just a picture, nothing else. If I remember correctly you did the same thing to me in New York" she said as she approached him "I can't believe I'm actually explaining myself" she muttered as she looked into his eyes, gray to blue and proceeded "it's a crowded space, after parties are always held in the back stage, he approached me and said 'hi' I was with the designer and executives, naturally photographers snapped away when he approached so..." She said shrugging as she let the thought trail. He didn't say a word, he just looked at her face still angry. They stood silently facing each other

"I still want to spank the living shit out of you..."

"Im not your fucking sub anymore..." she said, anger pulsing from within her "I think it's best if you just leave" she said as she closed her eyes to stop herself from crying. Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes to find him still rooted in place, only this time, his features have relaxed from anger to calmness as he said

"I thought I could share this suite with you" he said sheepishly

"You could if you weren't being an ass" she hissed

"You could've told me"

"You would have done the same damn thing if I told you Christian!" She said exasperated "don't even try denying it and if I know you any better I'm sure you've already run a background check on him as well"

"Good point as usual" he said as he finally took a few steps to close the distance between them "fine, I'm an ass... I'm sorry" he said taking her hands and pulling her towards him

"Apology accepted Mr. Grey" she said smiling weakly

"I think I want to talk about your dating history now" he said tentatively

"Alright, does that mean you're ready to talk about Elena and your errr... Ex submissives?" She said raising an eyebrow

"Deal" he said narrowing his steel gray eyes "how many?"

"How many what?" She smirked

"Answer the damn question Ana" he said irritated

"Dates? A few. Relationships, three" she said

"What is that supposed to mean?" He said

"Dates... The part where you go out usually dinner, get to know each other and decide in the end whether or not you want to continue seeing him" she said rolling her eyes "I dated a few guys... Most of them bored or irritated me to death"

"How many?" He said

"Six. Three of them bored and irritated me to death. The other three became real relationships. Don't ask me about the dates, I don't remember their names and I don'tnt wish to talk about them" she said and for the first time she saw him smirk

"That bad huh?" he said putting his hand on her face as he pulled her close so he could kiss her

"Yeah" she breathed after they pulled apart

"What about the other three" he said tilting his head

"You already know Rupert, now Henry, and then there's Philippe" she sighed

"Tell me about them" he said after a moment

"Henry lived next door, we ran into each other everyday. He was already a model and an up and coming actor. He's friendly, resourceful" she gulped "he asked me out and I said yes"

"He didn't bore or irritate you to death?" He said, whispering in her ear

"No" she said biting her lip, _'Henry is never boring' _her subconscious sighed while her inner goddess stared at her and said _'then why the fuck was I snoozing the whole time_?.' She can feel that he was struggling to control his anger as he held her close, taking deep steadying breaths before continuing with his questions

"Rupert" he said through gritted teeth

"He was already a friend when I broke things off with Henry. Henry wanted me to follow him in Hollywood but I didn't want to and frankly I only dated him to prove to myself that I was over you" she paused, "apparently, I wasn't and Rupert knew it - that's why he kept making fun of me. Rupert and I had one thing in common at the time, we were both broken, we thought our casual friendship could be changed into something different, we have so many things in common, he's like the male version of me and I'm the female version of him" she chuckled at his reaction

"You know our traditions right? We would meet whenever either one of us is in town. It started there, only at that time he was still based in London. We would go out to get some tea, go to pubs and then it changed into dinner, until he asked me out" she said reminiscing and paused to gauge his reaction

"Go on" he said

"Olivia, his fiancé died in a car crash, I lost you. We were both in denial and trying to tell ourselves that we were moving on. We weren't going anywhere. We didn't know it at the time nor did we tell each other. All we knew was that we had so many things in common and we always had fun together, it was natural for us to laugh and joke around, so we tried but in the end, we knew... We're better off as friends" she said as she looked at him, his face unreadable

"Philippe" he said

"Oh god. He's horrible" she said rolling her eyes "don't even mention that name when Rupert is around"

"Why?"

"Rupert hates him. Calls him a salesman"

"Why did you date him?"

"Stupid mistake. He was nice at first, but really he's a complete ass"

"Did you..." He began and she could see anger and jealousy on his intense gray eyes

"Not with Philippe" she muttered answering the unspoken question

"I see" he finally said

"Are we done here?" She said tentatively

"For now"

"Elena Lincoln" she said.

"Is old news. She was there for me when no one understood my moods." He shrugged

"That's why you consider her a friend?" She guessed, though she decided Elena doesn't deserve the right to be talked about and if she did, it should be in a court of law before a judge and jury.

"Yes" he said

"Submissives?"

"I'm a man, not a saint, Ana." He replied

"I know that." She smiled

"You stopped for a while after I left and then..."

"The night I followed you in London was the first time you defied me and you unleashed your smart mouth at me. I couldn't take it, I wanted to punish you, but I couldn't so..."

"You contracted a new sub." She said, finishing his sentence.

"Yes. None of them lasted and part of me didn't want it. Of course, I couldn't see or understand it at the time, but it was just not the same without you. It wasn't for sexual gratification; it was more for punishments and toys, which is probably why none of them lasted." He finished smiling his shy smile and continued. "You could say they bored and irritated me to death." He finished nuzzling her neck and making her giggle in the process.

"Really?" She asked suspiciously

"Check my bank records, baby" he dared

"I did and I believe you"

"Good. Are we done here?"

"For now, why?"

"I'd like to proceed with the reunion fuck" he said as he carried her to the bedroom

* * *

Christian woke up with a huge and rather victorious smile on his face. For once, he woke up earlier than Ana. The beautiful goddess who confessed on not having sexual compatibility with anyone but him. He smiled as he remembered their conversation last night and the ensuing make up fuck which lasted all night long. And even with the tiring sexcapade, he still wanted her 'control yourself Grey, she needs to rest' he thought as he got up slowly, making sure he didn't wake her. He went to retrieve his phone and to call room service for breakfast but he was surprised to find everyone, the bride, her family as well as his family, already seated and waiting for them in her dining room. Before he can say something Kate told him it was already planned and asked if someone could please wake Ana as everyone is starving

After the eventful Breakfast where he was made fun of for his reaction after watching the video, he's surprised to find his little sister doing the walk of shame, clearly having spent the night with someone. The ladies knew where she spent the night and with whom, but all refused to say a word. The parents decided to spend the day together rather than attending the last event they were scheduled to attend. With two free seats, Elliot and Ethan were invited to join Kate, Mia and Ana at the last event, Kate's favorite fashion designer, Tom Ford. Christian decided to bow out, insisting that they don't want to attract too much attention/PR which true, the press would have a field day if he went with her. And rather that sit and watch a bunch of people walking around and wearing weird looking clothes, he decided to stay to work as well as plan another surprise dinner on the balcony of her suite, as it reminded him so much of their night in San Francisco 'and a perfect opportunity to leave another good memory in Paris' he thought.

While the room was being prepped to his specifications, he decided to turn on the TV while working. The name Anastasia Steele is way too popular in Europe for her own good and he wants to find out if the Carlisle fucker will make another appearance. As expected, a lifestyle show provided live coverage of the show that Ana and the others attended, to mark the end of Paris fashion week. He smiled as the love of his life was being interviewed by a famous American reporter and asked about what she thought of the show. He laughed as she tried her best to answer the question and look like she was interested in Fashion. He laughed even harder at Ana's reaction when the reporter asked her to comment about her relationship with him. Ana just smiled politely and said no comment, but the reporter begs her to at least say something, to which she replied:

"If you can manage to convince Mr. Grey to say something, then I will gladly answer your question" she said smugly and proceeded to walk away, to which the reporter said with a defeated tone:

"Well... Here's to using a bread knife to carve something in a huge bolder"

Christian laughed at how well Ana knew him: at how he valued his privacy as much as she does. What she didn't know is that she is also underestimating him or challenging him or maybe is confident at the thought that he won't say a word, grant an interview to anyone. the thought made him smile a goofy smile as he continued to work while watching the tv. His goofy smile however quickly disappears when he sees Carlisle being interviewed by the same reporter He looked like a typical Hollywood actor; fake smile, too cheerful personality, and of course dressed to perfection. The fucker could easily dazzle all the women he wanted just like what he's doing with the reporter, who is clearly mooning over him as they converse casually about what he thinks about the event as well as his upcoming movies. He glared when the reporter finally asked him about his past with Ana and the glare only intensified when the reported asked what he thought of Ana's rumored relationship with Christian Grey to which the fucker shrugged and said:

"Well if its true, then Christian Grey is one lucky bloke and my advice to him is ... Tell the world mate!" He said as he looked at the camera and smiled "If you manage to snag a beautiful and wonderful woman like Anastasia, then you should be proud of it" he didn't want to listen, anymore and he saw nothing but red, blood red as he turned the fucking TV off. He grabbed his phone and dialed a number that he tried to refrain from calling as much as possible. 'But situations have changed Grey' he thought as he waited for the person to answer.

"Hello? Did you dial the wrong number? Do you want to talk to Ana" Kate's startled voice answered

"I want to talk to you... and don't tell Ana" He said rolling his eyes

"I'm busy Christian" she said irritated but he wouldn't listen

"How fast can you get back to the hotel, alone... I don't care how you do it"

"Why the fuck would I do that?" She said

"You have 30 minutes to get your ass back here Kate otherwise I will call my PR team to release a statement. Do you want this exclusive or what?"

"I can't leave Elliot" she finally said

"Elliot is fine as long as Ana doesn't know a thing"

"Fine! This better be fucking worth it Grey" she said

"Good. Bring your recorder or a camera if you have any" he said as he hung up


	22. Chapter 22: Mark thy territory

**Missy's Notes: **Thank you for your continued support on this story. I appreciate you taking time to review, follow and even putting this story on your favorite list. I'm really sorry for the late update, life, work and the gloomy weather got to me this week. I hope you like this one; sorry if it's a bit off… as always, I appreciate your inputs so please let me know what you think though I think on this one, I might have to hide under a rock. Anyhoo, I still hope you'll like it, happy reading!

EL James owns this amazing trilogy

**Chapter 22: Marking Thy Territory**

"You're a very private person, what prompted you to do this interview?" Kate said after hitting the red button on her most trusted recorder while Elliot stood as both spectator and camera man, holding the small camcorder she brought supposedly to film her bachelorette party

"Circumstances have changed; I don't owe anyone anything, though I am hoping that by releasing a statement the press would finally stop badgering my private life. So just this once, I'm granting an interview and I don't trust anyone but my brother's fiancé" he shrugged not looking at the camera and ignoring his brother's silent laughter

"Touché Mr. Grey" Kate said raising an eyebrow before continuing "why not ask your PR team to release a statement?"

"Simple Ms. Kavanagh; I want to deliver the message loud and clear" he said smiling his mysterious smile, though deep down _'you are marking your territory, Grey. Telling the fuckers like Henry Carlisle to fuck off'_

"And what would that be?" she said while taking notes

"Anastasia is the love of my life" he said point blank. Kate gaped at him first and he could see a rare smile slowly creep upon her face. This was a first, since she usually only ever give him an icy glare or ugly scowl - and sometimes both.

"Does this revelation mean that you're finally admitting to the real status of your relationship with Ana err Ms. Steele?" she said quizzically

"Yes" he said placing his long fingers over his lips to hide his smile

"How long have you been in love with Ms. Steele?"

"We've known each other for a while now" he said shrugging and raising an eye brow to his interviewer; a warning, that Kate studiously ignored

"You didn't answer the question"

"If you read between the lines Ms. Kavanagh, I believe you already have the answer. He snapped

"Does this confirm reports that you and Ms. Steele known each other all along?"

He took a deep breath and willed himself to relax as he said "Yes, Ms. Kavanagh; we've known each other for a while now, but I do not wish to elaborate on that"

"You've never disclosed any of your relationships in public, what makes Ms. Steele different?"

"Again, I'm going back to my statement Ms. Kavanagh, Anastasia is the love of my life" he said unleashing his death glare at Kate as his last warning

"Does Henry Carlisle's statement on the lifestyle channel have something to do with you going public?"

"I don't know what Mr. Carlisle said" he lied smoothly

"If you decide to make a more permanent commitment to each other how will you address the distance issue?"

At this he smiled and said: "that would be revealing too much Ms. Kavanagh"

"Last question Mr. Grey, Ms. Steele is known to be just as private as you are. What do you think Ms. Steele would say about this?"

He chuckled picturing Ana's reaction in his head as and said "that I've lost my mind"

**~ooooOoooo~**

Christian chuckled as he sat in the SUV recalling the interview while waiting for Ana's private jet to arrive at SeaTac. Kate arrived exactly twenty five minutes after he called her in the middle of a party that afternoon in Paris. She arrived with Elliot, who looked equally flustered, but nevertheless helped Kate by holding the camera and promising not to say a word or laugh during the course of the interview. He gave Kate only a handful of questions or subjects she could ask, most of which of centered on his statement; as well as a few basic questions. He was surprised at how easy and quick the interview was once his brother stopped chortling with laughter and expressing how he had lost it completely, earning him a few smacks in the head from his fiancé. All in all, it took them less than an hour to finish filming, after which he and Kate agreed to release the statement the moment they returned to Seattle, as he didn't want the pandemonium to break while they were all in Paris.

They were wrapping up the interview when Taylor called to tell them that Ana was on her way back to the suite. It was no surprise that Ana found it odd for Kate to ditch the after party of her favorite designer for some chit chat with Christian, but Kate easily dodged a bullet by saying that the groom was bored out of his mind, and was begging to leave the event. Elliot decided to bombard Christian with a play by play on Ana's equally-bored-out-of-her-mind demeanor, and how she tried to control her temper every time a reporter asked her about Christian; and most of all, how Ana managed not to rub hands with Henry Carlisle, who was also at the event. Ana just rolled her eyes and shrugged as she sat beside him and asked how his afternoon went; to which he simply responded that it was _'boring and uneventful'_.

As promised, Kate released both the interview on paper, as well as on the Kavanagh media web site, a day after she and his family returned to Seattle; while he decided to stay with Ana in London when the news broke. He expected a field day the moment the interview was published in the paper and his interview appeared on the news. He warned his PR team and assistants on the impending pandemonium, they of course have known since the moment Anastasia paid her a surprise visit to GEH the week before. The upside of his statement is that now, everyone knows and everyone seems to be happy for them; except for the men who still want in her panties, which is one of the main reasons why he decided to break the news in the first place: tell the fuckers to fuck off. The press seemed to stop their assaults a few days after the statement; they are no longer a hot commodity.

The only downside of doing the interview was the wrath, well momentary wrath, from Ana. The night she found out, thanks to Alex, the ever efficient right hand man of Norwood & Steele. Alex had called Ana while they were lounging in the entertainment room, playing pool. They were playing a very fun game: a piece of clothing for every ball in the pocket. He had his shirt and socks out on the floor, while she was almost naked, wearing only her lavender colored lingerie that gave him a rock solid erection. He was winning; two more shots and he would get to take her on the pool table - that was when she got the call. He could still picture her reaction in his head perfectly: her head snapped her blue eyes bulged as if they were about to pop out and her luscious lips formed into a perfect O while she listened to what Alex was saying. She shut her phone, paced around the room taking deep breathes. When he asked her what was wrong, she turned to glare at him and said:

"You had to ask?" she said, almost yelling

"What?" he said completely dumbfounded

Pinching the bridge of her nose and taking another deep breath to steady herself she said "Alex called and told me that in just a few minutes, actually, maybe it's streaming now" she paused looking at the clock "I can't believe she never told me" she muttered as she glared adorably at him "you! Interview! With Kate! This is crazy" she almost screeched, shaking her head

"What's wrong with that? I mean we never…" he said innocently fighting the urge to laugh

"Why? Have you lost your mind?" she said crossing her arms

"I want to tell the world and its one way to make the sharks go away," he shrugged

"Since when do you care about the sharks?" she paused raising an eyebrow "Oh my God! You— oh I can't believe you bit on Henry's statement" she grumbled

"I didn't bite on anyone's statement" he started but she cut him off

"Don't lie to me Grey!" she said _'got you by the balls Grey'_ he thought

"I want to tell every fucker including that Carlisle that your mine" he said sullenly rendering her speechless

"You didn't have to do that. I hate publicity" she said after a moment

"It's not publicity, it's the truth" he said

"I know it isn't publicity, but did you have to shout it to the world?" she said exasperated

"Why? Are you ashamed of me?" he said feigning hurt

"No! Of course not. Communication Christian, were supposed to tell each other everything" she said softly walking towards him and placing both her hands around his waist _'it worked! Good one, Grey'_ he thought mentally kicking the air

"I want to tell the world that you are mine" he said _'and I am just marking my territory baby. I want the fuckers like Carlisle, who wants in on your panties, to know that you're off limits. It's the least I could do since I can't cut the fuckers balls off or turn him into a punching bag' _he thought as he smiled triumphantly to her, his hands snaking their way onto her bare back, towards her behind

"Behind my back!" she roared and added "honestly Mr. Grey: your jealousy knows no bounds, even biting on a simple word assault from an actor. Incidentally how did you manage to persuade my best friend to do the interview?" she said rolling her eyes

"Ingenuity Ms. Steele. Kate was hesitant at first, I'll give you that, but when I told her that it was my statement, not yours, the reporter in her caved" he said _'she got an exclusive, what's not to like?'_ he thought

"I'm still not happy about this" she muttered

"What's done is done baby" he said leaning closer to kiss her

"Promise me you won't do that again" she said intently looking into his gray eyes

"Fine" he snapped "now shall we continue with our little pool game or admit that you lose and let me claim my price?" he growled nipping her neck

He adjusted his seat as he felt his pants bulge _'Christ, enough daydreaming or you'll wet yourself Grey' _he thought snapping himself out of his reverie and looking at his watch, while patiently tapping his foot. The price, his price after that heated discussion, would fulfill a man's fantasies… on the pool table that is. He claimed every inch of her beautiful, sexy body and she let him spank her, playfully, which was a fucking bonus. He loved the way her skin turned pink while he…

"Err… Sir, Ms. Steele's plane is here" Taylor said

"Thank you Taylor" he said, not bothering to look at him as he scanned the private plane a few yards away from them. The main reason for her visit is, of course, to spend time together; something that developed right after her birthday. They had a relationship that is based on honesty, compromise and in their case; give and take. _I visit you, you visit me, _kind of thing; something he was trying very hard to get used to, because if he had his way, they would be living under one roof _'easy Grey, one day.' _Another reason, and no doubt a very important one, is that he will finally meet her parents. Rather, at least one half for now. They will meet Ray Steele for dinner, later tonight. With the news breaking about their daughter and him officially together, her mother, Carla, has insisted that Ray should meet the man that had captured her daughter's heart, much to Ana's chagrin. With that, Ray Steele is in town to spend time with his step-daughter. The retired military and a _'taciturn'_ man, as Ana described him once, has agreed to spend thanksgiving in London, along with her mother Carla.

He got out of the SUV and waited patiently as men surrounded the private jet to do various things like check on the jet itself, and of course, attach the walkway, so the doors of the plane and the very important passenger inside, could finally be with him. He stood there, leaning against the SUV, waiting for the door to finally open, as he thought of the last reason for her visit. She is here so she can help him choose the perfect property to replace Escala, which is now fully renovated and already on the market. His realtor has come up with three properties to choose from, all of which have the specifications he required. He had seen each of the properties the day before. All of them were impressive of course, but he refuses to make a decision without Ana, as he wants her opinion. _'She will live there eventually, so her opinion matters'_ he thought. The door finally opens and out comes Frank carrying a couple of bags. He hurriedly took the stairs to the plane, unable to wait any longer. He met her just as she was about to take the first step out of the plane.

* * *

"You look pleased to see me" she joked after he ran on to meet her on top of the stairs

"Always" he said hugging and nuzzling her neck as he added "and I can't wait to peel you out of your clothes Ms. Steele" he said seductively making her almost combust

"Behave yourself Mr. Grey" she mockingly admonishing him

"When do I ever?" He challenged as he lead her down to the stairs and into the waiting SUV

"Good point Mr. Grey. We are meeting my dad for dinner so I'm afraid that will have to wait" she said sullenly as she remembers the fiasco he caused after telling the world about their relationship _'admit it Ana, secretly you were pleased'_ her inner goddess said lounging in her chair _'yeah, he turned your perfectly ordered and quiet world into a complete roller coaster ride, what's not to like'_ her subconscious muttered while reading her favorite Jane Austen book. The truth is she is having mixed emotions: she was initially shocked upon finding out not from him, but from Alex. The shock was quickly replaced by anger, something that she wasn't afraid to show him now, unlike before. Her anger was replaced by that of frustration upon finding out that he made that statement just to make sure that he marked his territory. Her frustrations quickly replaced by incredulity when she finally saw the video and heard him tell the world that she is the love of his life. The incredulity quickly became that of chaos the moment she stepped out of her house and into her office as photographers followed her and reporters stationed themselves outside the Norwood & Steele building. Her team has spent weeks answering phone calls from the media and she had no choice but to own up to what she had initially said in Paris: releasing a statement.

Another part of the chaos is the fact that up until the interview, her parents did not have any idea if the rumors where true. Thanks to Christian's now infamous interview with her best friend, both her parents, Carla and step-dad Ray, had to find out via national TV. Ray did not say much, but nonetheless followed Carla's lead. They both called her and she spent one hour explaining to her mother what happened and promised her that she they would meet Christian on thanksgiving. Despite of her apologies and promises, her mother still was not pacified, she insisted that Christian should at least meet one of them and called out Ray who is studiously listening on the third line and made him promise to be in Seattle once Ana is in town so he can meet Christian.

"We have..." He said looking at his watch "exactly three and a half hours before we meet your father" he said as he looked back at her and lead her to the waiting SUV

"Let's get you settled first" he said his voice full of lascivious promise

"Then what?" She said quirking her eyebrow

"I'll give you another grand tour" he whispered teasingly while placing feather light kisses on her hands.

They make it to Escala in record time, where she was greeted by a different theme. Gone is the simple white paint that came with the cold and ultra-modern interior. The paintings remained the same, though the new paint on the walls has given the entire space color and life. It's like stepping into a new apartment. Christian explained that he had hired the best interior designer to give the apartment some much needed TLC and he based the color scheme on her house in London, as he was fascinated by the mixture of the warm and contemporary interior. The apartment will be officially on the market once he moves into the new property that she will help chose

After a quick tour of the first floor, where the changes were very minimal, he led her to the second floor, where the homey yet contemporary feel continued through the staff quarters and even In the guest rooms. Finally, he led her to the last room, the one that had received much of the renovation. The room that used to be the playroom has been converted back to a regular, but still beautiful, bedroom. She could no longer see evidence of the playroom, as the colors and everything in it have changed. The bed, the wooden cross, the spanking bench and various implements have all disappeared and have been replaced by a cozy looking bedroom suite. There is now a window that showcases the beautiful Seattle cityscape. The room is different from the other guest bedrooms, as the other two have simple desks and dressers, this room has a built in storage system, that covers the wall opposite the bed and two cozy chairs. All in all, she thought the room is the complete contrast of the playroom

"What do you think?" he finally said

"It's impressive, I hardly recognize it" she said sitting on the bed

"That's the idea" he said standing in front of her, cupping her face

"The designer did an amazing job" she smiled

"He should have; I paid him well enough to do an amazing job" he smirked leaning down to kiss her. The kiss, as always, grew into something deeper. Desire and passion always exploded like fireworks around them. In an instant, she's laying in the bed while he hovered on top of her; ravaging her neck, while her hands instinctively made their way to her two favorite places: first, his hair and then his happy trail making him growl.

**~ooooOoooo~**

"Can I ask you something?" she said after they christened the newly renovated room

"Anything" he said kissing her forehead

"What happened to the… err… You know, the items in your playroom?" she said blushing

"Hmmm… I love it when you blush" he said, smiling happily as he wrinkled his nose and answered "the bigger items are in a storage I think, the canes and belts were thrown away" he trailed

"What about the toys?" she said blushing again?

"What about them?" he said raising an eyebrow

"Just curious what happened to them" she said shrugging truthfully _'someone wants to play'_ her inner goddess said playfully

"Well, I didn't know what to do with them, so I decided to keep them for now" he said

"Really?" she said peaking his interest

"Ms. Steele, something is obviously brewing inside that amazing head of yours, so why don't you do me a favor and tell me" he said playfully nipping her ear

"Why did you keep them?"

"I don't know" he said furrowing his lovely eyebrows

"Do you still want to use them?" she said gulping "on me I mean?" she finished blushing deep red

"Do you want me to?" he said tilting his head

She shrugged and said "as long as you don't punish me"

"I know that, which is why I threw the punishment stuff away" he said intently looking into her eyes.

"Then I guess we can use them" she said biting her lip 'you go girl!' her inner goddess cheered

He smiled her favorite smile and kissed her deeply again "you never cease to amaze me Ms. Steele" he said in between kisses abruptly he pulled away remembering something and then reached for his watch on top of the night stand "Oh shit! I think we better get ready" he said anxiously making her giggle

"That's right, my dad's waiting" she said getting up

* * *

"It's going to be alright" Ana said reassuringly while squeezing his hand as they took the elevator to meet with her step-father. Ray is staying in the same suite that Ana stayed in whenever she visited Seattle. He arrived earlier in the day and Ana had already mentioned the man being surprised to be staying in a huge room and had admonished his daughter for spending way too much money on him. Knowing Ana, it wasn't her doing

"Of course everything's going to be alright" he said incredulously, confidently.

_'Admit it grey, this isn't a business transaction. You are meeting half of the people who raised the amazing woman eyeing you right now and there's nothing to reference. You never met the fathers of any of your submissives,' _he thought as he looked back to meet her beautiful blue eyes now smirking at him

"Then why are you sweating bullets?" she joked making him smile

"This is another first Ms. Steele" he said pulling her to him to nuzzle her

"That's right" she said giggling like a school girl and right on time, the elevator halted and the door finally opened to the eighth floor. They walked down the familiar hall and stopped in front of one of the doors. She turned to look at him "ready?" she said

He rolled his eyes and knocked on the door. They waited for a few moments, until finally, the door opened to reveal a man in his fifties. Ana smiled affectionately and hugged him and said:

"Daddy" she said "Err. Dad, this is Christian Grey. Christian, this is my dad, Ray Steele"

"Pleased to meet you Mr. Steele" he said extending his hand

"And I you, Mr. Grey, please call me Ray" he said eyeing him intently as he shook his hand firmly

"Thank you Ray, please call me Christian" he said

"Come on in kids, how you doing Frank" he said as he led them inside the room

Ray Steele is a taciturn, simple ex-military man, who likes sports, fishing and makes his living by doing what he likes best: carpentry. Ana is right; he is a taciturn and very simple man, much like his daughter. Though he doesn't say a lot, you can tell that he is a proud father from the way he looks at his daughter. After the introductions, they all sit in the dining room catching up while they wait for the food, which Ana arranged to be delivered to the room instead of dining in a private room or a restaurant, insisting that Ray wouldn't like it

"Thank for this room sweetie, but you didn't have to get me the biggest room" he said huffing as he looked around making Ana roll her eyes

"Dad, you can blame Alex when you see him in London, right Frank" she shrugged eyeing her head of security who is trying, unsuccessfully, to hide a smirk

"Alright then, so tell me: how long have you known each other?" he said making Ana whine a bit

"Dad…" she started

"Don't blame me dear, you know your mom will call me for an update, and I'm mostly doing this for her and slightly for me. I'm still not too happy about finding out on TV" he said sternly making Christian shrink into his seat a bit 'Christ, why didn't I think of that?' he thought

"I'm sorry Mr. Steele, I mean Ray, that's my fault" he said "I didn't tell Ana"

"And it didn't help that Kate helped him" she grumbled

"I see" Ray began "so tell me, how you two met?"

He looked at her and smiled before answering the question. He decided that like his family, her parents have_ the right to know everything about them 'not every single detail Grey or he might shoot you'_ he thought internally cringing as he said "we met when Ana interviewed me for her student paper about six years ago"

"So it is true? What they are saying on TV then?" Ray answered making Ana roll her eyes

"Don't believe everything you see on TV dad" she grumbled

"No Ray, though they did manage to get a few bits of information about us. The part where I conferred on their graduation is true as well as the part where I owned the first and only company she worked for" he concedes

"I see… Didn't you get laid off on your first job Annie?" Ray said turning to look at his daughter who shrunk into her chair

"Err yes… I traveled and then settled to London eventually" she said evasively

"I thought so… So how did you two get together again? I mean Annie has been living in London for quite a while now" Ray said as he turned to look at him again

"Kate is marrying my brother and Ana is maid of honor, prior to that, we were re-introduced back in New York at a gala… it sort of started there" he said remembering the night they were re-introduced

"Hold on a second, I'm confused. You met while she interviewed you for the student paper, then you conferred on her graduation ceremony, then she moved to Seattle, worked for a company you owned and then she got laid-off and moved to London… is it me or am I missing something here?" he said looking from him to his daughter

"I went to New York for a business trip where we met again, then I visited mom in Georgia before I visited you, then I attended Kate's engagement dinner…" she said obviously trying to deflect her dad's question

"We... started dating after she moved to Seattle" he admitted "things didn't work out between us and I unconsciously pushed her away" he admitted, looking at her father in the eye

Rays demeanor changed and he turned to look at Ana who is now biting her lip "So, he was the real reason why you wanted to get away aside from being out of work?" He said as he turned to look at him and added "I figured out that much when Ana decided to leave and travel. It was very unlike her to do such a thing" he said, now glaring at him

"I'm sorry" is all he can say "I learned my lesson Ray; the six years we weren't together taught me a great deal. I promise never to hurt her again" he said with such fervor even he couldn't recognize himself _'but it's true Grey. Though very flowery'_ he thought. Ray didn't say anything for a while and just looked at him, not breaking eye contact. He expected him to warn him, just like the other people who loved and cared for his daughter, but instead he said:

"I sure hope so Christian" lifting his beer and pointing it at him. He nodded, intending to keep his promise.

Ana found a way to steer the conversation away from their history with one simple word: fishing. It worked like a charm, as Christian is also an avid fisherman. They talked about fishing and by the end of the night; they had planned to go on a fishing trip with his brother and Jose's dad after Thanksgiving. By the time they ended the night, Ray was all smiles and had warned Christian that Ana's mom, Carla, is a different story and the he looked forward to the fishing trip, as well as seeing him for Thanksgiving.

**~ooooOoooo~**

After some rather heated early morning wake up sex, they spent the next day meeting with his Realtor to look at the three properties he had already viewed a few days before Ana's arrival. All of the properties were beautiful, but they both took a liking to the second one, a stunning four bedroom and five bathroom gated property. Though he has already set his mind on the second property, the Realtor insists on looking at the third and last property, to which they didn't object, as it is close to his parents' home in Bellevue. It's a weekend, which means both his parents were around, so he called ahead and told them he and Ana will pay them a visit and have lunch, much to his mother and Mia's excitement.

He liked that his family adored Ana, but then again, who wouldn't An idea has been forming in his head for quite a while now, and that idea only intensified as they looked at each of the houses. He pictured himself going home with Ana, making love each night. He knows what he wants to do, but for some reason, he is scared to voice it out loud, something very uncharacteristic of him. He knows they can't continue their current set up; visits are not enough, especially for what he has in mind. He decided that he will talk to Flynn about it before asking Ana. They head back to Seattle after spending the whole afternoon chatting with his parents, as well as Mia, promising to be back next time she visits.

"So you're buying the property?" she said sitting opposite him in the dining table. Rather than going somewhere to have dinner, Ana wanted to make dinner for them and he willingly complied. There's something special and intimate about it. He helped her prepare and buy the ingredients, just like a normal couple. She cooked a superb meal, steak and salad, as well as the chocolate lava cake with vanilla bean ice cream on top, which she made the night he surprised her for her birthday.

"Only if you like it" he retorted

"Don't make your decision based on what I think Mr. Grey" she said tilting her head holding her wine glass.

"What's the point of getting a new place if you won't like it?" he snorted _'baby, you're my world my lifeline and Ivery much want to be with you every day of my life' _he added mentally _'not yet Grey, but soon'_ he thought

"I'll be happy where you're happy, Christian; whatever you decide" she said smiling the innocent smile that he loved

"Good; we agree about the second house then" he said stubbornly, making her giggle

"Yes. Don't demolish it though, it's beautiful as it is; there are ways to make it more sustainable"

"I'll talk to Elliot about it; he knows more about that than I do" he agreed taking her hand and placing feather light kisses "you remember our discussion yesterday? About the toys?" he whispered salaciously. She gasped and blushed

"I do remember Mr. Grey" she said giving him a knowing look as she smiled her seductive smile, followed by her teeth sinking into her lower lip

"You sure?" he said

"Positive" she said, eyes hooded, which made him almost take here on the table, completely forgetting about the toys '_Grey, you don't need toys with Ana, I don't know why you even bother', _he thought. As he is about to grab her, he heard a distinct cough. He looked up to see Taylor at the entrance of the great room

"Sir, Mrs. Lincoln is on her way up with a female companion" he announced uncomfortably

* * *

Time for a new game: can you guess who Elena's companion is?

* * *

Quick References:

If you are curious to see the house in the sound: ?fuseaction=listing-home&startrow=4&CFID=1929148&CFTOKEN=80575199

House #1: ?fuseaction=listing-home&startrow=24&cfid=1929148&cftoken=80575199

House #3: ?fuseaction=listing-home&startrow=37&cfid=1929148&cftoken=80575199


	23. Chapter 23: The Art of War

**Missy's Notes: **Thank you for all your reviews, follows, favorites and for participating on the game I threw towards the end, majority of you guys got it right. Sorry if the last chapter was wee bit of a cliffhanger as I wanted to throw wee bit of excitement. This chapter is inspired by an episode from one of my favorite tv show, Criminal Minds mixed with an element from one of my all time favorite novel/books, The Count of Monte Cristo and The art of war. I was watching an episode (Criminal Minds) a few weeks back and I found the word (that they also used as the title of the episode) wee bit fascinating. Funny enough it's about a lady stalker unsub played by Michelle Trachtenberg (I think she's the perfect Leila. she knows how to play cray-cray). Anyhoo, I hope you like it. Of course feedbacks are greatly appreciated and as always please forgive my errors. Happy reading!

EL James owns this amazing trilogy

**Chapter 23: The art of war**

The only reason why Elena would ever bring a companion with her is to introduce a potential submissive. Christian is fuming. The only reason why he is not in the foyer instead of the great room is because of his companion -the love of his life - who calmly told him that whatever it is, it's going to be alright. Christian stood abruptly at the head of the dining table, unable to sit. He waited for Taylor to appear and escort the visitors inside. He had spoken to Elena before he left for his brother's bachelor party in Vegas. The conversation was tense, as Elena had argued about his needs that Ana can never fulfill. He had warned her then, that if she ever crossed the line again, it will be the end of their business relationship and he would make sure that she was ruined.

After what felt like an eternity, Taylor finally emerged in the great room along with two women: Elena and a brown haired woman with slender figure and bright green eyes, now looking weary. He was right all along: Elena had brought a possible submissive. He can see that Ana's demeanor change from the corner of his eye; she clearly got the message as she sees the similarities between them. Elena walked confidently, wearing her usual black attire, while her companion cowered behind her, eyes downcast like a true submissive. This demeanor would usually turn him on, but this time around it's the opposite; he is disgusted. Elena smiles and is about to greet him, but stopped at the sight of the woman sitting calmly right beside him who is clutching her phone while maintaining eye contact with Elena. Like a feral cat, Elena smiles at both of them and says:

"I didn't know you had company, Christian" she lied effortlessly to both of them and continued "It's good to see you Anastasia"

Ana just smiled pleasantly at both woman and said nothing. She just sat on her seat, one hand holding him while the other hand is clutching her phone. He wondered vaguely about how she mastered her poker face as to anyone looking, she would appear the epitome of calm and grace but he's known her long enough to know that a storm is brewing inside her beautiful head; especially after finding out about the history he shared with Elena. _'Do something Grey' _he thought as he glared at Elena who is eyeing them shrewdly

"What the fuck do you want, Elena?" he demanded

"Honestly Christian" She admonishes "I came to knock some sense into you. The last time we spoke you basically pushed me away like a stubborn child and refused to listen to me. I know you better than anyone you know. You have needs, Christian; needs that sweet little Anastasia cannot fulfill" she said looking sweetly at Ana and then said "no offense dear"

"And I told you to—" he said but Ana cut him off

"And who are you to judge about his needs Elena? You are a pedophile who preyed on an innocent child and introduced him into your sick lifestyle" she said calmly, though she was visibly fuming.

"I'm not here for you Ms. Steele" she said stonily "I'm here for Christian" she said reverting her gaze back to him "I would like to introduce you the Chrissy Witner. I already gave Taylor her papers: NDA of course, her complete medical, background check and all so—" she said nonchalantly but he had heard enough

"How many times do I have to fucking tell you Elena? Are you just fucking dumb or has your brain grown mold into that head yours? I. Don't. Need. You're. Fucking. Help!" He said annunciating every word "I'm not interested, so you and your friend can get the fuck out" he said glaring at Taylor who now walked towards the two women to escort them out

"Don't kid yourself Christian!" Elena said, drawing herself to her full height and looking him straight in the eye… just like a true and blue dominant, while glaring at the person behind him and smiling her cruel smile, she said "you have needs, special needs and this mousy little piece of —she stopped abruptly and shot Ana an evil scowl.

"Of what Elena?" Ana said calmly "go on I'm waiting" she challenged but Elena just glared at her, unable to say word obviously fearing that any word she will say against Ana will cost her great deal _'Esclava and a lot of money for one thing'_ he thought randomly as he glared at Taylor, who immediately tried to show the women out but Elena stood her ground.

"This won't be the end of it!" she said bitterly, not to Christian, but to Ana, who is studiously looking at Elena not saying a word, but Christian sees the cold glare in her blue eyes, her rigid body and her hands clutching her phone "did you hear me you little bitch?"

"Loud and clear Elena" she replied indifferently with a completely cynical smile _'the look says she's not the one to get crossed Grey'_ again he thought randomly "and like I told you Elena, I'd like to see you try" she finished making Elena glower with pure hatred while her companion whimpered

"Get the fuck out Elena!" he roared his anger palpable

"You will regret this you little bitch!" Elena announced. _'That's it Grey, Elena calling Ana horrible names is one thing; declaring war is another' _he thought and without another word, he let go of Ana's hand and walked towards Elena, grabbed her hand, ignored her pleas of pain; drsgged her out of the great room and into the foyer

"Christian please, she is not good for you" Elena hissed "don't you see it? She's corrupting you! Turning you into someone you're not!" she said

"Enough Elena!" he said, his voice menacing enough that Elena stopped. He took this opportunity to tell her that "we're through. The only thing keeping me from liquidating you is the fact that I once thought you were a friend Elena, now leave before I change my mind" he said as he pushed her into the elevator along with her companion as well as Taylor

"Have it your way Christian. Remember I'm here for you just in case you grow tired of your dear sweet Anastasia" she sneered before the elevator closed. He isn't surprised to find Ana standing right behind him when he turns around. The last words Elena said were clearly directed to her. He took a deep breath walked to face her and said:

"You okay?" he said already guessing the answer

"I'd be lying if I said yes" she said

"I'm sorry about that" he said

"I don't know why you're apologizing Christian, she ruined our night" she said incredulously

"She won't do it again" he said

"You don't think? She just said, and I quote, _'this isn't over'_ Christian, clearly your ex-mistress has something up her sleeve" she snorted _'knowing Elena she's probably right, Grey'_ he thought as he remembered the look of utter confidence she possessed in response to Elena's challenge

"She's not my ex-mistress Ana for fucks sake, why do you hate her that much and why do I feel like you already made your move before you even called her bet?" he said unable control himself

"To answer your accusation Christian, no; I haven't made my move and I don't intend to do so unless she provokes me" she said incredulously "Don't you see it? She's manipulating you! After all these years, that's what she still does to you. You like your control, yet you let a fucking pedophile control and manipulate you. I wouldn't be surprised if she knew I was here, yet she still came and brought a toy for you to play with" she said calmly, beseechingly

"She's not manipulating or controlling anyone Ana! And I refuse to be controlled or manipulated by anyone, including you, for that matter!" he said. Part of him knew she was probably right. Elena liked to play mind games with everyone, especially him. Still, he threw reason out the window and succumbed to the overwhelming anger he felt. The anger, however dissipated the moment he saw the pain and disbelief on her beautiful face. He knew that he had just made yet another monumental screw up. He knew what he said hurt her and somehow, amidst all the fury, he felt ashamed _'you just accused her of manipulating you, you should really be ashamed of yourself'_ he thought as he took a deep breath and tried to say something but she raised her hand to stop him

"Wow. You can't even see it, can you? that wretched woman just came in here telling you what a fool you are - trying to destroy our relationship and you still can't see that you are being manipulated by her. Unbelievable. Her claws are buried so deep within you that you don't even see it. It's good that you won't let anyone control or manipulate you, Christian." Her words dripping with sarcasm. " I'm not trying to manipulate or control or change you into something you're not Christian; all I want to do you is to help you see that the person you consider friend, in reality is nothing more than a vulture out for the kill. She would like nothing more than to destroy us and if she can bring me down in the process it's an added bonus. How can you not see that?" she sighed shaking her head and continued "If this really is a war or a game Christian, then know that she already fucking won the first round simply because you are on her fucking side protecting the fuck out of that bitch troll" she roared. "Let me just warn you, I don't intend to lose the next round so you need to figure out where your loyalties lie."

"Watch your language Anastasia" he said warningly though part of him knows she has a point: if Elena wanted to cause havoc, she succeeded

"Tell that to yourself" she spit back '_fucking smart mouth; back at you Grey'_ he thought. She turned around and stalked towards his room

"Where the fuck are you going?" he said following her into his bedroom towards his closet

"Out of here, this is going nowhere. I refuse to let a pedophile win" she said collecting her things

"She's not fucking winning Ana; I just cut my ties with her because of you" he said unconvincingly

"She stepped over the line and you let her! Again, you don't see it. You don't see how horrible she is"

"You don't know that, you barely knew her for fucks sake!"

"I know her well enough, and not because of her fucking bank statements of her background report Christian! I see a pedophile who took advantage of a little boy, still is, right up to this fucking day! She sees this as a game, she fucking declared war. Clearly, she doesn't know what she's getting herself into. I'm not doing this for myself, I'm doing this for you, and I just hope one day you'll see her for what she really is"

"Ana there's no war or any games, where the fuck are you going? Are you running?" he said horror struck

"You're right; this isn't a war, it's merely a game that Elena likes to play and I intend to win this one, more than anything Christian; I want to win this for you" she paused her eyes softening infinitesimally

"This is ridiculous, why are you doing this? Leaving whenever you get too upset? There's no game to play Ana"

"We're both too upset to talk reason; we need time and distance to cool down. I'm not running, I also have an empire to run" she said as she took her bags and walked towards the door. He followed her outside where Taylor is waiting with to his surprise, Frank, who immediately took the bags from Ana.

"Don't go…" he finally whispered

"Call me when once you calm down and we will talk" she said, reaching her hand up to caress his cheek. She kissed him lightly and joined Frank who was already holding the elevator door for her. With a last pained look, she turned to him and said "You're still welcome to join us for Thanksgiving"

All he can do is nod and watch as the elevator doors close. He stood in the foyer for a moment replaying what just happened and thinking how a perfect moment, the perfect moment he was sharing with Ana, turned disastrous because of his fucked up past coming back to haunt him. He wandered aimlessly until he found himself in his office deciding to do some work to distract himself from his anger. He walked to his desk and opened his laptop and looked up to find Taylor hovering at the foot of the still open door

"What?" he barked

"Permission to speak Sir" Taylor said

"Spit it out" he said running his hand over his hair

"Sir, I think Mrs. Lincoln has just started a war with Ms. Steele. She laughed like a mad woman when I escorted them out, I think it's premeditated, what she did tonight, I mean" he said evenly.

"Your point?" he said now pacing around the room.

"Ms. Steele has the means to protect herself; I'm more concerned for your welfare Sir. I suggest that we monitor the situation and declare it a high priority"

"Elena won't do anything to me" he said

"Precaution Sir" he said

"Fine then, you know what to do. Oh and Taylor, have Welch dig while you're at it; find everything you can. I'm sure Ana will be able to protect herself, but I want to make sure she's safe. If you can convince Mr. Rowe, that would be much better" he said dismissing him

"Sir" he said leaving him

* * *

"We're not doing anything irrational Frank. Yes, she delivered her first strike by pulling of that stunt effortlessly at Escala to drive a wedge between me and Christian" she said answering her trusted head of security's inquiry on what she plans do. _'The art of war is to subdue your enemy without fighting'_ Ana thought; quoting the first of the book that Sara had given to her when she agreed to learn business and live with her. The book is about ancient Chinese combat strategies and philosophies that were soon applied in business strategy. Strategizing is one of her favorite parts when it comes to business. She loved it and she excelled in it; she had Sara and her clever ways to bring out the best in her abilities to thank for that. As a tribute to her friend and mentor, she used this newfound strength to hone the Norwood publishing empire to achieve its highest potential: to be one of the biggest if not the best and most successful in the industry.

Another thing that she learned from Sara is to _'always surround yourself with good and loyal people, both in business and in life.'_ She already has her friends and family to be thankful for, and they are all loyal and supportive. she also has Alex and Frank, who are important parts of both her business and personal life. Alex provides great business council and they have always worked perfectly together. Frank provides her with security not only for her welfare, but for those around her as well. He also provides her with information and protection she uses for business, as well to anticipate her opponents next move. She never really needed to use Frank's connections against her enemies - until she met Elena Lincoln. She sucked in a huge breath to keep her mind clear _'that's right Steele, people do crazy things when they let their anger rule them'_ her subconscious preached

"But as a precaution, increase the stealth security we've assigned to my parents. I know she will likely use the sick lifestyle she introduced to Christian, but I don't want to rule out the possibility that she might do something to them. Anticipate her every move and monitor her closely; we don't want to underestimate her." she said after a moment of pondering

"Very good Ms. Steele; I'll hold everyone in position until you give the final instructions and we will tighten the surveillance on the subject" he said

"Yes and keep digging. We need all the information we can get. Knowing her, it's only a matter of time until she makes another move" she said

"Agreed and I think I know what she will do next" he said giving her a knowing look

"Good. We're on the same page and I have you to thank for that, Frank" she smirked

"I'm proud that I trained you well, Ms. Ana" he said standing up "I will have the jet ready for your flight tomorrow"

"Thanks Frank" she said. Frank nodded and turned to leave her to rest. Taking a deep breath as she dragged herself towards her bed to try to rest some sleep, she checked her phone one last time to see several calls and an email all from Christian. With a sigh she opened her inbox to read the email he sent:

* * *

**SUBJECT: Tonight**

From: Christian Grey

Sent: November 12, 2017 11:05 PM

To: Anastasia Steele

* * *

Ana,

I still don't understand why you ran - again. I thought we were past that. I would hope that you know by now that I have no interest in Elena, or what she was offering. I have already taken the steps to dissolve our business partnership. I don't know what else you expect me to do.

I love you and I'm sorry for what I said.

Yours,

Christian Grey

Confused and Remorseful (yet again) CEO, Grey Enterprise Holdings

* * *

_'Oh my dear fifty'_ she thought as tears spring free from her eyes. _'Tsk… Tsk he still doesn't see the real problem, though dissolving their partnership is a start Ana' _her subconscious acquiesce. Shaking her head, she hit the 'reply' button

* * *

**SUBJECT: Re: Tonight**

From: Anastasia Steele

Sent: November 12, 2017 11:09 PM

To: Christian Grey

* * *

Christian,

I didn't run. I am not running, nor will I ever run away from you. I thought I made that absolutely clear before I _Left_? I left simply because it felt as though Elena is driving a wedge between us and I don't want that to happen. We are at odds on how we view what just happened. We are both upset and we both said things that never should've been said in the first place. In other words: we were letting her win and I felt like getting some space would at least help both of us cool down, clear our heads and collect our thoughts.

I love you and I'm just as sorry for what I said.

Yours,

A

Anastasia Steele

Just as sorry CEO, Norwood & Steele Media

* * *

She spent the next day working and meeting with the Norwood and Steele team in Seattle going over the business plans on the publishing team led by Roach; as well as the media team headed by Kate's dad. She didn't spare a moment waiting for Christian to show up to try to sweep her to her feet by pulling some romantic stunt. She instructed Frank to get the jet ready to take her and Ray, who she managed to convince to fly with her rather than getting a commercial flight, back to London so she could work. She can tell that her dad knows she is upset or worried, but like the understanding dad that he's always been, Ray doesn't ask questions or hover. Instead, he comforts her the best way he can: by making tea and small talk.

After spending the day with her dad, who insisted that she at least get some rest and show her old man around London just like the first time he visited her, she spent the next week working tirelessly to keep herself from over-thinking about the night Cruella De Vil showed up to ruin her night and cause a major fight with Christian. It was their biggest disagreement thus far, which she knows was ultimately Elena's ulterior motive; to drive a wedge between them. The troll easily won the first round, as Christian refused to see Elena for what she really is: a manipulative and controlling evil troll who preyed on an innocent young child. The thought alone is enough to frustrate her.

"What is it Frank?" Ana said. She is sitting in her office with Alex signing documents to officially acquire yet another publishing house, this one based in Germany. It had only been just over a week since she returned back from her trip to Seattle, which had ended rather grimly. _Cruella De Vil had waged a war against you and the love of your life is too fucking blind to see it' _her subconscious roared, she sees nothing but blood whenever she thinks about it. It's not like it's the end of things between her and Christian; even with his sulking, the man still manages to send flowers to her. They haven't spoken on the phone or video chatted and emails have become their main form of communication, which is both devastating and infuriating. She hated the fact that he chose to sulk rather than communicate properly. He continues to send her emails that are more civil and business like, compared to the usual playful and sweet messages he normally sends _'can you blame him? You ran off on him'_ her inner goddess reasoned.

"You have a visitor" he said giving her the look that clearly means _'there's a situation'_

"Thanks Alex, we're done here. Don't forget to drop by tonight. Ray is bored to death and he needs someone other than me to make him comfortable" she said

"Ana, Ana, Ana" Alex huffed "I know you well enough to realize that there's a situation" he said shaking his head "Is it something that I need to worry about?" he said

"No, That's why I don't need to bother you. I don't want you to worry and it's not business related… technically" she said mischievously

"Oh dear… the last time you gave me that look… you talked to Robert Kavanagh - and a few minutes after that you became the majority shareholder… technically owner, of Kavanagh media. Christ, whoever it is: I feel bad for that person already" he said as he walked away and closed the door behind him

"What is it?" she said

"Elena Lincoln is in the waiting area Ms. Ana, she wants to speak to you" Frank said hesitantly

"What is it Frank?" she said

"I'd like to be here should you decide to see her Ana" he said seriously. A look that told her that Frank already knew why the bitch troll travelled all the way to London to see her, just as they anticipated

"You think she's planning to extort me?" she said, finally voicing her suspicion

"Not think Ana, I know she will and although she has nothing against you, we know that she has valuable information about Mr. Grey that she can use to get to you. She knows that you care for him and you will probably do anything to protect him" he said

"We're more than ready to face her, am I correct?" she said

"Of course; I'm not worried about the extortion plot per se Ana; I'm worried what she will do once she realizes she's hitting an imperturbable wall. I made a promise to your father Ana, please let me keep it" he said

"You know, my dad and then you trained me well enough to take an old troll" she smiled thanking the heavens that she had a loyal man like Frank in her corner "Very well Frank, send her in" she said

Frank sighed with relief and nodded. She stood up to face the London sky and took deep calming breaths before facing the bitch troll. She didn't turn when she heard the door open and then close again, she didn't bother to look even when she heard heels clattering closer and closer, she just looked at the view from her office until she finally heard her say:

"I always wondered what your office looked like" the cool voice of she-devil incarnated said

"I would say welcome but that would be a lie Elena" she said turning to face her. She's wearing her usual black attire, shiny sleek blond hair cut to perfection, and nails that looked more like claws. She's smiling rather pompously at her holding an oversized purse

"Let's not waste time with pleasantries Ana, tell your guard dog to leave" she demanded

"You're forgetting that you are in my territory Mrs. Lincoln so you will abide by my rules and you might want to watch your manners Mrs. Lincoln, I'm sure your dad taught you how to behave" she answered coolly

"Scared that I might do something to the enigmatic media mogul?" she said sweetly

"Oh, what are you gonna do? Flog me, maybe you have a retractable cane in that hideous purse of yours" she scoffed

"Ana… all the money in the world can't disguise how tasteless you really are and I don't need a cane to hurt you my dear" she mocked

"Fur is not my type" she smiled patiently and then continued "and like I said, I'd like to see you try" she dared. Elena smiled bitterly, instead of counter-acting, she retrieved a yellow manila envelope from her purse and threw it onto the table.

"Take a look" the bitch said smugly

Frank took the envelope and opened it for her. Elena sat on one of the chairs comfortably and waited for her to go through each of the documents. One by one, she sifted through each documents, contacts and NDA's all of which have one thing in common: Christian's name. The NDAs and contracts were each accompanied by photos of women whom she assumed to be Submissives that Elena had recommended to him. All of them have bruises and welts on various parts of their bodies, except their faces. The last document is much older and battered; it came with Polaroid photos of a teenaged boy with copper hair. She didn't have to look at the documents to know that this was Christian, the young boy that she took advantage of. Each photo sickened her to the core and made her see nothing but blood. _'Relax Ana' _she thought, concentrating on what she needs to do: teach this old bitch a lesson and put a stop to that smug face. She looked at her evenly, making sure her emotions are in check and said:

"Devious Elena; very devious" she began, completely disgusted "I'm assuming Christian doesn't have any idea about your skullduggery. You have no shame; disgusting, completely disgusting" she said unable to control herself

"I don't care what you say or think Ms. Steele. Those are the only copies I have" she said snidely "what I want from you is to wire me 10 million pounds on this account" she said sliding a piece of paper in front of her and continued "as soon as possible, as well as you signing a contract that says you will continue to wire me the same amount every quarter, as well as gifting me with a share of your company. Sign this agreement and you may keep those documents" she finished confidently.

"What makes you think I'll do that?" she said '_control yourself Ana_' she continued to chant to herself

"Let's just say I'll go back to Seattle and expose your dear Christian for what he really is: a monster who preyed on brunettes before he raped them and beat them to a pulp" she said menacingly "these pictures say a thousand words Anastasia, no jury will ever go against women who were beaten and molested"

"The women you're parading here all signed contracts, Elena. It was consensual. They knew exactly what they were getting themselves into when they signed the contract, as well as the NDA's. You don't have a case, if anything he will have a case against you," she said threateningly_ 'last chance…'_ she thought

"Ah but even if he gets acquitted Dear Ana, his reputation will be ruined. No one will ever want to deal with such a kinky bastard" she said as expected

_'You have been warned'_ she thought as she took another deep breath and looked at the bitch troll evenly and said "Fine" she said exchanging a meaningful look with Frank who just blinked

"I'm glad you are willing to cooperate" the troll said excitedly. "I must say, I'm surprised. I didn't expect you to be that easy" she finished arrogantly

She couldn't help but chuckle and shake her head "I didn't say I will negotiate nor agree with your demands Elena, I merely said 'fine,' meaning I warned you several times to take what you have, go back to Seattle and I'll pretend this never happened" she said narrowing her eyes as she continued "Yet, you chose to continue playing this game so have it your way: fine, we'll play" she said pausing to smirk at the troll's reaction as she continued

"You really don't want to play with me dear" she said menacingly "I'm asking you one last time Ana Steele: yes or no? Say yes then wire the money on this account and you will continue to do so as agreed otherwise, Christian will suffer the consequences. I will expose Christian and ruin him and since he's with you then I'm afraid your spotless reputation will be tinged as well"

"You know, right now Christian is still under the impression that you are his friend, giving you the Esclava business freely. But imagine the tables turning when he sees the video of you here in my office trying to extort me? I mean, you can't handle me, what makes you think you can handle both of us?"

"I created Christian and I know him far better than you do, you mousy little bitch. Don't underestimate me Anastasia" she said narrowing her eyes

She sighed "Oh I'm not underestimating you. That was your final warning Elena" she said shaking her head one last time as she looked her in the eye and said "no" again exchanging a meaningful look with Frank who nodded as he whispered something on his hand. A signal

"Then consider yourself ruined" she said standing up

_'My turn'_ she thought as she said "I don't think so. Sit down" but Elena only glared and stood her ground and answered

"You made your choice Ana" she sneered

"Yes I did and so did you, Elena. If you don't listen to what I have to say, I guarantee you that the MPD will be waiting outside to arrest you for extortion and blackmail and it's punishable with about fourteen years or so, not including the time you will spend here in London while you await trial. You won't be detained, but you won't be able to go back to Seattle either" she said indifferently and continued "now are you going to sit or face the police?"

For a brief moment, she though Elena might ignore her warning. She looked as if she was contemplating the odds, but true to her profile, which basically says that status and reputation mean everything to her, a scandal like this would basically destroy both with a single strike. Elena dragged one of the chairs and sat.

"Good choice Elena" she smiled sweetly

"What the fuck do you want?" she sneered

"Oh it's merely my turn, Elena. You see, you laid all your cards out already and you ignored my attempts to warn you" she paused and sighed "I forgot to tell you: I don't like to play poker, which is undoubtedly your favorite game" she smirked and continued "you see, I prefer the game of chess"

"Get on with it" she said visibly worried

"Oh I will. Though I will only give a glimpse. In poker, I won't show you what I have, though I will not fold nor call your bluff. In chess, however, hmm…." she paused, savoring the look of worry on the troll's face and continued "I'll give you my next move, but only because I'm being merciful" she said

"Your right, I like poker. I believe I taught Christian to perfect his poker face" she said playfully as she leaned closer and whispered "enough bluffing and just say what you have to say"

"Let's see… what you did today is called extortion to me and Christian. Should you choose to leak the information, our lawyers can add Libel to the charges. The video taken here in my office while you were blabbering and demanding money, as well a piece of my company; will be used as evidence. That's if you choose to set your original plan in motion" she said.

Elena looked just looked at her; head tilted smiling seductively and said "that's the plan"

"That would be a perfect plan if every media outlet would take your story" she smiled "I'm not claiming to own every media outlet there is, but I do know that I have enough resources to stop your little expose" she said, effectively erasing the smug smile on Elena's face. But she didn't stop there, she continued "that's just my solution to block your plan Elena, work every media outlet to discredit you. Now, let's get back to showing you what my next move is, as a show of mercy, as well as my last warning"

"For fucks sake just say it" Elena said exasperated

"Oh sorry, I'm blabbering aren't I?" she said sweetly, enjoying the look of frustration and impatience on her face "six words" she began "blackmail, extortion, prostitution and tax evasion" she said raising her hand as she begin to count each word with her fingers. Elena looked horror struck, dumbfounded. Sitting in front of her is a woman who looked nothing but angry, defeated and above all scared. "That's just my first move, Elena and it's already… zugzwang. In layman's term, I have you at a disadvantage; each move you make will be the end of it. You lose" she finished

"That's not true" she finally said, albeit unconvincingly.

"Really? Do want to test your theory? Go then" she answered stonily "you'll see when you get back to Seattle; FBI agents will be waiting for you at SEATAC and you'll be the subject of a great prostitution scandal, involving a lot of well known politicians and businessmen in Seattle. The sick part is that they call you their friend. Their wives are loyal to your Esclava chain, while their husbands surely love your… pets" she paused eyeing the she- devil, now trying her best to hide the horror in her eyes. Elena glared at her, unable to say a word. Gone is the confident woman who thought she was smart enough to extort her, replaced with an old hag barely containing herself with fear.

"You don't have evidence" she said, again unconvincingly.

"Oh Elena: I. Don't. Bluff" she said annunciating every word "like I said, your free to leave and we'll see what happens. The only question is: are you willing to risk… everything you have just to prove your theory?"

Elena took a deep breath and bitterly said "seems like I've underestimated you"

"Indeed" she said

"Alright; a word for a word" Elena acquiesced.

"I didn't say I'll deal or bargain with a person like you Elena" she said eyeing Frank, who again whispered something on his sleeve. Another signal "you will hand the folder to my head of security right this moment, and then maybe I'll consider keeping my mouth shut"

"What if I don't?" she glared

"That would be the end of you" she answered point blank _'tables officially turned Elena, you lose'_ she added mentally

Elena stood up looking defeated and gave her purse to Frank, who then checked the contents of her hideous handbag and took the manila envelope. Once he is satisfied, he nodded and handed the purse back purse back to Elena, who sneered in defeat as she said "Happy?"

"Not entirely" she said truthfully

"Your word Anastasia" she demanded

"You have my word that I will keep your little secret if I'm satisfied that these are, in fact, the only copies" she clarified

"If I did make copies, they won't be going out will they?" she said bitterly as she prepared to leave. Right on cue, her office door opened to reveal two of the building's security officers, already summoned by Frank to escort her out

"Have a safe trip back to Seattle. Oh and Elena, if I were you, I would destroy those copies" she warned. Elena did not say a word; she just gave her one last sneer. She and Frank sat at her meeting table for a moment while they waited for word to confirm that Elena Lincoln had in fact left the premises. Once secured, Frank walked around her office to examine if there were bugs planted, while she remained in her seat looking at the manila envelope with disgust

"You did well, Ms. Ana" she heard Frank say looking at her like a proud father.

"Thanks Frank, did the she-devil leave any bugs?" she asked, smiling weakly

"No, our detectors would've picked them up if she had any; the sweep is a simple precaution" he said reassuringly

"Good. Radars will stay up, we don't let our guards down and we won't underestimate her"

"Noted Ms. Ana; one last thing" he said hesitating

"Yes?"

"Mr. Grey's security team is asking to team up against the subject" she didn't say anything "they have been asking me for several days, ma'am. Taylor thinks it's for the better to work together, at least for this situation" he clarified

"What do you think Frank?"

"We already handled it well, but since we're taking all the precautions and you said to keep the radars up; we can cooperate but on our own terms" he agreed

"Alright… our terms, what do they want to know?"

"Right now they are asking to confirm visual on the subject. They know that she is in town and they want to know if she went anywhere near you"

"I see… I'll leave you do decide on that Frank; I gave my word to Mrs. Lincoln" she smiled mischievously.


	24. Chapter 24: Thanksgiving

**Missy's Notes:** I'm overwhelmed by the response I got from the last chapter. Waking up to find A LOT of review notification is a great way to start the day so _thank you_… again. I must say, it really is addicting so please keep 'em coming. I enjoyed writing the last chapter and I'm glad you loved reading about the goat fucking bitch troll getting kicked in the butt (plastic butt on her case). Here's another long ass chapter for you guys, hope you like it (I'm hoping it's not a snooze fest). As usual, please forgive my errors and happy reading!

EL James owns this amazing trilogy

**Chapter 24: Thanksgiving**

"How are you today Mr. Grey?" Dr. Flynn said, greeting him with a smirk

"I don't know Dr. Flynn, why don't you tell me?" he said

The good doctor grinned widely and said "Interesting"

"No shit Sherlock" he said sullenly

"Well Christian, you and I know that since the day we first met, you only ever said the same answer to that question: _'fucked up as always.'_ But since you've asked me what I thought and given everything that's happened since the last time you were here, interesting, and oh yes, busy, would be the perfect description" the doctor responded with a smirk

"Spot on as always John" he said dryly, unable to hide his smirk. Despite his bad mood, a visit with his long time shrink somehow makes him relax, if only for a bit

"That's why I'm here isn't it?" he said "you know the drill Mr. Grey; start talking"

"What do you want me to say?"

"Anything you feel like saying, of course. All the progress you've been making for one or maybe everything that's happened since the last time we've spoken - the night of your parents - Gala. You've been all over the news and papers, the talk of everyone in town, made the ladies cry when you admitted to the world that Ms. Steele is the love of your life–" the good doctor said, smirking again

"I get it. Do you want a run down, a summary or a full frontal?" he said rolling his eyes and ignoring his doctors' chuckle.

"Whatever you prefer, Christian"

"Well John, I've had many firsts since that night" he said in mock delight. "Obviously, she gave me another chance after the Gala. We went out on our first official date, which ended badly, as I accidentally took her to Escala - the one place that she detests above anyplace else"

"Why is that?" Flynn said taking notes

"It brought back bad memories" he said

"How did you take it?"

"At first I didn't see it, and then I realized that I screwed up like I always do… I apologized profusely, for the very first time ever" he scoffed making the doctor grin

"Interesting"

"You like repeating yourself don't you Dr. Flynn?" he said dryly

"I simply like that word on you Mr. Grey, please continue" he said

"She addressed the distance and schedule issue that night and how she didn't think that things will work out between us. I refuse to believe that; when you want something you do everything possible to make it happen. Plain and simple: I want her and I'm determined to make things work. She left the very next day for a business trip to San Francisco; I followed her. We talked, discussed the distance and schedule issue and we agreed that we will work things out. She forgave me and we agreed to go on a second date. I was determined to make up for my mistake. You can call that yet another first"

"Why is that?"

"We created new memories" he said pensively, remembering that special day. "We spent the first night together, sleeping in the same bed, which is not technically a first, but the fact that we didn't do anything but sleep and I had a dreamless sleep for the first time in six years makes it..."

"Another first" Dr. Flynn finishes for him

"Yes"

"How did you feel about it?"

"I slept like a fucking baby after God knows how long? What do you think?" he said

"It's not only about the peaceful sleep Christian, what about the whole trip?"

"Good" he said unable to put what he felt into a proper word

"Just good?"

"I can't explain it John; I have no words for it. All I know is that it felt heavy when she had to leave after. I couldn't just let her go, part of me didn't want to, though the rational part knows we both have work to do. All I knew is that I had to tell her something" he paused again, remembering the day he first uttered the words. "I told her I love her" he said focusing his gaze on his perfectly manicured hands, not bothering to look at the person in front of him, not wanting to see his shrink's reaction. Silence. When he decided to look up, Flynn is not smirking or grinning at him. His long time shrink looked… surprised. _'That's what I thought'_ he snickered amusingly. The only time he had ever seen this reaction before was when he told him that Anastasia Steele had been his submissive

"Interesting. Go on" Flynn said after a moment of silence

Choosing to ignore the fact that he used the same word three times in a row, he continued to tell him about what happened after his declaration. He told him about how they we're making the distance and scheduling conflicts work: by constantly calling, emailing, video chatting whenever possible, and more importantly, the time they spent taking turns to visit each other. Dr. Flynn applauded both their efforts by using the same word: interesting and then asked him to continue. He told him more about the first argument after their first date, over Escala again, and how they made up by talking it through. He also told him about Ana's determination to go there as a means of compromise, as well as to face the demons of their past and move forward. Finally, he told him how he decided to demolish and remodel his entire apartment and put it up for sale; after recognizing that their past is too horrible to try to make new memories there. Flynn is again surprised at how easy he seemed to let the place go and move onto a new one

"She's really good for you" Dr. Flynn observed

"You should see her property in London Dr. Flynn, I'm sure it would entice you to consider remodeling" he said dryly

"I already have - I've seen it in the news , in that full page spread and accompanying TV piece all about the two of you" he smirked. _'Great, another person who saw that wretched clipping'_ he thought. "Tell me Christian, how do you feel about being compared to Ms. Steele?"

"There's no comparison John" he snapped

"I believe there is and you and I know it. It is the same reason you released that statement"

"Fine. I didn't like the fact that she dated after…"

"Don't you think that's a bit unfair? I mean you had your..." the doctor said but he cut him off

"They were fucking submissives John, there's a difference"

"Commitment and shall we say a loving relationship of her side, while you treated your relationships with your submissives as purely a business arrangement," the doctor agreed "tell me, did you two talk about what happened during the six years you were apart?"

"Yes but not entirely. She opened up to me the night she went to Escala the first time. She knows about the submissives, she took it rather coolly and said we were both equals as she also dated. I got upset and she also got upset about a different subject prior to that so we agreed not to talk about things that would upset us" he said letting the thought trail

"Alright, fair enough. She is right: you two are equals. She dated, the normal way, while you, you went back to the only kind of relationship you knew"

"I didn't love any of them; I only loved her"

"Did you tell her that?"

"No; she told me that she dated to try to forget me but it didn't work"

"How do you feel about that?"

"Fucking happy. But the fuckers are still circling her, so I decided to do something"

"You decided to tell the world that Ms. Steele is the love of your life… right. Very googly" he chuckled "you are making great progress Christian" he began "If I were a mother, I would've cried my pants out listening to you" he finished shaking his head and rolling his eyes "is there anything else you wish to talk about?"

"A couple of things actually" he said sighing

"Go on my friend, you're the last person I'm seeing today"

"One is Elena Lincoln and the other is a thought that I've been having since the day Ana gave me a second chance"

"Alright. I take it Ana knows about Mrs. Lincoln and the history you shared together?" he said seriously

"Yes. Ana did a bit of digging after meeting Elena at my parent's gala; something that I've never done, as I considered Elena a friend" he said bitterly. "She found interesting things, things about me, as well as other things, so I was forced to tell her our history. She thinks Elena is a pedophile and she believes that Elena has been manipulating me all these years. Ana did not like her from the get go. Elena thinks she's no good for me. We… had a fight about it. Elena came to Escala more than a week ago and brought a potential submissive with her; Ana was with me… you get the picture. I confronted Elena; Elena insulted Ana, and Ana… she fought back verbally. In the end, Ana and I had a fight. She left again and we haven't spoken since" he said lowly. The longest time he's ever gone without seeing the love of his life is a record six years and a couple of months. The second longest time is this stretch - it's been twelve days. Twelve fucking miserable days of not seeing or talking to her; just emails, and there's no one to blame but himself for it. It's his fault his fucked up past coming back to haunt them.

"Tell me Christian; what do you think about Elena?"

"I thought she was a friend; she knew me better than anyone else. Taught me to be confident, focused and driven. She helped me gain control of myself. She helped me start my company" he said sounding lost and confused.

"What do you think about her after that incident?"

"Fucking angry! I didn't like that she called Ana names and she threatened her. I severed my business relationship; it's done"

"But you're still upset"

"During the confrontation, Elena said that Ana corrupts my mind and that she's trying to change me into something I'm not. Ana said otherwise. She thinks Elena has been brainwashing me since it all started. That's what caused the major fight between us as I unwittingly said words that made it look like I'm protecting or believe Elena, not Ana. That is what made Ana leave, run whatever. I fucking hate that - she always runs whenever we fight, she just fucking leaves" he said running both his hands through his hair in exasperation

Dr. Flynn looked at him for a moment and then began, "Alright Christian, I told you before; we need a whole session or perhaps a few sessions dedicated to talking about your relationship with Elena Lincoln, but no matter" he said pausing before he continued "you told me about what you felt and how you saw Elena. You also told me what Ana thinks of her. Now, let me tell you what I think" he said "I agree with Ana on the assessment that Elena is indeed a pedophile. No one in their right mind can ever take advantage of a child even when the child in question insists that it's okay, because it's not Christian. There are far better - and legal- ways to help a troubled child, other than with corporal punishments and sexual favors" he said calmly "based on the facts that you've shared with me when we've talked about your history with Mrs. Lincoln, I can tell that she knew you from your mother: Grace. They are friends; friends share secrets and worries, and I can tell you that your mother shared her worries about you with Elena. That is how she knew about your phobia; she knew how to approach you, where to touch you without triggering your panic attacks. I know that you will most likely disagree with me, so we will revisit this bit another time. Let's move on to her manipulation. It all boils down to the BDSM aspect of your relationship Christian: control"

"What the…" he began but the good doctor raised his hand urging him to let him finish

"You were her submissive for six years Christian; you listened and obeyed and you let her control you from a very young age, until you discovered that you had enough, albeit unconsciously to you. You discovered the Dominant side of you, you took control of yourself. In other words, you were free. But since all you knew is the type of relationship that she introduced you to, you relied upon her for guidance. Therefore, she was able to continue to control you, though it was via a different aspect. It became a mental form of control instead of punishments and sexual favors" he pauses to observe his reaction. Christian is rooted in his seat listening, something that he would normally never do when the good doctor would broach the subject of Elena. Satisfied, the doctor continued "she willingly helped you become a Dominant; she subbed for you and eventually supplied you with your submissives"

"Not all of them" he said

"But most of them. Anastasia is the exception" the doctor correctly guessed. Christian can only nod

"Do you see my point Christian?" The doctor said

"You think that unconsciously, I still follow her words like a fucking submissive?" he said incredulously

"Not only that, she still sees you as her submissive; only she can't touch or torture you, but she can still play with your mind, call it a form of emotional rape. She lost that control when you made a decision to pursue Ana; when you made your decision to love her. When you decided to turn your back on the lifestyle she introduced to you at an early age. Since she can no longer control you and your feelings for Ms. Steele; I'm afraid she's trying desperately to take that control back"

'_Grey, how did you not fucking see that?'_ Christian thought as he swallowed the bile threatening to come up. He couldn't say a word; he just stared at the good doctor, who was patiently examining his reaction. He normally came to Elena's defense whenever Flynn tried to talk him about this subject. There was even a point where he walked out in the middle of their session because he didn't want to listen. Now he doesn't know where to begin

"The realization can be a bit overwhelming Christian" the doctor said, correctly guessing what he was feeling. "The good news is that your love for Ana forced you to make a decision: cut the ties with Elena or lose the love of your life. You chose the former which I must say is a good start. Just goes to show how much progress you're making. I wasn't kidding when I said Anastasia is good for you; she really is" he said softly

"It means I made a fool out of myself by letting Elena drive a fucking wedge between us. She is the fucking reason why Ana left! Christ" he said running his hand through his hair in frustration

Flynn smiled and said "About the running away part; I would like to meet with the two of you together, if Ms. Steele will agree. The way I see it, Ana is bringing out your abandonment issues; she doesn't know it of course" he paused to smirk at him and then continued "but in her defense, my theory is that her leaving every time you have a big argument is a way to protect herself. Try to bring her with you next time and we'll talk about it and you will need to come back so we can talk about the previous subjects in more detail." he said kindly

"I'm not going to waste my money talking about Elena, John. That will be the end of it" he glared and then continued "Now, let's move on to the second topic, that's far more important" he said effectively changing the subject

**~oooOooo~**

The session ended in a good note. Though initially shocked, Dr. Flynn listened and provided him with great advice after telling him about the second thing that he's been thinking about. As always he and Flynn didn't agree on one thing: his impatience. He didn't want to wait anymore and he's done with the baby steps and he thinks it's time to take the big one. The six years they were separated made him realize how much time he wasted and now that he has her back – the love of his life, there really is no point of sitting like around the pond like a fucking duck. Dr. Flynn however thinks that the six years they were separated isn't a wasted time as it was instrumental to both of them growing as individuals, Ana especially: she has grown to be a strong person. He also pointed that their past is completely different to what they have at present, something that made him halt to his tracks in the first place. Flynn commended the fact that for a man with very little patience, he is able to rule it in and not spit it out in the open. Smirking at his reaction before reminding him that; what he and Ana have is a loving relationship, not a scene. A relationship that now consist of love, communication, respect and compromise not dominance therefore he needs to revert back to not jumping in all cylinders, guns blazing for doing so might cost him Ana. In the end, Flynn reminded him about the basic advice he had initially provided: honesty as well as communication and compromise something that he completely agreed as its working rather great for him and Ana except when he loses his temper and she decides to run off instead of fighting back _'that's why you're taking her to meet Flynn, Grey'_ he thought as he made his way back to the car.

His good mood quickly evaporated when he joined Taylor in the car. Taylor tells him that they have a new intel on Elena: She went to London for three days and they have a visual that she walked into the Norwood & Steele building as well as a video that Frank will be providing via a secure connection. He is thankful that Taylor managed to talk Ana's head of security into teaming up for Ana's protection. They went straight to his office in Escala and called Welch, as well as Frank for a conference.

"Thank you for allowing us to work with you Frank" he said the moment Frank answered.

"My loyalties are with Ms. Ana, Mr. Grey. She cares about you and I know you care about her; I am doing this as an added precaution for Ms. Ana as well as for you. I have sent you an email with a secure link. Please click on it and you will see the video" he said. Without a word, he opened his laptop to find Franks email waiting for him. He opened it and immediately clicked on the link. The link leads him into a secure site that has a lone video link.

"Sir, please click on the link so you can download it for your records" Frank's voice urged via the speaker phone. He follows the instructions in silence and next thing he knows, he's watching a video of a familiar office. Elegant yet homey, a few seconds have passed and he sees Ana getting up to look at something in the window, her beautiful face visibly concentrating, waiting until two people appear. The man is Frank, escorting a woman wearing all black. She enters and looks around the office. With a satisfied smile, she addressed Ana, who is still looking out her window

"Do I need to watch everything?" he said impatiently

"You might want to Mr. Grey. The visit is purely business related" Frank answered

His eyes fixated on the screen again and he watched as Elena called Ana tasteless once again, sending him to the brink of losing his patience and temper, but Ana's cool response allows him to regain his cool demeanor. The atmosphere changed when he and his team finally see Elena throw a yellow envelope on the table and instruct Ana to take a peek.

"What is in the envelope Frank" he said choosing to pause the video to voice out his curiosity

"Ms. Ana has yet to agree whether or not I should send you copies Mr. Grey, but I can tell you that those are incriminating documents against you Sir"

"So Ana knows that you're teaming up with my security?"

"Yes Sir. Please proceed with watching the rest of the video. There will be time to discuss the contents of the envelope" he said

Pressing the _'play'_ button, they continue to view as an arrogant looking Elena watched as Ana looked through the contents of the envelope, which consisted of documents and pictures. The tension emanating from him is apparent as he continued to watch the video in silence. When it reached to the part where Elena demanded Ana wire her money, as well as a piece of her company, in exchange for the documents or face the consequences of ruining his and Ana's reputation, he loses what very little control he has left and slams his hand on the desk with such force, Taylor is surprised the wood didn't split in two. He paced around the room running his hand through his hair and glaring at everyone, until he finally settled on punching the desk again in frustration and fury. Everyone remained silent as his team waited for him to relax and say something '_Ana and Flynn have been fucking right all along_' he thought as he composed himself and said:

"That mother fucking BITCH! How dare she try to blackmail Ana and threaten to destroy me?" he roared and continued "Find out where in the hell that fucking bitch got those pictures. I want the names of every sub she's talked to - apparently they need to be reminded of the NDA they signed" he said glaring at Taylor who nodded "Then I want the god damn information Ana has against her, she may have promised not to use it, but I sure as hell didn't" he said clearly addressing Frank on the other line

"Your right Mr. Grey, she gave her word to the subject but the subject forgot about me. This is why I am the one talking to you, not Ms. Ana"

"Good. I want the information, Frank. Everything" he said "I want to see that goat fucking bitch rot in hell, but until that day comes, a prison cell will be fine. She won't know what hit her when I am through with her. She wanted to fucking declare war, she's got one and I won't stop until she is destroyed."

"Duly noted Mr. Grey; the ball is in your court Sir. She's all yours."

"Good. I want the documents waiting for me when I get there and continue to coordinate with my team. I want my vengeance served at the perfect time. We'll revisit this as soon as I get to London" he said as he looked at Taylor who nodded in reply.

"Sir" Frank, Taylor & Welch agreed and without another word, he ended the call.

"I'll have the jet ready, Sir. Oh and Sir, I think it would be best to assign security detail for your family" Taylor said

"Thank you Taylor" he said taking a deep calming breath. Elena's relationship with his family could complicate things, but he's taking no chances "Assign stealth security and make sure you monitor Elena's every fucking move from now on and make sure we're ten fucking steps ahead of everyone else!" he barked. He couldn't believe Ana steamrolled him again _'at least she's on your side Grey'_ he thought

"We will Sir" Taylor agreed.

* * *

Ana woke up with a bad headache. She and her mom had finished a couple of bottles of wine before turning in the night before and now the after effects were killing her. Carla flew in two nights ago from Georgia and they have been talking and sipping wines every night to catch up. After getting one hell of a nagging for not telling her mom about her relationship with Christian Grey, Carla proceeded on questioning her about Christian from the moment they met up to the point where they had dinner with Ray. Ana willingly answered many of her mom's questions, mostly to pacify her and make up for not telling her soon enough; but for the most part she tried to avoid the questions by using her perfected evasion techniques. Rather than telling her mom what a complete and utter blind ass her boyfriend can be sometimes - for being late and for sulking on his ivory tower refusing to admit that the person he called a friend is actually a goat-fucking she-devil - she settled on giving her mom the old _'he's as busy as I am but don't worry he's a good man and you'll meet him soon enough' _excuse because telling her mom the former would only trigger more questions.

She rolled, stretched and reached for her phone which was located on her nightstand to see if she had any messages. Nothing from him, though the Kavanagh family had all wished her a happy thanksgiving, there was also a message from Grace on behalf of the Grey family. She hadn't heard back from him for two days now, no calls or even emails. The thought is completely unsettling, at least for her _'this has to stop, the two of you need to talk'_ both her inner goddess and subconscious agreed and they have a point _'you need to stop running away and start practicing on taming the beast Ana'_ her inner goddess added while her subconscious muttered _'or you can just fight back.'_ Man, can fifty sulk she thought as she wondered where he is and what's he doing. She wondered vaguely what it is that he is sulking about. Her leaving or the incident with… the she-devil, the thought made her sigh. As much as she hated what happened to them over the past week and as much as his fucked up past frustrates her, she can't hide the fact that she misses her fifty and that she wishes he was lying beside her in bed, making sweet love to her. Despite the fact that she was able to tame Cruela Di Vil, she knows she has to do something, she has put a stop to whatever plan the she-goat-fucking-devil has up her horrible sleeves and she can only hope that Christian will finally see how wretched that woman is. Deciding that she will go back to Seattle and talk to him, and vowing to herself to never to leave again when they fight, she got up and went straight to her bathroom to shower before facing her parents and helping Martha and her mom prepare for the Thanksgiving dinner they planned. Alex, as well as Rupert, who is apparently now dating Mia, will be joining them for the feast.

After a relaxing shower, she donned a sweater dress and comfy ballerina's given to her by her mom and took the stairs to join her parents for breakfast. She walks into the kitchen to find her parents chatting with another person whose face she can't see, as his broad back is facing her. She stood there gaping at her parents happily chatting with the man who had a gorgeous back and tousled _'I fuck all the time'_ hair, while Martha served them breakfast.

"Good morning Ms. Ana, dear" Martha said merrily

"Morning Martha" she said, still gaping as everyone turned to face her. _'It's really him!'_ her inner goddess screamed in utter jubilation while her subconscious just sighed in relief. Christian stood up, flashing his glorious panty busting smile and walked up to greet her

"Good morning" he said kissing her cheek and giving her a genuine smile as if nothing had happened

"Hey" she said voice rather raspy "I thought…" she said _'control yourself Ana' _her subconscious said patting her back

"Work and a flight delay baby, sorry I'm late" he said cupping her face and pulling to kiss her lightly again, sending shivers to everything down south, as her inner goddess melted

"It's okay" she whispered "I'm glad you here"

"Me too," he replied softly. "Come on, you need to eat" he said pulling her closer as he leads her to the table where her parents were waiting, her mom smiling a goofy smile, while Ray just eyed them impassively. Ray knew something happened between them in Seattle, but he never intervened nor prodded her with questions.

"When did you arrive" she said as they both took their seats and he began putting food on her plate

"My flight got really delayed; rather than getting here by 10PM last night, I got here around 5 this morning" he said eyeing her shrewdly and added "thank goodness Frank wakes up really early, otherwise we would have had to wait at a hotel or something" he finished

"You could've called me" she said

"I didn't want to disturb you" he said smiling his shy smile that always gets everything down south moist _jeez _she thought

"We all know you're not really a morning person, Annie" Ray interjected making everyone chuckle

"Though I must say, I would have preferred if you had introduced me to Christian rather than Frank" Carla said jokingly "though meeting Christian without you does have a lot of advantages" she added making Christian grin and her suspicions rise

"True" both Christian and Ray said

"What are you guys talking about" she said suspiciously

"It's nothing, sweetie. We were just getting to know Christian" Carla said playfully and added "Now, since Christian is here, I think it's best that you stay here with him, rather than going with me and Martha to do some shopping for tonight's dinner" she finished winking at Martha

"Okay. Franks should go with you"

"Whatever you say sweetie, Ray I think you should go with us" her mom said as she stood up not bothering to wait for Ray to answer "I'm going to get ready"

"I guess I'm going with them" Ray said dryly as he also stood up to leave them. They sat and waited as her parents left the two of them alone.

"What was that all about?" she said as she turned to face him

He shrugged "I don't' know" he said trying to hide a smile

"I see… seems like you managed to charm my mom" she said rolling her eyes "you managed that in a couple of hours over breakfast, while I had to endure two days of nagging and never ending questions" she said shaking her head

"I suppose you can call it charm" he said smiling his sexy smile "now eat" he said

"How can you do that? Unleash your charms and bossiness at the same time?"

"I like to multitask" he said dryly "now eat"

"We need to talk" she said

"I know, and we will after you've eaten" he said touching her cheek and leaning in to kiss her lightly "God, I've missed you" he said

"Me too" she said shyly

"Eat Anastasia. Your mom said you haven't been eating" he said

"Fine" she said taking a spoonful of her oatmeal "Happy?" she said after swallowing

"Barely" he said.

They ate in silence. He watched carefully, waiting for her to finish her breakfast. He never touched nor talked to her; he just sat beside her quietly. After ensuring that she had finished the bowlful of oatmeal and fruits that he laid out for her to eat, he took her hand and led her to her study. She readied herself for the upcoming confrontation, she knows that he and his team have spoken with Frank about the troll and she half expected him to go thermonuclear on everyone but he surprised her as soon as they get inside her study.

As soon as the door closed, he pushed her against the wall and started kissing her hungrily, his tongue in her mouth, prodding her, making her insides come alive. He held her close to him and squeezed her so tightly that she could feel every inch of him, especially his rock hard erection pushing against her belly. Desire exploded in her and she automatically she reached up to brush her hand in his hair, making him groan, his hands loosening their hold, only to explore every inch of her, pulling her dress up to expose her nude colored silk underwear.

He stepped back to look at her, eyes hooded, lips parted and his tongue licking his lips in appreciation. She smiles and bites her lip seductively and without breaking eye contact, she bravely reaches out to unbutton his pants that hang perfectly around his hips. Slowly, she unzips them, while still maintaining eye-contact. She kneeled down in front of him, her hands resting on his pants, as she slowly freed his erection. Biting her lip, she stared at his impressive erection and said

"I missed you" looking up to him grinning mischievously

"And I you" he said his gray eyes dark with lust and passion

Without another word, she took him in her mouth - all of him, and sucked, hard. So hard that he groaned and tilted his head back, lips parted, breathing ragged. She continued her assault, licking, sucking and taking all of him until groaned and yanked her up to ravages her mouth and neck while his expert hands unleashed their power to make her tremble as he fondled her; one hand on her breast and nipples while the other made its way down to assault her folds. The amorous assault instantly put her to the brink of…

"Open your eyes and look at me" he whispered. His gray eyes met hers as she opened her eyes. They're facing each other, both their lips parted, breathing ragged. He closes the very little distance between them to kiss her, both of them moaning as he lifts her up. "Wrap your legs around me" he said. She immediately obeyed and with one thrust he's buried deep inside of her. Both of them moaned in pleasure, his head tilted against the wall, while her teeth bit hard on her lower lip. Her hands rested on his shoulders, as he rocked her up and down sending shivers of pleasure throughout her body.

"You're mine" he growls

"Hmmm yesss… yours" she hissed

"Look at me" he commanded as he rocked her harder, deeper, making her scream in pleasure her eyes rolling back into her head "Look. At. Me." He said. Her eyes fluttered open, gray eyes meeting hers as he rocked her harder and faster, the sensation sending her to the brink "yesss… that's it baby come for me" he said and his words, as always, are her undoing. She came gloriously, her body flying in space, a place filled with nothing but sheer unadulterated pleasure_ 'bliss' _her inner goddess said as she lay in her chaise lounge

"That was…" she said unable to say word as she tried to catch her breath

"Me showing you how much I missed you" he finished as he zipped his pants up and helped her pick up her dress and undies

She giggled as she took her dress from him and said "I'm glad you did. Now that we're past the reunion…"

"Barely past the reunion baby, but you're right, we don't have much time and I want to talk before your parents return" he said taking a seat in one of the chairs and motioning for her to sit on his lap. Furrowing her brows, she gamely obliged

"You've already spoken to Frank" she said as she sat on his lap and wrapped her hands around his neck

"Yes" he said narrowing his eyes

"And…?" she said questioningly

"I can't believe you steamrolled everyone… my team, me, Elena" he said incredulously shaking his head at the thought

"I told you, I find her very strange and I have a bad feeling about her. You told me about your history with her, which only confirmed my suspicions and then when I ran into her in Neiman Marcus, where she not only insulted me, but also confidently tried to threaten me…" she said petulantly and then continued "I had to prepare" she finished

"Woman, your preparation is beyond amazing" he smirked and added "You never really told me about that encounter with her" he said

"I told you; information is the key to everything. She basically said the same thing Christian; the only difference is that she brought a toy with her" she snapped

"Indeed" he said "now tell me about your preparations"

"You saw the video?" she said wearily

"Yes. I didn't know you liked to play chess" he said

"Chess is better than poker, Mr. Grey" she said rolling her eyes

"Right, because you hate bluffing" he said smirking as he quoted what she said on the video

"Yes I do" she said kissing his nose

"First of all: I'm sorry Ana. I… there really is not excuse for my actions, for what I said. What she did was inexcusable and instead of just cutting ties with her, I made it look like I fucking believed her and not you" he said mumbling the words "it's completely stupid. You were right, Flynn is right. This is entirely my fault" he finished, bowing his head

"None of it is your fault Christian. You thought she was a friend. Look, you trusted her and let her…" she said letting the thought trail _'make a fucking fool out of him'_ her subconscious finished

"Make a fool out of me" he said correctly reading her mind as he continued "Clearly she's anything but a friend" he said, visibly fuming as he brushed his hand over his just-fucked hair

"Unfortunately she's not" she agreed, her eyes narrowing as she remembers the bitch troll's visit "she introduced you to the BDSM lifestyle, helped you find… prospects" she said taking a deep breath to control her temper as she continued

"Now she tried to use it to extort you" he finishes looking visibly pained "for that I'm sorry" he said

"Don't be sorry… she didn't get what she wanted. If anything, I think I scared the hell out of her" she scoffed "I couldn't care less about that lifestyle, Christian" she said her hand cupping his incredibly gorgeous face, which now seemed so sad and lost. "I love you. I love everything about you; warts and all. What angers me is that… she showed me a picture of a teenager… a child…a child that she abused then and is still abusing today" she whispered

"I know" he said weakly

"I want you to know that you're not alone. I'm here, and I'm not leaving" she said truthfully "I promise never to leave or run again when we fight. That's one of the mistakes I made, I promise to you and to myself that I will not do that again. Please tell me you believe me?" she said beseechingly

"Yes" he said kissing her "you won't leave?" he said with a small smile

"I promise" she said "I know you want to talk about the documents, but before we do… I want you to tell me… please tell me everything" she said pleadingly

"Good" he said with a satisfied smile "you already know everything Ana; I already told you. I met Mrs. Lincoln when I was 15. They hired me to help with the renovations in their backyard. It was something that my parents did so I could learn some lessons" he stated "I was fighting… all the time; got expelled a couple of times, in short, all I did was to disappoint them; my mom especially. She is good friends with Elena and they thought that maybe working or helping out on the renovations after school would somehow divert me from trouble" he said wistfully "one afternoon, I was resting and Mrs. Lincoln went out with some cold drinks and offered one to me and we talked and I made a smart-ass remark and she slapped me then kissed me" he said thoughtfully

"That's how it started?" she said

"That's how our relationship started. But everything started when I was young, Ana. You see, before Grace found me, I was rotting away in Detroit. My biological mother was a crack whore; she never took care of me, no one did. She had her pimps who did nothing but keep her high on drugs and men going on top of her. They looked at me like I was a rag doll or punching bag, or a human ashtray, depending on their moods. They starved me and treated me like shit; 'a worthless piece of shit' that's what they would call me"

"Oh my God" she said in horror

"The crack whore eventually killed herself; she overdosed. It took four days for them to find her, us" he continued "Grace was the doctor in charge when they rushed me to the hospital; I wouldn't let anyone touch me, including her. Call it a phobia; the only touch I know is rough, painful and I expected everyone to treat me like that. I expected people to hurt me; to treat me like shit, like a rag doll" he said unseeingly and then the look changed to one of disbelief "Grace and Carrick eventually adopted me; they welcomed me into the family. I didn't get it, I still don't get it. They were patient and careful around me when all I did was give them headaches. I would drink, fight, I caused a lot of trouble" he chuckled disbelievingly "anyway, so there I was a troubled teenager - until I met Elena. I was out of control, troubled, as I said, until she introduced me to her lifestyle. I subbed for her, let her take control of me and it worked like a charm. She stopped my drinking, the fighting, and all the trouble. She made me focus on my studies, work hard, she stopped my drinking. I became the child that my parents wanted me to be, I graduated from high school with good grades and went to Harvard. In other words, I regained control of myself. The affair lasted until Linc found out, which was right before I dropped out of Harvard. I was already planning to leave college and start my business, so she gave me the start-up money" he trailed

"He hired a private investigator to spy on her" she said

"How did you…" he said but he just shook his head and continued "He beat the living shit out of her and they divorced. I was furious"

"Err… he didn't beat her because of you, well technically he sort of knew because he has a picture of her visiting your apartment as well as the wire transfer. But the real trigger is that she also went to BDSM houses in the Boston and Seattle area where she… you know met with other men aside from you. The investigator was able to capture it on tape" she said

"What the…"

"Don't ask, just continue" she said timidly

"So I dropped out of college: my parents, my dad in particular, weren't happy with my decision and refused to help me. Elena was supportive. You see, things ended between us amicably and she"

"Became your friend and she helped you become a dominant" she said standing up to sit in front of him.

"I couldn't see myself in any other type of relationship. I didn't deserve it. I still find it hard to believe that I can have a normal relationship, I won't allow anyone to touch me, how can that possibly work in the long run" he said looking at her "even now, with you. I have to keep on reminding myself that it's real, that your love for me is real. That I shouldn't fuck it up, obviously I'm not doing a good enough job, as I keep on making mistake after mistake" he said bitterly, clearing his throat as if fighting to control his emotions. Abruptly he takes both of her hands and gets on his knees in front of her. He tries to bury his face in her hands as he utters the words: "I'm a sadist. I like to hurt little brown haired woman because they remind me of the crack whore… of how she abandoned me" with a sob. Ana's heart breaks for him, but she knows she needs to comfort him. She begins to speak softly while caressing his hair.

'No' her inner goddess said while her subconscious just gaped. She knew something was wrong with him from the moment they met years ago; she knew there was something dark in him. Her intuition was right. The moment he showed her the contract and his playroom, she knew he was dark and twisted. The six months she spent subbing for him were the best and the worst days of her life. She didn't like the thought of being a slave or being degraded, yet she swallowed her doubts every time he smiled at her or made those rare, but sweet gestures. Oh fifty, she thought as he continued to hide his face with his hands still kneeling in front of her. Brushing his beautiful copper locks she said:

"When we were…together…six years ago, I always wondered why you were so… distant and cold. You wouldn't let me touch you. You were… moody, sometimes dark and cruel. I didn't understand why, but even then, I loved you enough to see past it, to just suck it all up and do what you wanted in order to please you. I always wondered what happened to you; I knew that through that cold and strong exterior, you were sad, lonely… lost and I took it upon myself to help you see light. Unfortunately, I didn't succeed at the time"

"You did Ana"

"Not until very recently, Christian." she said dejectedly

"You helped me more than you can imagine" he said looking up to her beseechingly

"You're not a bad person Christian. You have bad memories and had a horrible early childhood yes, but you're not a bad person. I wish you could see what I see"

"I don't see that, Ana. I just can't." he said incredulously

"No one deserves what you've been through, Christian. No child should ever have to live through that kind of hell. I hate that even once the Grey's found you, your torment didn't end. And I blame that fucking troll for it, Christian. She made everything worse, that's how I see it. Instead of showing you love, she taught you violence via that lifestyle; to hurt or punish women who looked like your birth mom instead of showing you that it's not always like that and that it doesn't have to be that way. Having said that, the past is behind you; behind us, we can't dwell on it anymore. We have each other, you have me and your family; we all love you so much. Please remember that" she said brushing his cheeks with the back of her hand

"Ana… I" he began to protest but she stopped him

"Shhh no moping; it's time you start seeing things differently" she said petulantly and then added "one last thing: I really am sorry for hurting you every time I left; I promise I will not do it again. I won't leave you. Ever" she said earnestly looking into his gray eyes. Without a word, he took the hand touching his cheeks and placed it onto his chest. A forbidden area that she's learned to avoid

"Christian" she said in utter surprise

"I need this Ana" he said as closes his eyes and takes deep breaths to control him

"You don't…"

"Shh..." he said "I love you and I trust you. Above all, I want this relationship to work… I want it to last. I don't want you to leave" he said choking back the tears he's been fighting

"I love and trust you just the same Christian. I'm not going anywhere" she said as kneeled down to face him, their eyes locked into one another; blue to gray. Her hand still on his chest "please believe me" she whispered as her own tears began to stream down her face.

"Oh Ana" he said as he pulled her close. "I knew the moment you left six years ago that I was losing something, but I had no idea what it was at the time. You've always had my heart; it just took me a long time to realize I actually possessed one. I need you so much. Please don't leave me."

"I'm not leaving you Christian, what can I do to prove that to you?"

**~ooooOoooo~**

"This will sound strange but do you mind meeting Dr. Flynn with me?" he said after a moment. She doesn't know how long they sat there, she just knows that somehow, even with the witch situation, their relationship just entered a entirely new, deeper level '_one of your wishes coming true perhaps? He let you touch him?_' her subconscious said looking mightily happy instead of snarky

"Hmmm a Charlatan?" she says wrinkling her nose

"Yes. He's a good one… convinced me that the best way to approach you is to start with an apology" he smirked

"Worked like a charm, though I admit, I was surprised. The Christian Grey I know would never apologize" she said playfully

"Well, the Christian Grey you know also knows how to listen; thank fuck he did" he chuckled "You'll like him" he finished, his eyes full of hope

"Alright. I'll meet the charlatan/love guru" she smiled

"Good, I'll make the arrangements. Now, I want to see the contents of that folder" he said wiping his tears away

"I gave her my word Mr. Grey" she said mischievously

"I don't give a fuck about your word to that wretched bitch, Ms. Steele" he said playfully swatting her behind "now show me the contents of that envelope"

"Frank didn't show you this morning?" she said her brows furrowing

"What do you mean?"

"Oh please, Mr. Grey. You came in early to talk to Frank. Unlike my parents, I can read between the lines" she said matter-of-factly

"Christ, you are one challenging woman! No wonder you've got Elena running with her tail between her legs" he said shaking his head "I would hate to go up against you" his tone was serious.

"You sure as hell would" she replied as she stood up to walk around the desk. "Knowing her, she's already anticipating that I would tell you, so what the hell" she continued "I wouldn't be surprised if she's already talking to your ex-subs, urging them to lie for her" she finished, absentmindedly retrieving the manila envelope and placing it on the table

"How can you…" he said amazed

"If you want to defeat your enemy you must become one"

"The art of war - you really are taking this game seriously aren't you?" He said incredulously.

"Actually, Art of war combined with the game chess, Mr. Grey. I told you, more than anything; I want to win this for you. Yes, I'm serious about this. I'm not saying that I knew all along that she was bad news, but the Intel on her is alarming… call it anticipation; I like to expect and prepare for the worst. She came in with her cards, I was able to repel her, but I have a feeling that this isn't over… it was too easy" she said wearily

"Yes. Elena doesn't back down easily; she won't stop even if you've already cornered her"

"I know; like I said, I like to prepare for the worst. Get as many moves and options as I can; I've already tightened security, she will come after the people that I love, I'm sure of it" she said and he can see the worry emanating from her tough exterior

"Spoken like a real chess player; you're right, I'm doing the same thing, though my case is different, she's friends with my mom" he said as he opened the envelope and to examine its contents.

"Yeah, that poses a complication, but I don't think she'll use your parents. They're both are very influential people she won't cross them" she said

"I want to know how you got these" he said pointing at the other documents

"Connections and resources; I call it _'the count of Monte Cristo scheme.'_ Study your opponent, learn their weaknesses. It's no surprise that Elena has many. She was officially on Frank's watch list after the Neiman Marcus incident" she shrugged

"You weren't planning on telling me?" he said tilting his head questioningly

"I told you, I wasn't planning on doing anything, unless she struck first or provoked me, which she eventually did"

"You should've told me"

"You were sulking remember?" she said

"Now is not the right time for that smart mouth, Anastasia" he glared "I'll make sure she will fucking pay for this" he said

"We will Christian, not you. Whatever you do, I'm right beside you"

"This isn't your fight Ana"

"Don't start…" she said calmly "you made me promise not to leave or run away. Don't make me break that promise. We're a team now, we protect each other. Besides, where else can you get your Intel?"

"A very good point well made as ever Ms. Steele" he chuckled

"I thought so" she said giggling

"I want to ask you something… not related to any of this shit" he said with hesitation

"You have my full attention Mr. Grey, what is it?" she said but before he could say anything, they are disturbed by three knocks on the door, followed by her mother's voice that said

"Sweetie; your friends are here"

"Thanks Mom, we'll be right up" she said biting her lip as she turned to face his clearly disappointed look "rain check?"

With a resigned look he said "yeah, well talk about it later"

* * *

Thanksgiving celebration passes in a total blur. Christian's mind is completely occupied. He barely registered talking to everyone. He was completely sidetracked the moment he saw his little sister walk in hand in hand with the Kent fucker. It turns out they met at his parents' gala. Apparently they were both too busy to talk, as Mia spent majority of her time talking to Ethan and her friends, while he spent his time being introduced around by Alex. It wasn't until Rupert joined them in Paris that they decided to really get to know each other. He isn't happy about it; he knew from Kent's background report that Kent is a fucker. There really isn't a word to describe him. He fucked around after his relationship with Ana. It wasn't until Mia and Ana pleaded for him to relax that he stopped giving Rupert his death glare. He finally sat lost in his thoughts.

First, his thought about his fucked up past. Never in a million years did he think he would ever open up to anyone other than his shrink; and even his shrink doesn't know all of the specifics. He can't describe the feeling; he just knows that the word relieved can't even begin to describe it. Then, there's Elena and the fucked up lifestyle she introduced him to; it wasn't until Ana reiterated that she will never leave him and that she loves all of him that he visibly relaxed. He always thought that telling her everything would make her leave him. He was absolutely sure that she would run for the hills if she ever found out, it turns out he was wrong - and for that he is fucking glad. The fact that Ana is willing to stand up and defend him instead of running or ending things with him, in spite of the documents and pictures Elena tried to use against her, made him realize the difference between the bitch and the love of his life – Ana. She is the light, his light, whereas Elena is the monster on his back, desperately trying to cling into him. What Elena did to him is the worst kind of betrayal and evilness; it just proves how selfish and dangerous she could be. He spent a significant amount of time thinking of the slowest possible torture he can inflict upon Elena. He's never been a vindictive person, but somehow this warranted pure vengeance. He normally just buys out the company of anyone who tries to cross him and fire them, but Elena deserves… a slow torture. Finally, he thought about the question he still needed to ask Ana and wondered about her reaction. He would soon have his chance; he just hopes she won't shoot him down.

"Alright; out with it" she said as she closes the door. They are finally alone after the Thanksgiving celebration that lasted well into the night.

"It's nothing" he said tentatively

"You were completely zoned out the entire evening Christian, of course it's nothing" she said rolling her eyes

"Fine; I've been thinking about the time we spent in your study"

"Which part" she said softly

"Everything" he smirks "I still want you, then the talk – I can't believe I was able to tell you everything and you didn't run for the hills, you never cease to amaze me. Then there's Elena… I'm planning the best way to torture her and then" he pauses for a moment then sighs "I wanted to talk to you about something, but your mom interrupted us" he finally said

"Hmmmm… I've been thinking about that too" she said biting her lip

"Which part?" he said nonchalantly

"All of it. What would have happened if my parent caught us red handed in my study" she blinks "that would not have been pretty" she added, laughing with him but then she continued "first, the bitch troll is off limits on this room; we won't talk about her here. Ever" she said adamantly

"Agreed" he said

"I didn't expect that we'd talk about so many things, but I do know that none of it matters; the past, our pasts don't matter anymore" she smiles her captivating smile

"God your amazing" he said pulling her by the waist to kiss her lovingly

"Now… about the rain check" he whispered in between kisses

"Ms. Steele, we'll talk about that later" he said as he started pulling her dress for the second time "for now, we'll take a bath and hope that your room is sound proof; I don't want your parents rushing in here" he said seductively

"Hmmm. This room, as well as all the other rooms in the house are sound proof I believe Mr. Grey but I fancy a dare contest" she says seductively. She's standing in the middle of the room wearing only her silk undergarments, her sweater dress lay discarded in the floor_. 'Fucking sexy'_ he thought

"I didn't know you had a playful nature Ms. Steele, I thought you only like chess" he said with faux surprise

"Oh you'd be surprised Mr. Grey" walking towards her side of the bed, she retrieved what looked like a white piece of cloth. She sauntered back to him and said "Bath?"

"What are you up to" he said as he took her hand and they walked into the spacious bathroom

"My turn to show you how much I've missed you" she said sweetly that changed into something playful "I dare you to wear this and not move an inch" she finished giving him the silk blindfold

"What if I move?" he said

"Then you lose the bet Mr. Grey; I'll get my reward, say color your new house pink?" she giggles as she pours jasmine and tuberose scented bubble bath into the tub

"That will entice me to want to win this one then" he said taking the blindfold

"Were taking a bath Mr. Grey; I think you're a bit overdressed" she said seductively pulling out his shirt, careful not to touch him and proceeding to unzip his already bulging pants

"Hmm" she said smiling excitedly as she took a step back while removing her undergarments. Both of them stared at each other's naked bodies for a moment, savoring the sight until he reaches for her hand and leads her toward the bath

"Do I just lie here and not move?" he said seriously

"Yes. Wear the blindfold and lie in a comfortable position. When you're ready, tell me and our little game will start. Remember not to move an inch" she said

"What are you going to do?" he said suspiciously 'fuck this is exciting' he thought

"I think you can guess Mr. Grey, but I won't tell you" she said biting her lip

"Ms. Steele" he said sitting comfortably as he put the blindfold over his eyes and placed both of his hands on the side of the tub _'you're going to pay for this and I will win baby; I always do'_ he thought as he said "I'm ready"

"Remember the dare Mr. Grey; you won't move a muscle until I say _done_" she said _'fuck, answering her will require you to move a muscle! Christ'_ he thought as he rooted himself into position.

Silence; she doesn't say a word, though he can tell she's smiling. He bit back the words forming in his head and concentrated _'I can do this he thought.'_ Until he felt her hands on his foot _'no moving grey'_ he thought as her hands leisurely made their way up his thighs '_fuck! Easier said than done Grey_!' he thought, desperately fighting to keep his control as she kisses his neck and her hands reach his happy trail. _'Fuck' _he thought groaning internally as her hands slowly made their way to his shaft, stroking it _'you can do this Grey'_. He fought hard to stay still with the overwhelming sensation her hands are providing. Then her hot mouth replaced her hands, and like this morning, she took him by surprise as she took all of him down her throat and sucked – hard. Her tongue swirled around and up and down, teasing him relentlessly.

"Oh fuck" he said involuntarily and she stopped.

"Aw… you moved" she said smiling triumphantly her warm breath on his tip

"Whatever" he said moving his hands to remove the fucking blindfold finally looking at the goddess, her mouth full of him as she continued to assault him '_your turn grey, your turn'_ he thought frantically as each of her strokes sent him closer to breaking point.

"Fuuuuck!" He hisses as she takes him deeper in her mouth and sucks until he goes over the edge, not stopping until he comes in her mouth his hands in her head and every inch of him convulsing as he explodes in pleasure.

"Were through here; my turn" he announces after a few breaths. He pulls her up and washes her. After hurriedly drying themselves, he carries her towards her bed and lays her down gently. He stares at her beautiful body, contemplating what would be best to do to her and says "I dare you not to make any noise" he winked playfully, knowing full well that she won't be able to resist

"Okay. Do your worst" she said playfully biting her lip

"Blindfolded and your hands tied up" he said taking the sash from her robe and tying her hands. Satisfied, he sat back and looked at her still smiling face, the excitement making him smile too "did you ever play this game?" he said questioningly

"Nope" she said annunciating the 'p' and added "but I've always wanted to play it" she finishes biting her lip

"Hmmm, seems like we have another first" he said as he moved towards her feet, parting them as he slowly, but aggressively kissed every inch of her. He looked at her biting her lip '_good strateg_y' he thought as he made his way up to her inner thighs, never breaking eye contact. She is no longer watching him; her eyes are closed and her beautiful mouth is forming a perfect 'O'. This made him smile, as he deliberately moved to her folds, snaking his hands on her delectable breasts, lazily playing with her nipples. She writhes but doesn't make any noise. He looked up to see her lips sealed together and her eyes shut.

"This is going to be fun" he said as he unleashed the power of his tongue on her. Teasing and licking every inch of her folds but still no sound though he can see that she's very close. In a deliberate attempt, he crawled to hover on top of her, grabbing her face with one hand and kissing her hungrily while his other hand continued to tease her. Finally, she whimpered a musical sound. Smiling triumphantly, he looked down to smirk at her

"Please... I want you" she said breathlessly

"With pleasure" he said and in one move he positioned himself towards her entrance and buried himself in her

**~ooooOoooo~**

"I guess that's a draw" she said breathlessly, as their game instantly turned into a passionate love making

"Good. At least you're not painting my house pink" he chuckled

"You never really told me about your reward" she said as she sat up and walked towards her closet to get something wear

"I didn't think about it; but there is something that I want to talk to you about, something rather important"

"What is it" she said sauntering back into the room wearing a baby blue night dress

"Promise me you'll keep an open mind?"

"Easy; I've been doing that, now spill" she smirks

"What I would do to that smart mouth of yours" he said teasingly

"A lot of naughty things, but not right now" she said smiling "spill"

"Anastasia, I want us to move in together"

* * *

Props to my cyber BFF for having the patience on helping me out on this chapter!


	25. Chapter 25: The Next Big Step

**Missy's notes: **Sorry I've been out; for some reason hubby likes (scratch that) loves celebrating hearts day and he always makes plans for it (I love and hate it) this year, he successfully whisked me away from my laptop and into the south of the snow mountains to hibernate for a couple of days, scowling every time he sees me with my phone or tablet. Anyways, thanks for the reviews and I'm glad it wasn't a snooze fest. This chapter is much shorter than the previous as it is a transition/bridge/kicker (however you want to call it). I hope you like it and please forgive my errors. Happy reading!

E. L James owns this amazing trilogy

**Chapter 25: The Next Big Step**

Christian stared into her eyes half praying, half imploring. Everything was on a standstill, his body rigid, his mind reeling as he waits with baited breath for her to say something. Her eyes, those big beautiful powder blue eyes that have him mesmerized, are still staring right through him, filled with different emotions swirling around those beautiful orbs that always mesmerize him.

"Can you please tell me what is going on in that beautiful head of yours?" he finally asked, unable to stand the silence. She hasn't said a word since he uttered the words _moving in together,_ which is to be expected, according to Flynn.

"But… we've only been seeing each other for a couple of months" she said tentatively, her eyes still sparkling with surprise, obviously still reeling from his _moving-in_ proposal. He wondered what her reaction might be if he decided to make the _'will you marry me'_ proposal. The thought both scared and excited him, _'getting ahead of yourself, Grey. You might want to get her agree to move in with you first'_ her surmised, inwardly kicking himself at the thought of moving too soon.

"Yet I feel like I've known you for years Ana; literally and figuratively. Time flies when were together, it's the opposite when were not, don't you agree?"

"Yes, that's true" she said timidly

"I miss you when we're apart and I can't get enough of you when we're together. Look, I know we agreed on baby steps, on starting over, making things work and all that … but…we can get to know each other even better by moving forward, by taking one big step. I think things will work better for us if we are together, really together." he said. _'Please' _he added as an afterthought.

"I feel the same way Christian; I really do, but…" she said contemplating. _'There it is again, Grey'_ he thought as she struggled to express what is obviously bothering her

"Anastasia, What is it? You know you can tell me" he said as he leaned closer to cup her face with both his hands "honesty and communication remember?" he reminded her, though part of him was scared to know what she's thinking

"I can't just leave everything here, Christian. It's not easy; I love this house, I love London. This has been my refuge all those years that…" she said pausing for a moment, eyes staring unseeingly "its home" she whispered

During his last conversation with Dr. Flynn about the subject of asking Ana to live with him, the doctor gently reminded him that the living situation would be an issue; something that they would really need talk through and he knows that is true. The old him would want her back to Seattle and would endeavor to make her agree no matter what, however that is the old him. Since being given a second chance with Ana, he's pulled out all the stops to win her back, given her all sorts of _firsts,_ that even he never thought possible. He never thought he could be more patient, as Flynn had already pointed out, more sensible, more honest and open – he never thought it would be possible for him to open up to anyone aside from his shrink, but it is easy opening up to Ana. He also never thought he'd apologize to anyone, but she managed to make him say the words _I'm sorry_ more than a dozen times - in one night. He certainly never thought he'd pursue a woman, as they usually swoon over him, yet here he is, practically begging for this goddess to move in with him. Yet the most important change that Flynn noticed is that he managed to turn his back on the BDSM lifestyle that he practiced for years without a second thought; tearing the playroom apart and selling his penthouse for a new property. According to Flynn, that was a major turning point. All of the changes that happened since Ana reentered his life were good ones, according to his shrink. Part of him wondered what happened to the impossible fucker, while the other part of him just shrugged and said _'it's the Anastasia effect,' _she captivated him at every turn and he never wanted to be without her again.

"I know" he said, sighing in relief after realizing that she was thinking about the living situation, rather than contemplating how to tell him she didn't want to move in with him "we'll make it work; always. I can work from here and if you need to go back to New York or Seattle, I'll go with you. We can stay in Escala while the new property is still under construction. I really don't care where we settle, the important part is that we're together"

"But that's not fair. What about you? What about your –" she said, the V that he likes to kiss appearing before him, as she crease her brows together

"It doesn't matter. The house I bought is still under renovation, so technically I can stay with you. That's if you want me to, of course. The important thing is that I get to be with you every single day" he said determinedly.

"I don't know. I want to, believe me I do, but I just think were bypassing the baby steps. We are supposed to be taking things slow and not act irrationally"

"Yes, I know we agreed on baby steps, but that was months ago, Ana. Honestly, we could go for months, even years, doing the same routine and I wouldn't complain, but I want more. Sooner or later, we'll have to move on from the baby steps phase. Christ, even infants and toddlers grow up…" he chuckled at the thought making her purse her lips, unsuccessfully trying to hide her beautiful smile

"You look and sound very determined about this, Mr. Grey," she said

"That I am, Ms. Steele," he said kissing her lightly as he continued. "I'm not asking you to run away from anything. All I'm asking is for us to take then next step. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I don't ever intend to let you go again, but as you said, information is key. In our case, getting to know each other is crucial, we can do that, get to know each other even better, if we move in together. I don't intend to declare my hand yet, but I don't want to wake up without you by my side, not anymore. You make everything better. What do you say? Will you move in with me?" he implored. Their eyes were still locked on each other; blue to gray. He was trying his best not to get lost in her beautiful blue orbs and concentrate on trying to decipher her thoughts. Her eyes were staring back at his with both wonder and fascination, while she processed what he said. _'Please say yes'_ he inwardly prayed.

* * *

_'Yes, yes, oh yes!'_ her inner goddess screamed, while her subconscious tried her best to subdue her excitement by saying '_relax and think things through.'_ They are both right of course, a huge part of her wants to do it while the other part of her is scared; scared of the unknown. Moving in means they will have to settle on a home base when they live and work on two different continents. London & Seattle; he lives and works in Seattle, he calls it home. London is her refuge; it's the place that nurtured her during the dark age of her life. It's the one place that helped her move on and discover herself again. It's her home. She loves him more than anything, but leaving the place she calls her home and sanctuary, as well as everything she's built is not that easy.

She can't think straight; she's overwhelmed. Sure, she considered the thought once before giving him a second chance, but surely not this soon. _'By Christian Grey standards, this is considered aging Ana. Besides, why think when you know you'll say yes anyway'_ he inner goddess reasoned _'yes but you don't want to act irrationally either' _her subconscious snapped. Oh the inner dilemma, she groaned internally. There has to be some sort of compromise, she thought as she looked at him. His eyes were beseeching, his hands still cupping her face and his gorgeous face, completely distracting, just inches away. _'Steele! Stop daydreaming, the poor man is waiting for an answer'_ he inner goddess whined, while her subconscious added _'end his misery Steele: Yes or no.'_ Biting her lip and steeling herself for the upcoming argument she said:

"Can… can I at least think about it?" she said flimsily, making both her inner goddess and subconscious roll their eyes, while the gorgeous face of her man fell ever so slightly

"Baby, what's troubling you?" he said, his face unconvinced with her answer "don't even try evading or lying Ana; I can see it in your eyes" he added correctly guessing either one of her moves. 'S_ee, he already knows you_' he inner goddess pointed

"I'm just… overwhelmed that's all. We barely know each other" she said backtracking, as she sees his hands brushing his hair in exasperation "okay scratch that, you really want to know?" she said sheepishly.

"Try me" he dared

"It's overwhelming. Sure I thought about this possibility, after giving us a second chance, though in my mind it wouldn't happen this soon. I wasn't expecting it to be this soon" she paused "then, there's the living situation: where are will we move? Which house? Are we prepared to just leave everything behind? Am I prepared to leave my city, my work, my home" she continued blabbering, willing herself to not have a panic attack "then the what-if's… what if it doesn't work, what if…" she said stopping as he puts his index finger to stop her ranting and impending panic attack

"Baby, don't overthink it" he said intently, looking into her eyes as he added "Like everything, we'll make things work, we're a team remember?"

"Okay?" she squeaked

"Now, you're concerned with the living situation. Easy; if you let me, I'll have some things here in London, and you can have your things in Seattle. I'll follow you anywhere," he said smiling his panty busting smile

"That's not a yes, Mr. Grey. That sounds more like our current situation" she answered dryly

"Your right it's not a yes, it's not a no… but I think it's almost a yes, Ms. Steele" he teased and added "the difference is there will be no more video messages and no more waiting, counting the days until one of us visit or surprises each other by showing up unannounced. We can wake up together, shower together…I'll get to see you every day, I'll get to be with you and we'll make love or fuck every chance we get. And I can make sure you are safe. I know you, are but I want to see it for myself. Ana, those are the important things, everything else is just… logistics"

"Okay" she said after a moment

"Okay what?" he said, his eyes flashing with shock

"Let's move in together… after talking about the specifics" she said sheepishly

"Like I said logistics" he said flashing the patented Christian Grey smile that should be banned or deemed illegal, she thought as his hands snaked their way around her waist, pulling her closer to hold her in position as he swoops down to kiss her savagely. Anyone can give in to what he wants and be taken by his charms. All he has to do is flash that all American, boy next door meets GQ model, meets smoldering Adonis, meets I-don't-look-my-age-shy, but panty busting and panty misting smile that always make her wanton and grumble from defeat

"What?" he said gently pulling away as he sensed her obvious hesitation

"You. That smile should be illegal" she grumbles truthfully

He flashes his patented smile, once again making her groan and melt with desire. He gently pushes her onto the bed, pulling, almost ripping off the silk fabric she's wearing. He attacks her neck, his hands touching every inch of her wonderful body; fondling her breast and nipples, licking, biting and teasing her until she moaned so loud that for a moment she worried that her parents might hear _'you said it yourself Ana, this room is soundproof, time to test it'_ her inner goddess said, her eyes closed. Closing her eyes and surrendering her body to his expert ministrations, as one of his hands slowly made its way down to tease her folds

"You are mine" he whispered as he moved slowly into her

"Yes… yours" she said in between thrusts, as her mouth formed the perfect O. Her eyes closed and her teeth bit into her delicious bottom lip, as she tried to absorb the sensation as he hit her in all the right places

"That's right; feel me baby" he said as he started to move faster until she screamed

"Oh fuck!" she bellowed her breathing ragged

"Yesssss…" he said as he continued his phase, pounding and hitting her on all the right places. '_Imagine doing this every fucking night… oh fucking my' _she thought groggily and she felt everything tighten, felt herself closer to the edge of the bluff and about to fall over.

"That's it baby, let it go…" he hissed. His words are her undoing, she felt herself fall, felt herself flying as she comes all around him, calling his name. It didn't take long for him to follow her lead; he stiffened as he came apart and she felt him explode inside her while hissing her name.

"I love you," he said still panting as he lay beside her in the bed

"Me too" she said sleepily

"Sleep baby"

"Hmmm" she said closing her eyes and succumbing to the exhaustion the night's event has caused her

* * *

The next morning, Christian tried to hide his mischievous smile, as he watched Ana emerge from her room. She walked in sleepily, lips swollen, legs wobbling just a little. Her eyes narrowing and her pale face changing from ivory to rose as she finally met his mischievous gaze; surely remembering his way of demonstrating the advantages of waking up together… every morning. His smile grew wider as he watched her flush fifty shades of red, as she joined him and her parents for breakfast. Her parents were also examining their daughter's rather embarrassed behavior. Ana took her seat beside him and hurriedly sipped her tea, obviously trying to ignore the looks that her parents, her mom particularly, were giving her, while her step-father just greeted her 'good morning' and asked what time their flight to Cannes leaves, effectively changing the subject. He smirked at the realization as to where Ana got her evasion techniques.

They spent the whole weekend giving her parents a grand tour in Cannes. It's their first time visiting Cannes, as well as their daughter's rather impressive property, which sits atop a hill overlooking the city. They've done everything from walking around the marina and sampling the local cuisine to shopping as well as visiting the casinos. Christian's least favorite activity is meeting the Kent fucker, still with his baby sister, who later joined them for dinner at one of the restaurants he co-owns with Ana. Her parents stayed for a couple more days before Christian's plane took them back to Georgia and Portland respectively, ignoring Ray and Carla's attempts to tell him that they could just take commercial flights.

They stay in Cannes alone for a couple of more days, as Ana has business to attend to, while he took the opportunity to meet with potential business partners in Monaco. They spent the time hammering out the details of their next step, which he found rather simple: _I'll follow you anywhere…_ his theme, at least for now, since his new property on the Sound is still under construction and he knows that though she is trying, she's still not particularly fond of Escala. He also shot down the possibility of her sharing bills or even helping with the renovation costs. Apparently that is what Ana meant when she said _'details.'_ In the end, it was decided that since his house is still under construction, he will stay with her for now and she will stay with him whenever they are in US. She will also stay in his apartment in New York whenever she goes there for business. In short, they will be like the Brange-fucking-lina globetrotting couple… except for the kids

They return to Seattle together the first week of December to check on the house renovations, as well as for him to tend to some GEH business and her to visit her publishing houses in both Seattle and New York. At the new house, they met with the interior decorator, as well as Elliot, to discuss the renovations. He accidentally let it slip to his nosey brother that they are moving in together by asking her if she wanted to add any changes on the master suite. True to character, his nosey brother Elliot hooted with laughter and congratulated them for the move and in his excitement, he conveniently forgot that it's not his fucking business to tell the world, and soon Ana gets a call from an upset Katherine grumbling about how Elliot found out before she did. Ana had to explain that it was an accident, while he almost whacked his brother in the head for having such an incredibly large mouth. The bride and the groom soon invited the two of them for dinner to discuss the upcoming rehearsal dinner, to be in a few weeks' time. Neither Christian nor Ana understood why they were needed to discuss the rehearsal dinner, but they nonetheless agreed. Instead of going out to a restaurant, they decided to invite them over to Escala for dinner, avoiding the paparazzi

The evening started off well, despite the fact that Kate and Elliot grilled them about moving in together. Both promised that they wouldn't say a word to anyone. Christian doesn't trust his brother – he knows he most likely already told their parents. The women talked about how their Thanksgiving holiday went, as well as their trip to Cannes, which brings attention to the subject of his baby sister dating the Kent fucker. Both women obviously know and assured him and Elliot that their baby sister is in good hands, as Rupert is the perfect gentleman. '_Gentleman my ass,'_ he thought, but knows better than to say it out loud. He merely exchanged silent look with Elliot, who is already plotting ways to corner the fucker the next chance he gets.

Kate and Elliot talk excitedly about the rehearsal dinner with friends and family. Thanks to his connections to the Mile High Club, they were able to successfully move the rehearsal dinner date to two nights before the wedding, which is two days after Christmas. True to Kate Kavanagh and Mia Grey fashion, it's a black tie affair and Kate reminded Ana to bring her A-game as she wants her to win the Best Dress trophy. Ana just rolls her eyes and tells her she will call the fashion minions. After grilling Ana about her maid of honor duties, as well as whether or not she will change her dress after the wedding, his too nosey of a brother decided he's had enough of the dresses, as its time to play with his favorite chew toy: Him. He mirthlessly and unashamedly asked him what he is going to do with the garter that he will not throw but hand over to him making Ana blush crimson. He knows full well that this is his brother's way of asking when he is planning to pop the big question. Thankfully, Kate intervened by smacking her future husband in the head and telling him to stop being a jackass, he proceeded to change the subject, reminding him about their upcoming fishing trip. He wasn't kidding when he said he made plans with Ray to go fishing the first time they met; he has a very important matter to discuss with him, which is why he didn't waste any time preparing for it. He invited his father and brother, as well as the Kavanagh men to join him and Ray for two reasons: to defuse the awkwardness and to make up for almost ruining his brother's bachelor party. The thought excites him.

Dinner was fabulous; Gail prepared a great meal for all of them. The conversation flowed easily as they discussed random topics over dessert until they all heard a phone ringing. They all look at their respective phones to check until Ana says:

"It's Italy; I have to take this, excuse me" she said pushing a button as she answered the phone "Ciao" she said apprehensively, walking towards the edge of the vast living room. They all watch her converse in perfect Italian, his brother trying his to keep his mouth shut while he and Kate try to listen and decipher what she's saying and in his case, figuring out who she talking to.

"Dici sul serio?" She freezes on the spot, the tone of her voice becoming colder. He knows her long enough to know that this is not the sweet Ana; this is the CEO Ana.

"Bene" she said after a moment still listening at whatever the caller is saying. He can see her eyes steeling, morphing into the cold, intelligent goddess he's seen a couple of times now, mostly when they first saw each other after six years.

"Ha rotto la sua parola. Lei sa che l'accordo non sarà più valida in ogni caso non mi stupisce che teneva quelle copie" she said in full speed Italian, her eyes narrowing in rage, her voice cold as ice in the Arctic Ocean.

"Si fa a sapere se ci sono copie di Foto del Cristiano?" she said. _'There it is, a fucking clue'_ he thought

"buona. Sono contento che questi sono Polaroid's ma assicurarsi che lei non ha la scansione di loro o niente" she said taking a deep breath, a relief before masking it back to the Ana the CEO pausing for a moment as she continued

"tutte le scommesse sono spenti" she said and though he can't see her reaction, her cold voice is enough for him to determine that she is angry

"Sì. male parlare con lui dopo cena, abbiamo amici qui. Tutto sicuro, per ora, i miei genitori in particolare. assicurarsi che non ci siano scappatoie per lei e chi è che sta lavorando con" she answered in her cold voice as if spitting instructions

"Sì. tenere tutti in posizione. Ti chiamo appena ho parlato con lui di questo"

"Sì, ho capito. Ciao" she said relinquishing the tight hold on her phone, taking deep breaths for a moment before returning to the dining table

"Steele! What was that about?" Kate said

"Sorry about that, it was work bugging me again. Where were we? Wedding stuff?" she said politely, evasively as she squeezed his hand

"Who would call you at ten in the evening?" she said suspiciously

"Kate, its morning in Italy" she answered impassively

"Oh my bad" Kate said raising her hands in defeat

The night soon ends and after a lot of persuasion and a guilt trip from the bride, Ana reluctantly agreed to go out with her and Mia for her honeymoon-shopping spree, which apparently is long overdue, while he finalized the 'fishing' plan with his brother. After leading them to the foyer and saying short goodbyes, the couple finally boarded the elevator, accompanied by Taylor. As the elevator finally closed, he turned to nuzzle her neck and whispered

"So when did you learn to speak Italian?"

"M. Grey, j'ai été étude Française et Italienne depuis que je me suis déplacé à Londres. Il est obligatoire si je veux travailler avec l'Italien et le Français" she chuckled _'damn Grey, you are one lucky SOB,'_ he thought to himself.

"Je vois. Je le trouve très… sexy" he purred

"Grazie Mr. Grey, we need to talk" she said seriously, 'indeed we do' he thought

"Yes. I heard my name" he said

"How…" she trailed

"Anastasia, the moment your eyes flared and your head snapped to look at me, I knew it wasn't business" he smirked while inwardly hoping that his guess is correct.

"You know me well" she said '_good one Grey'_ he thought mentally patting himself in the back

"I'd like to know you better. Now, shall we call Taylor and Frank?" he said

"Yes. Frank is waiting for instructions"

"We'll meet them in the study" he said taking her hand and they started walking towards his study. They waited until both their trusted men arrived

"Start talking"

"It's about the Bi-" she paused taking a deep breath "it's about Elena Lincoln. Apparently, she has a knack for ruining our night, at least whenever I'm in town" she finally finished, her eyes narrowing and her whole demeanor changing to the familiar '_you-don't-want-to-cross-me'_ look that he always found both sexy and sort of alarming. He is about to ask why she had to speak in Italian when three short knocks interrupted what he is about to say. Taking a deep breath and knowing the its Taylor and Frank, he called for them to come in

"I trust this is important?" he said mostly to Frank

"So it seems Sir, Ms. Ana" he said nodding to Ana who said

"Go ahead, Frank" she said nodding _'fucking signal'_ he thought

"New intel on Mrs. Lincoln; it appears that the subject has contacted a reporter with the Seattle Nooz, Mr. Grey" Frank said impassively.

* * *

**More notes (Sorry):** To get updates regarding this story as well as pictures and my inspirations, look me up in Facebook as I have created the _missylovestoread fancfic_ page.

**Lastly, Translations: **I honestly speak little Italian and French but I am hoping that my new found friend, Google Translate is good enough, otherwise to my Italian and French readers: please forgive me

Dici sul serio? (Are you serious?)

Bene (Fine)

Ha rotto la sua parola. lei sa che l'accordo non sarà più valida in ogni caso non mi stupisce che teneva quelle copie (She broke her word. she knows the agreement will be voided anyway I'm not surprised she kept those copies)

si fa a sapere se ci sono copie di Foto del cristiano? (Do you know if there are copies of Christian's photos?)

buona. Sono contento che questi sono polariods ma assicurarsi che lei non ha la scansione di loro o niente (good. I'm glad those are Polaroid's but make sure she didn't scan them or anything)

tutte le scommesse sono spenti (all bets are off)

Sì. Male parlare con lui dopo cena, abbiamo amici qui (yes. I'll talk to him after dinner, we have friends here)

tutto sicuro, per ora, i miei genitori in particolare (secure everything for now, my parents especially)

assicurarsi che non ci siano scappatoie per lei e chi è che sta lavorando con (make sure there are no loopholes for her and whoever it is she's working with)

Sì. tenere tutti in posizione. Ti chiamo appena ho parlato con lui di questo (yes. keep everyone in position. i'll call you as soon as i've spoken to him about this)

Sì, ho capito (yes, I understand)

M. Grey, j'ai été étude française et italienne depuis que je me suis déplacé à Londres. Il est obligatoire si je veux travailler avec l'Italien et le Français (Mr. Grey, I was learning French and Italian since I moved to London. It is required if I want to work with the Italian and French)

"Je vois. Je le trouve très… sexy" (I see. I find it very… sexy)


	26. Chapter 26: Queen of the Damned

**Missy's notes: **I want to thank you all for your continued support of this story. I hope that you'll like this next chapter, which I think is a great title if I may say so myself. I got it from a movie, not sure if you guys have seen it. This chapter is intended to be the beginning of the end of the goat fucking troll we all hate. oh and please forgive my errors

E. L James owns this amazing trilogy

**Chapter 26: The Queen of the Damned**

_'All warfare is based on deception. Appear weak when you are strong and strong when you are weak'_ Ana thought. She found herself quoting one of her favorite strategy books again as she sat in an all too familiar office facing three men: Frank, her head of security, Taylor, Christian's head of security, and of course, her man; her too gorgeous for his own good man, who is now looking both tense and angry – thermonuclear angry as he paces around his study. He lost his control upon hearing the news that the bitch troll decided to break her word after all, which was not so surprising to her or Frank. They considered her to be a ticking bomb; it is either break her word or she planned to hurt her loved ones, possibly both. It was only a matter of time before she made her move. Frank was actually surprised she waited a couple of weeks to execute her plan. Of all news outlets, she chose the Nooz, a small gossip magazine company based in Seattle, rather than going national. _'Oh well, I guess we'll have to thank her for that' _her subconscious shrugged, while looking over the chessboard she's playing with her-bored-out-of-her-wits, inner goddess. She sighed as she continued to watch her man glaring at everyone, obviously very upset

"Spit it out Christian" she said and added _'before you explode'_ as an afterthought

"Elena" he spit "that…" he said pounding his table again making Taylor flinch, while she and Frank merely looked at each other. Frank gave her the _'please tell him now before he breaks something again'_ look

"What are you upset about?"

He looked at her incredulously with the _'are you fucking serious' _look and said "you have to ask?"

"Fine. What are you thermonuclear upset about? The fact that she betrayed you with her skullduggery or the fact that you can't believe she's actually doing this?" she spat shocking him

"Both… it's not her style" he said running his hand through his hair in exasperation, while looking at her with those piercing gray eyes full of anger and worry

"You're right. Extortion is her style, combined with a boat load of bluffing, but that didn't work. She's desperate now because things didn't go according to her plan. If anything, it backfired" she reasoned

"I…can't… fucking…" he said, his breath labored and his gray eyes smoldering with anger, as he once again punched his desk not even bothering to finish what has to say.

"Before you flip, Seattle Nooz, well actually anything with the name publishing and media in Seattle and Nor Cal is officially an N&S subsidiary. Oh and now you can add So Cal to the mix too I guess, the deal with the network I've been working on has finally closed as of tonight, thanks to Alex and Mr. Bryant," she said one hand playing with her favorite pair of earrings she's wearing as she try to avoid his gaze. When she looked back, all three men were gaping at her, wearing all sorts of expressions. Frank merely looked relieved, while Taylor and Christian both looked like a pair of deer caught in the headlights. _'That's why they call the company Norwood and Steele Media people'_ her subconscious muttered. She waited for them to recover and say something. Nothing; it felt like listening to crickets until Christian finally spoke.

"You…" he said his tone sounding astounded

"Really Christian, why do you think I'm here most of the time, aside from spending time with you? Robert and Roach are running Kavanagh Media and Norwood Publishing extremely well, what else should I do but work on new projects?" she shrugged

"So when you said… in the video" he said

"Christian, seriously? You think I'd let that wretched woman see my cards?" she said incredulously "really?" she almost screeched disbelievingly _'and here I thought he knew you more than anyone. I guess it's better being underestimated'_ her subconscious conceded

"Seems like I underestimated you… again" he said, his voice strained, as he shot Taylor a look that said '_what the fuck'_

"Indeed. Why do you think they stopped running all sorts of articles and clippings about us" she answered dryly and before she knew it, Christian was chuckling '_great, now it's funny'_ her subconscious muttered

"Ms. Steele, you never seize to amaze me" he said clearing his throat as he tries to stop himself from chuckling

"I'll take that as a complement" she said smirking as she found herself quoting the deception part of her favorite book, The Art of War, yet again _'appear weak when you are strong'_

"It is" he said, as he finally took a seat, not on his chair, but on the edge of his table, closer to her. "Now…" he continued as he grazed his fingers across his lips in contemplation.

"You won't talk to her, Mr. Grey"

"Why ever not?"

"Doing so will raise suspicion. She will know that we know her every move. We'll lose the element of surprise. That and the fact that you will undoubtedly sound and appear desperate; we definitely don't want that, as she will think that the ball is in her court – giving her an advantage that we don't want her to gain"

"Extortion… I see your point" he said finishing her sentence

"This is my game of war, or whatever you want to call it" she said softly "really, a guy shouldn't join a catfight" she said chuckling at the thought

"Anastasia, we're a team remember? It's my fault she's doing all this… craziness" he said sauntering close to her "besides I know her better than you do"

"I doubt that" she said dryly, as both Taylor and Frank cleared their throats disguising their mirth

"I don't do as much digging as a certain person I know, but you have a good point as always, Ms. Steele. However, I do insist that I know her better than you do" he said leaning closer to whisper "what I'd to that smart mouth of yours" making her blush

"Frank, have Taylor and Welch been briefed about the new developments regarding the subject?" she asked politely

"Waiting for your word Ma'am"

"Go ahead; once you've briefed them, we'll talk strategy. Fifteen minutes enough for you?"

"Very good Ma'am"

"Thank you, Mr. Grey & I will wait for you" she said. The two men nodded and left the two of them alone in his study.

* * *

Christian doesn't know whether or not he should be amazed or scared shitless of the beautiful woman - the love of his life - sitting in front of him. Her beautiful blue eyes staring back at him. It is amazing how she and her team work so well, so fast and so stealthy. This woman can rule the world _'she already does Grey, half of Europe, the west coast US, crucial parts of the East Coast and your heart'_ he thought, which was true. He wondered vaguely what it would feel like to be on her _shit list_, the thought is both depressing and fearful. Appearances really can be very deceiving. Anyone who looks at her could easily be fooled. She looks so delicate, perhaps naïve and so beautiful on the outside, but she's even more beautiful on the inside. Though her heart is both pure and kind, she's far from delicate and naïve, as she is deceptively cool, smart and cunning, too cunning. Anyone that crosses her had better watch out or they soon be served up on a silver platter for dinner.

"Frank is waiting for instructions… we have about 12 minutes to discuss these things" she said breaking the silence and the staring contest

"They can wait… So you weren't kidding about all the intel you have on her then?" he said

"No… I don't bluff" she said seriously

"Then how?" he said

"Bank records" said simply "she receives and deposits an awful lot of cash on a daily basis, some via wire transfers. I don't think she's good with accounting or numbers; it's clearly one of her many flaws. Though she's good at hiding things, for example, making all of her _'escorts'_ sign an NDA and contracts, which I suspect she got from you. She issues them checks for their pay and commission, big mistake – easy to trace. Another flaw is that she doesn't seem to adhere to the NDA's and contracts with her escorts, and she also doesn't seem to follow the confidentiality and safety clauses. She only cares for the confidentiality with her clients, though I see her thought process, the clients give her money, while the escorts don't, if you know what I mean. To say that she has a lot of disgruntled employees would be an understatement"

"Does she have a contact list?"

"She's not that stupid, she doesn't keep anything on the surface. She has a lot of _'walk-in'_ clients, a lot of referrals, she has loyal customers – those get really special treatments; like house parties for example"

"What do you mean on the surface?"

"She doesn't keep a diary or a black book; she does have her phone and bank records. You know how I love looking through statements and Frank already hacked her phone; everything is there, call history calendar, the works which is why we know her every move"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Well, she's bugged, her phone anything electronic is under surveillance. She also has many disgruntled employees. Even before her stunt in London, she was already under surveillance, Christian. The FBI has been watching her every move, they've already planted a mole…" she said letting the thought trail

"You…" he said surprised

"Before you jump to conclusions, no. Frank found out about the FBI investigation after we first talked about her, it's merely a coincidence" she said warily

"Then why didn't you tell me?" He said incredulously

"The subject never came up, and like I said, I don't really say nor do anything unless I am provoked. She started prodding when we ran into each other in Niemen Marcus, it escalated the night she brought a sub here and she got on my final nerve when she threatened to destroy you. It's not my fault that I found a boatload of crap against her" she said petulantly

"Christ! Don't you think you went a bit overboard with this?" he said running his hand through his hair

"Speak for yourself, you're the master stalker" she chuckled darkly rolling her eyes

"Anastasia Steele, you do know that you're worse than I am" he said shaking his head disbelievingly. He never thought he'd meet someone more cunning than he is _'but then again; she's no ordinary woman Grey'_

"I don't see it like that. I'm only utilizing her every flaw or weakness against her" she answered biting that delicious bottom lip that had him almost distracted

"You know, on the surface, you're still you. The beautiful, warm, grounded, sensitive woman I love. Gone is the naïve girl that stumbled in my office years ago" he chuckled as he shook his head and continued "Though sometimes I think she's still there, concealed under that thick armor you're wearing. What I'm trying to say is that, I don't know whether or not to praise you be scared of this angry, cold & cunning, calculating and vindictive side of you"

"I'm still me. The only difference is that I run a company and I will not let anyone belittle and stomp their foot on me or the people I love. Elena Lincoln took advantage of the man I love when he was a helpless minor; whether my man accepts the truth or not. Now, she is threatening to destroy him, I won't let that happen. If she's going down, she's going down alone. She won't take anyone with her, I won't let her."

"The angry, vindictive, cold and calculating part Anastasia; it reminds me of that day I stupidly brought up our past with those pictures" he said remembering the flare in those beautiful eyes

"Is it that or the fact that I am more than capable of protecting you and myself? Are we going to argue about this… this angry, cold, calculating and vindictive side of me – all traits that you possess as well might I add, or should we just accept that fact that she will no longer be able to bother us or use her claws to ruin other people anymore? Because this part of me will never rest until that… woman…is out of our lives for good" she said again with those blazing blue eyes. _'Face it Grey: she's only looking after you and you won't see the end of this until Elena is gone into exile or something. Maybe Flynn could help' _he thought.

"Alright. Two things: one, we will discuss this with Flynn when we meet with him and two, have you gone thermonuclear on me? He asked, raising his eyebrow and tilting his head on the side"

"First of all, why do we have to discuss this to when we meet Dr. Flynn and do I have to answer that right now? We have a situation, a rather serious matter, involving a crazy pedophile trying to destroy you" she said groaning

"Yes, yes and yes, I don't give a fuck about Elena" he said. _'I pull one plug and that bitch is ruined, baby'_ he thought confidently. "Were you ever like this over me?" he asked sheepishly.

"I would be lying if I said no, Mr. Grey. Yes, you pissed me off a couple of times but I was not this… angry" she said dryly after a moment of contemplation. _'She's not a saint, of course she did. It wouldn't be surprising if she planted some moles in GEH or something'_ he thought

"Care to elaborate?"

"First, you followed me to London and acted all Dom on me" she said rolling her eyes. He chuckles at the memory and let her continue "I was pissed off, but not like this. There was a simple solution; I hired security of my own and instructed him to make absolutely sure that you couldn't find or even get a background check on me. I got Frank, the rest is history" she smiled smugly while he rolled his eyes for the second time _'yeah, yeah she trumped your team Grey, easily_' "Second, you tried to sabotage me on the RHB deal. That sent me into an almost-thermonuclear frenzy, but I didn't want to take you down or confront you, as that would simply mean you had won. I knew you were only doing it to get my attention" She smirks

"You know me well" He smirks back "Did you ever feel vindictive towards me after that little stunt?"

"Subtly yes, I remember being so… pissed off and I wanted some payback when I found out. But when they told me that old Richard Bretford refused you point blank, I felt relieved and I realized I didn't need a payback after all, although I decided to keep an eye and an ear out for you to avoid any more surprises. That's when I decided to finally open Frank's background report on you, something that I had been ignoring since I hired him; I saw a list and saw Kavanagh media on the list"

"So you talked to Robert and got your little payback?" he said finally understanding why all of a sudden the Kavanagh matriarch pulled out of negotiations with him.

"It's was my way of helping him and you can call it my payback on your little stunt; a win-win situation" she said petulantly "do you see my point? I will do anything to ignore all the prodding and I will only hit or make my move when someone really provokes me although in your case, it wasn't really about revenge but mostly help, the Kavanagh family is very close to me, after all. I'm not vindictive, but I won't let someone stomp all over me or my loved ones. What she did to you is more than stomping, Christian. If she has any shred of kindness or heart in her she wouldn't do what she's doing right now. I gave her a chance: shut up or go to hell… though yes she will still go to hell only not at my hands. She chose the latter and she's trying to take you with her, I won't let that happen"

"Which is why I think it's best to talk to her. If you decide on exposing her, it's the same thing; she will expose my lifestyle"

"If she does that, you will file extortion and libel against her. She doesn't have any evidence against you. They won't find anything that will link you to Elena, nothing but her friendship with you and your family, but no concrete evidence"

"She has witnesses Ana"

"No witnesses Christian; your team already spoke to all the women on the documents reminding them of the NDA's, they've all cooperated and you can count them as a few of Elena's disgruntled employees. Last we heard, most of the women have left Mrs. Lincoln for breaching their confidentiality with her. She is alone. None of her 'clients' will help her, contrary to what she's expecting. If she insists on dragging you into this mess, I'll be right beside you"

"I can't take that risk"

"Christian, believe me, there are no connections. You won't be on any of her lists" she insisted, her tone serious, and her jaw tense. The look in her eyes was both reassuring and determined. She was reassuring him that like other people or business ventures, she's got this Elena hurdle by the balls and the determined look on her face is telling him that this really is a women you don't want to ever cross.

He wants to believe her, but he's not used to other people delegating for him, certainly not a woman _'but Ana is no ordinary woman Grey and she certainly won't let anyone ruin you either'_ he thought. The thought of Elena double crossing him never occurred to him, he always thought of her as both his mentor and friend – in a way. Especially not after all the years they were together and the history they shared _'but then she showed you're her true colors or scales more like it, Grey'_ he thought. It took one hell of an intervention from both Ana and his shrink for him to even get a glimpse of what Elena is really like: a snake or a disease or both. She deceived and brainwashed him, two facts that he cannot and would not have believe at first but it true. Deceive him into thinking that he deserved the pain and brainwashed him into thinking it was right. _'It was right at the time but not anymore Grey. Enough with the fucking musing: are you in or out? Put an end to this, stop Elena and move on'_ he thought as Ana gracefully stood and opened the door to let Frank and Taylor into the study. He snapped out of his momentary reverie to look at his head of security. Taylor gave him a look that was both reassuring and knowing.

"Sir, there is already a plan to apprehend the subject without involving any names, we'd like to discuss this if you're interested" Frank said eyeing Taylor, his new partner, who simply gave Christian a nod of agreement.

"I already know how to take the bitch down. Having said that, I will listen: what do you have in mind?" he said, realizing that he had already made his decision before saying it out loud

* * *

Elena Lincoln lay comfortably on the massage bed savoring the aroma of her favorite massage oil, as well as the gentle yet firm hands of her male masseuse, Albert, who expertly massaged her back to relieve some of the tension that had built over the week. She has had what must be the most hideous week of her life and hoped that a two hour massage from her favorite and most expensive spa in Seattle would help relieve some of the stress and headaches caused by her worthless employees. First, she lost just about all of her profitable girls, she suspected they must have spoken to Christian or Taylor and were reminded about the NDA's they've signed, all of them formed a band of sisterhood and all simultaneously quit after finding out that she whipped out copies of their contracts. Then there's her insatiable clients who wants the same women, it took one hell of convincing and favors just to sway them into trying new flavors for a change. Then there are her salons, which had not been making a lot of money since Christian officially handed her the keys. Lastly, she hasn't heard back from the Seattle Nooz about her scoop. She had spoken to the editor-in-chief a few days back and he seemed interested about her scoop, but the cheap idiot thinks her price is too high. Five million isn't a lot of money; hell, if that mousy tramp Steele didn't have enough shit against her, she would be swimming in cash this second, pounds not dollars plus a piece of the bitches empire, five million is peanuts, a fucking bargain! All in all: it was a hideous week

She has the perfect routine for hideous days or weeks like this. First: a little shopping spree – a few pairs of Jimmy Choo's and Louboutin's, at least one new designer purse, though this time she decided on another as well, a Dolce and Gabbana hobo, along with a few matching sets of La Perla. Second: a few hours at the spa – a milk bath followed by a two hour massage to rejuvenate her. She follows the spa with a nice meal, preferably with someone, though that someone used to be Christian – she took a sharp calming breath at the thought of her stupid old sub deciding to abandon her after all these years - all because of the mousy little bitch, Anastasia Steele. The bitch who took her Christian from her, the bitch who outsmarted her when she tried to use Christian's dirty little secrets against her, she groaned. She still can't believe she put all of her cards out without any copies _'oh hell, I can always talk to Christian, if the bitch can't be fooled, then surely Christian will give-in easily. After all, he can't resist his mentor, his creator_' she thought smiling to herself.

"I need you to relax your muscles Mrs. Lincoln" Albert said interrupting her internal dialogue and surely sensing the stiffening of her muscles.

She took a deep calming breath to relax her muscles. She can't let that mousy and tasteless bitch ruin her mood. She settled at the thought of making arrangements to talk to Christian in a few days if the Seattle Nooz option doesn't come to fruition. She plans on apologizing to stroke his ego a bit, make amends to restore their friendship by not making any more comments about his latest tramp toy and then when it's all good she will slowly work her way into talking sense into him and maybe find the perfect sub who look and act like the tramp he's been playing with. He needs a special woman to take care of his needs, not a mousy tramp like Anastasia Steele. She focused on the last part of her itinerary to calm herself and get rid of the bile that is forming deep within her. After splurging on a nice meal, perhaps French cuisine, she is dedicating the rest of her night with her newest sub, Francis. Hmmm Francis, her second best sub – next to Christian no doubt. Barely of legal age, he almost looks like her Christian and his pain tolerance may rival him as well. But nothing beats the best as they, though she may have to settle for the next best thing until Christian wakes up and realizes that she is what he really needs, not that mousy little tramp. The thought of their reunion is intoxicating.

After her relaxing time at the spa, she walked out of her private dressing room fully rejuvenated and relaxed, wearing her usual black attire: black fitted top and jeans with her black Valentino pumps and purse. She headed to the lush reception area to settle her bill. She is surprised by the commotion in the usually quiet reception area: the regular patrons and guests are mixed in with suited men who almost look like CIA agents with cheap suits are converged all around the waiting area. She wondered vaguely if a VIP is checking in, which shouldn't be a surprise, as the place is known for its privacy. What surprised her is that two of the suited man approached her and said

"Elena Lincoln?" the man said. He is a good looking man who slightly resembled Elliot Grey she noted

"Yes" she said almost purred

"I'm FBI agent Patrick O'Connor. You are under arrest on suspicion of pandering or operating a prostitution ring, racketeering, tax evasion and money laundering. You have the right to remain silent…" the man said but she doesn't seem to hear any of it. The world has stopped turning, her heart seemed to have stopped for a while, though now it broke into a sprint. Everything seems to be in slow motion and she is rooted in her spot until one of the men takes her by the arm as she is ushered outside the premises in front of an audience. The audience consists of a lot of familiar faces – the faces of her friends and acquaintance, camera lights are flickering. It's like a dream, a horrific dream: reporters and photographers taking pictures and trying to get her to comment as the FBI agents lead her to the waiting vehicle. She waits and waits for someone, maybe Francis, to wake her up from this horrible nightmare. It wasn't until the doors opened and the men once again took her inside the station and repeated the Miranda rights to her, as well as the fact that all of her assets are frozen, did she realize that everything was real. In a matter of minutes, she's in a sink hole and it's all because of that mousy little bitch – Anastasia Steele.

* * *

**_Breaking news: Seattle Socialite apprehended on Prostitution and Racketeering Charges _**

Seattle socialite Elena Lincoln was arrested today for allegations of pandering or running a prostitution ring in both Seattle and Portland. In addition to the prostitution allegation, Mrs. Lincoln or Elena Davis Lincoln, is also charged with money laundering, tax evasion and racketeering. According to an unknown source close to the investigation, the former wife of Lincoln Timber CEO Matthew Lincoln, has been running the business for more than 3 three years and has about 40 women working for her in both Seattle and Portland. She is said to make at least one hundred thousand dollars per week on prostitution alone. If convicted, Mrs. Lincoln faces up to fifteen years in federal prison, as well as fines up to five million dollars.

* * *

Shout out and Grazie Mille to _AppleTeaPackage_ for correcting the lousy Italian translation I got from Google translate


	27. Karma

_E. L James owns this amazing trilogy_

**Chapter 27: Karma**

"Hmm…" Ana moaned deliciously. There is nothing but the steam caused by the hot water running, enveloping them in a cocoon inside of the all too familiar bathroom – his plush bathroom in Escala where she has been staying for a couple of days now since they've returned from her vacation home in Cannes. Part of the agreement when they agreed to move-in together was to stay at each other's properties for X amount of time. Christian knows that she isn't too keen on staying in his penthouse, even though it has been repainted and re-decorated to the point that it almost feels like walking into a new place, she still managed to see past the new exterior and remember that this is the one place where she once sank so low that the mere memory of it is enough to make her violent or sick. He graciously agreed to stay with her in London but part of her feels like the deal is lopsided. Yes, he can work from her home office in London while she worked in her office. He can run an empire, his empire, by just using his blackberry as he insisted repeatedly, but still, there has to be some sort of compromise; he needs to see and meet with people, he has a schedule that can mirror or maybe even surpass hers. Above all she knows that it can't always be her way, which is why she is here, even though every vein in her body is going against setting foot in this place. _'Escala does have its advantages'_ her inner goddess reasoned, enjoying herself way too much while her subconscious cautioned _'don't over think, but don't be too complaisant either'_

"You like that baby?" he whispered seductively as he continued to massage her back

"Hmmm…Yes… very much" she moaned, agreeing wholeheartedly with her inner goddess while her subconscious glared

"Keep doing that and I might as well bend you and take you right here" he whispered with a growl

"Hmmm no one's stopping you Mr. Grey; in fact I encourage it" she said giggling as she felt his erection poking her back. His gorgeous face was dripping wet from the water showering them like rainfall and his eyes, his scorching gray eyes, were now hooded with desire and lust. She bit her lip as she felt everything tingle down south and her insides melt and moisten

"We aim to please Ms. Steele" he said and abruptly she was facing him. He used both his hands that are supposedly massaging her back to turn her around and face the gorgeous specimen of a man who was now smirking ravenously at her. "Hmmm how I love it when you're wet" he murmured as his magical hands gently snaked around her waist and into her behind to swat her playfully and before she could say or do anything in response, his hand roamed once again, this time up north stopping at their next destination, where he expertly fondled and played with her breasts and nipples. Her knees buckled, her eyes closing to savor the sensation

"Ahhh" she moaned as his tongue made contact with her nipples. Amidst the delicious sensation she heard him chuckle

"Oh how I love that sound" he said in between kisses and licks, his attention only on her chest "next to the giggle" he said as his kisses and licks became more and more ardent and moving down south until he was kneeling in front of her kissing form her belly to her thighs until he reached yet another destination. Wondering why he stopped, she opened her eyes to find him staring up at her; eyes hooded mouth slightly opened the tip of her slightly exposed his hands teasing her folds in a delicious way. _'Oh fucking my'_ her inner goddess whispered and she mirrored that statement as she bit her lip put both her hand on his strong muscular shoulder and bent down to kiss him passionately. The kiss was anything but sweet: it was love, passion, lust, desire and hundreds of fireworks all rolled up into one. Growls and moans erupted as their tongues collided and hands touched every inch of each other until he stood up and pushed her to the wall

"Hold on to me and don't let go" he grunted as she wrapped both her leg around his waist, her back leaning against the wall as he slowly, deliciously entered her and pounded her slowly. The water felt like rainfall, steam was surrounding them, and their breathing was shallow as they held each other – as he held her while he.., pounded into her, his thrusts were slow at first until it gradually reached his normal pace, the delicious, tow curling, eye rolling behind your head pace.

"Oh fuck!" she screamed as he hit her in all the right places

"Yessssss" he said as he continued to relentlessly pound into her until they both reached euphoria

**~oooOooo~**

Ana found herself sitting at the familiar counter having a quiet dinner with Christian. _'Way to ruin the mood'_ her inner goddess grumbled while her subconscious just noted _'yes, the memory is still crystal clear; punch him if he asks you to dance with him'_ she said and the thought made her wince and gulp

"I know what you're thinking" he said interrupting her wayward thoughts

"Hmmm?" she lied

Shaking his head clearly knowing that she is trying her best to avoid answering his statement, he stood up and took both their plates and moved them to the vast dining table. Startled, she is rooted to her seat watching her man move the dishes she and Gail prepared after their delicious bath rendezvous. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and chanted the word 'focus' over and over. Worried gray eyes met hers when she opened her eyes again. _'Now you've done it' _her inner goddess grumbled while her subconscious just rolled her eyes and said _'oh please'_

"Done with the meditation?" he asked tentatively

"I'm sorry" she said

"Don't be, I'm the one who should be sorry" he said touching her face with the back of his hand. Anxiety written all over his gorgeous features

"No… It's me and my wayward thoughts. Maybe I should add this to the already long list when we meet your Charlatan" she offered trying to defuse the tense and rather awkward conversation

Shaking his head, he said "You're really good at evasion and distraction. Now come" taking her hand and leading her to the dining table

"I did come… deliciously…twice if I recall correctly" she said with a straight face, her second shot at defusing the conversation. It worked; he spluttered with laughter his eyes almost watering with tears

* * *

"What I would do to that smart mouth of yours" he said still chuckling

"I can think of a few but right now shall we eat? And I wanted to talk about something else" she smirked

"Yes and no. Yes, let's eat and no, we are not talking about Elena"

"Frank got a call" she said patiently

"Of course he did" he grumbled taking a bite out of the delicious cod and salad his wife, no – the love of his life. _'Grey, did you just refer to her as your wife?'_ he thought. He shook his head again, shaking the wayward thoughts out of his head. She just agreed to move in with him for crying out loud. 'Distract yourself Grey' he though frantically and remembered she was trying to tell him about Frank's new intel on the snake Elena and said "fine I'll bite, what call?"

"Her assets are frozen; her clients are all washing their hands of her, employees are filing various charges against her. She's got no one" she began

"And?" he said completely puzzled. His head obviously stillreeling from the thought of calling her wife

Rolling her eyes, she said "Mr. Grey you're completely distracted you know that don't you?" she asked half mortified

"Huh?"

"Ugh" she said rolling her eyes once again and continued "Christian, she called your Dad" she finished matter-of-factly

"What?!" he said snapping out of his '_Anastasia, my wife fantasy'_

"We already talked about that possibility; your parents consider her their friend naturally they're going to want to be there for her"

"I know that" he said now brushing his hand through his hair

"She made her move, a rather predictable move, now what?" she challenged

He just glared knowing that she is about to talk him into telling his parents partially about the truth about the snake Elena to convince them from helping the bitch. Normally the glare, his death glare is enough to make anyone scamper or break anyone. Unless of course you're Anastasia Steele – the name alone is enough to make him calm his nerves. _'Tsk… Tsk… You lost it Grey'_ he thought as with each breath he takes, the pulse of anger he felt slowly disappeared. They continued to stare at each other not saying a word. His half glare, half smirk probably looked comical to anyone watching, while she just raised one delicate eyebrow, while those guileless powder blue eyes mesmerized him. _'Dammit Grey, focus!'_ He thought almost smacking himself in the head.

"If my parents find out" he started wincing at the thought

"They will be upset" she finished but continued "but not at you Christian"

"I can't fucking risk that" he said irritably "They'll be furious!"

"Yes" she said, rolling her eyes "because you never told them. They're going to want to find out what exactly happened between you and that –" she said stopping herself from saying a bad word "they will want you to tell them what happened between you and that woman. Yes they will be upset but the important part will be that you told them - not her or anyone else. Actions have consequences, good or bad; you'll have to face it. Its time come clean" she finally said softly

"They'll be mad at me I'm sure of it" he said lowly, hating himself for sounding like a total baby. She stood up and walked towards him, automatically he reached out to hold her, cradling her on his lap as she looked him straight in the eye with those clear blue eyes now filled with determination and said:

"If I love you and accepted all fifty shades of you, for sure they will too. They're your parents; a parent's love is unconditional. I know you're thinking about your birth mother, I know she loved you; she just didn't know how to show it. Please tell me you'll consider telling them, not everything of course, they don't have to know all the details, just the basics."

He didn't answer. He just kissed her and was about to carry her back to his room when his phone started to ring. He reached out to pick his phone up from the table to check who is calling when he finds a familiar name on the caller ID. They looked at each other for a moment until Ana nodded urging him to answer

"Mother?" he said gruffly

* * *

"Mia is scheduled to come back from Monaco tomorrow my dear" Grace said when the protective brothers asked where their little sister was. Mia has been blissfully staying with Rupert all over Europe and is almost neglecting her wedding preparation duties according the Kate. Kate doesn't know whether she should be happy or upset. On one hand, everyone knows what a force of nature the youngest Grey is and though she has excellent taste and party planning skills, she can go a bit overboard. They've just arrived and were ushered into the vast living room where they chatted as they waited for dinner to be served.

"So she's really dating that fuc-" Elliot began but stopped midway as Grace eyed him sternly

"Yes it appears so, they joined me and Ana in London for Thanksgiving" Christian said irritably making her almost roll her eyes

"Rupert is a gentleman" she said reassuringly

"Sure hope so" Elliot muttered

"How sweet, the big brothers are looking after their baby sister" Kate piped in

"So, if Mia isn't here then why call a mandatory dinner?" Elliot said questioningly. Grace called and demanded a family dinner the other night insisting that she misses both their sons though with the _'Elena Lincoln prostitution scandal'_ going around almost the entire state of Washington area, Christian suspects that his parents wanted a word with the two of them to get assurance that their son's didn't need the help of a _'Madam'_ to satisfy their… needs and most of all the Grey matriarch wants to find out if her sons are on the infamous list of clients that the _'Seattle Madam'_ kept, as they like to call the bitch troll these days. "We need to talk about the situation with Elena Lincoln." Grace said, almost whispering the words. Everyone looked at each other aptly guessing each other's thoughts. Carrick cleared his throat, Grace blushed a little, not meeting their gaze, Kate gawked and Elliot looked as though he was getting ready to release one hell of a guffaw and lastly, Christian looked tense… there really is no other word for it.

Kate looked at her and finally said "Should we be here?" finally getting the idea as Elliot finally let out a booming laugh that seemed to echo throughout the house. Carrick and Grace looked at each other and then to both her and her best friend. Kate was now trying her best to hide her mirth. Everyone knew that Elliot doesn't need a madam to get some; everyone was also well aware of the fact that Elliot banged half of Seattle's female population before he met Kate.

"Well…" Grace began clearly a little embarrassed

"Mother" Elliot began still laughing mirthlessly easily finding amusement even with such an awkward subject. "Do you think that even if say we _'did'_ you think we would tell you?" he finished laughing uncontrollably

"Elena called and asked for our help. She wants me to defend her case" Carrick said patiently with a hint of a smile

"We'll I don't need to you know… contact a madam to get some" Elliot said trying to keep a straight face. Everyone chuckled while Kate rolled her eyes, smacked her soon-to-be husband in the arm and muttered:

"That's because I will cut your balls out if try" deadpan

Elliot chortled and everyone joined in

"She's serious you know" Ana said mirroring Kate's serious expression

"Oh I know Ana" Elliot winked

"How about you little bro? I washed my hands, your turn" he said mirthlessly

"Fuck off Elliot" Christian glared. It's his turn on the spotlight, all eyes rest on his while his gray eyes now filled with worry barely hidden under that the look of indifference mask he's been wearing, remained glued to hers. He was about to say something when Taylor came and announced that Mrs. Lincoln is pulling up the driveway. Frank had already notified her and Christian that the troll was able to make bail. "She's supposed to meet me in my office tomorrow, wonder why —" Carrick said and stopped as the bitch troll is ushered in by Taylor. She's wearing her usual black attire, but she looked haggard, less immaculate. She pitied her for a second until their eyes met and she saw the troll glare at her general direction. _'Control yourself Steele, the others don't know'_ her subconscious cautioned. The bitch troll greeted everyone as if nothing happened, while Grace graciously asks her to join them for dinner. The rest of the dinner conversation was awkward, Elliot tried his best to dispell the awkwardness by making funny jokes and it worked for a while. Meanwhile Kate eyed her questioningly throughout the dinner. She must've noticed the bitch troll giving her and Christian dirty looks and was eager to find out what was happening.

After the rather awkward dinner, Carrick led the troll into his study to talk and they were left with Grace. Kate and Elliot decided that it was time for them to leave as Elliot kept chortling with laughter every time he remembered the rather awkward confrontation about his sex life and the 'Madam' actually appearing and even joining them for dinner. Grace walked the two of them out and Christian excused himself to go to the bathroom. Ana was sitting in the couch in the family room checking her email when she heard the door being closed and saw a black figure approaching her. Sighing, she looked up to see Elena, the goat fucking pedophile sneering at her. She had to fight the urge to roll her eyes _'relax Steele'_ she chanted

"I want to commend you for successfully exposing my business to all of Seattle, but fortunately I still have loyal friends like Carrick and Grace" she sneered

"Oh I didn't expose you Mrs. Lincoln, it was all you. Yes, you do have loyal friends like Carrick & Grace, which is a shame because all you do is stab them in the back" she answered patiently

"You didn't think I would be that easy did you" she leered

Ana just smiles and said "No. A person like you can never accept defeat easily and if anything you're willing to take someone down with you. It's a shame that none of your plans or schemes will work"

"You don't know what I'm capable of you little bitch. Be thankful that my sources are too scared of Christian otherwise he would be sharing the same ditch with me" she hissed

"Are you sure you want to continue with these threats?" she said narrowing her eyes but the troll could only sneer, her eyes and nose flaring but then understanding crosses her face

"I see. Of course" she said spitting the words as she continued to glare at her

"Do you? Like I told you during our conversation in my office in London where you tried to blackmail me and Christian, I will not reveal anything until after I have made my move. You chose not to heed my warning Mrs. Lincoln and continued to play this… game that we both know you don't stand a chance of winning"

"Don't underestimate me" she said using her dominatrix voice that made her almost laugh out laud

"Oh I won't Mrs. Lincoln; if anything I'm giving you another chance to back out though I'm afraid I won't reveal any more of my moves from now on we'll… no, actually you'll play this game blindfolded" she said praying to God that she would take her last chance and go

"You said it yourself you whore, I'm not going down easily. Now, make this shit, the cases, the FBI go away and I will consider not telling Grace and Carrick about our little secret" she demanded

She groaned and shook her head pitifully and said "I was willing to look the other way and let a pedophile like you roam the streets and live a normal life rather than do the right thing which is to let you rot in a jail cell" eyeing her meaningfully. They both know that it wasn't just Christian she molested

"You little —!" She said about to pounce when she stood up and dodged the hand that was about to attack her

"If you go anywhere near me, touch even a single hair, I will add assault to your criminal charges"

"You think I give a damn? I will break your skinny bones piece by piece you mother fuck-"

The doors opened on both side of the room, on one side it's Christian, Frank, Taylor and other members of Christian's security team. At the other door, much to her, Elena and Christian's horror, his parents stood both glaring at Elena who stopped struggling against Frank's vise-like hold and stood in stunned silence.

"Gentlemen, have you called the police?" Carrick asked crossing the room in just three strides, Grace right behind him

"On their way as we speak Sir" Taylor answered

"Good, I want to make sure that Mrs. Lincoln is back behind bars after this… incident" he said not taking his eyes off of Elena who now had tears spilling from her eyes as she tried to reason

"Cary—" she reasoned

"Unless I heard it all wrong Elena, you tried to extort both my son and Ana even threatening her life, and unless my brain is doing tricks on me, I also heard the word pedophile" he said waiting for an answer that Elena studiously ignored. Carrick narrowed his eyes in understanding and said "then I'm afraid I can't help you Elena. I'm calling the judge to revoke the bail we set for you" With that, Taylor escorted the police into the room as Carrick brought them up to speed on the situation and Elena was hauled away in handcuffs.

* * *

"Can we just talk about it tomorrow?" Christian begged brushing one of his hands over his hair in frustration while the other held the love of his life, Ana, who was nearly cornered by the snake Elena and didn't bother to call him or security

"No Son, your mother and I want to talk about it now" his father insisted. _'The truth is almost out Grey, time to fess up'_ he thought

"Fine. Ana is staying right beside me" he said turning to look at those powder blue eyes. He gave her the look that simply said _'fine. I'm telling them, but you have to right beside me'_

"But Christian it's a fam—" she stammered but Carrick interjected

"Ana, Christian has a point and I would like to know about the conversation Grace and I just overheard"

"Alright" she said after taking a deep breath

Carrick motioned for all of them to go into his study so they could talk. _'This is it Grey'_ he thought already picturing his parents reaction and disappointment the moment he opens his mouth to tell them what happened and the reason why Elena is trying to extort both him and Ana. It felt as if he was transported back to his teenage years again entering his father's study; back to the time where he would cause them constant headaches and disappointment. He felt her hands squeeze his reassuringly and in an instant he felt himself relax just a bit and focus on the matter as they both took a seat to face his parents' worried expressions.

"What do you want to know?" he said in a low voice while still keeping eye-contact with his father

"Son, we want to know everything. Why is Elena trying to extort you, why did she try to sell some story to the Seattle Nooz, why is she so upset with Ana and most importantly, we want to know the significance of the pedophile remark" his father said predictably. Both the father and lawyer in him working together

"Christian, this isn't just about the prostitution scandal is it?" his mother said softly

He took a deep breath, contemplating on how to start "the extortion, the news, I guess a bit of the prostitution are all sort of connected" he said dejectedly. His parent both looked mortified. His father furrowed his eyebrows while his mother… Grace began to cry.

"The pedophile remark?" Carrick said barely containing the anger

"It started when I was fifteen" he said bowing his head as his mother buried her face between her hands and his father stood to console her

"Why? Why didn't you tell us" Grace cried

"I… I thought what we were doing was right" he said bowing his head "She forced me to focus, when I didn't she punished me. Elena stopped my drinking and the fighting; she made me concentrate on school. For once I didn't give anyone a headache, I didn't get lectured by dad, and I got into Harvard. I thought I was doing the right thing" He said swallowing the lump in his throat as he sees his mother cry

"So you let that woman molest you… for how long?" Carrick answered

"It ended when I turned 21"

More gasps. His mother continued to cry while his father continued to console her. He couldn't bare it, he wanted to leave or do something to remove the disappointment and pain from their faces. Instead he sat there and looked at those powder blue eyes of Ana to try to relax once again. She looked back to him with a sympathetic look and for one silly moment he thought about the upcoming fishing trip he planned with her father. _'God dammit, focus Grey!'_ he thought

"But you two remained friends" his father questioned

"I suppose. Yes"

"So she supplied you with…" Grace said eyeing both of them - half nervous, half frightened

"I didn't know she made a living out of it, I thought she knew people, women I mean" he said sheepishly and added "Ana isn't one of them Mom, what I told you about her before was all true; I met her when she interviewed me on behalf of Kate. She… she tried to help me but obviously I screwed it up pushed her away" he finished eyeing all of them including her – the love of his life apologetically. Ana just squeezed his hand and shook her head telling him not to think about their past anymore

"Ana, tell me about the extortion" His father said. On one hand he is relieved that they are past the first hurdle on the other, knowing both of his parents, this is only the beginning

"Mr. Grey" She began

"Cary or Carrick, anyone who tries to protect my family _is _my family dear" he said softly. She smiled and nodded

"Carrick, she came to my office in London a couple of days before Thanksgiving with ah… evidence about Christian. I found a way to take the evidence from her and used the Intel my head of security had found against her. We already knew about the FBI and the prostitution case so I used it as leverage to take those documents from her and destroy them before anyone else could see them"

Carrick nodded thoughtfully and said "I will contact the prosecutor's office tomorrow and help them with the case. I want to make absolutely sure that she stays behind bars for as long as possible" he said seething

"I won't do it" he said as he stood up brushing his hand over his hair in frustration

"Christian" Carrick admonishes

"No. It's enough that I had to tell you all it's another to tell the world, I won't do it. " he said adamantly

"At least consider it Son"

"I won't dad; find a way to pin something else to her, but don't drag me or Ana into this!" he said stubbornly walking up to his crying mom, held her and said "I'm so sorry" his voice full of sincerity and sorrow.

"Oh Christian, this is all my fault" Grace cried

"No, mom; it was my choice. Please don't blame yourself; I'm fine now, it's all over" he said trying his best to reassure his mother.

**~oooOooo~**

After what felt like hours of talking and more crying, they left the Grey Manor both relieved and exhausted. Relieved that Kate and his brother left early and that Ana was right after all; his parents, though angry, hurt and shocked about what he said to them, still loved him and perhaps understood him a bit better as well. Grace still blamed herself for what happened; while his father wanted to be sure the law prevailed against that wretched woman. The ordeal left him terribly exhausted and all he wanted to do is lay in bed with her and forget about all that has happened. The ride back to Escala was spent in complete silence; they just held hands. He was amazed that she was still right beside him throughout this horrible ordeal. But then again, he wouldn't have the strength to go through half of this shit without her on his side, patiently guiding him to the light. _'You are one lucky son of a bitch Grey' _he thought as the silence continued as they rode the elevator up to his Ivory Tower. He couldn't help himself as they entered his bedroom. He pulled her into a embrace, while he inhaled her sweet scent and pulled her face to meet his and then kissed her as if life depended on it

"Are you ok?" she whispered in between kisses

"I'm not sure. Right now I want to forget this ever happened and bury myself in you" he growled as he pushed her onto the next available surface, a loveseat, and ripped her out of her dress

"I think we need to talk" she said as he ravaged her neck and tried to touch every inch of her body.

"Shut up Ana, no talking. I need to be inside you and forget about what happened are we clear?" he growled ripping both her lace undergarments, as he took his clothes off in record time

"Crystal" she replied a little startled

"Good" he whispered as he pulled her legs apart and buried himself inside of her, allowing the sensation to overpower him. He was determined to forget about what happened at his parent's house at all costs, even if it meant that he buried himself in her all night long

* * *

Ana woke up _naked_ in an empty bed to beautiful music coming from the piano. She checked the time to find that she had only been asleep for about two hours after that sex marathon Christian insisted to rid himself of the stress and forget about what had happened at his parents' house. It felt like a session in his playroom, though without the toys and punishment, all Christian and his hands and… she shook her head at her wayward thoughts. It felt like they half fucked half made love on every available surface in his room. She sighed, her poor fifty she thought groggily as she climbed out of the bed and his room dragging the sheets with her. She found him lost in the complex and elaborate melody of Bach it seemed. She pushed away the memory of spying on him years ago and stared at him in the shadows, listening. After a while he glanced up and their eyes met. She suppressed a sigh as she looked into his beautiful grey eyes. He stopped playing and said:

"What have you done to me?" It sounded more like a statement than a question.

"What do you mean?" she asked baffled and frankly a little groggy

"Control, secrets, and the lifestyle, everything down to the new paint color of this house" he said almost snorting

She didn't say anything, part of her wondered why he's saying all this while the other reasoned that she didn't ask him to do those things. Giving up, she walked up and sat right beside him and said:

"I didn't mean to…'"

He stops her by kissing her, as their kiss deepens he pulled back and said: "Oh Ana, whatever you're doing, don't stop"

"Come to bed" she whispered taking his hand to leading him back but instead he pulled her toward him and she found herself sitting in his lap. He pulled the sheet away from her leaving her completely naked on top of him. He looked at her for a moment, drinking in every feature, every curve of her naked body until his magical hands and his heavenly touch caressed her. Everything down south clenched and moistened, even her nipples hardened and she let out a gasp. Somehow, his lips found hers and they kissed, his tongue urgent, relentless and needy. He lifted her body up to the piano, placing her back against the lid. She let out a moan as his lips started to kiss her inner thighs and then he unleashed the power of his tongue onto her sex, circling and teasing her most sensitive area. She back arched against the piano and she writhed beneath his expert hands calling his name as if in prayer. Suddenly he hovered over her, on top of the piano. Their eyes met. Blue to gray, gray to blue starring in wonder, love and passion all rolled into one

"I want you" he whispered and then added "God I love you" he said as he sunk himself into her slowly, exquisitely

She woke up in bed the next morning with his arm wrapped possessively around her. She must've passed out from last night or rather this morning's excursion on the piano, as she didn't even remember being hoisted back to bed. Carefully disentangling herself to the still sleeping form of her gorgeous man, wearing his discarded shirt from the night before, she padded her way to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Looking around the always well stocked pantry, she found all the ingredients needed to make pancakes, along with the eggs and bacon she found in the fridge. Everything was prepared, the eggs were cooking the bacon was sizzling on the grill, as she mixed the pancake batter, all while chanting to herself to quit thinking of the past when strong hands wrap around her waist and his lips found her neck and nuzzled her close.

"Hey" she said startled

"Good morning, baby." he smirked

"Sorry you surprised me" she said

"You seemed to be concentrating on something" he said still smirking

"Thinking about what we should do today actually, aside from staying in" she said blushing a little and unconsciously looking at the piano

He chuckled "Before you can ask if it was a dream, yes it did happen and I must say you lost your stamina Ms. Steele" he said playfully

"I suppose I did" she said dryly flipping the bacon and preparing to cook pancakes at the same time

"Err I… Ah… I pushed the meeting with Flynn today if that's okay" he said seriously

"Alright; let's meet the charlatan"

* * *

**Missy's notes: **Thanks for your continued support on this story! your reviews, follow, favorites keep me going. For those who wondered if I'm going to continue this story, here's the answer. I didn't plan on releasing the prequel at least until I've finished this one but I was really in a horrible writer's funk. I could write yes but not about ADSoS so I put the writing to a better use (the prequel) until I've decided what to do next for this one. I should probably call this chapter Karma sutra coz it only has two things: lemons and lots of drama caused by the previous chapter (lets face it, the bitch troll won't back down that easy). Think of it this way: what is the consequence of A & C dealing and damning the goat troll? Minimal you say? Right, until the troll decides to add Carrick and Grace in the picture. Remember, they don't know a thing… yet and the troll is all too willing to spoil it

Thanks to my cyber-bff for letting me grovel about the funk and for pounding my head until the ideas come out ;)


	28. Two steps forward

**Missy's Notes: **Thank you for your continued support on this story as well the prequel. You're reviews, follows and favorites all make me want to continue even with the combination of writers block and writers funk is attacking me. This is by far, the hardest chapter I've ever written, emotionally draining! I'm glad it's done (thanks to my_ cyber bff_ for the nonstop patience and for pounding my head in a good way). I feel like at some point before the HEA, this has to happen. The Ana that we all love on this story hates her past and at some point, she needs to tackle it like what she did with the bitch troll. Hope you guys like it, sorry for the delay and please forgive my errors.

E.L James owns this amazing trilogy

**Chapter 28:** **Two steps forward**

Christian led her towards a palatial office building about five minutes away from Escala which she thought to be useful just in case he needed those emergency appointments or meetings such as what they are about to do. She wondered vaguely how many '_emergency appointments'_ had he made during the many years that he had been under the good charlatan's care. Ana only knew of this doctor through paper (she remembers reading his name on Christian's background report) but for the most part, she only remembers Christian acknowledging his shrink's word a few times, particularly when he was asking for a second chance. One thing is for sure, based on Christian's description, she knows that Christian is quite fond of this man. They are escorted inside the tastefully elegant, yet completely understated reception area, where they were welcomed by a rather friendly assistant who she could tell is also fond of her man; and her man calling the said assistant on her first name rather than the formal way he usually acknowledges people. She could tell that her man is at ease here.

Dr. John Flynn is a tall man in his late thirties or early forties with kind blue eyes and a British accent. The office of the person they are about to meet is understated. The office is tastefully decorated with pale green paint covering the walls and two dark green couches facing two leather winged chairs. Ana could tell that the man exuded a lot of calm and patience. Anyone who meets this man for the first time will likely feel at ease instantaneously. '_Yeah the man has worked with your man for years; of course he'll have patience comparable to a saint'_ her subconscious remarked

"It's good to have you with us Ana" Dr. Flynn said as he motions for her and Christian to take their seats after their fairly formal introduction. After a brief introduction to Christian's long time therapist, Ana insisted that he call her by her first name, rather than the formality of calling her Ms. Steele.

"Oh it's an honor to meet the man who taught the great Christian Grey how to apologize" she said smirking at Christian who rolled his eyes and muttered a curse.

"That wouldn't have been plausible if it weren't for you" the good doctor shot back as they all settled into their seats "So how may I be of assistance today"

"I don't know John, you tell us?" Christian said surly, though with a hint of a smirk

"Alright, let's start by telling you that you're my last appointment for the day so no need to worry about time" the doctor smiled

"Yeah that'll be charged anyway" Christian muttered sullenly, but with a childish gleam in his eyes while the doctor just chuckled. She knew immediately that her man is very fond of the doctor. She found herself smiling at their jabber. He looked at her for a moment and took her hand and squeezed as he continued "She's here John, now what?" he said dryly

"Well then, let's ask if Ms. Steele would like to talk to me one on one or shall we do the traditional couples therapy?" the good doctor said meeting her eyes.

Ana looked baffled. The whole time she thought that she is only with him to offer support, not talk to the shrink. She didn't need any help or intervention. She looked at her man and furrowed her brows while he did nothing but nod and shrug. '_What is that supposed to mean?'_ her subconscious muttered.

"I thought I was just… I don't think I need… I mean… err" she stammered trying put her thoughts together as she turned to face Christian again as she said "why do I need counseling?"

"Remember thanksgiving?" he answered swiftly looking at her expectantly

"I know, but I thought I was just meeting Dr. Flynn and you know…" she said puzzled. She didn't think she needed to talk to a shrink; she was positive she didn't have any issues

"It appears that Christian here did not tell you why he wanted you to meet with me" the doctor chuckled while Christian scowled and then muttered

"We had a lot to talk about that day" he said dryly

"We did have a lot to talk about that day and I agreed when Christian said that he wanted me to meet with you John…" she said giving both men a questioning look

"The last time we had an argument well…" Christian hesitated trying to form the right words to say; his free hand brushing his always just fucked copper locks. She was distracted at the thought that her always confident man can actually stammer. '_A novelty'_ her subconscious observed while her inner goddess said '_oh give the man a break; he had a long, long night'_

"Hey… just tell me" she said squeezing his hand

"Look, I don't get why you always runaway whenever we argue, so I mentioned it to John; that among other things that we talked about just recently" he finally said, though it was close to murmur. It is both amusing and curious. Christian murmuring is amusing for a man so confident and domineering while she is baffled by the idea of having to talk to a therapist just to clear the air on that issue and that she thought they already talked about it, she promised never to do it again

"And so I suggested to invite you" the doctor added

"I see. But I thought I already… you know… I'll never walk out" she said as looked back at Christian

"I'm afraid the issue is far beyond that Ana; I would like to ask you if you want to talk about it?" the doctor said

"I honestly don't see the need" she said shrugging but the pleading look on his face made her backtrack a bit. She took a deep breath urging herself to humor him as she said "I suppose"

"Good. Would you like to talk about it together or would you rather talk about it alone?"

"I don't know Dr. Flynn, what do you suggest?" she said

"Christian" the doctor said and immediately Christian nodded and turned to kiss her cheek as he said

"I'll wait outside" he said and looked at his doctor surly once again and said "make it quick"

"Thank you Christian; please do come back so we can talk about what you told me earlier on the phone" the doctor said. She watched him as he gracefully walked out of the room and left her with the good doctor

"I don't think this is the right time to talk about me Dr. Flynn. He had a very long night" she said after a moment

"Yes he told me Ana and like I said we have a lot of time, we will get to him after this. I have a feeling that this will be brief"

"I hope so. I don't want to waste your time" she smiles "I should tell you; I hate interviews and this feels like one" she said honestly

"I know Ms. Steele but keep in mind that whatever it is that we will talk about, it won't be going anywhere but in here" he said pointing to his temple "while your information will go to one of those filing cabinets and I don't not want to risk getting sued by someone as powerful as you or Christian" he said

"Oh I'm just a simple businessman" she shrugged

"The world and Forbes says otherwise, Ms. Steele. I must admit, I admire your modesty. Most business men I know take great pride in their accomplishments yet you -"

"I came from modest family, Dr. Flynn; I'm sure Christian told you. Actually, now I am curious as to what he's told you about me or if he ever mentioned me at all" she said thoughtfully "There are other things far more important than money and accomplishments. Money and power will come and go but friends and family? Never; at least in my experience. I value my family and friends far more than wealth and prestige; they've been with me far longer than any of this largess" she said truthfully

"Well said Ms. Steele. Yes, Christian has told me a lot about you"

"May I ask what is it about? What he told you about me I mean" she said curiosity taking over

"I'm actually hoping you can tell me about you and Christian. I would like to hear your side of the story"

"What does that have to do with me leaving whenever we fight?" she said a little too defensively. Her subconscious and inner goddess both shrugged

"A lot Ms. Steele, you'll find that you can learn a lot from one person's history. Who we are right now is because of our past, don't you agree? Don't worry, I understand your hesitation. This is after all personal or shall I say none of my business" the doctor responded correctly reading her thoughts and body language

"History makes a person, I agree with you. Alright I'll make a deal with you; please call me Ana and I will tell you my side of the story Dr. Flynn" she said steeling herself for reliving the memories. '_I don't see why; you didn't need a shrink to evaluate you long time ago, but what the hell'_ her subconscious muttered while her inner goddess just shrugged and pulled out a book clearly not interested

"Alright Ana, please call me John and we'll have a deal"

"I should tell you, my history with Christian is like a telenovela… very long and I hate reliving it" she said wryly

"A colorful telenovela Ana and I'm listening" he said grinning

"Well, not sure what he told you but here goes" she said swallowing before she continued "I met him when I interviewed him on behalf of my best friend. Nothing really happened until he showed up at my work a few days later; I worked part-time in a hardware store called Clayton's. He showed up, purchased a few things and next thing I know, we planned a photo shoot the next day in connection to the interview, my best friend and a photographer came with me. He invited me for coffee after the shoot and we talked. The conversation was more personal, though the formality was still there. We parted ways after that, I had my finals to cram for and he had an empire to run. Frankly, I thought that would be the end of it and well, a lot of things are going on at the time. We were preparing for finals, graduation and then our move to Seattle" she said wistfully

"How did you meet again after that incident?"

"Fast forward to after graduation where he conferred and handed the diplomas, Kate and I moved to Seattle. I landed a job in a publishing company called SIP"

"Later became Grey publishing"

"Yes, he purchased the SIP a few weeks after I officially became his… submissive" she said her tone clipped, she blinked and added "well, Grey publishing is now Norwood and Steele publishing. Ironic isn't it?" she chuckled and then continued "anyway, I ran into him in a deli shop right across from the building where I worked. We talked, he asked me about my job, when I moved to Seattle etc. next thing I know we were talking on the phone, texting and emailing non-stop for days until he finally invited me over his apartment for dinner and I said yes" she said, her smile fading infinitesimally as she relived that night; the night he first showed her his playroom. She looked at the doctor who gave her an encouraging nod and she continued "well, you can call it the beginning of a rather… complicated, unconventional and a completely one-sided relationship" she finished almost bitterly

"I take it Christian showed you his Playroom?"

"Not until after he made me sign an NDA but yes John, he showed me his playroom as well as telling me that he was a dominant and that he wanted me to become his submissive"

"How did you feel about it?"

"I honestly don't know; it's been a long time you see. I do remember feeling like I was walking inside a torture chamber when I first saw the room" she chuckled "when he said '_let me show you my playroom'_ I honestly thought it was a room with a pool table and video game consoles. Boy was I wrong. It's a… it's shocking. He explained to me what he was and what he wanted with me."

"What did you feel when he told you that he wanted a different kind of relationship?"

"Disappointed, scared. I agreed to have dinner with him in the hopes that I may have met someone who I could have a loving relationship with" she said pensively "but I couldn't get away. I knew he was bad for me, but I continued to fall anyway, you know what I mean?" she said

"I do Ana"

"The fact that he was my very first everything made everything intense"

"Yes. You gave it your all" the doctor agreed giving her a knowing look that made her blush and chuckle

"Well, I suppose you know what happened next John. After I got to see the playroom, he took me to his study to talk or rather negotiate. We ended up halting the negotiations when he found out that he was potentially my first" she blushed again shaking her head as she tried to continue "we ended up spending the night together. You can say that the Trojan wall easily crumpled that night. All my hesitations and fear dissipated. I agreed to be his… submissive by breakfast the next morning and my life changed from that point on"

"Can you tell me about the changes?"

"Oh everything, from the way I dressed to the car I drove, to the way I acted, to the people I interacted with, everything in my life changed John. It was like being possessed by someone and I was way too weak at the time, given that I allowedthat person take over everything that had to do with me"

"I can imagine the adjustment"

"You do everything to please the… Master" she said reciting the word taking a deep steadying breath

"You don't like it"

"No I didn't and I don't like talking about the biggest mistake I've ever made John"

"Mistakes make us who we are"

"Indeed. Becoming Christian's submissive made me lose who I was before I met him. I don't blame him for it; it was, after all, my decision. I lost myself with Christian, I gave him everything. You can say that I became just another submissive and I was; I followed his every order without complaint. I abandoned myself and the people dear to me so I could please him. I was with him 80% percent of the time and the other 20% I spent thinking, emailing and talking to him on the phone. He was my lifeline and at one point, I couldn't function without him giving me instructions. To him, I was the submissive; content on following, needing and trusting every point of my entire being, I was doing it because I was madly, desperately in love with him. I wanted him to love me back, I thought that by doing everything he wanted, being the person he wanted me to be - would make him love me. I fooled myself into thinking that at one point he felt the same. Until it all disappeared one night" she finished shaking her head at the memory of waking up in her apartment with a bad hangover and boxes surrounding her. She took a deep breath at the memory of lying on the kitchen floor clutching her chest until Kate arrived

"It's something that you don't want to relive" the doctor said

"I called it a living nightmare; a fucking mess, John. I was a mess. I couldn't function; couldn't eat, work nothing. All I could do was try to get him back, but he shunned all my attempts to contact him and then I lost my job" she said exhaling the negative feelings that came with those memories "It took a hell of an intervention from my friends, Kate and Ethan Kavanagh as well as Jose, another friend of mine; they all gave me one hell of a lecture. Imagine my guilt when I saw them after all those months of avoiding and ignoring them all because I wanted to please the man I loved who… just pushed me away like a rag doll" she said shaking her head once again "needless to say, I was woken up literally and figuratively by the next morning. Still wasn't healed, I was still an emotional wreck, but at least I was beginning to see things. I knew that I had a hell of a long road ahead and I was still trying to wrap my head as to what I should do next"

"You were grieving and they helped you recover; this is why you value the people close to you more than anything"

"Yes. They were there on my worst, darkest day. They never left, even when I abandoned them to please the person who left me; they helped me get away from him, from all of it. Kate came up with the idea of selling everything he gave me. I agreed because I didn't know what to do and apparently throwing designer items away is practically a crime, oh yes and I was unemployed. It was a practical decision. I found a sense of release or freedom every time we sold an item. It was like a piece of him gone. The pain was still there but it wasn't as bad… I can't explain it but it felt good to let go of something that came from him, even though it was also a bit painful"

"You were on the right track. You were beginning to cope" the doctor said

"I suppose though, everywhere I looked; every song I heard, everything reminded me of him. When we sold everything, Kate and I went out to celebrate; it was the least I could do to thank her for her help and support, as she wouldn't accept any commission. We went to this fancy place and it turned out he was there; he paid for our bill"

"I can imagine everything flooding back to, shall I say, kick you in the gut" the doctor flinched

"Yes. I realized…"

"You had to leave"

"The best decision I ever made" she said

"Do you mind telling me about your trip Ana?"

"I went to Europe, simply because it's a different continent John; I wanted to put as much distance between us as possible. I had to go to a place where nothing would remind me of him" she paused then scoffed. The doctor gave her a questioning look urging her to continue "our very first conversation, when he invited me for coffee after the photo-shoot in Portland, we talked about personal things… his family and we talked about the places like Paris" she said wistfully

"You went Paris" the doctor concluded

"Imagine the horror of going a place that actually reminded you of the person you're trying to forget" she said shaking her head "I panicked when I realized that I made a monumental mistake by going to Paris, but I realized that yes, we talked about Paris, but that didn't mean I would see his car on the street or see his face somewhere" she said sighing "a new place, new things to do, food to eat on my own time – it was all very liberating; a breath of fresh air. It was the first time that I didn't cry myself to sleep; I was able to walk without fearing that I might cry… I didn't think of him. I was lonely yes, I was exhausted, not from crying, but from doing tourist stuff. I never felt more liberated. My only worry was coming back to Seattle and being faced with seeing things that would remind me of him and feeling the pain again"

"Which is why you continued your journey" the doctor noted

"Yes, I went to Italy next and spent about two weeks visiting the famous cities. The fear of going back to reality struck again, and by my last night in Naples, I knew that at some point I would have to go back and face the music; but I wasn't ready just yet and so I made a calculated risk, called my airline and asked if I could change or extend my flight. Thank goodness for flexible airfare, the airline was able to make changes on my flight itinerary and they booked me a flight from Naples to Cote D'azur. I had another three or four days of extension before I headed back to reality"

"You feared that coming back to Seattle would mean coming back to the pain"

"Yes. Very coward I know"

"Each person has their own coping mechanism Ana; In your case, you found traveling to be a good way to cope with the pain and depression you were suffering from. It's absolutely normal to dread coming back to the place that was the source of your depression"

"I was in Cannes, staring at a piece of French style blueberry muffin when I met Sara Norwood" she said

"I'm sorry?" the doctor said questioningly which made her chuckle

"Well, when Christian asked me out to have coffee with him many years ago, he ordered the blueberry muffins; in fact; it's one of his favorites. I remember ordering it just to stare at it like a lunatic" she said shaking her head "it's the first time I ever allowed myself to think about him and what I left in Seattle. The thoughts of him always came with tears and it sucked. Here I was out in beautiful city somewhere in the Mediterranean, a continent away, yet I was still in pain. What difference would it make if I was in a coffee shop in Seattle?" she said picturing herself in that café '_that you now own'_ her subconscious said reminiscing with her

"I take it that subconsciously you were decided on not returning to Seattle?" the doctor said after a while

"I don't know; I suppose yes. I knew I would need to come back, but only to collect my belongings. I planned on visiting my mom and looking for a job in New York or Washington" she agreed and smiled "until an old hag asked why I was crying over an innocent muffin. That's how I met Sara Norwood"

"Ah, when a door closes, a window opens. You met Sara Norwood and so your journey continued" the doctor nodded

"Yes. She asked if she could sit with me and I agreed, though I was wary. The saying '_don't trust strangers'_ came to mind. She asked me why I was moping around in a café on a gorgeous day in a beautiful city. I told her that it was none of her business and she wholeheartedly agreed, only point out that whatever the reason for my moping didn't deserve my time and energy. That both caught my attention and distracted me from my moping" she chuckled "we talked. It turned out that we were both literature lovers. Coincidentally, she owned a publishing house in London. Long story short John, she gave me her business card and I left and went about my day, though the conversation was stuck in my head; why didn't I think of London? That night, I decided to call my airline again and see what they can do about re-routing my flight back to Seattle again, again thanks to the flexible itinerary and additional charges, it worked. 48 hours later I was standing in front of the Norwood Publishing house thinking that well, at least she didn't lie about literature; Sara Norwood's publishing house was real and legitimate. Everything else is history after that" she finished with a chuckle

"It's impressive Ana, what you've gone through. What you lost and what you gained from that loss" the doctor said while making notes "I do want to know about a few things"

"Thank you John and yes, I'm interested on what all this has to do with me leaving whenever I and Christian argue"

"First, I would like to know why you don't like reliving those years"

"It's the past and like I said, reminiscing about the dark times isn't healthy don't you agree?"

"Fair point" the doctor noted and then continued "so you started a new life away from everyone and stayed in London. You lived with Sara Norwood and became her protégé. She helped in a lot of things, moving on and forgetting about the pain, yes?"

"Yes. Like I said, she helped me out into the light. Meeting her was a blessing. I always thought of her as the angel who guided me back to the light or shall I say sanity; back to who I am and more. She taught me a lot of great things in the short time we were together. Yes, she had a lot to do with me recovering from that ordeal and for who I am right now" she acquiesces

"Another point well-made Ana, sometimes it only takes one person to be the difference between recovery and loss. In your case, the late Mrs. Norwood was instrumental in your recovery from what you called and I quote '_the biggest mistake'_ you ever made which leads me to my next question: am I wrong to assume that at one point, you detested what happened between you and Christian?"

"I'd be lying if I said no John. I hated myself for letting someone control me; for loving the wrong person, but Sara always said that I now knew better and I've learned from what happened. The next step is to simply accept that at that point in my life, I was an idiot and move on. Yes, she was like my shrink" she smirked

The doctor chuckled "I would say the same thing except the word 'idiot'. Now tell me Ana, was there any closure? Did you really accept the fact that at one point, you made a mistake?"

"What do you mean?"

"When you left your home, travelled Europe and eventually moved to London where you eventually settled. Did you feel any closure about that decision? Closure in the sense that yes, you made a mistake now I'll get on with my new life here in London"

"It felt right leaving" she said after a moment

"Do you see why I asked you to tell me your side of the story and why I think this has something to do with you leaving or running whenever you and Christian have an argument?" the doctor said

All Ana could do is gape and contemplate at the word _closure_. She realized that travelling was her way of escaping from the pain. The distance provided liberty from Christian and the pain that he caused her but it never provided the closure. A sense of closure allows you accept what happened and move on. 'Interesting' her subconscious said her hand on her chin while her inner goddess just shrugged listening though not remotely interested. when Ana didn't respond, the doctor proceeded

"From the way I see it, you were instantly attracted to Christian. You knew better than to hope that there was a chance for him to even see you at first, but when he started to, shall we say, pursue you, you gave in and so the attraction became something else, you fell in love. You gave him full reign over you in the hopes that he would eventually feel the same way and it all disappeared one night. Heartbreak can result in depression and grief. You experienced both Ana"

"The point?" she finally said

"It all boils down to one person's way of coping. Coping mechanisms Ana, what did you do when you were going through the depression, the grief caused by the break-up?"

"I cried my heart out, eventually talked to friends, and sold everything to try to forget him"

"Did all of that work?"

"Not much until…" she said pausing as she finally sees what the doctor has been trying to tell her all along

"Yes. The only coping mechanism that seemed to work for you when handling difficult situations is to travel or as Christian's likes to call it, running away" the doctor said "your emotionally more mature than Christian, it took him a very long time to see and realize things"

"I leave to…" she said trailing at the thought

"You leave to avoid a confrontation. It's your minds way of protecting itself from ever experiencing the same emotional trauma you went through years ago. Call it instinct; you don't want to talk about him, you don't want to see him. While you got past the point of forgiving him and giving love a second chance, you are more guarded; you still don't want to talk about the past and when you argue, the first instinct when you feel like the anger is about to burst, you leave. It's not only because of that anger, but you feel that you might do or say something and the box in which you've been hiding all the anger you felt when you left will open like a dam or Pandora's box. You're afraid that you might say or do something you'll end up regretting" the doctor elaborated

"I never saw it like that"

"Well that's why I am here" the doctor smiled "I think it's time to call him back and we'll continue this chat with him around"

* * *

"Good to have you back Christian" the doctor said as he walked in and took the seat beside the love of his life, Ana, whom he noticed is looking a little dazed. He immediately takes her hand and gives her a questioning look

"I'm okay" she said reassuringly

"You talked about the past didn't you?" he said looking at both of them. She took a deep breath and gave him a tight smile while his doctor said:

"It was necessary Christian" the doctor said which worried him

"I don't want her to leave" he said fearing that she might not be waiting for him when his session is through

"If you say so" the doctor said and he turned to face Ana who just nodded. Satisfied, Doctor Flynn continued "alright. We'll tackle the first issue which is that you are afraid or affected whenever Ana leaves when you argue. You don't want her to leave your side right now because you're afraid that when you open the door, she might not be in the waiting area"

"Can you blame me?" he snorted turning to look at the beautiful woman beside him who is rolling her beautiful blue eyes

"As I thought" the doctor smirked. '_Smug bastard'_ he thought

"Christian, I leave because I don't want a simple disagreement to turn into fight. I don't want to fight because I don't want to say things that I might regret; things that might hurt or devastate you in the process. I don't want to hurt you" she said exhaling as she looked at him with worried eyes

"I don't want you to leave. I hate that feeling. It's suffocating. The nightmares come back it's like six years ago over again. It's driving me crazy" he said

"It's good that you're communicating" the doctor applauded "do you know why she leaves Christian?"

"It's all my fault; I hurt her way too much years ago" he said almost a whisper

"This is why I would rather leave than let you grovel and blame yourself for what happened. We were both at fault; I signed the stupid contract, I let you control me, I obeyed, I became just another submissive. Look, I know you're sorry about what happened years ago"

"I still am" he whispered

"Which is why you two are here" the doctor interjected "I want the two of you to let go of any issues you're having about the past so you can really move forward. Ana has agreed to work with me on working on this and you need to do the same, my friend. We'll need to work on the self-abhorrence, as well as the abandonment issues" Doctor Flynn said eyeing him meaningfully

"What do I have to do?" he said automatically

"You really are a powerful weapon Ana" the doctor chuckled turning to look at Ana who blushed

"Oh fuck off John" he said feeling himself blush, a first while the smug bastard chuckled and the love of his life simply bit her lip

"There he is. I was beginning to think I was talking to a different Christian. Anyway, as I said, Ana here has agreed to meet with me a few times on her own, as well as participate in couple's therapy with you, should you agree, of course?"

"Yes" they said unanimously

"I'm delighted" the doctor said again eyeing him meaningfully while he simply rolled his eyes. The smug bastard is no doubt thinking about the last thing he mentioned to him over the phone, aside from the talk he had with his parents the night before, all thanks to Elena

"Good, let's move on, Ana is exhausted" he said brusquely squeezing her hand

"You know the drill Christian, fire away"

"I've asked Ana to move in together and she agreed" he said kissing her hand while she blushed

"I believe congratulations are in order" the doctor smiled while they murmured their appreciation. "Tell me about your living situation" the doctor proceeded

"I told you he's a pain in the ass" he muttered to her while the doctor merely chuckled

"We like to have a lot of fun in here Ana" the doctor said shaking his head

"I'll say" she said "well, we both have difficult schedules. I shuttle between here in the United States and London for the most part, while Christian is mostly based here"

"Basically I'm following her everywhere. Ana isn't too fond of Escala, I'm sure you know why, and I agree with her, I'm sick of the place. For the most part, if she needs to work in the United States, the base is here in Seattle if she needs to go back to London, then I'll go and stay with her"

"It's unconventional" she said almost apologetically

"Whatever works as long as we're together" he said unabashed

"I see that you two have a mutual understanding about your situation. Two powerful individuals with busy schedules in a relationship is never easy. You might want to consider having a home base, rather than following each other wherever the other person goes. While that may work out in the short-term, it just isn't sustainable in the long run. What if you eventually want to start a family? Children need stability. Perhaps spending a large chunk of time, say summer, on one continent might be feasible. This constant back and forth isn't sustainable. Eventually someone will grow tired of it and it will undoubtedly affect the relationship. It will require sacrifice and compromise for one of you, as both of you do have your own empires"

"Like I said, I'll follow her everywhere. It's the least I can do" he said with finality after a moment of gaping at the doctor. He turned to look at the woman sitting beside him and found her reaction similar to his

"Like I said, consider talking and agreeing about a permanent base on each side of the continent. In this case, Seattle for your side and London on Ana's side" the doctor said and they both nodded still obviously dazed by the 'starting a family remark'

"Good. Moving on, I understand that you had yet another confrontation with Mrs. Lincoln last night, this time involving your parent"

"I don't want to talk about her after this" he said vehemently

"We'll see. That depends, let's hear the end of it" the doctor agreed

"She was initially released on bail thanks to my parents, who helped her despite the evidence against her. We were having dinner with my parents last night; they wanted to find out if their sons have at some point asked Elena for her services. Elliot didn't need one; it's my turn when security notified us that Mrs. Lincoln, Elena was outside the house. You could say I was saved by the bell" he said sullenly, but then continued "Dad knew that she was there to ask him to defend her case, they were supposed to meet the next day, but apparently Elena couldn't wait. She joined us at dinner, it was awkward. Needless to say, the dinner with the family was cut short with her arrival, which I was thankful for; Elliot and Kate decided to leave right after dinner. We were about to leave, but somehow, the bitch found a way to corner Ana while I was in the restroom and while my parents were busy with other things. Needless to say, they had an argument; Elena tried to threaten her by using my parents. My parents heard and well let's just say we had a talk"

"What did they find out?"

"Well, all they know is that she supplied me with her pets, which she used to try to extort me and Ana, the word pedophile came up and she almost attacked Ana. Dad was furious; he revoked the bail they posted for her, he won't defend her case, he made sure she was back behind bars after that and he wanted to know everything so he can help the prosecution"

"Did you tell them about your history with Elena?"

"I spared the BDSM aspect of the relationship as well as the lifestyle I used to practice. I don't think they need to know about the gory details" he said surly

"How did it feel to tell your parents?"

"Scary as shit, mentally exhausting, yet liberating" he said "dad was furious which is a typical reaction. My mother blamed herself for what happened; she cried a lot which was probably the hardest part" he said combing his hair with his hands "I expected them to hate me after that but…"

"This is why we need to work on your self-abhorrence Christian" the doctor said patiently "You need to understand that the people around you, this lovely lady for example" he said motioning to Ana "they love and accept you for who you are. Same as your parents, a parent's love is"

"Is unconditional" he recited rolling his eyes "Christ, it's like having two shrinks" he said kissing her hand as the doctor looked as Ana

"I tried to convince him to come clean with his parents and I sort of said the same words" she said sheepishly

"She may potentially give me a run for my money and practice might I add but she is right and I know we'll need to work on you believing in the fact that you will never be alone and that you my friend deserve to give and receive love just like any other human being. We're already through with the giving part; your love for Anastasia is proof, now we'll work on the receiving bit"

They left the office feeling mentally exhausted from all the talking and counseling. Nevertheless, they both agreed to schedule a few more sessions together. They spent the rest of the day on his boat, _The Grace, _sailing around the coast of Seattle for the first time to relax and not rehash the counseling, as she had to go to LA for a business trip the next day while he stayed in Seattle for the upcoming fishing trip with his family as well as Ray. He didn't like the idea of letting her go to LA, as the chance of running into her Hollywood actor ex-boyfriend who is still salivating over her is higher than winning a jackpot in the casino, but he had no choice, he needed to talk to Ray alone

"Will you please quit thinking about me running into Henry?" she implored as they arrived at the restaurant. They decided to have dinner at an Italian restaurant by the water

"I'm thinking about the fishing trip actually thought thanks for reminding me" he said

"He's just a friend"

"Who proudly calls himself ex-boyfriend and told the world that, and I quote, 'no one will ever surpass her in my books'" he said while she rolls her eyes

"He's a celebrity, remember? They live through the publicity"

"He wants what's mine"

"What's yours can never be his, even if he wants it" she said "Frank will make sure he maintains his distance _if_ we ever run into each other" she promised. He merely nodded in agreement

**~oooOooo~**

The fishing trip is strictly for family, with the exemption of two people: Rupert Kent and Ray Steele. Rupert is along because his sister insisted and Ray because he is the main reason why he planned to fishing trip in the first place. Ray arrived the morning of the trip, where he was introduced to the rest of the fishing party; his brother, Carrick and Rupert. After the introductions, they all drove towards the marina where his boat _The Grace _was docked. By mid-morning, they are all busy and in various areas of the boat with their fishing gear already in the water.

Ray got along well with his father and Elliot. He was worried the whole time that his taciturn personality will cause some issues; he didn't want Ray to feel awkward. He was thankful Elliot kept an endless supply of jokes to entertain and lighten the mood, as well as initiating some competitions to catch the biggest fish. Soon, he was trying to find a way to get some alone time with the man Ana calls dad. He was frustrated to find either his brother or his dad butting in every time he tries to talk to Ray

"I know what you're trying to do" Rupert said trying to smother the huge smile on his face and looking anywhere but at him

"I don't know what you mean Kent" he muttered

"Please, admit it; your plan to avoid awkwardness around Ray backfired. I mean no offense, but Elliot can't seem to keep his mouth shut" he said making him laugh

"Just like you" he spat

"At least I know when and where to keep mine shut" he smirked. They are both silent for a while, him contemplating whether or not he needed the fucker's help, while the other waited for him to say yes "I won't wait for your answer I'll go there and create a distraction; Ray will go to you and that will be your chance to chat with the hag's old father"

"Don't call Ana a hag" he said surly; he never understood why the fucker calls the love of his life a hag

"Don't hurt her" Rupert warned

"I know; you, Alex, Frank and Kate will skin me alive" he muttered, rolling his eyes

"She deserves to be happy" Rupert said earnestly

"I know" he sighed. Its true, Ana deserves nothing but bliss and happiness

"So don't fucking mess this up" the fucker said merrily; cussing with his British accent that he found comical

"Will you stop with the cussing, doesn't suit you"

"That's what Mia keeps telling me" the fucker chuckled

"About my sister" he began glaring at the fucker who has the decency to look bashful

"You ran a full back ground report on me, I understand. She's special that one. Now, get ready, one Ray Steele coming right up" he said as he stood up to join the other men. He sat there for a moment thinking about what the fucker said about not messing up and he began thinking of the best words to say when Ray joined him holding a bucket full of bait

"Rupert said you needed some bait" Ray said taking a seat beside him

"Err yes, thank you Ray" he said taking the bucket "caught something?"

"Some. Your brother thinks he can top it, but it's still early in the day" they both chuckle

"I'm glad you're having fun Ray" he said

"Thanks for having me; now let's talk" Ray responded flooring him

* * *

**Reviews are greatly appreciated :)**


	29. Chapter 29: Three is a company

**Missy's notes: Thank you **for your continued support on this story! I was 'funk' free this week so i decided to give you guys something light and happy - the goal is to make you guys squeal or grin basically the opposite of the last chapter which is sort of heavy for my liking. Please let me know if I have accomplished that goal by reviewing (also to help the monster in me lol). Hope you enjoy reading this one and please forgive my errors

E.L James owns this amazing Trilogy

**Chapter 29: Three is a company**

"_I'd like to talk to you about Ana. She's the most beautiful, challenging, stubborn, witty and wonderful woman I've ever met and I love her so much. I would like to ask her to marry me and I'm here today to respectfully ask you for your blessing" he said truthfully driving straight to the point_

"_I suspected as much the moment you invited me to go fishing" Ray muttered after a moment_

"_That and the fact that I too like fishing Ray" he said breathing a sigh of relief after his rather short, but specific speech. They were quiet for a while, sitting in the edge of the boat under the afternoon sun enjoying the breeze_

"_I treat her as if she is my own. Who am I kidding, she's my only daughter" Ray began, still staring that the water_

"_I know Ray and I know her well enough to know that she sees and treats you as her father" he responded_

"_Does she know about this?" he said finally looking him in the eye_

"_No Ray, I wanted to ask you first. I'd like to secure your blessing before doing anything and your support will mean so much" he said sincerely_

"_I can't play the age card as you two are clearly of age; I can't say that you barely know each other since clearly you've known each other though you both have made stupid decisions that ended up in the two of you being separated" he huffed "are you sure about this?" he finished. He couldn't tell if he is glaring at him or if he is glaring because of the blaze from the sun_

"_Absolutely sure" so fucking sure he added as an afterthought "I know that she is the love of my life and that I will never make the same stupid mistakes ever again. I've learned from those mistakes Ray. It caused me six years of being apart from her; I almost lost her for good after she left Seattle. I'm lucky that she ever considered giving me another chance after everything that I've done" he said sighing as he continued "I won't ever take that for granted Ray, I won't take this second chance for granted. Now that I have her, I intend to never let her go" he said with conviction_

"_I simply want her to be happy Christian"_

"_I endeavor to do just that Ray" he said_

"_You've hurt her once son; she ran off to Europe because of it. You've done it once, what makes you think you won't do it again?" Ray said almost muttered. 'Like father, like daughter' he thought to himself_

"_I've loved her for more than six years Ray. It took so long for me to realize that; unfortunately, she was already gone by the time I figured it out. I know what my life is like without her in it and I don't ever want to experience that again. I love her with every fiber of my being and I will spend the rest of my life making sure she is happy. I really am sorry Ray. I'm sorry for hurting her and I'm sorry that you lost her because of that" he said earnestly _

**~oooOooo~**

"Good morning and welcome to Harry Winston, Mr. Grey. My name is Sophia Matthews and I'm the general manager of this store and I will be assisting you this morning," the woman said distracting him from the memory of what transpired during his conversation with Ray. He couldn't contain his excitement and happiness after their conversation, so he decided to have the jet ready for him to board first thing in the morning after the fishing trip, in addition to scheduling a private appointment with one of the best jewelers in the world. Harry Winston is known to showcase nothing but the rarest and highest quality diamonds available. Nothing but the best for Ana. His assistant was able to secure a last minute private viewing, early morning appointment at the store in Beverly Hills before the other stores in the area open; as well as before the paparazzi and LA traffic arrive.

"Thank you Ms. Matthews, let's see what you have" he said impatiently. She reminded him of Andrea's long-time assistant, Olivia, who is always mooning over him, which he finds completely irritating.

"Very well Mr. Grey, your assistant did not tell us specifically about this appointment, if you could tell me what kind of jewelry you are looking for so we can narrow your options?" she said making him roll his eyes. What the fuck kind of purchase would he schedule an early and private appointment for? He looked to Taylor who is trying to keep a straight face, but nevertheless nodded confirming that everyone in the room has signed an NDA.

"I'm looking for a special _ring_, Ms. Matthews" he said annunciating the word as if he is talking to a child. His voice deathly calm, but with a look that could freeze anything into stone

"Oh err… Very well Mr. Grey, please follow me" she said a little shaky and she led them to one corner where there is a mahogany table with a clear glass box showcasing the trays of various rings in various sizes. Ms. Matthews motioned for him to take a seat while she opened the glass box and pulled out two trays with five rings sitting on each of the grey cushion trays. Ms. Matthews babbled about the quality and styles of each piece of jewelry they offer. She insisted that they choose only the best quality material there is. He barely listened, he wasn't an idiot; he already did his research beforehand and he simply handed everything else to Andrea to set up

"I would like to remind you that these are all samples, Mr. Grey, and we do accommodate any request that you want, should you prefer to build a custom ring for Ms. Steele" she said already assuming who the ring is for

"I would like to remind you of the NDA that you signed earlier, Ms. Matthews as well as your discretion regarding this matter, but you're right, the ring is for Anastasia" he said as he examined each of the rings. Four beautiful rings caught his eye; one was round while the other three are all set with oval shaped diamonds. The first is a round brilliant diamond called Belle, a round diamond in a micro-pavé platinum setting. He found it classic and timeless; the idea of diamonds surrounding her ring finger is enticing; the only drawback is that the diamond is too small. He did the same with the second ring, discarding it not because it was ugly, but simply because the diamond is way too small for his liking. He thought that if the saying '_a diamond signifies a man's love to his woman' _is true, then the love of his life should have the biggest diamond he can afford. He is therefore left with two diamond rings set in what Ms. Matthews called the biggest stones they could offer. More importantly, he wanted the world to see his love for her in a literal way. Both are set in Platinum with little with tapered baguette stones on each side, both are called classic Winston; the only difference is the shape and weight of the diamonds; One is a pear shape, it is the biggest rock out of all the rings; while the other, an oval, is only slightly smaller coming in second in carat weight.

"Excellent choice Mr. Grey" the woman said excitedly, as he took the remaining two rings side by side to make his decision. He is sure that neither one of the rings will look perfect for Ana; both will attract anyone's attention but for some reason he is reminded of what Katherine had said when she helped him pick a birthday gift for Ana; she prefers _understated_ and while he prefers to lavish her with everything and anything money can buy, he can't help but agree with Katherine. Ana doesn't need grandeur. Simplicity is beauty. '_Grey, both rings are far from understated price wise'_ he thought, chuckling at his internal musing

"I'll take the oval; if you can find an oval diamond that is the size and weight of the pear" he said looking at the ring with the pear shaped diamond "I need this delivered to my office in Seattle as soon as possible; coordinate with my assistant" he said producing his card

"Very well Mr. Grey; we will make the necessary arrangements and coordinate with your assistant, Ms. Parker"

* * *

**SUBJECT: Yesterdays fishing trip…**

From: Christian Grey

Sent: Monday, December 18, 2017 10:45 AM (PST)

TO: Anastasia Steele

Was interesting and a success; I caught the biggest fish. Ray had fun.

I miss you, can't wait to see you and of course, I love you

Christian Grey

Fishing expert & CEO, Grey Enterprise Holding

* * *

Ana rolled her eyes, but nevertheless smiled goofily at the email from her man. The man is good at just about everything; her fifty. She is sitting inside the SUV on her way back to the hotel after a rigorous early morning meeting with her LA media executive team at the newly minted N&S LA office in the heart of downtown Los Angeles. She is scheduled to stay in the bustling city for another two days to get everything settled with the N&S LA team before returning back Seattle in time for the holidays, as well as Kate and Elliot's wedding, where she and Christian will serve as matron of honor and best man. Holidays. The first Christmas she will celebrate in six years with someone other than Alex. The first holiday she will celebrate with someone she loves '_technically second'_ her subconscious mused, remembering the first Christmas she shared with Christian. The thought made her cringe '_yeah you and your ass dangling in the air like an ornament, erase'_ her subconscious said cringing with her. '_Right, moving on! Gifts! Worry about him liking your gifts Steele!' _her inner goddess screeched and just like that, her thoughts drifted. She smiled at the thought and looked at her phone again to reply to his email

* * *

**SUBJECT: RE: Yesterdays fishing trip…**

From: Anastasia Steele

Sent: Monday, December 18, 2017 10:56 AM (PST)

TO: Christian Grey

Why am I not surprised? My man has many talents. Glad you guys had fun

Miss you too and I love you.

X

A

Anastasia Steele

Unsurprised by her man's many accomplishments CEO, Norwood & Steele Media

* * *

She arrives at the Four Seasons ahead of schedule and she is planning on going back to her suite to freshen up before her next appointment. This meeting is with a potential Asian investor, who's been eager to meet with her and was willing to fly to London for a meeting, but Alex and her assistant made the arrangements for them to meet her in LA instead; she is stopped in her tracks when a rather familiar and beautiful specimen of a man greets her in the lobby.

"Hey Stranger" he said walking over to give her a customary peck in the cheek and a hug

"Henry" she said, startled, stopping Frank, who stood beside her with his face etched in horror.

"You look beautiful as always Ana; it's wonderful to see you. What brings you to LA? Did you finally decide to take me up on my offer" he said playfully asked, still holding her, his hand wrapped casually around the small of her back

"I'm here for business Henry. What are you doing here?" she said choosing to ignore the other question

"I just finished a meeting with a producer at the Cabana Restaurant. How about you? You staying here?" he said

"Yes actually. Err… Working on another hit?" she said looking around and noticing that they have attracted an audience. Everyone stared and she cringed at the thought of paparazzi's lurking and thermonuclear Christian storming in LA just like what he did in Paris

"I hope so. Hey, would you like to have lunch? _Culina_ restaurant serves great Italian food" he said hopefully. One of the things that she and Henry have in common is their love for great Italian food. That and the fact that Henry cooks and speaks perfect Italian. Her subconscious sighed at the memory of Henry speaking Italian, while her inner goddess rolled her eyes and examined her nails and muttered '_you promised Christian'_

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea Henry" she said apologetically

"Oh come on Ana, we were friends before we were… you know, for old times' sake? I miss talking and laughing with you" he said unleashing his charms on her '_nu-uh ain't gonna happen'_ her inner goddess said while her subconscious is rendered speechless

"Well…" she said unable to make-up her mind

"Please…. _Per favore_" He said raising both his hands as if praying and giving her his best puppy dog look

"Oh alright, I'll meet you there after my meeting. 1pm at Culina?" she said. Her inner goddess looked scandalized while her subconscious just bit her lips and blushed

"Perfecto Ana, ci vediamo" he said taking her hand and kissing it. _Crap _she thought

She and Frank hurriedly went to the private room where she is scheduled to meet with the Singaporean investor that Alex had begged her to meet with. The meeting went surprisingly well. She is starving by the time she walked into the restaurant where Henry was already seated and waiting. She is escorted to his corner table situated in a rather quiet corner of the restaurant.

"There she is; great to see you _amore mio_" he said affectionately as he stood up and gave her yet another hug and kiss on the cheeks, which made her instantly regret agreeing to have lunch with him

"None of that Henry" she said politely. '_Yeah, your Italian won't work Mister' _her inner goddess said snapping her fingers while her subconscious simply mirrored '_amore mio'_ with a sigh

"Oh I'm sorry… I hear the Christian Grey guy is jealous" he said tilting his head eyeing her intently

_You have no idea_ she thought as she smiled and said "That he is" she said looking at the menu. Their server appeared and immediately took their order. They opted for some anti-pasta to start; pasta for her entrée, while he ordered lamb chops and asked the server to provide a wine pairing for each of entrees they ordered

"Anyone would be extremely protective and territorial if they were dating you, don't you agree?" he said sipping his wine

"I don't know Henry; you tell me" she responded; rolling her eyes

"I know I would be" he said with a wink. '_Ugh'_ her inner goddess almost gagged while the still speechless subconscious just blushed

"Henry…" she said intently shaking her head as if to say: _don't start_.

"I know… I know… it's just that" he said, putting his hand to hold his chin "well, I've missed you. I still own the flat close to your old apartment" he said smiling his killer smile "I'm sorry. I don't want you all uncomfortable; not with me… so, how's everything going?" he asked, changing tact. '_What an actor'_ her inner goddess muttered

"Thanks; life is good, work is busy… been shuttling all over lately, New York, Seattle, now here. How about you? Should I get an autograph or something?"

"Oh don't be ridiculous; I can give you more than an autograph, my dear Ana" he purred in a way that made her subconscious swoon while her inner goddess gagged

"I think I'll stick with the autograph, thank you very much" she smiled

"This Christian bloke, tell me about him" he said suddenly serious

"What do you want to know?"

"I want to know what does he have that I don't, aside from the money of course" he began

"Oh please Henry, none with that" she said

"Look, you didn't want to follow me here; you let me leave you. You said you didn't want to go back here and that you love London then you meet this bloke and all of a sudden you're here rather than in London with your crony Alex" he said

"I'm not going to answer that question Henry. It was ages ago; we were both starting with our careers. You asked me to give up mine and follow you here like a dog; I couldn't do that and you know it. I thought we had an understanding?" she said earnestly "besides, you got over it; fairly quickly if I recall" she smirked trying to defuse the rather serious talk

"I know what you're doing Annie" he said "your right that was the past, we got over it, dated a few people; I can't believe you dated that Kent bloke" he said incredulously making her chuckle. He and Rupert never liked each other and she doesn't get why "I mean, the guy never shuts up" he said chuckling

"Yeah, that's Rupert but he's a great man, a great friend and a gentleman" she agreed

"I never got over you Ana, always the special one in my book" he said wistfully

"Ugh that reminds me. GQ, seriously?" she said feigning offense

"Ah… my little revenge. I suspect your Christian Grey read the article" he smirked smothering a laugh

"I'm more offended by the fact that you chose a magazine that is not under my wing" she said dryly

"Ah Ana… Amore" he purred

"I'm afraid that name is tad inappropriate, don't you think?" she heard a familiar voice said that instantly made here freeze as Henry's eyes darted up and looked at the man behind her

"It's a form of affection in Italian actually; something that is very fitting for Ana… Amore" Henry said casually. Taking a deep breath, she turned to face the man standing behind her and all her suspicions are confirmed. Christian is there, standing in all his glorious perfection, wearing his usual business attire; Crisp black suit, no tie and his grey eyes gazing coolly at Henry. To anyone looking, this will look like a typical manly stare down, but she knows better, she knows that Christian is already plotting ways to bring down Henry's unwavering stare.

"Christian, what are you doing here?" she said standing up to greet him

"Hey baby, I had a last minute appointment in Beverly Hills this morning and I wanted to surprise you. You look beautiful by the way" he said affectionately, kissing her on the lips

"That you did. This is Henry Carlisle by the way; he's a good friend of mine. Henry this is Christian Grey" she said awkwardly

"Pleased to meet you Christian" he said raising an eyebrow. Christian took his hand and shook it not saying a word

"So have you been here long?" she said

"I was gonna surprise you by waiting in your suite, but Frank said you were having lunch with a friend, so I thought I would join you instead" he said annunciating the word _friend_

"Well you know what they say, three's a crowd but a crowd is always fun" Henry said mirroring his smirk. '_Oh no, you don't want to mess with fifty'_ he inner goddess warned and without another word, Christian motioned for the server letting him know that he will join their table

"So what brings you to Hollywood Christian?" Henry said

"I'm here to surprise my girl and then business. What brings you here Mr. Carlisle?" he said dipping his head to kiss her shoulders. No doubt marking his territory

"Well l live here" he said matter-of-factly

"Then why are you in a hotel?"

"Ah yes… I was meeting with a producer when I ran into Ana in the lobby. She is a sight to behold" he said smirking. She shot him a warning glare that he instantly ignored

"That she is" he agreed raising the hand he's been holding under the table and kissed it. She blushed '_plan the escape Steele'_ her subconscious wailed

"Yes. Which is why I invited her for lunch to catch up for old times' sake; we had a rather colorful history you see. Italian food for example; we both love Italian food in fact we traveled to Italy together, didn't we Annie?" Henry said, with his chocolate brown eyes focused on her. Whatever Henry is up to, she is sure that he succeeded, Christian froze and she could see his death glare from her periphery. '_Yep, it's a pissing contest. Might want to leave ASAP before this turns into a brawl Steele' _her subconscious said snapping out of the _Henry Magic_

"Err… yeah, Italy" she said glaring at Henry who just pursed his lips swallowing a smirk

"Good times. The best three days of my life in Naples and the Amalfi Coast" Henry said now smiling triumphantly. '_Oh dear'_ her subconscious whimpered

Ana swallowed and looked at her man, who is eyeing Henry as if he is picturing the many ways to smother or torture him… slowly and painfully. He tilted his head, smiled his dangerous smile as if emphasizing that what he heard, but that it doesn't affect him, he contemplated and played with the wine glass in his hand, adeptly swirling the gold colored liquid, took a sip and said "hmmm how nice. It's a beautiful countryside" he said clearly disinterested as he rubs circles on Ana's back. He turns his attention solely on Ana as he murmurs in a seductive tone, "Baby, maybe we could spend a few days there when we are back in London. It will be so much easier to get away for a few days now that we are living together" he finished once again kissing her shoulder, gray eyes staring at her in a way that makes her insides melt like butter and the south region of her body clench deliciously

"How about sailing?" she said word farting

"Much better" he purred his eyes dancing salaciously. They both looked when they heard a distinct cough; snapping her out of the sexual aura emanating from the man rubbing circles around her back while her man looked up at Henry with his best _bored-out-of-his-wits-expression. _Henry suddenly looked uncomfortable looking at his blackberry as he said

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to leave. Turns out I have a fitting that my assistant forgot to add to my calendar" he said taking his wallet out, but Christian stopped him

"No need Mr. Carlisle; I already took care of it" he said giving him his best _I-got-you-bitch_ smirk. '_Boys'_ she thought

"Oh well, thank you I guess" he said as he rose from his seat, her mirroring him to say goodbye

"Great to see you Henry" she said

"Had a great time Annie" he said giving her a swift hug and a kiss in the cheek making Christian growl a bit

"You're a lucky son of a bitch Grey, take care of her" he said nodding at the still glaring Christian

"That I am" he said nodding back. Henry gave her one last bitter sweet smile and turned to leave the two of them

"Did you really have to do that?" she said after a moment

"He started it; I only finished it for him" he said petulantly "I wasn't kidding when I said I'd like to spend a few days with you in Italy – I'll take any excuse to have you alone with me as a matter of fact. What happened to Frank keeping that fucker at bay?"

"He's a good friend"

"He also wants back in your panties Anastasia" he said glaring at her

"Well he's not welcomed, in fact he's barred from them" she said rolling her eyes at him

"What about me?" he purred

"What about you?" she said dryly

"I want in your panties Anastasia; am I welcomed?" he said licking his lips. Her insides clenched deliciously

"Well you do have the key" she said blushing beet red

"Excellent. Let's get out of here" he said swiftly standing and leading her out of the restaurant

* * *

_**Reviews are highly appreciated**_


	30. Chapter 30: The Holiday

**Missy's Notes:** Thank you for your continued support on this story; I truly appreciate each and every reviews, follows, favorites, pokes & nudges since its been so long! I apologize for the slump, I swear there's so much going on; real life and work is nooooo fun that it sort of affected my writing. Okay, enough excuses - better late than never (right?). I have about two or three more chapters before the big finale, we all know what'll end up happening, the question is: do you guys want me to continue writing? I'd love to hear what you guys think (just like what I said on the end of my very first chapter, _tosser or keeper?_). I hope you guys enjoy this one and as usual, please forgive my errors :)

E. L James owns this amazing trilogy

**Chapter 30: The Holiday**

"Are you sure?" Christian said after she asked him if he could attend the gala with her. He seemed genuinely surprised by the invitation; his gray eyes the size of lemons, almost made her laugh out loud. _'Who wouldn't be surprised Steele, this'll be you first official gala that you will attend… together' _her subconscious muttered _'Oh! Coming out party… fun' _her inner-goddess chimed

"You're already here Mr. Grey, why not?" she retorted smirking as she added "besides it'll be fun. Less boring with you around" she winked. She stood up and stretched, her naked body limp from the afternoon's '_sexcapade'_ as he called it. After the friendly lunch date with Henry, that instantly turned into a pissing contest the moment Christian made yet another surprise appearance, Christian practically hauled her into her suite to spend the whole afternoon reminding her that she is his and no one else's. They made love on every available surface of her suite starting in the foyer, where he almost ripped her out of the dress she was wearing and ended, well, paused in her room as her phone reminded her that she needed to attend a gala that evening. _'Oh what an afternoon it was'_ he inner goddess sighed contentedly lounging on her day bed wearing nothing but her silk robe

"Hmm good point Ms. Steele and I believe I still owe you that dance from New York" he said, his eyes drinking her "you're a mighty sight, I'm a lucky man" finished sighing contentedly and placing both of his muscular arms around his head. One of the reasons why she needed to go to LA is because of an important gala that Alex insisted she attend. She nearly forgot because of Christian's sexual ministrations.

"Hmmm you're not half bad yourself Mr. Grey" she said looking at the gloriously naked specimen of a man – maybe god or Adonis with nothing but sheets covering his… _'Oh my'_ her inner goddess sighed fanning herself at the glorious sight

"Like what you see?" he smirked

"Always" she whispered blushing beet red, contemplating on joining her man in the bed once again, but she thought better "tempting, really tempting, but I need to get ready" she said as she turned towards the bathroom

"I can just wait for you here you know" he said still not moving from his glorious position

"If you prefer; don't be upset if you see yet another picture or news clipping of me with Henry. I hear he's also attending" she said nonchalantly

He scowled and narrowed his eyes but didn't say a word

"The event has to do with British actors, writers, film producers – anything British. It also benefits the literacy foundation I'm supporting" she shrugged

"You're not British" he said

"Glad that's all cleared up" she said rolling her eyes as she made her way to the bathroom to prepare

"Why do you have to go?" he said after untangling himself of the sheets and following her into the bathroom

"You already know the answer to that question Christian" she said patiently "if it weren't for you, Alex would be here taking care of everything while I take care of everything back in London. The London or European market was my comfort zone; if it were up to me, I would concentrate on Europe alone, but it all changed thanks to a lot of people so…"

"I know, I know. Thank fuck for that RBH deal and Alex for dragging you back here" he said rolling his eyes "I suppose I'll go with you; it'll be the first gala we'll attend… together" he finished pulling her towards him

"I like firsts…" she murmured

"Me too" he said placing both his on her as he carried her towards the shower, pushing her against the wall as he ravaged her skin and neck

"Aren't you tired from the afternoon's excursions?" she giggled in between kisses

"Stamina Ms. Steele and I don't ever get tired with you" he said playfully smacking her behind as he slowly buried himself in her. The contact sent shivers within her, effectively ending the conversation

**~ooOoo~**

"You look so beautiful Ana, captivating" Christian said nuzzling her neck, his hand stroked her bare back, as she stepped out of the room where he and the security team waited for her. She wore an exquisite, art deco inspired gown saturated in sequins and boasting nude front and back panels that illustrated her figure to a tee that also fit the classic _black and white_ theme of the event, her hair swept on a loose chignon that showcased her bare back and she finished the look with minimal make-up and accessories

"Thank you and so do you Mr. Grey," she said blushing. He is wearing his customary black tux, that they were able to get last minute

"I'm going to have a hard time prying that Carlisle fucker away from you" he said in a tone that made her chuckle while the security team tried unsuccessfully to keep a straight face

"Oh I'm sure you'll manage" she said dryly

"That I will" he said taking her hand as they were escorted outside

The event is a very glitzy one; fitting by Hollywood standards. It was attended by many of L.A and Hollywood's elite: businessmen, movie executives and of course Hollywood actors, actors like Henry Carlisle much to Christian's irritation. People stared at them at the event was the very first public outing that they attended together. They stayed and mingled for a bit; and Christian tried his best to keep her away from Henry and she gladly let him, afraid that her man might not be able to control himself should Henry decide to start another pissing contest. Just like what they did in San Francisco, they ended the night in her suite with some light snacks and wine, her head leaning on his shoulders as he played the piano for her until she fell asleep.

Christian has the biggest smirk on him face when she joined him for breakfast the next morning. He proudly showed her the newspaper articles, television clippings and pictures that hounded them, as the aftermath of the two of them stepping out in a gala for the very first time took effect. They fly back to Seattle right on time to attend another party before Christmas, followed by Kate & Elliot's wedding celebrations; this time around he asked if she would accompany him to the annual GEH Holiday party.

* * *

"I'm glad you're here" he whispered amidst all the chaos

"Where else would I be?" she said incredulously squeezing the hand holding hers.

"Good point" he smirked. He had a great time spending the annual GEH Holiday party with the love of his life, a first as he told her before they entered the atrium of the mezzanine level inside the GEH building where they celebrated the annual festivities. Instead of mingling with important people, this time around they watched and mingled with his staff at GEH. Like every year, he makes sure that all GEH employees in all of it's locations, celebrate an annual Christmas party as a treat for his employees in addition to their bonuses. He lets his marketing team plan and organize the whole event. He has always attended, but only for a few minutes, as he couldn't stand the officers trying to socialize with him, not his fucking thing. This year is an exemption thanks to the woman sitting or standing right beside him as most of the GEH executives, even a few employees try their best to mingle and in some cases, suck up to him and even her.

He watched as she talked to Ros and Gwen animatedly about the French Riviera. Gwen has finally persuaded Ros to take a much needed vacation and they chose to travel around Europe. The couple asked her for advice, as well as little known places that they could go without the whole tourist traffic. Ana has generously offered her opinion as well as her vacation home, which the couple, though tempted, politely refused. He was thankful as he planned on spending time with her alone in that place or maybe sailing around the Mediterranean as they had already planned after… _'Don't get your hope up yet Grey. She needs to accept your gift first before you move forward with the plan' _he thought. Thoughts invaded him; all the worries of whether or not she will and all what if scenarios playing in his head. He winched as another wave of negative thoughts invaded him

"You okay?" she said turning to face him with concern

"Not really" he said more to himself "will you excuse us a moment?" he didn't wait for their answer; he stood up and took her hand which she took without question, though her face is surrounded by nothing but concern and question marks. They started walking towards the elevators, Taylor and Frank on their tails, but he waved them off, choosing to spend a few minutes alone with her while his staff continued to laugh, dance, eat and have a good time

"You okay?" she asked again as the elevator closed and started it ascent towards the top floor; towards his office

_'No, what I don't know scares the fuck out of me and right now I don't know what you'll say if…'_ he thought but said "Yes. I'm just thinking about Cannes, that's all" he lied casually, crossing his fingers and hoping she lets it go

She raised a delicate eye brow, but let it go. Sighing she said "me too"

"I need alone time with you Ms. Steele" he said nuzzling her neck

"I'll say" she whispered reaching to graze her hand on his pants and before he could react the elevator stopped and opened to the top floors

"Saved by the bell" he said chuckling, as he led her towards the double doors and into his office

No one said anything the moment the doors closed. Not that anyone will disturb them, for all they know everyone is drinking and dancing their hearts out a few floors below them. He kissed her hungrily, savagely, and she responded with an almost equal intensity. Somehow they reached his desk and with a whoosh, his hands instantaneously pushed everything he could reach towards the floor, as he gently laid her body on the desk and let go so he could look at her. Again, neither one of them said a word. They just looked at each other. Her eyes sparking as she eyed be him with a mixture of excitement and something else. He is about to say something, the real reason why he wanted to be alone with her, but the sight of her sitting on top of his desk, teeth biting down on that luscious bottom lip and her hands unlocking his belt, gently stroking his length, completely distracted him. Crazed with the sensation, he growled and in one swoop, he is on top of her, ravaging her neck, his hands on the hem of her dress pulling it upwards. They both moaned when he tore through the delicate lace undergarments and easily pushed his fingers into her dripping folds.

"Christian" she whimpered

"I know baby" he said kissing her and absorbing her cries of pleasure. Abruptly, he let go; dragging the fingers that had been buried beneath her slowly towards her mouth which she took, wholeheartedly. Her tongue caressing, biting and sucking him while she sighed and hummed, the sound sent him into near frenzy

"Naughty girl" he whispered and she smiled that devilishly sexy smile, his fingers still in her mouth as she said

"Only for you" nipping him once again

"Your damn right" he said as he took his other hand and dragged her body closer, as he slowly buried himself within her, losing all other thoughts. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back, absorbing the pleasure while he sighed contentedly. His thrusts slowly gained intensity and with each thrust came her cries of sheer pleasure. It was one of the best sounds in the world, the sound that truly made her his, his favorite sound in the world, next to her girly giggle

**~ooOoo~**

"Oh Miss Steele, I love watching you fall apart" her said after a moment. They lay on top of his desk in a post coital embrace

"And I love it when you growl Mr. Gray" she giggled

"Hmmm my favorite sound" he said kissing her lightly as he added "I love you, Ana"

"And I you, Christian" she smiled

"Come…" he said as he untangled himself from her

"I already did" she giggled

"What I would do to that smart mouth of yours" he said

"A lot of naughty things Mr. Grey" she smirked

"Your right, which is why I need to get you and the damnable smart mouth of yours home. Oh that reminds me" he said fumbling in one of the drawers before he produced a keycard

"What's this?"

"One of my Christmas gifts. One of the floors in this building is still empty. I figured…" he said letting the thought trail as she gasped

"You're giving me a floor? In GEH?" she said astonished

"You need a west coast headquarters. Your all over the place, travelling will take a toll on you and I want you healthy so… you know… Either the 18th floor or that" he said motioning on the building on their right, across the GEH building "I own that building; 16 stories, that I'm leasing to some firms. The top five floors are still empty. If you want to… you can move or make it as N&S west coast headquarters… are you upset? Look, I just figured…" he said stammering as he struggled to read her reaction

"Christian…" she said unable to say a word "I don't know what to say"

"Err thank you and you like it would be nice?" his boyish reaction somehow made her chuckle

"Is this your way of telling me that you want Seattle to be the home base and London and Cannes the vacation place?"

"Well, Seattle has dreary weather all year long…" he retorted, still sporting his boyish smile and using it as means of persuasion. _'Good one Grey'_ he thought to himself

"True" she acquiesced. She looked at him for a moment, as if contemplating her options while he inwardly crossed his fingers and pray that she agreed until she finally added "Hmmm as much as I love seeing you every minute of every hour of every day, I'd much rather take the building across the street" she said surprising him

"You… you will?"

"You have a point and we have been scouring for an alternative home base for the west coast division. Seattle makes perfect sense and of course, another excuse is being with you" she said. She took one hand and placed it on his cheek and murmured "I'm still wrapping my head around the Seattle home base option Mr. Grey, I hope you understand" she finished apologetically

"I know baby, a man can dream"

"Thank you. For this and for understanding" she said kissing him lightly

"Your very welcome baby now let's go; I'd like to get you naked in the shower" he smirked

* * *

They spend the next days before Christmas Eve visiting and spending a day with her dad, Ray, in Montesano; where they spent a quiet afternoon grilling steak and fish. She is surprised and fascinated at how Christian and her dad are very well at ease in each other's company. The men talked about manly stuff like fishing and the Mariners. Their next day was spent at what Christian called his parents' mandatory family dinner in Bellevue where this time around, they were grilled by his brother, Kate and Mia for their most recent pictures together in LA and the very false articles about Christian and Henry fighting over her in the restroom. They laughed and talked about the upcoming rehearsal dinner, which is scheduled two days after Christmas. Kate & Elliot had gone all out to make up for the rather private, but insanely memorable, engagement dinner a few months back. They've both invited the whole family, as well as some friends, for the dinner, which will be held in the Mile High Club.

They had planned to spend their first, _'technically second'_ her subconscious corrected but she was slapped in the head by her inner goddess, Christmas Eve at Escala. She cooked for their Christmas Eve dinner, while he helped prepare and even set up a romantic scene in the apartment. She noticed for a man who claims that he isn't a romantic, he actually liked tea light candles. _'Maybe he's a closet romantic?'_ her inner goddess chirped. She watched him in fascination as he sauntered around the great room dimming the lights and lighting the tea light candles; she guessed he had instructed Mrs. Jones to acquire the candles before she and Taylor took off for their holiday. The plan is simple: dinner, then wait till midnight by the fireplace to exchange gifts. She blushed as she imagined Christian's way of killing time while waiting for midnight. '_Yeah, by the fireplace, another first and yep, very romantic might I add'_ her inner goddess approved while her subconscious just sighed and continued reading her new book

"Like what you see?" he said smirking as he walked towards her

"Always" she said snapping herself out of her reverie

"Smells good" he said leaning in as she laid the dishes on the table

"Good?"

"Yeah, good enough to eat" he whispered, nuzzling her neck

"Mr. Grey, I'm not sure if you're referring to food or something else" she joked, playfully nudging him. He merely laughed

"I can't wait to open my gift" he said winking as he sat beside her, pointing his head towards the Christmas tree that Mrs. Jones had assembled, right by the fireplace. Sitting on the bottom are two neatly wrapped boxes; both are relatively small, one is a blue colored box neatly wrapped in gray ribbon while the other, her gift, is a wooden box with a simple lock with the companies' intricate logo engraved in the middle. She knew that he recognized the logo the moment she put the box right beside his gift, he however made no indication that he already knew what her gift was. _'Oh that one is obvious, what he doesn't know is there's another gift on top of it'_ her inner goddess sang like a school girl while her subconscious merely agreed with a nod and a wink

"Me too… that box has piqued my curiosity" she smirked

"I hope you like it" he said with a hint of worry in his gray eyes

"Touché" she said pointing her wine glass towards him. _'I'll be damned if he doesn't like it'_ her subconscious muttered. They smiled. His smile, that shy boyish and slightly arrogant smile that basically said _I already know what you're giving me but you still don't know what I'm giving you _look almost made her roll her eyes in exasperation as she kept trying to guess what is in the small box blue colored box sitting beside the wooden box that is her gift to him; the gift or rather gifts she planned way ahead to give to him. She took a small consolation in the fact that he doesn't know that there's another gift and that at the end of the day they will both be surprised. All goes according to plan: they feasted on the meal that they both prepared; all Italian - antipasti, bread and pasta with the wine that he picked. They talked and shared stories mostly of her Christmases in London, while he just listened, having only celebrated his Christmases alone; mostly working in his office.

All goes according to plan until the stroke of midnight, they greeted each other a Merry Christmas, they kissed, the kiss turned into something more, just like every time their lips meet. It's a good thing they'd given their staffs the holiday off, otherwise they would walk into a rather personal, and frankly, torrid scene to say the least. Two people tangled into one in front of the fireplace, naked, moaning and making noises enough to make someone blush fifty shades red. The gifts that they both have fretted over dinner and during their conversations now lay completely forgotten under the Christmas tree.

Christian woke up the next morning to the smell of food: coffee brewing, bacon cooking in the grill and humming; someone humming or singing something. Smiling, he got up to find the a gorgeous woman wearing a short baby blue silk robe, just fucked and just woken up and disheveled, but so darn sexy main of brown hair falling around her face like a halo, her teeth unconsciously biting her sweet bottom lip as she flipped the pancakes she was cooking. He couldn't resist but to saunter in and hold her as he remembered what day it was. He whispered "Merry Christmas, Anastasia" as he nibbled her ear playfully.

"Good morning and Merry Christmas to you too, Mr. Grey" she giggled

"Hmmm Christmas is merry indeed" he said his hand traveling down her bare legs

"No fondling the cook" she reprimanded

"Can't help it"

"Take a seat Mr. Grey and we'll have breakfast then open the gifts" she said with mock impatience that made him chuckle

"Yes Ma'am. I know your dying to see what's in that tiny box" he said swatting her playfully but nonetheless proceeded to help her by getting her tea and pouring himself a cup of coffee

"Yep and I'm dying to see your fake reaction to my gift" she smirked

"You know me well" he said dryly though inwardly amused. He instantly recognized the box and then the logo the moment she laid it beside his gift. He had given his parent a matching pair of Patek Phillipe watches for their anniversary

"Hmmm but I'd like to know you better" she said in a tone that baffled him along with the look that she has whenever she's excited. The look that both fascinated and exasperated him

"Let's eat and open the gifts and I'd like to spend the whole day doing nothing but…"

"Kate & Elliot are going to be here" she said looking at her phone

"What?!"

"Kidding!" she laughed

"Ah Miss Steele" raising one delicate brow

"You were saying" she shot back

"I'll tie you up and enjoy you for the rest of the day" he said dead pan. She gasped in horror and said

"Sounds fun" seductively biting her lip, which made his cock instantly stiffen. They eat breakfast in playful silence. They stole sidelong glances and smile each time one gets caught. By far the best Christmas week he'd ever had and he couldn't wait to see her reaction when she finally gets to open his gift. The slightly smug but completely excited look on her face earlier meant that the box intended for him contained something else, what is it, he couldn't fucking wait to see. _'Literally like a fucking kid waking up on Christmas'_ he thought wryly when she finally handed him the wooden box, kissed him sweetly greeted him 'Merry Christmas' once again. He opened the box and confirmed that she had indeed given him a perpetual watch sitting gracefully in the middle of the box. What made it really special is the fact that she too had the same piece. Along with the box is a picture… the picture is that of a…

"You're giving me a yacht?" he gasped incredulously, doe eyed

"Err yeah" she said a bit embarrassed "sorry it's not done yet and we'll have to go to Cannes to see it"

"I'll say" he said chuckling "hey… baby, why are you blushing?"

"Coz it's not done yet" she said rolling her eyes "and you won't see it because it's still in a factory in Italy"

"Damn" he said unable to find the _words 'yeah that explained the smug look Grey, she trumped you even in the gifts department' _he thought

"Thank you baby. Your gifts made this feel a bit shabby" he said as he finally handed the small blue box

"Please… I'm sure I'll love it" she smiled timidly as she opened the box. He had already pictured her reaction as well as what she might say. She didn't disappoint

"Err… okay?" she said giving him a questioning look as she raised the lone key on intricate key-chain he'd picked

"It's a property. I bought the adjoining property right beside The Sound; you can renovate it or build something new. Whatever you like" he shrugged

"You're giving me a property?" she finally said "Christian… you do realize that the office space…"

"Building… its a building" he interrupted

"Yes, yes building. That's… that's more than enough. I mean —" she stopped and bite her lip "you really want Seattle to be home base huh?" she finished chuckling dubiously. _'It's part of the plan baby'_ he thought

"Anastasia, I don't care which home base you choose. I told you I'll follow you anywhere. These are merely Christmas gifts. These are nothing compared to this and this" he said showing her the gifts she'd given to him. '_Time to use another tactic Grey'_

"You don't like it?" he said

"Of course I do! I love it, I do… I just thought… well I wasn't expecting it that's all" she sighed and shook her head "thank you" she said genuinely after a moment kissing him in the cheek. He had to fight the urge to dance madly and do fist pumps. Instead, he smiled and said

"You're very welcome. Would you like to see the property?"

"Of course, when do you want to go?"

"Well, since our schedule is packed today and well up until the wedding, why don't we go the day after the wedding? What do you say?"

"Sounds good. I can't wait" she winked

"Me too baby, I hope you like it" he said _'thank fuck! Now, of to phase two of the plan Grey'_ he thought excitedly

* * *

**Reference:** to see Ana's dresses for the gala, please Google the magic words: Monique Lhuillier Sequin-Lac Halter Gown

Props to my favorite authors for updating and putting a smile on my face with their updates ('Late Night...' by Netzel rocks & I'm still smiling like an idiot from GreytoSteele's finale on 'A different path...')

Reviews are truly appreciated. Like a smile, it brighten one's day ;)


	31. Chapter 31: The Rehearsal

**Missy's Notes: Thank you! **once again for your never ending support and patience on this story. Hope you like this chapter, its a wee bit short as it is a transition chapter leading up to the main event.

E. L James owns this amazing trilogy

**Chapter 31 – The Rehearsal **

Marriage is a relationship in which two people have pledged themselves to each other in the manner of a husband and wife. It is a sacred ceremony that formalizes the decision of two people to live as a married couple, Christian thought as he stood right beside his brother by the altar. His oaf brother trying his best not to laugh as the wedding coordinator, their mom and sister as well as the two Kavanagh women boss people around on how one should walk down the aisle gracefully, how the groom and best man should stand and not fucking fidget, the groom should keep a straight face and not chortle or purse his lips or on his case, the best man must not roll his eyes and never scowl. They are all in their family's Bellevue estate: the bridal entourage, his family and a throng of people all hired to transform the garden into a chapel and grand ballroom fit for a fucking royal wedding which is in less than 48 hours. Everything is almost ready: the women had their final dress fittings earlier in the day, Ana gushed at how stunning Kate looked while he just shrugged; men didn't need all that fuss. Secretly, he wondered how the love of his life looked, not in her maid of honor dress, but in her own white dress— he shook his head at his wayward thoughts _'that's right Grey, get to phase two of the plan first' _he thought, inwardly slapping himself to erase the thoughts

Phase two. Fuck. Phase two of his '_glorious plan' _isn't working properly. For one, the fucking weather isn't cooperating. Seattle winter weather is rather dreary and unforgiving. He could wait until spring or summer when the tulips have blossomed, but waiting isn't really his fucking forte. Thank goodness for his mother and her… craftiness. He only trusted one person to help him on his plans, aside from Taylor and Flynn, of course. His mother's reaction was priceless when he revealed his plan the moment Ana graciously accepted his Christmas gift. He visited her early in the morning to tell her personally and to ask for her help and discretion. Grace' jaw dropped the moment he dropped the bomb and after making her promise not to react; she smiled just as her eyes begin to he had a million years to think it through, he would never understand how women cry and smile at the same time. Nevertheless, his mother agreed to help him and keep his secret. Now all he has to worry about is Ana not getting wind of the plan or he's fucked.

"Ouch!" he heard his brother protest with laughter for the umpteenth time, breaking his reverie. "Babe, will you relax? It's just a rehearsal for crying out loud" his oaf brother added, still smiling, even though his future wife had once again whacked him in the head for not behaving. He honestly doesn't see why his brother is marrying the bossy Katherine Kavanagh. To him, marriage with Kate is a daily bashing in the head, at least for his brother; but then again, they are right for each other and they have been for years now. Before Kate, he never saw his brother sleep with a girl twice, let alone for four years.

"Ugh! We're not going to wrap this up until you manage to keep a straight face!" Kate said in exasperation though he can see the amusement in her eyes

"Kate relax… your turning into a bridezilla" Ana interjected, pursing her lips together to stop herself from smiling

"Steele! I am not" she protested much to everyone's amusement

"About to" she said cajolingly "Come on, I doubt Elliot will find anything comical during the actual ceremony so relax, this is after all, just rehearsal" and she whispered something that made Kate roll her eyes and snort

"Whatever. Let's get this over with" she said stalking back to her position. Aside from the bridezilla running rampant, the wedding rehearsal is a fucking bore – at least at first. He watched as the Kavanagh mother and daughter tandem, his mom and Mia bully the wedding coordinator and boss everyone around as preparation for the main event. Everything is borderline boring yet comical, as they can't even get past the usher's because his oaf brother is finding amusement in almost everything, unable to control himself from smirking, laughing or snorting. That is, until Kate turned into the bridezilla. She walked from her position and towards his brother to give him yet another wanking.

"Positions everyone!" the wedding coordinator shouted patiently

"Let's get this fucking over with so we can finally eat, I need a drink" Elliot said still trying unsuccessfully to keep a straight face

"Keep doing that and we won't finish here" he muttered rolling his eyes

"I can't help it; I don't get why we have to do this shit" he said covering a laugh. From the back they both see Kate narrowing her eyes

"Oh for fucks sake, can we please get this thing over with?" he said exasperatingly

"Right, right, concentrate Elliot" the oaf said more to himself, even taking a deep breath

They hear the music start. Pachelbel's cannon being played slowly by a band of five members, that includes three violinists, one cello player and a pianist playing and practicing, like them. The wedding coordinator looked at them and right on cue, they started to walk towards the altar, to their designated positions. Elliot in the front awaiting the bride(zilla) while he stood behind his brother. Together they watch the parade as the ushers, then the bridesmaid's, a selection of Kate's friends, along with their partners, who are all Elliot's friends, make their way down the aisle. Kate's brother Ethan is paired with Mia, and both look rather awkward and uncomfortable. Each pair walks gracefully down the aisle, only separating as they reach the altar. All the bridesmaids stood opposite them on the altar, as they all waited for the rest of the bridal entourage. Then the maid of honor emerged; walking gracefully, alone and holding a makeshift bouquet.

The world stopped… he'd forgotten everything around him; he'd forgotten the tedium, the chaos, the boredom, the people around him and how unnecessary it is to waste time to do shit like a fucking rehearsal. He didn't even comment when his brother turned to smirk at him. His eyes remained locked on the woman slowly walking towards him, _'them Grey, them'_ he thought, mentally correcting himself. There is nothing but her and the music on the background. For a moment, he imagined her wearing a white dress not the winter outfit she's wearing, her hair not cascading like a halo, but pulled up in an elegant chignon and with her father, Ray slowly walking towards him as he waited for her. _'Fuck Grey! Enough daydreaming' _he thought, reminding himself to stop the wayward thoughts and focus on her, no – phase two.

Try as he may… he couldn't. The thoughts evade and intoxicate him. S_hit!_

She looked to be in deep thought as well. She remained focused on her chore; walking, gracefully walking and blushing as all eyes turn to watch her. For someone so powerful and sophisticated, she still managed to remain grounded. He groaned and almost instantaneously, the powder blue eyes meet his and like his wayward thoughts, her eyes did their magic, mesmerizing him. _'I'm a fucking lucky son of a bitch' _the stated, more to himself and added _'and you will be the luckiest fucker if you manage to pull off phase two.'_ He couldn't help it; he smiled, smiled like a fucking idiot at the thought. Her answering smile almost made him want to leave his post and walk up to her, drag her towards the waiting reverend and…

"That look says it all, little Bro" though he barely heard his brother say the words, they immediately putting a stop to his daydreaming. When he didn't say his usual '_fuck off, Elliot' _response,Elliot turned to look at him again to give him a smug look and added "damn, my little bro… speechless. Does that—"

"For fucks sake, shut up Elliot, just watch your bride who's shooting daggers at you for not behaving" he responded dryly. That did it, Elliot guffawed, effectively putting a halt to everything, as the wedding coordinator stormed over and announced that they will have to start over just as their mom walked patiently towards them to give the groom one hell of a lecture

* * *

"Are you okay? You seem to be really distracted lately" Ana said as they boarded the elevator. They went back to Escala right after the wedding rehearsal to get ready for the rehearsal dinner held which was being held at the Mile High Club.. Kate insisted on everyone treating the event as if it's the Golden Gobes, meaning: dress to impress and _wear your most fabulous cocktail dress_

"Huh? Sorry baby, it's this… upcoming deal I've been working on; it's rather important" he said mystically. He's been zoning out on her for a few days, _'weeks' _both her inner goddess and subconscious corrected. Her subconscious, just like her, is overthinking and over analyzing his moods, while her inner goddess smirks, though even she is worried, as this is so un-Christian to be… distracted

"Maybe I can help?" she offered. He looked at her for a moment, grey eyes shining with emotions that she cannot understand. Happy, hopeful and apprehensive, her subconscious raised an eyebrow, suspicious

"Hmmm don't worry baby, its nothing I can't handle; I just want it spotless and perfect." he finally said, the patented Christian Grey enigmatic smile appearing once again

"Alright then, whenever you're ready" she said and he smiled that smile; the smile that could make anyone swoon, panties disintegrate and hearts melt. Her inner goddess said nothing but fan herself; she will never get used to seeing her man in crisp dinner suit, hair tousled to perfection. He looked more like a god, rather than a business man

"See something you like Ms. Steele?" he said playfully smirking at her._ 'Note to self; keep up with the Christian Grey mood changes. Stat!'_ her subconscious groaned in exasperation

"You're very easy on the eyes Mr. Grey" she retorted dryly

"You're not half bad yourself, Ms. Steele. I love the color of that dress on you" he said giving her the look that always made her blush

"Kate insisted that I wear her signature color for the night while she wears something… understated" she scoffed and he scoffed with her "yeah, she wants the_ 'wow'_ on her wedding day. That she sure will have… the dress is beautiful… so like Kate" she added and for the very first time, she thought what it would feel like to… she shook her head at the thought, something that he noticed. Her man didn't say a thing though she could tell that he knows exactly what she is thinking but he didn't say anything, he just smiled his enigmatic smile and held her closer. _'Fine, two can fucking play this game'_ her subconscious grumbled while her inner goddess just sighed in frustration _'what is wrong with him?'_

The silence and enigmatic looks continued until they reached their destination: the Mile High Club. It's attended by most of the Bride & Grooms' entourage, as well as few friends & colleagues. She noticed more cars and more valets escorting well-dressed people wearing their best semi-formal attire, the women wearing chic cocktail dresses, while the men, like her man, wore their best suits, out of their cars and into the lobby

"I guess they really are making up to the fact that they only invited family for their engagement party" she finally said, giving up and breaking the silence. He looked both amused and smug for a while and said:

"Why is this a make-up to the wedding party? Oh well, I can't complain, you look phenomenal in that dress. It reminds me of that dress you wore to the second event in New York" he muttered rolling his eyes, but nevertheless smiling as he leaned closer to kiss her hand. She is wearing a form-fitting strapless red lace cocktail dress that was given to her as a gift from one of the designers back in Paris. It was Kate who insisted that she save the dress for her rehearsal dinner after seeing it

"Back at you, Mr. Grey; hmmm though I remember that event for a different reason" she smirked

"True. That night was rather memorable" he said wistfully and added "now let's get this over with" He said as he led her out of the car, into the lobby, and towards the elevators where they joined a couple laughing and talking affectionately, but stopping the moment they joined them. The man is about the same height as Christian, he could pass for a CEO or maybe high profile lawyer dressed in crisp suit. His companion however looked… like a super-model. There really isn't any word to best describe her. Long wavy model hair, rocking model body stylishly dressed in a coral colored crisscross-strap bondage cocktail dress that emphasized her model physique, with impeccably styled wavy brown hair and make-up. The man looked up to them, recognition flickering in his eyes

"Christian Grey? Anastasia Steele? Wow an honor" the man said, obviously star struck. She noticed the lively and flirty personality of his companion instantly changed into that of awkwardness at the mention of their names. Her eyes looked to meet his and hers before it instantly shot down on the floor. _'Correction; his name_' her subconscious correctly guessed giving the girl a once-over. Christian stared at the man and his companion. He froze infinitesimally, but recovered as his eyes dart back to the man staring at him in fascination and he nodded at the man with the phrase _'do I know you?'_ written all over his face

"Michael Page, I'm a partner of the Architecture firm building your estate in The Sound. I'm good friends with Elliot; this is my girlfriend, Candace Kraus" he said proudly

Christian lips formed a rather straight line as he said: "I see. Pleased to meet you both, Mr. Page, Ms. Kraus. I'm sure you know Anastasia Steele"

"Of course, it's a pleasure to meet _the_ Anastasia Steele" Mr. Page said furtively extending his hand

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Page, Ms. Kraus" she said, smiling politely at them. Christian held her even tighter

"An honor to meet you Ms. Steele, please call me Candy" she said in a sing-song voice that made her almost roll her eyes as Ms. Kraus' eyes didn't meet hers, she is busy eyeing Christian meaningfully. He pursed his lips and returned her stare with his impassive look which made her whimper involuntarily. She was about to nudge him when all of a sudden it hit her: brown hair, blue eyes, eyes shooting to floor automatically, the cheerful and flirty personality changing into that of a… submissive. Both her inner goddess and subconscious gasped as they whispered the word in two different reactions. Her inner goddess shuddering as she remembered what it felt like to be one while her subconscious is having a _Christian Grey-like-blank-stare_ moment. She took a deep breath and eyed both her man and Ms. Kraus who now looked uncomfortable, confirming her suspision. _'Oh snap!'_ her inner goddess said, standing up from her chaise lounge, her hands automatically on her waist sizing up the competition while her subconscious just rolled her eyes, restrained the snappy inner goddess, and gave her a _'you know what to do' _look that instantaneously brought up her poker face mask

"Candy, pleased to meet you. I'm guessing you know the bride and groom" she said politely taking her hand

"Oh I'm only a plus 1, Ms. Steele. Michael here is good friends with the groom" she said casually biting her lower lip. She fought back a glare _'bitch, that my move!'_ the snappy inner goddess protested. _'Relax Steele'_ her subconscious said simply nodding at her again with that you-know-better look

"I see. I don't think I saw you at the wedding rehearsal" she said and she felt Christian's eyes and hands holding her closer. She turned to him and smiled _'yes Grey; I know'_ he pursed his lips and swallowed, obviously reading the message loud and clear

"Oh I'm not part of the entourage Anastasia" Michael said almost purring

"That's Ms. Steele to you Mr. Page" Christian corrected

"Oh I'm sorry" he retorted his look not at all sorry but annoyed. Christian raised one delicate eye-brow and if he is about to say something, threatening to stop the project in his estate comes to mind when thankfully the elevator door opened to the top floor. Without another word, Christian led her out of the elevator and into the reception, the ushers didn't even bother checking their names as Christian alone is easily recognizable. There was no time to say anything, as Kate is first to greet them once inside. She's wearing a figure hugging lavender dress that fits her to perfection. Elliot follows suit elbowing his brother, Christian giving his best 'fuck off Elliot' statement much to Grace's dismay, who is right behind him.

**~oooOooo~**

"Well I told you, we're going all out for the rehearsal dinner & wedding" Kate said after introducing her to most of the people in the room. So far, she has met her friends, whom she also met at her bachelorette dinner, and her family from both her mother and father's sides; most of which she hadn't met before. She was also introduced to some of Elliot's friends including Michael Page and his partner Candace 'Candy' Kraus, her inner goddess spitting the name as if its a curse

"I suppose this is a prelude to the real deal?" she said incredulously

"Definitely" she giggled "So, I see dick Michael and his Barbie eyeing you intently" she added

"Yeah, we met them in the elevator" she shrugged

"I'm surprised he didn't try to hump you right there. That fucker fucks anything with a skirt, him and his business partner, Gia Matteo. I'm even more surprised moneybags didn't beat him to pulp" she said air quoting the word Gia Matteo

"Huh?" she said flustered

"Oh, she's the architect in charge of the remodeling shit on Christian's estate. I'm surprised he didn't tell you" she said taking two glasses of champagne from a passing waiter, handing one to her

"I didn't ask" she said taking the flute and sipping it slowly

"I don't like those two, but Elliot does, he said they're both good ugh. Of course they are especially that bitch Gia ugh!: shaking her head at the thought, for a moment she thought that maybe this Gia Matteo had a history with Elliot "Michael is the ultimate man-whore and he found his equal with that bitch model Kraus" Kate said already finished with her drink

"You know her?" she said, her curiosity peaking

"Who doesn't, Steele, she posed in one of your magazines" Kate said incredulously. Both her inner goddess and subconscious narrowed their gaze. She finished the rest of her drink and motioned for another passing waiter to hand them more

"Let me guess, that bitch is mooning over your man?"

"You guessed right, she said I can call her _Candy_" she said drinkig almost chugging her second glass. Kate motioned for another server to hand them more drinks "get this, while she was saying the word 'candy' her eyes are fixed on him and I swear she winked" she finished bitterly chugging her third champagne with less grace

"Ugh. She does that to anyone with a dick and money" Kate said grudgingly "don't mind that bitch, Steele, I don't think moneybags is interested. Now come on, dinner's about to start. We'll drink some more later" she finished with a wink leading her toward her designated table and towards Christian who is talking furtively to Grace. They stopped the moment she and Kate joined them. Kate engaged a conversation with her future mother-in-law about last minute wedding arrangements, as she and Christian found their seats. She sat on her seat and continued drinking more of the elixir of courage while he said nothing. Like in the car, he just stared making her even more annoyed. It's quite obvious that they were interrupting a hushed conversation between him and Grace, but neither said a word. Then, much like he has been so many times over the past few weeks, Christian was once again lost in his thoughts, distracted and she is starting to get worried and in this instance, really annoyed.

"Something wrong?" he murmured

"Are you going to tell me?" she finally said after a moment of controlling her emotions, while her green eyed monster was threatening to come out

"Tell you what?" He said automatically making her eyes roll

"Ms. Candace _'Candy_' Kraus?" she said air quoting the word Candy and giving him her best _fake Barbie_ look

"What about her?" he said in a tone that is both relieved and anxious. _'Ugh! I give up!'_ her subconscious said throwing the towel, frustrated.

"Fine. I'll just look at your folder" she snapped and to her surprise, he started laughing making everyone stare at them. She blushed quite possibly the color of her dress, the embarrassment made her want to stand up and walk away, but he stopped her by taking her hand and kissing it

"She was the last" he murmured and added: "and she only lasted two days"

* * *

**Note:** I wanted to put a little 'tit for tat' moment on this chapter. We've met Ana's exe's now it time to meet at least one of Christian's ex-submissive just to even out the playing field. Only is fair don't you think? Don't worry though; I'm not planning on having a Leila moment. Think of Alessandra Ambrosio for Candice or Candy (with a wink) and Eoin Macken for Elliot's friend Michael Page. Candice is the ultimate Barbie and Michael is her Kent, rich boy and is the ultimate playboy.

**Outfits!** To see what Ana wore, please Google the magic words: Valentino strapless cotton-macramé lace dress


	32. Chapter 32: The Wedding

**Missy's Notes: **I would like to thank you all for the support you've given me throughout this journey. This will be the second to the last chapter and I hope that you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I did (writing it). I will be concentrating on the prequel, _Forging the new Steele_ after this one and before I write the sequel (no title yet). Yes my dear fan-fic lovers, I've decided to continue writing thanks to you guys. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this one and please forgive any errors, typos or grammar issues. Oh and lastly, props to my cyber bff for reviving my mojo when someone nearly killed it :-)

EL James owns this amazing trilogy

**Chapter 32: The Wedding**

The rehearsal dinner after-party is in full swing; everyone is mingling and enjoying the food and wine as they celebrate the upcoming nuptials. Christian is lost in his thoughts in an empty hallway located on top of the tallest building in Seattle. For once, he is thankful that the persistent bride has insisted that her rather powerful maid of honor meet everyone in attendance; as she is the last person he wants to get wind of his plans. He is barking instructions to Taylor over the phone, as he is at the property overseeing the work on the pathway that they are trying to finish by the next morning, when the team his mother has arranged for will arrive to bring the vision they agreed on to life. The shitty weather is getting on his nerves and slowing everything down. Andrea, his trusted assistant, is on the other line trying to secure all of the items he has requested. He has demanded candles in all sorts of sizes, clear glass hurricanes, and vases in all shapes and sizes, along with loads of white flowers. The flowers are Andrea's main concern, as one or two of the flowers he wanted, tuberose & freesia, are not in season and the supplier will have to ship them from Mexico and Northern California, which will cost a small fortune.

"I don't give a fuck about the price as long as they fucking make here in time; just tell them to fucking do it. Good. Call me if you have any updates" he barked, finally snapping his phone shut. All of the sudden, he heard a familiar sing-song voice behind him. He turned around to the irritating voice and face of Candace Kraus, standing a few feet away from him with the look that would make most men pull her into the next empty room. Her eyes are dark and dangerous, she has a body that looks great in everything, something she knows really well, as she is always dressed to showcase her model figure, amongst all the submissives he contracted after Ana, she came closest to the real deal – at least from a physical aspect

"Oh there you are. Finally, I get to talk to you alone" she said, her voice almost purring

"Ms. Kraus" he said. _'Most men, but not you – at least not anymore, Grey'_ he thought as he stared at her impassively. She used to have long, wavy, brown hair, her eyes are almost the same shade of blue as Ana's, but the difference is that Candace lacks the innocence and light. What drew him to her more than anything was the lip biting; it was also one of the main reasons she didn't last. She was a poor imitation who couldn't compare to the original, _'that and the fact that you found her in your room looking at your clothes, as well as the fact that she sleeps with anyone who has enough money to give her anything she wants'_ he shudders at the memory of the detailed briefing from Taylor and Welch.

"Always so formal Christian" she said sauntering closer to him like a cat

"That's Mr. Grey to you, Ms. Kraus" he snapped, but it didn't faze her

"Oh boo-hoo. You let that Anastasia Steele call you 'Christian' why can't I?" she retorted

"I don't appreciate your tone Ms. Kraus" he warned

"What are you gonna do? Hit me with one of your belts?" she sneered and he glared, making her stop in her tracks

"You would do well to remember your manners and the paper that you signed all those years ago stating that if you as much as mention a word about our previous arrangement, I will take everything away from you" he warned "now, what do you want?"

"I… I just want to talk to you, Sir" she said bleakly, her tone changing into that of a submissive, which he now found to be incredibly annoying

"Talk" he snapped

"I… I just wanted to know how you've been; I haven't seen you since the last time and well… I miss you" she said in that annoying submissive tone

"Nothing happened between us except for you getting caught snooping in my room, Ms. Kraus"

"And I really regret that, Sir"

"Of course you do" he scoffed

"Please, I know I can make you happy Sir, just give me one more chance, I'll do anything" she pleaded

"I highly doubt that" he said dryly and he can see irritation in her eyes

"I thought you don't do the girlfriend thing," she said petulantly, though her voice once again purring as she met his cold gaze, finally releasing the submissive thing as its not working for her.

"Anastasia is the exception to that rule, Ms. Kraus. Now, if you'll excuse me" he said preparing return to the celebration

"It's Candy, and one last thing" she said pouting, while eyeing him intently, using her last remaining weapon which is biting her lower lip, as she knew it was the only reason he ever took her on as his submissive "tell me, what does she have that I don't?"

_'A lot of things. For one thing, she's not vein and materialistic like you'_ comes to mind, but before he can answer the question, he sees the love of his life walk in, her phone in one hand and a glass of champagne in the other. He knows she's been baffled by his seemingly 'distracted' behavior as of late, and it doesn't help that one of his ex-submissives, who happened to be a runway model, is in the same room. Ana stands frozen to her spot as she catches a glimpse of him and the slim figure of his irritable companion. Narrowing her blue eyes, she raises her eyebrow and shoots them a steely glare, as her eyes meet his. He swears her coloring turned green for a moment, but she seemed unfazed. Taking a deep breath, she moved closer to them and whispered to the woman.

"First of all, Candy Cane, seeing as though you only spent two days with Mr. Grey, it's quite obvious that you couldn't satisfy his needs before I was in the picture. So why don't you stop worrying about what I have and try to figure out a way to satisfy your man Michael who is flirting with every woman in the other room as we speak, including myself, might I add and maybe you can hold onto him" she said using her best sing-song voice. He smiled as he literally saw the love of his life glow fifty shades of red, knowing that she heard Candace's words and obvious flirtation.

_'Grey, this is why you are fucking marrying this woman'_ he thought as he gaped at the obviously-drunk, feisty and sexy as fuck woman in red who's slender arm wrapped around his waist, her head tilting closer to show the equally surprised and flustered Ms. Kraus that he is obviously very taken. She was marking her territory. Very un-characteristic and equally very sexy that made him smile as he turned to face the now uncomfortable looking Ms. Kraus and said:

"Ms. Kraus, there has only ever been one woman for me and she's right here" _drunk, feisty and equally arousing_ he added mentally "now if you'll excuse us, enjoy the rest of your evening" he finished_. It's time for us to go home and really enjoy the rest of our evening_, he thought, smiling a lascivious smile that she mirrored

"I hope that answered your question" Ana said innocently and added "by the way, you're scheduled to pose for a shoot in New York next week, correct?"

"Yes… h-how?" she stammered

"My dear Candy Cane, I own the magazine company, of course I know" she said sweetly

"Oh" was Candy's only response still stammering "Yes, Of course, err Ms. Steele, I'm so s—" but Ana interrupted

"See you then" she said smiling, while deliberately biting her lip. _'Yeah, the fucking original'_ he thought as he suppressed a groan, feeling the tension and the bulge in his pants as she turned to give him a wicked look, leaning in closely and whispering: "let's get out of here Mr. Grey" he could barely hear her voice, as has was focusing his attention on her fabulous scent and the intoxicating feeling of her breath on his skin.

Actions speak louder than words. He was clearly under the _Anastasia effect'_ frantically pulling her towards the closest elevator, which thankfully, is open. He quickly punched the floor for the parking garage, not caring for the other people wanting to board. Unfortunately, the elevator is full of people watching their every move and that it would be a colossal fuck-up to give in and let these people watch a live porn scene. Taking deep breaths and occasionally checking his phone for updates and emails somewhat distracted the amorous thoughts about the drunk and sexy as fuck woman who is mirroring his every move. When the door finally opens to the lobby where Frank was already waiting outside in the sedan, he is surprised when Ana motions for Frank to give the keys to her

"Ana what the…" he started to protest

"Shhh" she said as she smiled at her security and said "Thanks Frank, Christian and I should be okay, he'll drive"

"Of course Ms. Ana" Frank said politely

"Oh and please enjoy the rest of your night" she said as if talking to a friend rather that her security

"Thank you Ms. Ana, Mr. Grey, you too, have a good night" he said nodding to both of them

"Oh we will," she beamed, _'yep clearly drunk; adorable' _he thought instantly taking the keys from her

"Where to Ma'am?" he said playfully

"Home Mr. Grey, pronto" she purred as she climbed into the passenger seat.

"We aim to please" he said as they pull into the roadway.

"Oh we do" she said salaciously as her hands make their way to his bulging…

"Anastasia what are you—" he began as she begin to palm him

"Shut up and drive, Mr. Grey" she snapped, her hands caressing his erection. _'Fuck'_ he thought, releasing a growl and before he could react, she had already unzipped his pants, letting his erection free all the while stroking it in a way than made him see double

"I will stop if you pull over Mr. Grey, don't you dare. Drive and take us home, pronto" she warned smirking

"Christ, you'll be the death of me woman" he retorted with a growl, she just smiled and continued her excruciatingly good ministration. _'Consen-fucking-trate Grey, few more blocks, a few more fucking blocks'_ he chanted, concentrating on his breathing to relax his nerves, but before he could regain his control, he felt her lips on the base of his ears, kissing and nipping him to the point of madness

"Ana…" he warned "I don't want us to crash" he said unconvincingly

"Oh you're a good driver Mr. Grey, I'm sure you'll manage" she purred

He growled

"You want me to stop?" she said innocently, massaging the tip with her thumb

"Fuck" he growled _'eyes on the fucking road Grey, eyes on the fucking road'_

He is monumentally thankful when they finally reach the underground entrance to the garage, mostly because they made it safely without hitting anything or getting stopped by the police. He felt his confidence rising as he punched the key code for the garage, but then he felt her warm mouth on him, her tongue taking the place of her hands. He was struggling to fight the sensation as he mercifully and safely parked the sedan in one of his parking spots.

"Ana… baby… I don't want to come here," he warned

"Why not?" she said innocently, not stopping, but instead sucking him harder until…

"Fuck" he groaned as she brought him to climax.

**~oooOooo~**

"What the hell Steele?" Kate roared, her voice faltering a bit as he and Ana walk out to face the waiting bride and her companion in the great room after their morning bath. The blissful heaven surrounding him officially ended at the sight of Kate and his little sister, both eyeing them in disgust as they obviously know and most likely heard what they were doing. He didn't give a fuck. No one was going to dampen his bliss. It was the best morning bath he'd ever had, well frankly, one of the best nights and mornings ever. After the impressive and frankly hot oral fuck in his car, they made love on every available surface of his apartment; starting with in the elevator, then in the foyer and of course ended in his bedroom. Several times over the course of the fuckathon, the insatiable Ms. Steele kept insisting that she is far sweeter than Candy Cane. He wholeheartedly agreed. He smiled as he thought of the love of his life straddling, riding him and then giving him a bath – several times. _'Yep, best fucking night ever, Grey'_ he thought, but then again, having her by his side is always the best feeling and he looks forward to having her beside him every waking moment of his life.

"Oh Crap!" she said biting her lip, something that automatically stirs his happy, but completely overworked ape. He suppressed a growl as he felt his pants tighten.

"Yeah Crap!" Kate glared, though for the first time he can see disappointment in her eyes "Frank picked us up and took us straight here coz you were too busy" her voice was faltering as she tried to hide her emotions

"Hey I'm really sorry Kate, I've been overtaken by events from last night and this morning" Ana said pacifyingly

"She had too much champagne last night, she had a terrible hangover this morning" he said

Kate pursed her lips and stared meaningfully at her best friend, who just rolled her eyes and nodded

"So let's have breakfast, then I'll go get ready and we'll be off for some R&R, sound good?" she asked sweetly

**~oooOooo~**

"Gentlemen, its time" The wedding coordinator said snapping him out of his reverie. They've been waiting inside his father's office for a while. For once, his oaf brother is quiet, not even making any jokes, he's just pacing and occasionally staring at the wedding bustle outside, where guests and a flurry of people assigned to make this day perfect have been constantly moving about. It's a big day for his brother, Lelliot who looks like he's about to cry. Ana was right. For once, it seems his brother won't find anything comical the day of the wedding. That word alone is enough to make him think of two things, phase two, which will take place as soon as the newlyweds leave for their honeymoon, and memories from last night's rehearsal. He smiled like a child, thinking about how jealous Ana could be quite amusing and sexy as hell. As they walk out of his father's office, they see Grace for the last time. She gives them each her love, kissing and hugging them both, starting with his brother, the groom. When she finally reaches him, she gives him a subtle wink and whispers:

"Stop worrying about tonight, everything is all set; all you have to do is take her there."

He nods and says: "Thanks mom"

She kisses him on both cheeks and whispers "you're very welcome sweet heart. Good luck"

* * *

"Ladies, its time" the wedding coordinator finally announces after getting confirmation from her assistant that the groom is in position. Grace has graciously lent the master suite as the official bridal party dressing room and she and the bridesmaids have been assisting the bride throughout the morning. The Bride takes a deep steadying breath, checks herself one last time in the mirror, ensuring everything is in place, and smiles excitedly as she takes her father's waiting hand.

"Oh one last thing" Kate said and without another word, Kate gives her a hug, kisses both her cheeks and says: "Thank you Steele" She smiles and exchanges a knowing look with Mia who winked, all the pampering the spa had to offer seems to have worked for the errant bride

"Oh it's nothing Kate, I'm so happy for you" she whispers as she hugs her back.

"Thanks, I can't wait," she said and she can tell that the fierce Kate Kavanagh is about to cry

"For which one, the honeymoon or the wedding?" she joked and it worked

"Both. By the way, you look hot in that dress" Kate chuckled and she rolled her eyes. She's wearing a cream chiffon dress which the bride thought to be the hot-bride's maid dress

"Oh this is nothing compared to your dress Kavanagh" she said and it's true. Kate looked breathtaking in her signature figure hugging mermaid dress with sweetheart neckline; her hair is swept in a simple chignon like hers with simple make-up.

"Good, let's get this over" her mother interjected

They both giggle, but none the less complied. The march towards the tent was slow and deliberate because of the dress and the mile-long veil. Kate is holding onto her father as they take the steps while she and the bridesmaids made sure Kate doesn't trip on her dress, everyone breathes a sigh of relief when they reach the landing towards the garden and the wedding coordinator wastes no time putting everyone in their proper position just as the music starts. She watches as the wedding coordinator gives the signal to bridesmaids and their partners to let them know it is their turn. Finally, the wedding coordinator motions for her turn.

Taking a deep breath to calm her own nerves, she reminds herself not to trip and to concentrate on the music, she steps in and watches as all eyes now focus on her. _'Deep breathes Steele, you're not the freaking bride, after all'_ her subconscious chides from her lounge, _'yeah though she wishes… oh well, focus on the décor, and maybe get some tips for your day'_ her inner goddess added. The tent is packed; packed with people, flowers and lights hanging everywhere. Kate achieved her grand fairytale wedding; she thought as she stared at her surroundings in awe and utter fascination… _'Yeah… it's pretty but so not you'_ both her inner goddess and subconscious agreed, and they were right. She peeled her eyes off the décor just in time to meet the smoldering gray eyes of her man; her fifty, smiling his patented smile at her, almost making her trip. She allowed herself to think about what her wedding would be like, _a girl can dream_, she thought as she smiled back at him. Imagining herself, walking a short aisle, from the balcony of her vacation home in Cannes to the bluff overlooking the Mediterranean, wearing a simple white gown, their friends and family watching instead of a sea of strangers… _'Ah, you might want to wait for him to propose?' _her subconscious muttered dryly, ending her daydream. She shook her head and looked up at him, to see he was still looking affectionately at her, but then she reluctantly looked away as the thought of him proposing might not be in her future, much to her inner goddess' disappointment. Just the wedding euphoria, Steele, she chanted to herself

She can still feel his eyes on her as she takes her position by the altar, but instead of looking back, she watches as the adorable flower girls and ring bearer make their way down the aisle. Finally, the music changes to the distinctive sound only made for the bride. Everyone stands up and out comes her best friend, who is now wearing her veil as she walks with her father. She can tell that Kate is barely holding her emotions as she walks; she finds it fascinating to find most women, including her, are holding their handkerchiefs close to their eyes but what is probably the most endearing is Elliot's reaction as he watches his future wife walk towards him. It's a combination of emotions: impatience, love, excitement and happiness. He's eyes are glassy, though he is smiling as if he just won the lottery. He looks like the luckiest, happiest man on the face of the earth.

The wedding ceremony is both comical and emotional… Elliot is not making any jokes, although he almost kissed Kate when she was officially handed over by her father, he shrugged and said: "sorry, can't help myself." much to everyone's amusement. Then the water works began. Kate crying as she read her vows, all the women except her crying, and only because Kate read them to her over and over before the ceremony. She is both surprised and awed by Elliot's vows; he really is endearing and funny, as even on the verge of tears, he still manages to make everyone smile as he opens his speech with the words:

"Okay, I'm going to make this quick so that the minister can pronounce us husband and wife and I can finally kiss you"

She applauds with everyone when the minister announces the newly married couple and laughs when the minister finally says the words: 'I now pronounce you husband and wife. Elliot, you may now kiss the bride' as Elliot punches the air and proceeds to swoop Kate down for a kiss during the applause.

The wedding reception is as grandiose as the ceremony. A romantic winter wonderland theme – a fairy tale reception fit for a princess and her prince charming. It starts with cocktails and then she and Christian deliver their maid of honor and best man toast over dinner. She is mortified, but never the less entertained, as Kate blows her a kiss after her speech while she blushes beet red as Elliot jabs at Christian's speech by saying:

"Thanks little bro, paybacks are hell, I hope, actually I know, I will be able to reciprocate soon by getting a shot at a best man speech" he winks at both of them while Christian just rolls his eyes. She felt her scalp prickle, _marriage is not his thing_ as all eyes focus on the two of them. Christian just smiles and shakes his head. She and her inner goddess suppress a sigh, _'not a good sign'_

The dinner is followed by dancing. They watch the newlyweds' dance their customary first dance, which is immediately followed by the Father/Daughter dance. Christian takes her hand as a new song starts and leads her to the dance floor. She finds herself loving the song. The very tender words being sung be a great balladeer

_You're more than wonderful_

_More than amazing_

_The irreplaceable love, love of my life_

_You're so incredible, her in these arms tonight_

_The irreplaceable love, love of my life_

"I love you" she hears him whisper and she feels his lips brush her hair

"And I you, Mr. Grey" she sighs, pulling back ever so slightly to look him in the eye and just like a scene from the many movies and books she'd read, he pulls her close and brings his lips to hers.

* * *

"Where are we going?" she said looking both amused and curious

"You'll see" he said. He had whisked her away from the wedding party the moment the bride and groom left for their honeymoon. They are in his R8 while Frank and his team are right behind them and they will meet Taylor's team driving south from his parents' house. She started to ask questions when they missed the turn leading up to the freeway

"Hey are you okay?" she said. _'Nope.'_ He thought mentally and added _'I'm inwardly sweating bullets but I won't tell you baby.' _

"I'm alright baby" he said, though every fiber of his being screams the opposite and she knows it

"Alright, that's it" she said clasping her arms together as she glared at him and said: "You've been acting all mercurial, mysterious and distracted fifty on me lately and every time I ask you, you either say you're okay or you flat out deny that something is bothering you when obviously there is something" she babbled

"Yes I have been… busy dealing with something" he admitted

"And you're not going to tell me" she said matter-of-factly

"No baby…" he smiled serenely and added "because you're about to find out" he said just as they reached their destination. He stopped in front of a familiar gated property where he entered the gate code, almost immediately, the wrought iron gates open that lead to a masterfully lighted property. The place he will call home in just a few more weeks and hopefully the place where the beautiful woman sitting right beside him will call her home 'or estate' as well. _'You're about to find out, Grey'_ he thought nervously as he turned towards her and announced: "we're here" 

"O—kay" she said incredulously looking around "you were busy with your estate"

"Yes and no, Ms. Steele" is all he can say without revealing too much. He took his seatbelt off and got out of the car and opened her door, but she hasn't unfastened her seatbelt, instead she glared at him

"Christian I—don't" she protested

"You'll find out, come, I'll show you around" he insisted

"I'm not getting out of here until you tell me" she said stubbornly making him groan in frustration and impatience. _'Fine, plan B then: persuasion' _

"Please? The point of buying this property is you Ms. Steele, I want your approval" he said. She took a deep breath and glared at him once again.

"Fine. I know you're hiding something Grey" she said bitterly taking his hand. _'Not a good sign Grey, not at all a good sign'_ he thought

"I told you baby, you're about to find out" he smiled nervously

"Enough with the mysterious smile" she said rolling her eyes, making him smile his full toothy smile that masked his anxiety and the bullet sweats that have been threatening to come out

"Do you need a coat? It's awfully cold baby, I don't want you getting sick" he said as she got out of the car

"I'm fine Christian" she said looking around "wow. It's beautiful, is it done? Is that why you wanted me to see it?"

"Almost" he said

* * *

Christian's estate was a beauty. The house was bare and in need of a little TLC the last time she was in it. Now it is sheer perfection. The inside of the house received its much needed TLC, newly painted and tastefully decorated with Christian's contemporary decor preference. He showed her around all the rooms in the house; there's a wine cellar, a library, guest bedrooms, formal living and dining room, an office, the master suite, that of course has the best view, and the family room, that is adjacent to the kitchen, where a bottle of chilled wine is waiting for them. After toasting and congratulating him and his team for a job well done, he thanked her and said:

"I'm glad you like it Ms. Steel. Now, are you ready for the next part of the tour?"

"Huh?" she said not getting the message. He smiled patiently and took her hand to led her once again towards the deck where she finally saw the pathway eliminated by dozens of flickering lights

"Ms. Steele, you seem to have forgotten about my Christmas gift, didn't we agree to visit it after the wedding? Well it's after the wedding already" he said playfully but his eyes say differently

"Oh of course, lead the way Mr. Grey" she replied, her eyes still fixed on the view. He took her hand and led her down the pathway that Taylor and the crew had put together in record time, less than two days

"Oh my, wow…" she said finally noticing the long line of white candles in various sizes in clear hurricane candle holders.

"I'm glad you like the walk-way" he said _'there's more baby'_ he thought as for the first time, he felt the weight of the small box that had been in his pocket for days

"What's not to like? Wait a minute are these real candles?" she said incredulously but he didn't say anything, he just held her closer to kiss her forehead fearing his voice might crack. A few more steps until they finally see the adjoining property – the other house by the lake, but unlike the first property, this one is much simpler. It is surrounded by floor to ceiling glass, contrasted by the dark paint of the pillars and roof, as well as the trees that surround the house. The home itself is almost invisible, except for the lights emanating inside. They stood in front of the house for a moment, not saying anything, but just holding each other and admiring the house that blended so well with its surroundings, yet is exquisitely beautiful and lovely like the owner

"I'm glad they got rid of the junk inside" he finally said. He will have to thank his mom personally for the efforts she made to make this possible

"Christian… I err… thank you, it's beautiful"

"It reminds me of Cannes" he shrugged

"Yes… It's beautiful thank you" she said kissing him

"You're very welcome, now let's get on with the tour inside before we christen the walkway" he growled making her giggle

* * *

The inside of the property is bare except for the candles and vases of flowers in every corner – at least on the entry. Christian, a man on a mission, decided that they would start on the second floor, as he promised the glass house has views in every room. How right he was, the rooms don't need a wall of pictures, as each window has sweeping views of either the mountains or the bay. The master suite, of course, has the best view. They stared at the bay for a moment, where she once again thanked him with a kiss and he, once again smiled serenely and suggested that they continue the tour, this time, on the first floor. She knew he was lost in thought, though she couldn't put a finger on the look of anxiety in his eyes. He suggested that maybe she could replicate the modern contemporary décor of her vacation home in Cannes She would've agreed wholeheartedly, but somehow, the stray white candles and white flowers gave her other ideas. Overall, it was, in every facet, her ideal home or a place she could definitely see herself happy. It is quaint, simple and understated, with a touch of modern, but with a homey appeal twisted into it.

The first floor of the house, she realized was made for entertaining and to impress the guests with its sweeping views. Like all the other rooms, the first floor was bare except for the hurricane candles and vases filled with white flowers, various lilies, roses, freesias and tuberose all in different shades of white. On one side of the house was the formal living room, which has the view of the mountains, with French doors leading to the patio, which surrounds the house. On the other side, facing the water, is the dining room. Again, it's clear that the entire first floor was built to entertain. Her favorite part of the house is the family room, which is connected to the dream kitchen, and like every room in the house, the kitchen has a sweeping view of the bay. French doors open to the deck, towards the beautifully manicured garden… and then she saw it… the beautifully manicured garden, trees filled with tiny lights, the pathway towards what looks like a boat house or a small glass cottage, is filled with more white candles protected by the hurricane holders around it. With her heart beating out of her chest, she turned to face the beautiful man beside her, who eyes are not glued to the scenery outside, but to her blue eyes.

"Christian, what – what's that?"

He smiled a happy, satisfied, but completely anxious smile and said:

"That's phase two"

* * *

Sorry for the cliffy – can't help it :-)

I picked Brian McKnight's song _"Love of my life"_ for their dance as the song really is sweet and romantic. I hope you agree

To see the outfits and other stuff on this chapter, please go to my Facebook page: _missylovestoread fanfiction_ otherwise, please Google the following magic words:

Ana's maid of honor dress: Zac Posen Spring 2013 - look 26

Kate's wedding/Bridal dress: Zac Posen Mermaid Wedding Dress

For Christian's estate: 4242 Hunts point rd, Hunts Point, WA


	33. Finale: Phase two

**Missy's Notes: **Thank you for all your support on this story. Your reviews, follows, favorites & PM's have all fueled me to keep on writing. Alas, we've come the conclusion or shall I say, _finale _of this err little quirk (as I like to call it), but like I said and promised, this won't be the last. I shall continue writing through the prequel (_Forging the new Steele_) and the upcoming sequel that I decided to call _'Life from Steele to Grey'_ (what do you think?). Happy reading & please forgive my errors.

E. L James owns this amazing trilogy

**Finale: Phase two**

"Err… what's phase two?" she said. _'Ever the curious cat'_ he thought wryly. What is phase two? He's been calling it phase two since they got back from London – since he realized he that he has finally found someone he wants to share the rest of his life with. Frankly, he's just been too stubborn and blind to see it for the last six and a half years, but nevertheless, he finally sees the light, yes – it's crystal clear now. Ana is the only one for him. She's the light that somehow guided him out of the shit pit or the eternal limbo he was in, and after all they've been through, he knows that she is his everything. He's lost her once, he's not about to let it happen again.

He realized belatedly that he has unconsciously been calling this _phase two_ simply because it is his future. If she says no, he'll have nothing. Phase one was to make her see, in a subtle way, that he can never live a day without her; she is everything to him. He's already brought the idea up to his shrink, but Flynn said that since they are taking things slow, it's better to suggest the_'moving in'_ option rather than going down on one knee and presenting a multi-million dollar ring. How Flynn managed to convince him to take _the moving-in route_ first, he doesn't know, but he damn sure wants to kiss his shrink for insisting. Otherwise, he would either be crushed because she would have insisted that getting married is a fucking 50 mile leap, which would have translated into a big no, at least at the time; not to mention a huge jab to his ego. Listening to Flynn allowed him to do numerous things in preparation for his proposal, like securing her father's approval, showing the beauty and advantages of making a permanent residence in Seattle is another and lastly, the fucking pleasure and torture of planning the whole damn thing as well as the joy and satisfaction it brings just seeing the look of surprise, awe and sheer wonder in her beautiful face as she looks outside. So phase two is, for all intents and purposes is the phase where he declares his hand, which will either give him glory or condemnation.

"Christian?" she prodded, he realized that he'd zoned out once again as the love of his life is trying her best to stay calm and patient

"You'll see. Come" he finally said. He takes her hand, kisses it, inwardly praying – though he never prays - praying that everything will go according to plan. They walk hand in hand as he led her towards the deck and into the backyard where a hundreds of flickering light illuminate the pathway towards the glass house the content of which is still covered by automatic drapes. To him, it's like a walk towards the gallows; somehow, the weight of the small box seems to be getting heavier with each step, as each second passes. The love of his life seem oblivious about what's going to happen, she's busy looking around in utter fascination, he really needs to thank his mother… He decides to distract himself and says

"Do you like it?" as he watches her take in the beauty around them. Everything seems beautiful with her in the picture

"Like?" she scoffed nervously "Christian, it's breathtaking; you sure know how to make a girl swoon" she giggles

"We aim to please," he said quickly grabbing her by the waist to embrace her and inhale her sweet scent. To say that he's scared and nervous as hell is a fucking understatement but he doesn't want to show it so he hugs her tightly, breathes in her exquisite scent and kisses her one last time before he opens the door to his destiny – basically he's scared of the unknown "do you have any idea how much I love you Ana?"

"I think I have some idea Mr. Grey, but it's always nice to be reminded" she replies, smiling affectionately

"I don't want to lose you… I can't imagine my life without you" he said internally kicking himself for saying those words

"Well you won't have to, Mr. Grey, especially once I move here" she smiled that smile; the smile that can melt the coldest of hearts. Those words alone bring comfort and hope. Comfort that she will not leave and hope that she will consider what he has to offer, 'unless of course you fuck this up which you know you will' he thinks, inwardly, cringing at the thought.

"Good" he responded, hugging her again and as he adds: "it's really cold baby and you're not wearing a coat, shall we go inside?"

"Hmmm I thought you'd never ask… I'm excited about this one though I don't know what it is" she giggles as her blue eyes focus on the well-lit but, still covered glass house

"I don't either, I call it the viewing deck since it's not technically a boat house" he chuckles nervously, his heart beating out of his chest

"Christian, are you okay?" she said pulling back as she might have felt the erratic beating in his chest

"Nothing I can't manage baby" he murmurs deciding to break away to finally open the wooden door. "After you" he said trying his best to look relaxed. She gave him yet another questioning look but nevertheless complied.

He heard her gasp

_'Here we go Grey'_ he thinks as he takes one last breath and his hand instinctively rests on his left pocket, where a small box that now feels a hundred times heavier than has for the past week

* * *

The first thing that hits her as she walks into the glass house is the heavenly smell; the smell of an array of flowers brought together to form such a pleasant aroma; the next best scent to her man's cologne. Next are candles, tea-light candles resting in hurricane glasses scattered all throughout the vast room along with the vases full of flowers. In the middle of the room lay a cream colored area rug that contrasts with the dark wooden floor perfectly. On top of the area rug are pillows of all shapes and sizes all in various hues of white and on different types textile; some glittery, some print. She lets out a gasp. Then comes the sound of something opening, she peels her eyes of the pillow island just in time to see the curtains automatically opening to reveal the 180 breath-taking degree views of the Puget Sound bay at night and for the second time in what feels like hours, she gasps as she realized what phase two is all about

"Oh my…" she finally says, still unable to explain or comprehend what this phase two it really is. _'Okay, a romantic gesture but why?_' she and her subconscious ask while her inner goddess merely fans herself, obviously ready to melt or faint as this latest spectacle has reaches, if not exceeds the romantic scale's maximum level. Flowers – check. Candles – check. Beautiful house with beautiful views – double check. An absurdly beautiful 'viewing deck' with the candles, more flowers, pillow town and beautiful views of the bay plus an uberly silent Fifty who's been parading his mercurial self to her for the past week, acting all mysterious, distracted and now wistful, nervous, quiet and even scared. It didn't bother her at first, thinking it's just a business deal he's been working on, but now that they are standing in front of his property and he's reminding her about the tour they planned when he gave her his Christmas gift, she wonders if it is something more. Her mind keeps replaying what had happened in the past twenty minutes starting from their arrival at the estate, followed by a romantic tour with candles illuminating the path towards the next part of the tour, the flowers, him insisting that they start on the second floor and work their way down instead of the other way around. She can't put a finger on it, even when she sees the beautifully decorated backyard and when he says… phase two. Then suddenly everything clicks….

The world seems frozen. Her heart stopped beating for five seconds until it re-starts on a sprint. Again she gasps, only this time, she feels her body turn towards the man, her man who has been patiently standing and waiting for her to say something. Words fail her. _Phase two_ – she thinks to herself, finally getting it; putting a finger of her Fifty's emotional rollercoaster over the past couple of weeks.. Her subconscious just gapes, she doesn't have a word to say, though her face is full of emotions, eyes glassy. Her inner goddess is the same, no words but she's already crying. She feels his warm hands rest on her shoulders for a moment before he turns to stand before her

"Christian…" she whispers, her breathing ragged

"Beautiful isn't it?" he simply says though she can tell he's barely holding himself together

"It's a…a… yes… its uhm, oh God, it's beautiful" she stammered breathing through her lips as her heart continues to beat rapidly. It's getting harder and harder for her to breathe

"My thoughts exactly" he agrees, smiling his shy smile and touching her face with the back of his hand. He pauses before continuing to speak. "Anastasia, I wanted you so much from the moment that I saw you stumble into my office, for very different reasons at the time, but still, I knew I wanted you – there was something about you that I couldn't understand" he pauses to touch her lips when she tries to speak.

"Shhh… let me finish please?" his gray eyes plead with such intensity that she can only nod and swallow the lump in her throat

"I never explained how much it meant to me having you around back then; I couldn't. I was never good at showing it. In fact, I fought hard not to show it. You were, after all, a possession; my favorite toy. You were my submissive and I was your Dom" he said bitterly, sighing as he bowed his head in what she can only describe as shame. She waits for him to continue, touching his beautiful face, silently urging him to continue

"Ana I made the biggest mistake of my life six years ago when I pushed you away. I was too fucking stubborn to admit that I loved you and I lost so much because of it. But you, you made yourself into something even more amazing. I am in awe of your strength, determination and your capacity to love and forgive. You have given me my heart and it beats only for you. I know I will make mistakes and I'll most likely fuck up, a lot, but Anastasia, you are my more. I don't ever want to be without you and I know my life will never be complete without you in it. You're the only one I want to share my life with" he said only pausing to kiss both of her hands which he has been holding onto as if his life depends on it. With his smoldering gray eyes locked into hers, he falls down on one knee, one of his hands lets hers go, only to take something from his pocket. He produces a small navy blue box, opening both sides of the box to reveal a magnificent oval-shaped diamond ring.

Like a fish out of the water, she gapes; her eyesight beginning to blur as she stares at the ring

"Chr - Oh my God" she stammers, one hand covering her mouth in complete shock

"Ana? Baby, you mean the world to me; no one else will ever hold my heart the way you do. I love you and I want to grow old with you by my side. Would you _please _do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

_'A girl can dream.'_ She remembers telling herself all those years ago, when she was still his submissive – how she longed and imagined herself becoming his wife, having a family with her Dom; her love, her man. How she cried every night when she realized it wasn't coming true because he'd let her go. How she tried to move on by leaving, how she shelved those feelings away by moving to a new country, away from him… how she shied away from ever coming back to Seattle for fear of facing him, how she busied herself with work, how she tried unsuccessfully to ignore his many attempts to talk, how scary it was for her give him and herself a second chance, how she finally gave in and how great it felt taking the plunge, knowing someone was there to catch her… they've come so far in so little time, there's more work to be done and though the rational part of her is hesitant to the unknown, a big part of her knows that she cannot imagine ever living without him, ever going back to her self-imposed odyssey, the never ending limbo of work and a live lived along ever again. Tears spring freely as she lets her emotions go and with her heart beating like a jackhammer out of her chest, she smiles at her now worried looking man, she nods vigorously and says:

"Yes" smiling in spite of the tears running freely down her face.

His head snaps up and he smiles victoriously "Say it again"

"Yes. Yes I will marry you" she says shakily

Once again, she sees his face light up in sheer victory and happiness as he takes the ring from the box with one hand, and then holding hers, he places feather light kisses on it, and with one last kiss he places the ring on her left ring finger. He stands up, still smiling as he wraps his arms around her, crushing her into him and he just holds her. He inhales sharply and moves suddenly, grabbing and swinging her round in a most un-Christian-like manner. He's laughing, young and carefree, radiating joyful elation and she finds herself caught up in his infectious laughter – dizzy, and happy, a girl totally and utterly smitten with her beautiful man. He puts her down and they kiss. His hands are on either side of her face, his tongue unrelenting

"Oh Ana" he whispered, his eyes glassy, his joy palpable as he adds: "I suppose Elliot will get his crack at the best man speech" with a chuckle before turning serious once again. "Thank you. You've made me the happiest man in the world. I love you so much."

* * *

**~Prologue: (a little teaser on) ****_Life from Steele to Grey~_**

"Miss Steele, what a pleasant surprise" Ana Whitmore, US editor at large for her magazine company, as well as her chief stylist, says as she walks into one of the studios inside the NS NYC Building with Frank and her Assistant Lorry right behind her. Everyone knows that she doesn't like interrupting the editors while they are in the middle of a shoot for fear the minions will make her try the latest clothing and shoes and also, she doesn't want to disturb them in their artful element. But, she made a promise to see a certain someone she likes to call Candy Cane, who she now notices looks a tad uncomfortable at the sight of her in New York. She has to admit, Candy Cane looks phenomenal in the dress she's being photographed with

"Good to see you Ana, how was your holiday?" she said kissing the other Ana on both cheeks

"It was festive" she said dryly and added "I went to Aspen with my husband and kids hoping to get away from work and guess who I ran into? Alex and his family, imagine that?" she groans

"I can imagine" she agrees with a chuckle "Where is Alex by the way?

"Oh he's probably in the board room preparing his über long presentation and waiting for everyone else. We still have an hour before the meeting, I'm just checking on how my teams' editorials for next month are coming along. How was your holiday in Seattle?" she babbled

"It was… Excellent thanks" she said smiling goofily. There really isn't a word that could best describe her holiday. A lot of people say they had so much to eat, got this many gifts, etc. when asked about their Christmas and New Year holidays. She, on the other hand, had a really eventful and unforgettable one.

It's the first week of the New Year and it's her tradition to visit and meet with every division head of her company. This year, she decided to start meeting with her US team instead of heading back to London. Upon entering the US Market, _'successfully might I add'_ her subconscious adds, she found many of her assets in need of attention. A lot had happened since the day she decided to come back to the States, most importantly the new _phase_ of her life… her life with her Fifty, who, is grumpily waiting for her back in Seattle. She smiles goofily at the thought, she would twirl or maybe dance at the memory of his face, but she won't, instead she permits herself to smile, a smile that confuses everyone who asks her how her holiday went. Automatically, her fingers caress the new addition to her daily wardrobe. Again she smiles as she remembers that night… the house, well estate rather, the tour of both houses and then the proposal. Again she smiles a goofy smile and her fingers once again touch the ring that she had been wearing every day for the past week

"The look says it all Ms. Steele" Ana Whitmore said with a wink, instantly making her giggle "Anyway, let me introduce you to our muse for this editorial, Ms. Kraus would you join us for a second?" she said motioning for Candy Cane, who is wearing an elegant cocktail dress, to join them. Candy Cane walked slowly and approached them with a tentative smile

"Candy" she said unable to resist

"Oh you've met?" Her editor said

"Yes, at my best friends rehearsal dinner" she said smiling politely at her editor before looking back to smile sweetly at Candy who nodded vigorously and said

"Nice to see you again Ms. Steele" extending her hand

"Me too Candy, I love that dress on you" she said sincerely, extending her hand to show civility but then her editor Ana Whitmore gasped and said

"Oh my God" she exclaimed, taking her left hand to confirm something. Everything stops and all eyes are as round as tennis balls, as they notice the huge rock on her finger "Ana! Err Ms. Steele, oh my Lord, does this…" she stammers, before stopping to compose herself. She smiles genuinely and says: "congratulations!" much to her embarrassment.

_Meanwhile, back in Seattle:_

**Breaking news today in Page six: We hear…**

Media mogul, Anastasia Steele was spotted entering the posh N&S Building in NYC sporting a huge sparkler in her ring finger. Le gasp!

A reliable source says that while we were all busy sipping our champagne, shouting _Happy New Year_ and kissing a random stranger amidst the cold weather in Times Square on New Year's Eve, the most eligible, edible & insanely rich bachelor, Christian Grey has officially got down on one knee, presented a magnificent Harry Winston ring (_more details on that later_) to his lady-love, the equally beautiful, successful and powerful media mogul, (our lady-boss, we think) Anastasia Steele. That's right ladies & gentlemen, after months of speculation, around the world sightings and a heart-stopping revelation from the enigmatic Seattle CEO (see related article), long known as the most eligible bachelor in the US, has officially vacated his post leaving the rest of us hopeful maids from all around the world heartbroken. No word yet on how the newly engaged power couple will celebrate their coming union, but we can be sure that given their _privacy preference_, this event will be an über private affair, unfortunately for us. With his & her success, I'm pretty sure it'll take one hell of a time to draft a pre-nup. We must say, we can't decide which one is juiciest, so stay tuned.

* * *

There you have it! Sorry, I couldn't resist a little teaser… Thanks again for the support on this story! I hope that you guys enjoyed this story as much as I did reading and writing it. I will concentrate of the prequel, '_Forging the New Steele'_, while I finalize the outline for the next chapter of our Favorite lovebirds which I am calling, '_Life from Steele to Grey_.'

_GreytoSteele fanfiction, you're the best!_

Please go to my Facebook page (missylovestoread fanfiction) to see what Ana's ring look like as well as the other pictures I've posted, otherwise, Google the magic words _Classic Winston oval diamond ring _(Yeah, Christian went all out… most especially on the ring)


End file.
